


Метатель ножей

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Adventure, Circus, Multi, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Упоминаемые в тексте городки в основном вымышленные, матчасть поверхностная, текст "в процессе" и будет выкладываться большими частями по мере написания. На всякий случай: автор очень любит сериал "Carnivàle" (и это можно заметить).Цирк — самое грустное место на свете.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемые в тексте городки в основном вымышленные, матчасть поверхностная, текст "в процессе" и будет выкладываться большими частями по мере написания. На всякий случай: автор очень любит сериал "Carnivàle" (и это можно заметить).
> 
>  
> 
> _Цирк — самое грустное место на свете._

Луис запрещал себе вспоминать, но когда воспоминаниям все-таки удавалось протиснуться в узкий лаз — кривую щель между сном и явью — он вспоминал именно это.  
Ветхий сарай на краю кукурузного поля в самой глуши Оклахомы. Бурые стебли застыли неподвижно — ветер стих четверть часа назад. Ветер стих — вряд ли надолго. Серо-бурые стебли — и никакому ветру не под силу стряхнуть с них пыль. Ветер стих, — но скоро снова подует размеренно и сухо, а кукуруза зазвенит мертвыми листьями. Ряды сгоревших заживо растений, десятки акров звенящих стеблей.  
Луис смотрит на горизонт, вытирает мокрый лоб тыльной стороной ладони, потом кепкой. Он знает, что его лицо покрыто грязными разводами — смесью пота и дорожной пыли.  
Джо стоит возле капота бьюика, на капоте — черный кожаный футляр с откинутой крышкой. В футляре ножи. Утром Луис успел рассмотреть один — длинный, узкий, из потемневшей стали, и только лезвие приглушенно мерцало на фоне тусклого корпуса. Нож выглядел очень просто — обманчиво просто. Тогда Луис еще не знал, что в футляре их ровно восемнадцать.  
Не глядя, Джо опускает руку в футляр. Взгляд его прикован к шершавой стене сарая, к Луису, стоящему возле этой стены. Джо берет нож.  
Он слегка хмурится и беззвучно шевелит губами, и позже Луис узнает, что он «отпускает» лицо только во время тренировок — гримасничает, улыбается, шепчет, но чаще хмурится. Во время представлений на лице Джо всегда бесстрастная маска, и это не только игра на публику.  
Джо держит нож небрежно, обхватив рукоятку ладонью, другой рукой он приглаживает волосы, а потом говорит:  
— Встань ровно и прижмись спиной.  
Луис двигает ногу назад и чувствует, как пятка упирается в сухое дерево. Доски едва слышно звенят, не так, как кукуруза — тихо, незаметно, но звенят. У голоса сухой травы и сухого дерева одинаковый тон.  
— Так. Затылком прижмись!  
Луис слушается. Ему совсем не страшно, он слишком устал.  
Джо склоняет голову, щурится, смотрит так и этак, словно выверяет какие-то углы, видимые только ему.  
— Да выпрямись ты! Сутулишься, как пугало на палке.  
Луису кажется, что кукуруза начинает звенеть, но ветра нет, значит, звук только в его голове. Кромка поля мелко дрожит в сгустках горячего воздуха; Луис прижимает ладони к стене, мертвое дерево охотно впитывает пот.  
— Подбородок, малыш.  
Луис вздергивает подбородок. Доски под затылком шершавые и горячие.  
Джо поджимает губы и делает шаг в его сторону, словно хочет своими руками придать нужное положение непослушному телу, но в последний момент пятится обратно. Качает головой и берет еще один нож.  
А потом он застывает перед Луисом — стоит чуть боком, прямой, как струна, и расслабленный одновременно, левая рука за спиной, правая нога впереди. Луис понимает — сейчас, и звон в ушах обрывается.  
Джо поднимает руку. Щурится, опускает. Между ним и Луисом около десяти футов, рубашка Джо серая от пыли, рукава закатаны до локтей, подтяжки сброшены вниз, лоб прорезали тонкие морщины. Это все, что видит Луис, прижимаясь затылком к шершавой стене.  
Лицо Джо меняется в одну секунду, разглаживается, становится старше и строже, и Луис снова думает — сейчас.  
Джо поднимает руку. Клинок смотрит на Луиса — Луису совсем не страшно, может, потому что Джо неподвижен, и в его чертах нет ни капли тревоги. Луис ловит его спокойствие, пропускает через себя и знает, что ничего в этом страшного нет. А еще он устал, очень устал. Следующее движение неразличимо, настолько оно стремительное и короткое, неразличимо и второе, Луис только слышит негромкий стук рядом с правым плечом, а после — оглушительный звон сухого дерева.  
Рот наполняется обжигающей слюной, плечо загорается, словно кожу на нем стесали мелкой теркой, хотя Луис точно знает, что оба ножа угодили рядом — в дерево. Хорошо бы вдохнуть всей грудью, но получаются только рваные вздохи, словно он торопливо ворует воздух, ровный ряд кукурузы перед глазами подпрыгивает и дрожит.  
Джо чуть отступает и, не глядя, тянется к футляру. Потом косится на Луиса и вытирает лоб рукавом.  
— Отдышись. Запомни, никогда не задерживай воздух, ты не ныряешь, и я не собираюсь тебя топить. Ни в коем случае не…  
Окончания фразы Луис не слышит, и идея с ножами больше не кажется ему хорошей, но он послушно выравнивает дыхание, глядя на серые листья кукурузы, на раскаленный, выжженный добела горизонт. Ноздри наполняет запах сухого дерева и собственного пота.  
— Встань ровно и прижмись спиной.  
Не глядя, Джо безошибочно находит футляр и берет нож.


	2. Chapter 2

Луис шел, медленно загребая ботинками пыль. Через полмили проселок превратится в Дэвис-стрит: три чахлые ивы на краю пересохшей канавы, мастерская Смутов, уже полгода как заколоченная — старый Смут с женой и сыновьями подался сезонным рабочим куда-то в Миссури, несколько пустых амбаров, потом — заведение Кертиса, оттуда до дома Эйвери рукой подать.  
Даже если он будет тащиться еще медленнее, — а медленнее некуда, — на дорогу уйдет не больше получаса.  
Луис остановился, стянул кепку с головы, потер кулаками глаза. От проклятой пыли никуда нельзя было укрыться, она пропитывала одежду, набивалась в обувь, ложилась на лицо — мелкая, невесомая, как сахарная пудра. Там, где пыль смешивалась с потом, кожа мерзко зудела — за восемь месяцев Луис даже не начал к этому привыкать. И точно знал, что никогда не привыкнет.  
Бледное небо было пустым — ни облачка, ни птицы.  
Луис примял ботинком хрупкие от жары стебли лисохвоста и поплелся дальше.  
На ферму Альбертов его посылали уже третий раз за неделю, и это только радовало — на полдня смыться из дома, не видеть Денниса, не видеть Розу, не слышать угрюмую ругань Дона Эйвери, просто идти по проселку, воображая, что он идет не на ферму, а прочь из города. Миновать, не останавливаясь, едва различимый с дороги дом Альбертов, и дальше, дальше, дальше — до самого Оклахома-Сити. На шоссе можно будет поймать попутку, а потом соврать в бюро найма сезонников, что ему восемнадцать. Если повезет, должно получиться.  
Идти и мечтать было неплохо, паршиво было возвращаться, и он медлил, как мог, тянул время, едва переставляя ноги, и думал, что уже почти решился — на следующей неделе, вот-вот. Как раз начнется сбор хлопка.  
Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Эйвери.  
За спиной раздалось громкое урчание, ближе — шипение покрышек в пыли. Луис отступил на обочину, поправил кепку за козырек. Прихлопнул на шее здорового слепня. Поднимая серую тучу почти до самой крыши, к нему приближалась машина. Из-за пыли нельзя было разглядеть ни радиатора, ни лобового стекла, даже когда машина поравнялась, сбрасывая скорость. Мотор надсадно кашлял, захлебываясь пыльной пудрой, горячий воздух донес запах масла и раскаленного железа.  
Чуть впереди машина чихнула и остановилась. Водитель не стал глушить мотор, но приоткрыл окно, поджидая Луиса.  
Тот с любопытством присмотрелся: покрытый пылью бьюик — огромный Роудмастер тридцать шестого года, явно нездешний. У местных были только старые разваливающиеся на части грузовики да монстры, переделанные из древних легковых моделей. Похожие бьюики Луис встречал в Оклахома-Сити.  
Он нерешительно поравнялся с машиной и заглянул в салон. Человек за рулем был молод — не то чтобы Луис ожидал увидеть кого-то конкретного, но возраст отметил отдельно: вряд ли водителю было больше двадцати пяти. Воротник рубашки потемнел от пота, рядом на сиденье лежала серая шляпа.  
Банковский агент, — подумал Луис. Кто еще мог колесить по проселкам этой дыры в белой рубашке за рулем хорошего бьюика.  
— Идешь в город? — спросил водитель.  
Луис сначала покачал головой, затем кивнул — внимание его привлекла безделушка над ветровым стеклом: аляповатая физиономия клоуна, покачивающаяся на полосатом шнурке.  
— Ты ведь отсюда? — Услышав это, Луис машинально отступил — здесь, в глуши, где все знали друг друга в лицо и по имени, чужаки с расспросами вызывали только тревогу. Луис вдруг подумал, что невольно нахватался местных привычек, и это открытие обеспокоило еще больше, чем присутствие чужака. Больше всего он боялся стать похожим на здешних — на семейство Эйвери, на других. Конечно, Альберты — старые Винс и Мэри — были ничего, но Луиса все равно ужасала возможность стать таким же. Водитель продолжал: — Я ищу ферму Уолта Томпсона. Знаешь такого?  
Чтобы избавиться от неприятных мыслей, Луис заговорил, хотя вряд ли банковский агент был желанным гостем на ферме Томпсонов.  
— Знаю. Вам нужно выехать из города и взять к югу у ближайшей развилки. Потом мили три или четыре, не пропустите, их дом стоит возле дороги.  
Слова вылетели, вернуть их было невозможно, и Луис тут же запоздало раскаялся.  
Банк все равно бы до них добрался, — успокоил он себя. — Наверняка они и сами думали уезжать.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул водитель. — Подбросить тебя?  
Луис хмуро покачал головой и попятился к обочине.  
Водитель глянул на него в последний раз, закрыл окно, и бьюик снова зафыркал, отплевываясь от назойливой пыли.  
Совсем скиснув, Луис подождал, пока уляжется поднятое машиной облако, и поплелся вперед. Больше он не тормозил и не зевал по сторонам — шел, механически переставляя ноги, до самого дома.  
Лужайка у крыльца была пуста, и Луис слегка удивился — с того дня, как закончились школьные занятия, возле дома всегда кто-то ошивался. К тому же Дон Эйвери уже три месяца сидел без работы и занимался тем, что с тупым остервенением наводил порядок вокруг — вывел щелочью сорняки, починил крыльцо и собачью будку, подновил оконные рамы, и все это с таким выражением лица, словно кто-то умер или вот-вот умрет.  
Хуже было другое — он то и дело срывался на всех, кого видел и до кого мог дотянуться: раздавал подзатыльники Розе и Деннису, орал на жену, пинал кошек и пса. Не трогал он только Луиса — Луис оставался чужим ребенком, посторонним в доме, а на чужих детей Дон, конечно, руку не поднимал.  
Луис знал, что дела их плохи: Деннис больше не помогал в мастерской Смута, Дон каждое утро доставал ящик с инструментами, только шел не к воротам, а к ближайшему сараю — и так бродил целый день, выискивая, что бы еще поправить.  
Сегодня Дона нигде не было видно, из-за дома не доносился стук молотка, и Луис подумал, что, может, кто-то позвал его, наконец, починить коровник или залатать крышу.  
Поднявшись на крыльцо, он увидел там Денниса и подумал, что рано радовался внезапному уединению. В доме Эйвери никогда не удавалось остаться одному, и к этому тоже нельзя было привыкнуть — как к пыли.  
Луис кивнул, собираясь пройти мимо, хотя просто так пройти мимо Денниса было невозможно. И сейчас тоже — он легко оттолкнулся от перил, выпрямил спину. Хитро сощурившись, вытащил что-то из-под рубашки.  
За время, проведенное у Эйвери, Луис успел изучить все пакости Денниса — подножки, тычки, колючки в обуви и за шиворотом, но тот, кажется, изобрел что-то новое. Не веря своим глазам, Луис увидел у него в руках книгу, которую сразу узнал — старое издание «Грозового перевала» в потертом коричневом переплете. Это была мамина книга. Луис хранил ее на дне чемодана и никогда не доставал — единственная родительская вещь, которую он забрал с собой из дома.  
«Грозовой перевал» в руках Денниса означал, что он рылся в его вещах и, кажется, ни капли этого не смущался.  
— Что у нас есть, ну надо же, — глумливо пропел он, переворачивая страницы, — «Она была тоненькая и совсем юная, почти девочка — удивительного сложения и с таким прелестным личиком, какого мне еще не доводилось видеть». — Растянув губы в ухмылке, Деннис смотрел на Луиса снизу вверх и продолжал перелистывать книгу.  
Щеки загорелись, в висках едко застучало. Пересохшее горло не пропускало слова. Деннис застал его врасплох.  
Через секунду в пальцах Денниса оказался небольшой пожелтевший прямоугольник — фотография. Луис не видел лицевую сторону снимка, он уже больше полугода не доставал его, чтобы посмотреть, но отлично знал и помнил каждый штрих — на фотографии совсем молодая Элис Арчер, тогда еще Эйвери, позировала в мастерской, в старомодной шляпке и темных перчатках. Она сидела на стуле с высокой резной спинкой, опустив руку на подлокотник, и без улыбки смотрела в объектив.  
— Это подружка? — засмеялся Деннис. — Там, в городе, у вас все так ходят? — Он снова зашуршал страницами.  
Луис почувствовал, как пальцы сжимаются в кулак — дальше, между переплетом и форзацем, он прятал несколько тетрадных листов, которые исписал сам одной долгой зимней ночью. Агнес Эйвери возила Розу и Денниса в Атоку к родне, и, оставшись без постоянного выматывающего присмотра, Луис совсем раскис — ревел, как пятилетний, сунув голову под подушку. Тогда-то он и написал что-то вроде письма — никому не адресованного или адресованного самому себе, — которое после даже постыдился перечитывать. Он почти не помнил, о чем писал, но, кажется, Деннис собирался ему напомнить.  
Сознание упустило несколько секунд между панической яростью и броском вперед: только что Луис стоял, вминая ногти в ладонь, а в следующее мгновение уже катился с Деннисом по пыльному крыльцу. Краем глаза он отметил, что фотография вместе с тетрадными листами выпала из книги и легла на ступени.  
Деннис ожесточенно сопротивлялся — подмял Луиса под себя, заехал кулаком в челюсть, в ухо, и в другой раз обязательно одержал бы верх, но не после выходки с книгой. Луис чувствовал, как кровь разбивается о виски изнутри, слышал скрип собственных зубов, и через минуту Деннис только и мог, что отталкивать его, беспорядочно махая перед собой руками. Луис оседлал извивающееся тело, сам не зная, что собирается сделать в следующий момент, но чья-то рука резко дернула его за шиворот, поднимая вверх.  
Это был Дон Эйвери — его лицо напоминало треснувшее блюдце: зигзаг перекошенного рта, угловатые морщины, вздернутые брови. Он швырнул Луиса на дверь и схватил за горло. Чувствуя, как ботинки отрываются от пола, а в глазах мутнеет, Луис подумал — он не шутит. Дальше пришло одно из странных секундных озарений — кристальное понимание: а ведь он этого ждал. Расхаживая по двору со своими инструментами, срывая злость на семье, он мечтал о чем-то подобном, чтобы кто-нибудь дал ему законный повод по-настоящему выпустить пар. И здесь уже неважно — чужак ты или родной сын, осталось место только для…  
Сознание ускользало и возвращалось вспышками, словно со стороны Луис увидел Денниса, который тряс отца за ногу и кричал. Кровь из расквашенного носа мешалась с пылью и слюной.  
Здорово я его, — подумал Луис, чувствуя, как мозг заволакивает пелена.  
— Па, перестань, перестань, перестань! — вопил Деннис. Луису показалось, что пространство перевернулось вверх тормашками, и тут же в лопатку врезалось что-то твердое, вышибая дух и вместе с тем возвращая в сознание. Перед глазами плясали колючие звезды, кровь пульсировала одновременно в горле и висках. Он глотал воздух с чудовищным хрипом, все еще не понимая, что Дон его отпустил — швырнул спиной на перила.  
Падая, Луис угодил на ступени, и пальцы коснулись плотных шуршащих страниц. Он сгреб листки в кулак.  
Когда Луис смог дышать и видеть, на крыльце никого не было.  
Он, может, и оставался дураком большую часть времени, но игнорировать такой очевидный знак позволить себе не мог. Какая, к черту, следующая неделя — сейчас, — мысль не была четкой, размывалась болью и паникой, но для того чтобы подняться и спуститься с крыльца ее хватило.  
Не оглядываясь на дом, Луис пошел к дороге. Потом побежал.  
Он остановился, только когда в третий раз за день показалась мастерская Смутов. В голове немного прояснилось, хотя виски продолжали ныть, а горло распухло. Болезненно сглотнув, Луис подумал, что затеял самоубийство — сорвался прочь без вещей, без еды и без денег. Просто встал — и пошел.  
Уперев руки в колени, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, борясь с болью в горле. Хотелось пить, а ведь он еще даже не покинул город. Не вышел за границу, отмеченную канавой с тремя ивами, а уже сходит с ума от жажды и усталости.  
Если разобраться — на что он рассчитывает? Сезонный найм? Хлопок, кукуруза, фасоль, матрас в общем амбаре, если повезет? Рваная брезентовая палатка на краю поля? Пыльная пневмония к концу года? И это — самое главное — если очень, очень повезет. А причин для везения не было вовсе — рабочие шли и ехали тысячами, целыми семьями, и каждый хотел того же, что и Луис. Горячая похлебка из общего котла, место в брезентовой палатке. Сожженная, зудящая от насекомых кожа, больная спина, конъюнктивит. Пыльная пневмония к концу года.  
Но дело было даже не в этих тяготах — Луис без раздумий пошел бы в дырявый амбар и под палящее солнце, если бы его взяли — а в том, что его просто никто не возьмет. Брали мужчин, реже — женщин, туда, где не мог справиться трактор, где требовались проворные руки и выносливая спина. Детей больше не брали — Луис слышал, что по новым законам на полевые работы нанимали только с восемнадцати лет. Он мог и дальше врать себе, что сумеет облапошить бюро, накинув себе три года, но дорогу не стоило начинать с вранья.  
Его никто не возьмет. Деннис, который был младше на год, и то выглядел взрослее, а он со своим лицом и ростом мог рассчитывать разве что на исправительный приют. Если будет настолько туп, что позволит себя туда засунуть.  
Нет. Идти ему было некуда, и стоило пересмотреть первоначальный план. Ни документов, ни еды, ни денег — у него были только ноги, кепка и запыленные штаны. Превосходное начало.  
Нет, — думал Луис, а сам продолжал идти вперед. День давно перевалил за середину, но жара не спадала. Возле закусочной Кертиса стояла пара грузовиков-развалин, солнце поджаривало развешенное на заднем дворе белье, на крыльце курили фермеры. Луис знал, что раньше завсегдатаи в заведении Кертиса появлялись только к вечеру, когда закончена вся работа и можно с чистой совестью выпить пива по дороге домой. Теперь на крыльце закусочной постоянно кто-то торчал — работы не было, оставалась только угрюмая потребность делиться невзгодами с товарищами по несчастью.  
Он подумал, не зайти ли — попить воды и умыться из уличного насоса, но, посмотрев на фермеров, провожавших его взглядами, отмел эту мысль.  
Канава с ивами осталась позади, и Луис решил, что зайдет на ферму Альбертов — соврет что-нибудь и попросит воды. Конечно, только полный идиот не распознает в его словах вранье, но Альберты были слишком добры, чтобы отказать в помощи. Умыться они точно позволят.  
Спустя полмили он увидел на дороге что-то темное — сначала оно напоминало оптический обман в раскаленном воздухе, потом обрело четкие черты — машина, поднятый капот, человек, склонившийся над автомобильным нутром. Луис почти не удивился, узнав недавний бьюик.  
Когда он поравнялся с машиной, водитель вытирал руки грязным мешком. Рядом были разложены ключи. Смерив Луиса внимательным взглядом, он рассмеялся:  
— Кажется, в городе нам обоим были не рады.  
Луис остановился — больше от усталости, чем из желания болтать с незнакомцем. Присмотревшись, он различил на его щеке запекшуюся ссадину, скосил глаза: руки были в пятнах машинного масла, но костяшки на правой были разбиты и еще кровоточили.  
Неудивительно, — подумал Луис. — Вряд ли Томпсоны встретили банковского агента сдобой и лимонадом.  
Он машинально потрогал собственную распухшую губу, едва удержался, чтобы не коснуться горла.  
Незнакомец поморщился.  
— Тебе досталось сильнее. Подожди минуту, сейчас я заведу этот примус, подброшу, если по пути. Ты живешь на ферме? Идешь домой?  
Он еще раз вытер руки, наклонился, чтобы собрать ключи. Белая рубашка совсем посерела от пыли, а вместо брюк незнакомец носил грубые рабочие штаны. Разглядывая крепкие, но поношенные ботинки, и то, как ловко он заворачивает ключи в мешковину, Луис подумал: это не банковский агент. За стеклом неясной тенью маячила физиономия клоуна.  
— Я иду в Генриетту, — сказал он. Голос звучал гнусаво и хрипло.  
Незнакомец ничуть не удивился или сделал вид, во всяком случае, никаких вопросов не последовало. Коротко глянув на Луиса, он только кивнул.  
— Вот как.  
Луис хотел еще что-то сказать — добавить ложь о родственниках или другую неправдоподобную глупость, но закашлялся. Прижав ладонь к губам, он отвернулся. В другое время он бы первый назвал свой поступок безумием, но то, что он затеял, было безумием с самого начала. Теперь оставалось только пользоваться свободой, которую это безумие давало. К тому же виски пульсировали болью, а пить хотелось до смерти.  
Незнакомец снова внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Ты ведь не местный, да? Не из здешних деревенщин?  
Луис с усилием протолкнул сквозь горло колючий ком.  
— А вы не банковский агент.  
Незнакомец громко фыркнул, подняв брови.  
— Кто, я? Бог с тобой, парень. Банковский агент! За кого только меня не принимали, но за агента банка…  
Он рассмеялся — легко, открыто, чуть откинув голову назад, а потом махнул в сторону бьюика:  
— Забирайся.  
Незнакомец выглядел гораздо моложе, чем показалось Луису вначале — с темной масляной полосой через щеку, со своими быстрыми усмешками и искренним удивлением. Луис почувствовал, как настороженность слабеет, хочется сесть на прогретое полуденным солнцем сиденье и дать себе передышку хоть на час. И пить — пить хотелось нестерпимо.  
Что он мне может сделать, в конце концов? — убеждал себя Луис. — И как можно куда-то добраться, никому не доверяя?  
Тронув языком расквашенную губу, Луис обошел бьюик и нерешительно взялся за ручку.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Раз уж вам по пути…  
— Если я не банковский агент, то и сэром мне быть необязательно, а? — сказал незнакомец, устраиваясь за рулем. — Меня зовут Джо.  
— Луис Арчер, сэр. То есть, приятно познакомиться.  
— Там сбоку вода, если хочешь пить.  
Бьюик дернулся, надсадно чихая, потом урчание мотора выровнялось, а на дороге взметнулась пыль, только теперь Луис был надежно защищен от нее крышей и окнами. Он нащупал бутылку с водой там, где сказал незнакомец — Джо, мысленно поправил себя Луис. Если он так хочет, черт с ним, пусть будет Джо.  
Сделав два осторожных глотка, он едва не закашлялся снова, пришлось почти уткнуться лицом в колени, чтобы подавить приступ.  
Вскоре они миновали поворот на ферму Альбертов, и Луис понял, что не сожалеет — даже слегка.

 

Когда Луис открыл глаза, солнце уже почти достигло горизонта. Оно было по правую руку — огромный красный шар, висящий над кукурузным полем.  
Луис резко выпрямился, почти подскочил, вертя головой, и тут же вспомнил, где он и как здесь оказался.  
Джо крутил ручку приемника и мусолил погасшую сигарету, окно было открыто, и салон легко продувало сухим ветром. Под колеса ложилось настоящее бетонное шоссе.  
— Немного осталось, — сказал Джо, заметив, что Луис проснулся. — Час… полтора. Но заправиться не помешает.  
Спросонья Луис плохо понимал, о чем он говорит, только во все глаза смотрел на убегающую вперед ленту шоссе, на побитую солнцем кукурузу. Вдоль обочины тянулись столбы, удерживающие линию электропередачи, солнце заливало красным колени Луиса и приборную доску. Пыльные проселки, по которым он ходил еще утром, казались сном так же, как глумливая ухмылка Денниса и перекошенное лицо Дона Эйвери — словно Луис спал, спал, очень долго спал, а теперь, наконец, проснулся. Умом он понимал, что радоваться рано, причин для радости нет, но сердце не желало мириться с такими скучными доводами.  
У него получилось. Он вырвался — пусть всего лишь на пустынное шоссе, где никого не было, кроме ворон, редких грузовиков и странного незнакомца рядом, но вырвался.  
Облизав пересохшие губы — верхняя отзывалась болью, когда он прикасался к ней языком — Луис украдкой осмотрелся. Он ничего не видел толком, когда садился в бьюик днем, а теперь заметил, что сиденья кое-где протерлись, приборная доска в царапинах, а дверной ручки с его стороны нет. Но радио работало — говорило сквозь шум помех голосом Фреда Аллена. Прислушиваясь к трескучим вспышкам смеха, Луис покосился на Джо.  
— Кто у тебя в Генриетте? — спросил тот. Он успел стереть с лица машинное масло, пригладил волосы и снова стал похож на аккуратного клерка, вот только руки все портили — в ссадинах, с покрасневшими заусенцами и грязью под ногтями.  
— Тетка, — сказал Луис, почти не думая. — Тетушка Мардж. Сестра… отца.  
— Что ж, должны успеть до темноты.  
Луис ждал других вопросов — например, почему к тетушке Мардж обязательно пришлось идти пешком, где живут родители и как вышло, что он оказался один на дороге, но Джо не спросил ничего такого. Луис осторожно подумал, что вопросы должны были прозвучать раньше, и если уж не прозвучали, теперь вряд ли стоит их бояться.  
— То, что надо, смотри. — Джо кивнул вперед, на придорожную закусочную, сколоченную из толстых досок. Первой в глаза бросалась вывеска: «Большой Зак». Выбираясь из машины, он спросил:  
— Сумеешь справиться с радиатором?  
Луис молча кивнул, хотя вопрос его задел — это кем же надо быть, чтобы не суметь налить воды в радиатор? Любой деревенщина бы справился.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Джо не спеша идет к закусочной, он вдруг ощутил тоску — тягостное чувство, впервые пришедшее, когда не стало Элис. В нем смешивалось все — давящее уныние, одиночество, страх. Стоило закрыть глаза, Луис видел, как оно вливается в кровь завитками темных чернил, вытягивается в щупальца, движется к сердцу. Он чувствовал эту тоску физически — позвоночником, кожей: ныли запястья, тянуло какие-то глубокие мышцы, оживали старые порезы и свежие ссадины. Тоска перестала приходить, когда умер отец, и Луис переехал к Эйвери — на их ферме нельзя было просто закрыть глаза и наблюдать, как чернильные щупальца ползут по кровотоку, а теперь Луис вдруг понял, что ему не хватало этого странного коктейля.  
Закрыв глаза, он почти наслаждался полузабытым ощущением, ждал, когда щупальца загустеют, обретут силу и доберутся до груди, но стоило ему по-настоящему сосредоточиться, в животе вдруг заурчало — протяжно и громко.  
Урчание было таким неуместным и настойчивым, что Луис рассмеялся.  
Последний раз он ел утром — завтрак у Мэри Альберт, и теперь понял, что не может думать ни о чем, кроме еды.  
Джо все не было. Стоило ли рассчитывать на обед? Вряд ли. С какой стати он будет кормить случайного попутчика? Везет, ни о чем не спрашивает — и на том спасибо. Луису показалось, что от «Большого Зака» доносятся слабые, но отчетливые запахи — выпечка, картошка с мясом, жирные сэндвичи, лук. Глотая слюну, он поплелся к уличному насосу.  
Поджидая, Луис успел заправить радиатор, сходить в уборную и даже умыться.  
Стараясь отвлечься от настойчивой рези в желудке, он принялся рассматривать подъехавшую к закусочной машину — старый крайслер, такой пыльный и побитый, что не получалось даже различить цвет. К крыше машины были привязаны огромные неряшливые тюки — скорее всего, домашний скарб.  
От крайслера к насосу наперегонки бросились два мальчика — лет семи, не больше. Близнецы, судя по одинаковым чумазым лицам и темным макушкам.  
Луис наблюдал, как мальчишки затеяли возню под струей воды — визжали и брызгались, пока взрослые о чем-то совещались у машины.  
Скрипнула рама, затянутая комариной сеткой, и из закусочной вышла официантка в белом фартуке. Замахав руками, она напустилась на мальчишек, не решаясь приблизиться — наверное, боялась за свою накрахмаленную форму. Мальчишки оставили в покое насос и со всех ног бросились к крайслеру — волосы у обоих намокли, а грязные комбинезоны потемнели от воды.  
Звякнул колокольчик, и в дверях появился Джо — в руках он нес коричневый промасленный сверток и бумажный стакан.  
Луис почувствовал, как рот стремительно наполняется слюной, а сердце прыгает к горлу.  
Провалиться мне, если он съест все один, — не успел Луис закончить эту мысль, как Джо протянул ему пакет.  
Желудок требовал, чтобы он взял еду — и проглотил вместе с бумагой, что бы там ни было, но Луис заставил себя покачать головой.  
— Спасибо, я не голоден.  
Хмыкнув, Джо забросил сверток на сиденье и бесцеремонно впихнул ему в руку стакан.  
Кофе, — отчаянно заплясало в мозгу. — Боже мой, кофе. У Эйвери настоящего кофе не водилось уже больше трех месяцев.  
— Долго меня не было? Там не протолкнуться, пришлось ждать, пока накормят всех голодных водителей.  
— Я заправил радиатор, — сглотнув, пробормотал Луис.  
— Пей, и поехали — темнеет.  
Джо словно не замечал нервозности Луиса — смотрел на горизонт, на поле за зданием закусочной. На фоне вечернего неба «Большой Зак» показался вдруг совсем крохотным и грустным. Официантка все еще стояла на пороге, сунув руки под передник, хотя семья уже погрузилась в свой крайслер.  
Выпью кофе, — подумал Луис. — Подумаешь, кофе, сколько он за него отдал? Пару центов? — И сам не заметил, как прикончил обжигающий стакан в пару глотков.  
Джо на него по-прежнему не смотрел, казалось, полностью ушел в свои мысли, а когда Луис хлопнул дверцей, словно проснулся. Через минуту бьюик несся дальше сквозь пыльную жару.  
Сверток на сиденье не давал покоя — звал, манил, требовал внимания, соблазнял густым запахом. Подлива, мясо, хлеб — сквозь слой промасленной бумаги Луис видел огромный квадратный сэндвич так, словно держал его в руках. Пытка была невыносимой.  
— Слушай, — не отрывая взгляд от дороги, сказал Джо. — Я не взял тебя с собой только потому, что твои синяки не для публики. Не надо изображать из себя гранитную глыбу, просто бери и ешь. Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но это всего лишь еда.  
Луис отвернулся к окну, чтобы Джо не заметил, как он сглатывает. На лицо просилась кривая гримаса: просто еда. Просто еда — сказал бы ты это тем бродягам в крайслере. Или Агнес Эйвери, когда она делит на всех одну утреннюю лепешку. Всего лишь еда — даже для человека, который пропустил обед, это звучало издевательством. Усилием Луис заставил себя успокоиться — разумеется, Джо не хотел ни издеваться, ни дразнить. Это усталость — усталость и голод делают вещи такими.  
Зажмурившись, Луис беззвучно выдохнул. И, сдаваясь, протянул руку к свертку.  
Просто еда.  
— Вообще-то, я проголодался, — сказал он. Собственный голос показался жалким и тихим. — Но у меня нет…  
Джо включил радио — бойкий оркестр отрезал конец фразы.  
Жареная отбивная пахла так, что у Луиса закружилась голова, а все слова потеряли смысл.  
Генриетта, — думал он, стараясь не откусывать слишком большие куски. — Шони, Мидуэст, Оклахома-Сити. Какого черта, вряд ли дальше мне будет так же везти.  
Когда от бутерброда не осталось даже крошек, Луис пришел в себя и со стыдом вспомнил, как украдкой облизал пальцы, сминая плотную промасленную бумагу. Покосился на Джо — тот снова целиком погрузился в свои мысли и ничего не видел. Это выглядело немного странно. Зачем люди подбирают попутчиков? Самый очевидный вариант — чтобы прогнать дорожную скуку, поболтать ни о чем, возможно, рассказать о себе. Он провел рядом с Джо половину дня и в лучшем случае обменялся с ним десятком слов. Не то чтобы Луису хотелось болтать, скорее, он этого боялся, но после того, как Джо угостил его обедом, чувствовал себя если не обязанным, то близко к тому. Еще была неловкость после жадной расправы с сэндвичем, от которой хотелось поскорее избавиться.  
Шоссе сначала стало лилово-розовым, потом полиняло в сизый. Солнце давно скатилось за один из дальних холмов, а поля вдоль обочины потемнели. Время от времени у проселочных поворотов мелькали стихийные стоянки: брезентовые палатки, дым от костров, разбитые дорогой чудовища, которые и на машины не были похожи.  
Оркестр в приемнике сменился протяжным блюзом, а на горизонте догорала тревожная коралловая полоса.  
Луис почти завидовал тем, кто сейчас мог вытянуться на матрасе под брезентом, да что там, хотя бы на земле, было бы ровно и сухо. Его снова начало клонить в сон, но он заставил себя встряхнуться.  
Джо молчал.  
Помявшись, Луис все-таки решился.  
— Сколько нам еще, миль пять? Десять?  
На самом деле, он понятия не имел, сколько ехать, просто вспомнил, как Джо говорил, что они успеют до темноты. Сумерки стремительно превращались в вечер. Крупные насекомые глухо разбивались о лобовое стекло и прилипали к нему жирными кляксами. За облаками маячила луна. Луис снова подумал, что после месяцев на ферме он как будто очутился в другом мире — призрачном и немного страшном.  
Ему уже показалось, что Джо не услышал вопроса, но тот повернул ручку приемника, отсекая шипение, и сказал:  
— Не знаю, сколько в милях, но последний мост мне как будто знаком. Если не ошибаюсь, вот-вот будем на месте.  
Его спокойный голос ободрял.  
— Ты живешь в Генриетте?  
— Нет, еду навестить кое-кого.  
— А что делал в наших краях? — На самом деле он хотел спросить, зачем Джо искал ферму Томпсонов, но в последний момент выбрал нейтральный вариант.  
Джо не успел ответить: внезапно без всякого предупреждения начался город — Генриетта, сообщал блеклый указатель. Только что под колеса ложилось черно-синее шоссе, и вот уже по обеим сторонам дороги потянулась главная улица — банк, пара магазинов, парикмахерская, пожарный гидрант. Впереди темнел силуэт городской ратуши.  
До нынешнего дня Луис ни разу не бывал в Генриетте, за свою недолгую жизнь он успел побывать только в паре крупных городов да на ферме Эйвери. При встрече с Джо он назвал Генриетту случайно, просто ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову, и сейчас думал, сюда ли на самом деле тот ехал — или подхватил его удобную ложь. В любом случае, это было неважно, с минуты на минуту придется поблагодарить его за помощь и уйти… куда? Луис припомнил свое вранье насчет тетушки Мардж.  
Ну что ж. Тетушка так тетушка.  
Бьюик, урча, двигался по скудно освещенной улице. Даже в вечерней темноте удавалось разобрать, насколько городок маленький и невзрачный. Перед въездом на площадь стоял постамент с одинокой статуей.  
Сбросив скорость, Джо осторожно объехал площадь, остановился в тени двухэтажного кирпичного здания, фасад и крыльцо которого намекали на административный официоз.  
Заглушив мотор, Джо размял кисти, щелкнув суставами, и Луис отстраненно отметил сильные ладони — угловатые запястья с выпирающей косточкой, подвижные пальцы, туго натянутые вены с тыльной стороны. Его руки не могли принадлежать банковскому клерку, это Луис понял еще вначале, но и простой работяга вряд ли мог похвастаться такими ладонями. На ферме Луис насмотрелся на рабочие руки — иногда он только и спасал себя тем, что погружался в детали — широкие кисти, раздавленные тяжелым плугом, лопатой, мотыгой, опухшие костяшки, бледно-лиловые вздувшиеся вены, толстые ногти. Даже у Денниса, помогавшего в автомастерской, солидол и железная стружка намертво въелись в кожу. Нет, адским трудом Джо себя явно не изнурял.  
На лобовом стекле тихо покачивался клоун — беззвучный маятник, бросающий гротескную тень.  
Джо достал откуда-то сигареты, протянул пачку Луису. Тот покачал головой. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы попрощаться, но Джо интуитивно перехватил его намерение — слишком точно его голос лег перед несказанной Луисом фразой. Слишком вовремя для простой случайности.  
— Ладно, парень, давай начистоту. У тебя ведь нет здесь никакой родни, да?  
Луис нервно поежился. Не вовремя вспомнилось, что с его стороны на дверце нет ручки. Он заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть: так, спокойно. Спокойно, снаружи ручка есть. А окно открыто. Стоит протянуть руку и…  
— Не бойся, говори прямо, — продолжал Джо. — Мне на самом деле все равно.  
Как же, все равно, — мысленно поморщился Луис. — Было бы все равно, отпустил бы без разговоров. Но разве его кто-то держал?  
За изгородью раздался едва слышный шорох — кошка или собака. Или енот, если они здесь водятся.  
Чем грозит простой разговор? Джо был добр с ним, он и так помог больше, чем стоило рассчитывать. Пара слов перед уходом. Дружеский треп.  
Мимолетно вспомнился бумажный стакан из-под кофе, подхваченный дорожной пылью.  
— Нет, — медленно произнес Луис, отвернувшись. — У меня здесь никого нет.  
— Так я и подумал, — кивнул Джо без всякой усмешки. — Никакой тетушки Мардж с вечерним пирогом на веранде… — Заметив, как Луис дернулся, он добавил: — Я не издеваюсь. Просто, раз так, хочу кое о чем попросить.  
Как ни странно, даже эти слова не вызвали тревогу, но Луис на всякий случай напомнил себе, что ручка снаружи. Одно короткое движение, и он сможет убежать. Убежать — на незнакомые улицы, где Джо явно ориентируется лучше.  
Он выжидающе молчал. Джо словно оценивал, примеривался — к жестам Луиса, к его молчанию, к реакции на еще непрозвучавший вопрос.  
Потрогав языком ссадину на губе, Луис вдруг сказал:  
— Ты ведь тоже… не в гости сюда спешил?  
Джо беззвучно хмыкнул.  
— Можно сказать, что и в гости. Не важно. Слушай, если не откажешься, то можешь мне помочь — ничего опасного или сложного. Десять минут от силы, просто прокатимся на соседнюю улицу, постучишь для меня в одну дверь, и все. Если согласен, после подкину тебе пару баксов, хватит, чтобы добраться до Оклахома-Сити. Но если не хочешь, настаивать я не…  
Голос Джо был ровный, почти равнодушный, и Луис вдруг вспомнил давний разговор с Энди Бейкером — тот однажды рассказал, как в уборной к нему обратился незнакомый одышливый тип. Он смотрел в сторону и говорил как будто не с Энди, но «предлагал он именно мне, ясно?» — и Луису было ясно, хотя рассказ приятеля его страшно смутил.  
Сейчас, когда ободранное горло едва пропускало воздух, очистившийся от дневной пыли, он вспомнил ту историю, но почему-то не испугался, только в очередной раз почувствовал, как скучает по своей прежней жизни — по друзьям, по дому, по Элис. Момент был неподходящий — он сидел в машине рядом с Джо, который явно пересек черту, и настала пора убираться. Луис против воли почувствовал сожаление — тот вовсе не напоминал придурка из рассказов Энди.  
Задумавшись, он не сразу заметил, что Джо замолк посреди фразы и внимательно смотрит на него.  
— Господи, — сказал он. — Господи, парень. Ты первый человек, который принял меня сначала за банковского живодера, а потом за извращенца. — Покачав головой, Джо пригладил волосы уже привычным жестом. — Лучше нам попрощаться, пока не поздно, даже знать не хочу, что у тебя на уме.  
Лицо Луиса вспыхнуло, и он порадовался темноте. За изгородью затрещала цикада, следом еще одна. Ему стало так стыдно, словно он сам был чудовищем, подкарауливающим детишек в уборных.  
— Я не подумал ничего такого, — быстро сказал он.  
Джо продолжал недоверчиво сверлить его взглядом. Луис вскользь подумал, как ловко тот все повернул — одна секунда, и вот он уже оправдывается и краснеет, а сам Джо то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез изображает вежливую, но твердую обиду. Совсем смешавшись, он закончил:  
— И я помогу тебе, если это в моих силах.  
Джо помолчал, словно раздумывал, стоит ли теперь соглашаться на помощь. Снова коснувшись пальцами разбитой губы, Луис вдруг почувствовал, как на подбородок сбегает горячая капля, за ней еще одна, и еще. Кожу защипало там, где была засохшая царапина, а рука стала липкой и мокрой.  
Луис поднял ладонь, удивленно разглядывая темные пятна. Во рту сделалось солоно.  
Джо обеспокоенно наблюдал за этой возней, потом протянул руку, и на секунду показалось, что он хочет взять его за запястье. Луис почти отшатнулся, но пальцы коротко скользнули вдоль манжеты, а в следующую секунду Джо вытянул из его рукава платок — которого там никогда не было. Луис не носил платков в рукавах, он вообще редко о них вспоминал, а этот точно в глаза никогда не видел — большой, в крупную темную клетку, однако Джо достал этот платок именно из его рукава. Только что хлопок отчетливо скользил по коже, такое не могло почудиться.  
Джо молча вложил платок ему в руку и отвернулся.  
Луис осторожно прижал платок к губе. Где-то рядом с площадью залаяла собака, потом стало тихо, словно нажали выключатель. В этой тишине и темноте они молча сидели минут пять. Джо, казалось, потерял к нему интерес — смотрел в сторону и задумчиво постукивал по рулю кончиками пальцев.  
Шмыгнув носом, Луис скомкал платок, и хотел отдать его Джо, но в последний момент передумал — сунул в карман рубашки.  
Хотелось пить и спать, усталость вытеснила голод. Что он там придумал, куда теперь нужно было ехать? Он сказал — пары баксов хватит, чтобы добраться до Оклахома-Сити. Сказал, что ничего опасного. Джо как будто не врал, не заставлял, не запугивал, но чувство было такое, словно правды в его словах не больше, чем сахара в солонке.  
Луис прикрыл глаза и откинулся затылком на спинку сиденья. Дневная жара наконец пошла на убыль — или так казалось от усталости.  
Он не поднял головы, услышав звук заводящегося мотора.  
Джо вернулся на главную улицу, проехал по ней до конца, а после, попетляв среди темных зданий, остановился в узком переулке. Неподалеку стояла пара грузовиков и какой-то седан с надписью на дверце. Луис не разобрал.  
Зато в свете фонаря, висящего на стене увидел грязную вывеску — «Карл и Джуди», а ниже надпись помельче «Лучшее пиво».  
Джо хлопнул дверцей.  
— Это не то место, куда я собирался, но пока еще рано. Пошли, перекусим.  
За дверью играла музыка — старый скрипучий автомат с пластинками, а за стойкой протирал стаканы парень в белом фартуке. Возможно, тот самый Карл.  
В зале оказалось дымно и шумно — воздух наполнял чад жарящихся гамбургеров, дым трубок и сигарет, громкие голоса и запах солода.  
Джо направился к стойке с таким видом, словно бывал здесь каждый вечер. Луис, подумав, пошел следом, хотя не сомневался, что несовершеннолетним в подобные места вход заказан. Он не ошибся — бармен тут же хмуро посмотрел в его сторону, но не успел ничего сказать, Джо коротко хлопнул его по плечу и быстрым движением подтолкнул к краю стойки несколько монет. Если бы Луис не следил во все глаза за разворачивающейся сценой, то не заметил бы — таким непринужденным был этот жест.  
Продолжая хмуриться, бармен кивнул на один из пустых столиков в самом углу.  
Когда они пробирались туда сквозь дым и голоса, дорогу им преградил парень в клетчатой рубашке и потертом жилете. Луис заметил, что за его столиком сидели две девицы в одинаковых платьях и шляпках. Одна из них курила, перекатывая по салфетке тяжелую бензиновую зажигалку.  
— Джо! Рухнуть мне на этом месте — Джо! Я так и знал, что ты решишь вернуться. Садись, рассказывай! Узнал в Окмулги, что мы здесь будем?  
Покосившись на Луиса, Джо все-таки отодвинул стул. Девицы потеснились, давая им место.  
— Привет, Кори. Пока ты не насочинял небылиц — нет, я здесь проездом. Как раз собирался убраться из Оклахомы и никогда сюда не возвращаться.  
Кори замахал рукой, подзывая официантку, и тут, наконец, заметил Луиса.  
— Паренек с тобой?  
— Да, — кивнул Джо, и, пресекая расспросы, улыбнулся девушкам. Кори, который, наверное, не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем дольше секунды, энергично затряс головой.  
— Это Люси и Бренда, наши новые танцовщицы. Шоу нужно чем-то заполнять без Флойда. Рухнуть мне, но никто и не подозревал, что старина Флойд занимал так много места в нашем балагане.  
Девушки синхронно улыбнулись, и Луис украдкой их рассмотрел — блондинка и брюнетка, но в этом было их единственное различие. В остальном они выглядели совершенно одинаково — начиная от фарфоровых лиц, и заканчивая платьями с кружевными воротничками. У обеих на груди были приколоты прозрачные брошки в виде цветка.  
— Значит, дела у Оскара в порядке? Я-то никогда не сомневался насчет того, какое место занимает у него Флойд.  
— Ну, все наладилось более или менее. Кроме Люси с Брендой он нашел какого-то парня, который читает мысли. Как по мне, это полная чушь, но зрители в восторге. Ты же знаешь, как Оскар умеет все это подать…  
Джо кивнул, прерывая поток слов, и сделал вид, что высматривает официанта.  
Это сработало — Кори глотнул пива и, сощурившись, спросил:  
— Так ты не надумал вернуться? Ты же работал с Флойдом… Сколько? Три года? Пять? Уж точно знаешь наизусть все его номера. Оскар бы вне себя был от радости!  
Джо медленно покачал головой.  
— Мне сейчас не до этого. Да и к тому же я не Флойд. Его основным талантом я точно не обладаю.  
Девушки вежливо молчали. Кори спохватился:  
— Люси, Бренда, это Джо. Вы не застали Флойда, но точно о нем слышали, — скроив серьезную мину, Кори закатил глаза и процитировал: — «Величайший Маг Прошлого и Будущего, хранитель тайн великого Калиостро и учения индийских факиров, всего один день в вашем городе — Магнус Флойд!». Так про него писали на афишах. А еще старина Флойд был несравненным…  
То ли Бренда, то ли Люси перебила:  
— Фокусник? Анна Ли про него рассказывала.  
— Фокусник! — воскликнул Кори с деланным возмущением. — Фокусник! Так нашего Флойда еще никто не оскорблял. Ты бы видела, как он распиливал пополам твою Анну Ли. А потом отрубал Джо руки и ноги… Джо был его ассистентом.  
Девушки заинтересованно переводили взгляд с Кори на Джо. Не подавая вида, Луис ловил каждое слово — вот, значит, как. Балаган. Ассистент фокусника, то есть, Величайшего Мага Прошлого и Будущего. Он вспомнил, как клетчатый платок щекотал запястье под манжетой. Наверняка, это было частью наследия великого Калиостро.  
Если Джо и смутился, то не подал вида — улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Теперь, когда место звезды шоу свободно, ты можешь завести еще парочку гадюк и расширить свой номер.  
Кори серьезно покачал головой.  
— Я не работаю с ядовитыми змеями, к тому же Пола жутко ревнива и не потерпит соперниц.  
Брюнетка захихикала.  
— Стоит сопернице зайти в твой фургон, она сама оттуда сбежит. Никогда бы не подумала, что змеи так ужасно пахнут.  
— Я до последнего гадал, — подхватил Джо, — кладешь ли ты свою Полу на ночь под одеяло. Сам говорил, что в ящике она мерзнет.  
Кори ничуть не обиделся — рассмеялся в тон, поднимая пивную кружку.  
— Так ты, правда, не хочешь вернуться? Первое, что подумал, увидев тебя — Джо решил нас догнать.  
— Нет. С Оскаром я в полном расчете, отдал ему весь реквизит, и даже фургон, ты знаешь — все честно. Машину Флойд оставил мне. Ладно, Кори, мы заскочили поужинать, а потом едем дальше. — Предупреждая новые вопросы, Джо поднялся. Луис встал следом.  
— Ну, удачи, раз так, — сказал Кори и протянул руку. Люси и Бренда в один голос попрощались.  
За угловым столиком, который указал бармен, они дождались еду — картошка с мясом, кофе, хлеб. Луис отметил, что Джо не заказал ни пива, ни чего-нибудь покрепче.  
На этот раз он набросился на свою порцию без всякого стеснения — договор о помощи, который они заключили накануне, развязывал руки, делал их пусть и временно, но полноправными компаньонами. Теперь Луис не был случайным попутчиком, а то, что он минуту назад узнал о Джо, рассеяло большую часть опасений. Он даже решился на расспросы.  
— Ты ездил с балаганом? Выступал с настоящим фокусником?  
Джо склонился над своей тарелкой.  
— Кори — чудовищный болтун. Да, ездил. Не очень-то похоже на банк?  
— Серьезно? А что случилось с тем фокусником… с Флойдом? Почему ты оттуда ушел?  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Джо отхлебнул из своей кружки.  
— Флойд терпеть не мог, когда его называли фокусником. Сам он называл себя иллюзионистом, хотя, конечно, была бы разница. Прошлой весной ему стукнуло восемьдесят, и шестьдесят из них он провел в цирке. Две недели назад умер от старости.  
Луис смотрел на Джо во все глаза. В цирке он бывал всего однажды, зато в настоящем, таком, где был сияющий манеж, красивые костюмы, лошади, львы и даже слон. На пустыре за городским вокзалом разбили огромный шатер, и они ходили туда втроем, с отцом и Элис. Фокусник там тоже был — усатый парень в серебряном цилиндре, и помогала ему целая стайка красоток в блестящих накидках. Джо в своей пропыленной рубашке и простых брюках плохо сочетался с тем сияющим миром, полным огней и блесток. Тем более здесь, в глуши Оклахомы.  
Пока Луис придумывал, что бы еще спросить, Джо допил свой кофе.  
— Хватит болтать, уже поздно. Ты еще помнишь о нашем уговоре?  
— Конечно. Ты так и не объяснил, что нужно сделать.  
— Пойдем, на месте расскажу.  
Пробираясь к выходу, Джо намеренно обогнул столик, за которым все еще сидел Кори со своими спутницами. Тот, жестикулируя, говорил о чем-то, а девушки слушали с преувеличенным интересом.  
— Он возит в ящике змею? — не удержался Луис.  
— Ага. Огромного питона по кличке Пола. Развлекает фермеров, наматывая Полу себе на шею, и делает вид, что она его чудом не задушила… Ты идешь?  
Перед тем, как покинуть «Карла и Джуди», Луис отметил, что бармен провожает их взглядом исподлобья — и наверняка радуется, что они убрались.

 

По радио крутили очередной бесконечный блюз. Луис слушал, прикрыв глаза: я никогда не позволю тебе сожалеть, если просто начать все заново. Ты знаешь, как мне жаль. Прости меня, детка, и не плачь. Он знал эту песню — у Элис была пластинка с записью. Эйвери не держали на ферме ни приемника, ни граммофона, у них даже газеты появлялись раз в неделю по воскресеньям — нацепив круглые очки, Дон делал вид, что изучает новости, хотя Луис не удивился бы, держи он газету вверх ногами.  
Не плачь, детка. Только ты, никого кроме тебя. Не плачь.  
Приемник замолчал. Луис открыл глаза и понял, что почти задремал по-настоящему. Бьюик стоял возле глухого перекрестка на самой окраине — вдалеке темнели горбы терриконов, высилась заводская труба. Улочка состояла из трех домов с подслеповатыми окнами — дома отстояли далеко друг от друга, и ни в одном из них не горел свет.  
Не включая фары, Джо проехал вперед, обогнул последний дом. Дальше, насколько мог видеть Луис, начинался проселок вроде того, по которому он добирался на ферму Альбертов.  
— Видишь? — Джо говорил тихо, почти шептал. Луис присмотрелся.  
— Этот дом?  
Луна позволяла увидеть плотно прикрытые ставни, перила террасы, двускатную крышу над вторым этажом. Дом не выглядел заброшенным.  
— Здесь живет кто-нибудь?  
— Постоянно вряд ли. Но время от времени здесь кое-кто появляется.  
— Кто?  
Джо дернул плечом, продолжая рассматривать фасад. Луису снова стало не по себе. Он в машине с парнем, которого повстречал только сегодня, в полной темноте на окраине маленького шахтерского городка — и волноваться об этом поздно.  
— Сейчас там никого нет.  
«Прокатимся на соседнюю улицу, постучишь для меня в одну дверь».  
— А соседние дома? Там…  
— От тебя требуется вот что, — перебил Джо. Голос звучал тихо, напряженно, но нервозности в нем не было. Луис сглотнул, чувствуя, как возвращается боль в ободранном горле. — Зайдешь с черного хода, там есть лестница и дверь, ведущая в подвал. Все заперто наглухо, не подобраться. Можно, конечно, взять лом и топор, но я этим не занимаюсь.  
«Ничего опасного или сложного».  
— Так вот, все окна заперты кроме одного. Над подвальной дверью есть слуховое окно, дырка в полтора фута, а в ней ни стекла, ни ставня. В такую дыру пролезет разве что кошка и… и кто-то вроде тебя.  
Луис знал, что мелковат для своего возраста, однако такой очевидный намек со стороны Джо вызвал смутное раздражение. Конечно, малолетний дурачок с фермы, размером чуть больше кошки и с такими же мозгами. Достаточно всего лишь подманить его ужином, и дело в шляпе — он согласен забираться в чужие дома, карабкаться в слуховые окна, ничуть не думая, чем это может грозить.  
— Откроешь мне дверь в подвал, и все. Больше ничего не потребуется. Возьмешь фонарь, а я тебя подсажу.  
Слова Джо уперлись в натянутое молчание. Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся к Луису со своего места, как тогда, когда доставал из его рукава платок. Вдруг подумалось, что платок до сих пор у него — лежит, скомканный, в нагрудном кармане. Он не видел лица Джо, только смутный абрис лба и правой щеки.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, — сухо сказал Джо. — Ты еще можешь отказаться. Однако если уж ты решился сбежать из дома и отправиться куда глаза глядят, лучше тебе пересмотреть свои жизненные правила. Во-первых, забудь обо всем, чему тебя учили в воскресной школе. Во-вторых, никому не давай обещаний, в которых не уверен.  
Луис отвернулся.  
— Ты не говорил, что нужно будет забираться в чужие окна. Ты хочешь кого-то ограбить?  
— А если я скажу «да»?  
Они снова замолчали. Вспомнилось перекошенное лицо Дона Эйвери и глумливый голос Денниса. Луис подумал, что он на окраине чужого городка — здесь, сейчас — и он никому ничего не должен.  
«Подкину тебе пару баксов, хватит, чтобы добраться до Оклахома-Сити».  
Странно было рассчитывать, что Джо взамен попросит о невинной мелочи, например, доставить открытку по адресу.  
— Пойдем. — Луис нащупал ручку снаружи. — Там точно никого нет?  
Над подвальной дверью действительно темнел провал шириной не больше двадцати дюймов. Джо присел, подставляя спину.  
— Забирайся.  
Повиснув на руках, Луис неловко кувыркнулся в затхлую черноту. Приземлился он неудачно — упал на локоть, подвернул лодыжку, и тут же уткнулся в рукав, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Идиот, подумал он, выжидая, пока утихнет боль. Идиот, — безадресно, лишь бы выплеснуть злость.  
Фонарь оказался слишком большим, и его пришлось оставить снаружи. Джо дал ему зажигалку, и, посветив, Луис ощупал ногу. Боль почти утихла — ничего серьезного. Локоть жгло и саднило.  
Замка на двери не оказалось, только тяжелый засов, который неохотно поддался после минутной борьбы.  
С обратной стороны ждал Джо — прислушивался, упираясь ладонью в косяк.  
— Ловко ты, парень, — пробормотал он, поднимая фонарь. Порывшись в кармане, выудил две смятых купюры. — Держи. Ты меня очень выручил.  
Луис машинально взял деньги и, не думая, запихнул их к носовому платку.  
Все. Он теперь волен отправиться на все четыре стороны, да еще и с деньгами. Можно поискать место для ночлега — наверняка, на окраине найдется какой-нибудь заброшенный сарай, а утром пойти на автобусную остановку.  
Что бы там ни было, Джо поступил с ним честно.  
Луис посмотрел — свет его фонаря то появлялся, то исчезал в глубине подвала, смутно белела рубашка.  
Едва переставляя ноги, Луис поднялся по лестнице. На верхней ступеньке он вовсе остановился и тяжело сел, прижавшись к доскам спиной.  
Сказал себе — только передохнуть.  
Лодыжка слегка ныла, но особо не тревожила. Ерунда.  
Из дома не доносилось ни звука. Что он там делает? Что можно делать ночью в чужом доме, забравшись туда тайком? Луис поежился. Нужно было уходить.  
Со своего места он видел очертания бьюика, ставшего уже привычным и хорошо знакомым. С момента разговора возле городской ратуши прошло всего несколько часов, но чувство было такое, словно это случилось вчера. Ферма Эйвери вообще маячила в воспоминаниях далеким призраком. Голова была тяжелой, как ведро с песком, мышцы отказывались слушаться.  
«Ты меня очень выручил», — сказал Джо и тут же забыл о нем. Может, он собирается дождаться хозяев? Встретиться с кем-то? Теперь это все уже было не важно.  
Луису показалось, что он закрыл глаза всего на секунду, однако когда тишину прорезал рев мотора, стало ясно, что он снова задремал — почти отключился возле чужого дома, рядом с подвалом, который сам же и открыл.  
Бьюик по-прежнему стоял на месте, Джо поблизости не было. Дом словно проглотил его — молчаливый и темный.  
Чертыхнувшись, Луис вскочил, преодолевая слабость в ногах. Колени и икры занемели от долгого сидения в одной позе. Сколько прошло времени? Десять минут? Полчаса?  
Пригибаясь, он прокрался вдоль стены до угла дома. Дорогу осветили фары, мотор урчал еще громче, и Луис невольно порадовался, что Джо отогнал бьюик за поворот. Машина — это был большой, крытый брезентом грузовик — остановилась прямо напротив дома.  
Черт, — повторял про себя Луис, — черт, черт, черт.  
Кто бы это ни был, через несколько минут они зайдут внутрь.  
Не раздумывая, Луис бросился к подвальной лестнице и скатился вниз, перескакивая через три ступеньки сразу. После он удивлялся, как не переломал себе ноги, но тогда даже мысли об этом не возникло.  
Судорожно чиркая зажигалкой, Луис заметался по подвалу — вдоль стен стояли большие деревянные ящики, он то и дело натыкался на укрытые мешками полки и в какой-то момент подумал, что это не подвал, а настоящий лабиринт, но вдруг язычок пламени высветил высокий дверной проем.  
Держась за стену, Луис поднялся вверх и побежал по коридору. Казалось, что голоса вернувшихся хозяев уже доносятся с крыльца, а коридор все никак не кончался.  
Комната, в которую он влетел, была большой и полной мебели — фонарь на столе выхватывал полосатую кушетку, ящики старого секретера, кресла и стулья с изогнутыми ножками. Джо сидел в одном из кресел и в тусклом свете напоминал человека, отдыхающего в собственной гостиной.  
— Джо, — громко зашептал Луис. Голос срывался. — Джо, там кто-то приехал! Кто-то на большом грузовике!  
Джо едва посмотрел в его сторону.  
Спотыкаясь, Луис бросился к забранному ставнями окну, поднял край шторы. Сквозь щель было видно, как от грузовика отделяются три фигуры и идут к дому. Через секунду из кабины появилась четвертая.  
— Джо! — в два прыжка оказавшись возле кресла, Луис встряхнул его за плечо. — Очнись, вставай, там кто-то есть!  
Под ногами что-то хрустело и крошилось, словно Луис наступал на стекло. Он схватил со стола фонарь, посветил — по полу кто-то рассыпал целую охапку украшений: часы, медальоны, брошки и ожерелья, камни, кресты и серьги.  
— Джо! Черт подери!  
В пальцах тот держал браслет, украшенный завитушками, и перебирал звенья на манер четок. Он спит, — пронеслась жуткая мысль. — Спит с открытыми глазами.  
— Джо!..  
На этот раз сквозь дверь по-настоящему донеслись голоса, и Луис в отчаянии дернул его за руку. Он даже не думал о том, что Джо намеренно сидит здесь и ждет этих четверых.  
Джо поднял голову, моргнул.  
— Ты все еще не ушел, — сказал он, и Луис отчаянно закивал, радуясь, что во взгляде мелькнуло что-то живое.  
— Пойдем. Бога ради, пойдем отсюда.  
В замке звякнули ключи, и Джо резко встал. Луис бросился вперед тем же путем, что и пришел — с фонарем было намного легче. Он видел пожелтевшие обои, рамки с фотографиями на стенах, подсвечники и изъеденные временем доски под ногами.  
Когда они спустились в подвал, Джо остановился.  
— Погоди, малыш. Дай-ка фонарь. — Взамен фонаря он сунул Луису в руки продолговатый, гладкий на ощупь футляр.  
Подняв фонарь повыше, Джо осветил гору деревянных ящиков и несколько огромных канистр, выстроившихся вдоль стены.  
Пока он возился с канистрами, Луис отчаянно прислушивался к звукам наверху — ясно же, и минуты не пройдет, как те четверо из грузовика обнаружат, что в доме побывали гости. Стиснув кулаки, Луис готов был снова заорать, но тут Джо опрокинул одну канистру, а следом — вторую.  
— Самогон, — сказал он. — А в ящиках виски. Самый настоящий, фабричный — целое состояние.  
В нос ударил запах спирта, Джо продолжал открывать канистры. Подхватив последнюю, он окатил самогоном ящики и стену.  
— Черт возьми, Джо!..  
— Дай зажигалку!  
Когда перед ними полыхнула волна сплошного синего огня, подвал наполнился топотом и голосами. Треск пламени смешал крики и ругань, Джо схватил Луиса за руку и толкнул к двери. Снаружи он сунул в скобу длинную деревяшку, и как раз вовремя — в дверь заколотили так, что почти затряслась стена.  
— К машине, бегом! — Джо забрал у Луиса свой футляр. Подгонять его не требовалось — Луис не помнил, когда в последний раз он с такой скоростью летал по ступенькам.  
Сердце колотилось, дергалось и не желало успокаиваться даже когда бьюик, подпрыгивая на проселочных ухабах, понесся вперед.

 

Луис осторожно приоткрыл дверь и, прежде чем войти, заглянул в щель. Он знал, что в комнате никого нет, но страх, засевший глубоко внутри, требовал быть осторожным.  
Кремовая гардина на единственном окне была наполовину отдернута, и он знал, что там, снаружи: хмурые рассветные облака, верхушки парковых деревьев, а дальше — берег Оклахома-Ривер и бесконечные буровые вышки. Пейзаж, который казался Луису невыносимо тоскливым.  
Может, так было потому, что между прежней жизнью и скверными временами пролегла отчетливая граница — переезд в эту крохотную квартиру со скучным пейзажем снаружи. Луис подозревал, что скверные времена начались намного раньше, когда нефтяная компания уволила первую тысячу рабочих, а среди них — Эда Арчера, его отца. Но они еще держались — Элис работала в галантерейном магазине, приносила по вечерам пироги из пекарни на углу и напевала себе под нос, мастеря искусственные цветы за маленьким столом, заваленным кусками материи.  
Луис ходил в школу, сидел после уроков на крыльце с Энди Бейкером и Робином Праттом, а по воскресеньям помогал отцу чинить старый пикап.  
Дальше все понеслось кувырком, словно их, всех троих, погрузили в этот пикап и пустили его под гору, предусмотрительно сломав тормоза.  
Солнечный коттедж на Причерз-роуд сменился комнатой в переполненном многоквартирном доме, где каждый день кого-то выселяли, а лестницу черного хода прочно облюбовали шумные мексиканцы. Куски прежней жизни смешались и перепутались, как осколки оконного витража.  
Унылый пейзаж в щели гардин. Элис. Отец.  
Луис зажмурился и шагнул в комнату. Железная кровать, на которой спали родители, стояла в дальнем углу. Простыню с матраса убрали, но скомканные одеяла почему-то не вынесли.  
Странно, — думал Луис, приближаясь, — странно, ведь должно было просочиться на матрас.  
Матрас не блистал чистотой, но на полосато-серой обивке не было и следа пятен, которые — Луис знал — наверняка по нему расползлись. Пропитали его насквозь.  
Преодолевая необъяснимую гадливость, Луис откинул одну подушку, вторую — ничего. Поначалу ему еще было страшно, но с каждой минутой он понимал, что времени остается все меньше, а бритву обязательно нужно найти. Он хорошо ее помнил — большая, темная, с тяжелой костяной ручкой. Мать получила эту бритву… от кого? От деда Луиса, своего отца. Он много раз слышал эту историю, но сейчас память отказывалась воскрешать детали.  
Не важно, — думал Луис, лихорадочно перебирая одеяла, — не важно, надо просто ее найти.  
И он рылся во влажном на ощупь белье, которое еще секунду назад было блекло-серым, но в его руках покрывалось разводами плесени, желтело и рассыпалось, рылся и думал: не важно. Надо… надо просто ее найти. Бритву.  
Он шарил ладонями там, где матрас прижимался к стене, борясь с отвращением и стараясь не пропустить ни дюйма, забрался на кровать с ногами, и ноздри наполнял тяжелый запах заброшенной прачечной.  
Пыль, прибитая влагой, отбеливающее средство, паутина и многолетний налет известки. Но он знал, что наутро, когда простыни вместе с матрасом вынесли из комнаты, там пахло иначе — дешевым самогоном и ржавчиной. Запах, который поднимается от разогретого железа, когда в летний день по нему барабанит дождь.  
Задыхаясь, он рылся в одеялах, раз за разом перетряхивал подушки и повторял себе, что должен, должен ее найти.  
Дверь за спиной скрипнула, и Луис выпрямился на кровати, все еще сжимая в руках одеяло. Сердце колотилось, спину заливал пот, а горло жег то ли крик, то ли подступающая тошнота.  
Выныривая из темноты, Луис услышал:  
— Эй, эй, малыш. Садись. Садись и посмотри на меня.  
Протолкнув сквозь гортань тяжелый ком, Луис заморгал на ударившее в глаза солнце. Шею щипало от смеси пыли и пота.  
Рядом на корточках сидел Джо, удерживая его за плечи и легко встряхивая.  
— Проснулся? Ты кричал.  
— Что случилось? — выдавил Луис. Голову все еще наполнял зуд поисков — быстрее, быстрее, все не важно, главное найти бритву.  
— Кошмар, наверное, — Джо отпустил его, но продолжал пристально рассматривать.  
— Да, — Луис через силу кивнул и прижался затылком к стене. — Наверное.  
Дверь сарая была приоткрыта, и солнечный свет сообщал, что уже позднее утро.  
Джо сел напротив, вертя в пальцах зажигалку. Протянул Луису бутылку — воды оставалось на самом дне.  
— Последняя.  
Пить хотелось слишком сильно, и Луис припал к горлу, заставив себя забыть о вежливых реверансах. Есть хотелось еще сильнее. Заодно хотелось спросить, что это за место, но он подозревал, что Джо и сам не знает толком. Сарай, проселок. Поле. Глухая точка на карте Оклахомы — если они все еще в Оклахоме.  
Он помнил ночную гонку — Джо гнал бьюик по пыльным колеям, не жалея рессор, а Луис сидел рядом и пялился в темноту остекленевшими глазами. О том, чтобы уснуть, не шло и речи — усталость повисла внутри тугим узлом, стянула мышцы, превратила позвоночник в деревянный стержень, а голову наполнила мокрым песком. Они не разговаривали и не оглядывались, мчались вперед, не зная, что за следующим поворотом — поселок, ферма или глухой тупик.  
Чушь собачья, — вяло думал Луис. — Какая чушь. Я весь вечер пугал себя неприятностями, боялся и оглядывался, а потом сам же себя в них втянул. Как оно случилось? Чушь.  
Он видел на обочине несколько костров, а когда луна скрылась за облаком, на дорогу выскочил какой-то оборванец — орал и размахивал руками прямо на пути бьюика. С трудом повернувшись, Луис посмотрел на Джо — тот не отрывал взгляда от дороги, от обезумевшего человека, прыгавшего в колее. И не сбрасывал скорость.  
В последний момент оборванец, выкрикивая проклятья, бросился в сторону, и Луис безразлично подумал, что Джо бы его сбил. Сбил и проехал бы по нему.  
Наконец они остановились в серой предрассветной тишине у кривого сарая. Джо, чертыхаясь, швырял к стене сломанные мотыги и черенки лопат, а дальше была темнота, которая закончилась паническими поисками дедовой бритвы.  
Луис медленно опустил бутылку. Джо, хмурый и задумчивый, продолжал вертеть в пальцах зажигалку. Луис увидел две продольные морщины на лбу, складку на переносице. Рядом стоял тот самый футляр, который он ночью вынес из дома.  
— Что там? — спросил Луис.  
Джо открыл футляр.  
Внутри на тусклой бархатной обивке лежали ножи. Луис подался вперед — узкие, длинные, закругленные с одного конца и острые с другого, они матово поблескивали лезвиями и напоминали по форме странных морских рыб. Протянув руку, Луис завороженно провел пальцем вдоль заточенного с двух сторон лезвия, которое сразу переходило в железную рукоятку без всяких украшений. Сталь на ощупь была холодной и очень гладкой. Луис почувствовал странное желание взять один: сомкнуть кисть на рукоятке, ощутить тяжесть всей ладонью — фалангами, кожей.  
Вместо этого он сглотнул и заставил себя спросить:  
— Мы за этим туда ходили?  
— Да, — сказал Джо, тоже рассматривая содержимое футляра. В пыльном дневном свете ножи на темном бархате выглядели чужеродными, нездешними и от этого еще сильнее притягивали взгляд. — Это мое. Они принадлежат мне.  
Луис кивнул. Как ни странно, слова Джо не вызвали сомнений, желания пошутить или хотя бы недоверчиво ухмыльнуться.  
Луис представил один из ножей в его руке: запястье, кисть, пальцы — продолжение рукоятки, лезвие и взгляд направлены в одну сторону.  
Конечно, эти ножи принадлежали ему, даже если до этого у них была сотня владельцев.  
Словно услышав мысли Луиса, Джо взял из футляра три ножа. Он двигался небрежно, только слегка выпрямил спину, и, казалось, на лезвия Джо совсем не смотрит, а исподлобья изучает стену перед собой. В следующую секунду он метнул их — все три, один за другим — Луис успел заметить только короткие движения кисти: первый нож, второй, третий, каждый бросок заканчивался коротким деревянным стуком. Затаив дыхание, Луис смотрел на стену — все три ножа вонзились рядом. Два лезвия вошли вертикально, а третье — чуть повыше — поперек.  
Джо нахмурился и откинул голову на рассохшуюся доску. Если бы ему было столько же лет, сколько Луису, тот подумал бы, что Джо решил прихвастнуть, но здесь, в сарае, других зрителей не было, и, значит, не перед кем хвастать. К тому же, ловкость Джо искупала любое бахвальство, если бы Луис сам умел так, он не упускал бы ни единой возможности покрасоваться.  
На языке вертелась сотня вопросов, но откуда-то вдруг пришло упрямство — наперекор себе захотелось быть равнодушным и сдержанным.  
— Кто тебя этому научил? — все-таки спросил Луис. Сдерживаться оказалось трудно.  
Джо пожал плечами.  
— Отец метал ножи. Это было давно.  
Луис почему-то думал, что Джо упомянет Флойда, и немного удивился, услышав об отце.  
— Ты этим занимался в балагане? Метал ножи?  
Джо улыбнулся.  
— Нет, что ты. Флойд не любил, когда кто-то слишком высовывался, к тому же это не вписывалось в номер. Хотя в последнее время он начал совсем сдавать и мне приходилось пару раз брать все на себя. Тогда, случалось, я выходил с ножами.  
Задав первый вопрос, Луис уже не мог остановиться.  
— А почему ты не выступал без него? У тебя бы, наверное, получилось. Как-то на ярмарке мы видели парня с ножами — он бросал их в мишень, к которой была привязана девчонка, так все вокруг боялись даже шевельнуться. Мы ходили туда вдвоем с Элис и… — Луис замолчал, словно с разбегу натолкнулся на препятствие. Элис, ее имя — впервые за десять месяцев он вот так запросто его произнес.  
Джо, казалось, не заметил.  
— Не все сразу, парень, — засмеялся он. — Вообще-то, я думал об этом, но сначала хотел вернуть свои ножи. — Вытянув ноги, он похлопал по стенке футляра. — Без них не стоит и начинать.  
Желание спрашивать увяло, хотелось сесть где-нибудь у дальней стены и все обдумать, но для этого точно было не время.  
— Значит, теперь будешь выступать? Ты же ушел из балагана.  
— Сейчас нам лучше подумать о том, как отсюда выбраться. — Поднявшись, Джо отряхнул ладони о штаны и вернул ножи в футляр. — Ночью я совсем забыл о бензине, надеюсь, в баке достаточно, чтобы доползти до ближайшей заправки. Иначе застрянем.  
Вопросов осталось много: куда ехать дальше, кто были те четверо в доме, как у них оказались ножи и, главное, — что теперь делать ему, Луису. С того момента, как он влетел в подвал, увидев грузовик, Джо ни словом не обмолвился о его присутствии. Понятно, что во время ночного бегства по проселкам на такие вопросы просто не было времени, но он знал, что рано или поздно об этом придется подумать. Он ведь собирался в Оклахома-Сити. Собирался, если повезет, найти работу и как-то устроиться.  
Глядя на силуэт Джо в дверном проеме, Луис не хотел продолжать, не хотел признавать очевидное — ничего ему не светит. Никакой работы, даже самой паршивой, только бесконечные вопросы о семье, о родителях и о том, почему он один. Никто в здравом уме не свяжется с беглым подростком, а на нем разве что огромными буквами не написано — сбежал. Полицейский участок, какой-нибудь вонючий приют.  
Черт, — Луис мысленно скривился. — Черт.  
Он не был изворотливым, как Энди Бейкер, тот бы точно придумал, как выкрутиться. Или Деннис Эйвери — тот выглядел на все восемнадцать и хоть сейчас мог получить любую работу. А он, Луис, был просто мелким дурачком — пугливым, осторожным, но слишком глупым, чтобы избегать неприятностей.  
Джо снаружи скрипнул капотом, прошелся вокруг бьюика.  
Луис встал на пороге, оглядывая поле — десятки акров, целое море засохшей кукурузы. Солнце палило до звона в ушах.  
— Бензина осталось почти на дне. Ну, попробуем, — сказал Джо.  
Казалось, он ничуть не переживает о ночном происшествии, о сожженном подвале и ящиках виски. Как он сказал? «Целое состояние». Можно ли надеяться, что те четверо спустят им это с рук? Да ни за что.  
Джо вытер пальцы, полез зачем-то на заднее сиденье. Футляр с ножами стоял на капоте. Луис вдруг подумал, что эти ножи для него стоят всего, что случилось ночью в Генриетте — наверняка даже больше. Вспомнился оборванец на темной дороге, скачущий в свете фар, и то, как Джо даже не сбросил скорость.  
Луис поспешил выкинуть это из головы. Лучше было думать хотя бы о голоде — желудок мучительно требовал своего.  
Порывшись в карманах, Джо пересчитал деньги — несколько бумажных купюр и горсть мелочи. Поморщился.  
— Да уж, с этим далеко не уедешь.  
Луис пошарил в нагрудном кармане. Там, под клетчатым платком, отыскались два доллара, которые он получил от Джо накануне. Повинуясь странному порыву, Луис разгладил их и молча протянул ему.  
Джо уставился на его руку — сначала непонимающе, потом хмуро. Такое выражение лица появлялось у Элис, когда она бывала недовольна — и искала подходящие слова. Луис смутился и пожалел о том, что напомнил о себе вот так — об их вчерашнем уговоре, о том, что он случайный попутчик, от которого лучше избавиться. Он уже приготовился к отповеди, но Джо только вздохнул и опустился на подножку бьюика. Деньги он не взял.  
— Ты хороший парень, Луис Арчер. Как ты оказался на той дороге?  
Перед глазами мелькнула сцена из сна: полосатый матрас, сбившиеся в ком одеяла, он перетряхивает постель в поисках бритвы, а вокруг невыносимый запах плесени.  
— Просто решил уйти с фермы, где я жил.  
Джо разглядывал его почти в упор — долго, с полминуты.  
— Тебя кто-то ищет?  
В ответ на такой взгляд полагалось серьезно ответить «нет, сэр» или «да, сэр», а потом послушно замереть в ожидании новых вопросов, но Луис вдруг представил себе Дона Эйвери, прочесывающего округу вместе с Агнес и Деннисом, и едва не расхохотался.  
— Ну, — сказал он, стараясь сохранять серьезность, — после вечера в Генриетте, кажется, нас обоих ищут.  
Джо секунду смотрел, соображая, а потом засмеялся — легко, по-настоящему, как вчера, когда Луис принял его за банковского агента, — и они принялись хохотать вдвоем.  
На короткие минуты тревога ушла — спряталась, словно фигура в черном нехотя отступила в кукурузные заросли. Луис смотрел на Джо — из-за хохота и слезящихся глаз картинка вздрагивала, размывалась, но он видел все так же ярко, как сквозь натертое к празднику окно: в уголках губ смех проложил острые морщины, из приглаженных волос выбилась темная прядь, а глаза превратились в узкие щелки. Он смеялся, показывая широкие передние зубы, и Луис знал, что сам выглядит похоже — от этого становилось еще смешнее.  
В тот момент Джо, несмотря на свою грязно-серую рубашку, пыльные ботинки и пятна масла на штанах, показался Луису невыносимо ярким — волосы, рот, глаза — как несуществующий в реальности оптический обман. Голова кружилась то ли от голода, то ли от жары, то ли от прихлынувшей крови. Он без сил повалился на другую половину подножки и прижал руки к лицу.  
Отсмеявшись, Джо пригладил волосы и сказал — совсем не весело:  
— А ведь ты прав. В Генриетте нас не заметил разве что слепой и глухой, вспомни ту дыру с пивом. — Смахнув пот со лба, Джо начал перечислять: — Дурень за стойкой, Кори, девчонки… Стоит кому-нибудь спросить, они молчать не станут.  
Луис вспомнил бесконечную болтовню Кори и перекосился.  
— Да, но они же не знают, куда мы поехали. Мало ли народу ездит по Оклахоме, тем более, было темно.  
Он говорил и сам не верил, но уж очень не хотелось загонять себя в очередной тревожный тупик.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Джо. — Лучше нам об этом сейчас не думать.  
Луис достал из кармана клетчатый платок, вытер лицо. И вдруг спросил, сам не зная, к чему:  
— А ты метал ножи в людей? — И, смешавшись под изумленным взглядом Джо, закончил: — Ну, то есть… как те ребята на ярмарках. У щита кто-то стоит, а они…  
Джо сбил ладонями пыль со штанин и медленно ответил:  
— Да, приходилось. Здесь так — если хочешь этим заработать, обязательно нужна живая мишень, фанерной дверью публику не проймешь.  
Лицо Джо стало задумчивым, словно Луис своим вопросом навел его на какие-то давние мысли.  
— Я давно не тренировался, в смысле, по-настоящему. Но запомни, это ничуть не одно и то же с тем, как бросать в человека, понимаешь? Наоборот, все дело в том, чтобы в человека не попасть.  
Было заметно, что ему хочется говорить об этом — о ножах, о своем умении с ними обращаться и о том, как это можно использовать — но жаль терять время впустую. К тому же, Джо явно был не из тех, кто готов часами трепаться о своих планах.  
— Мне интересно, — сказал Луис и кивнул на футляр с ножами: — Можно?  
Джо кивнул.  
Поставив футляр на подножку между ними, Луис откинул крышку.  
— Эти тупицы совсем за ними не следили, — пробормотал Джо, пробежав пальцами вдоль плоских рукояток, а потом решительно встал.  
— Убираемся отсюда, парень. Смотри, полдень уже.  
Луис взялся за дверцу. Пока он забирался на свое место, снова вспомнился ярмарочный метатель ножей — плотный, коренастый, ничуть не похожий на Джо. Перед круглой мишенью зазывно улыбалась брюнетка в короткой юбке и белых трико, а за чертой из натянутой веревки, затаив дыхание, толпились зрители.

 

Сидя под фанерным навесом, Луис хмуро разглядывал пейзаж вокруг заправки: очередной проселок, тонущий в пыли, поле, которое осенью наверняка вспашут вместе с мертвым урожаем, полустертый зноем и расстоянием дуб и бесконечное, болезненно-синее небо. На горизонте можно было разглядеть жалкие обрывки облаков, а здесь, над заправкой, все то же — почти мертвенная, пронизанная солнцем синева.  
Он устроил локти на грубо оструганном столе, закрыл глаза, сдерживая желание опустить голову на доски и подремать. Рядом стояла пустая банка из-под консервированных бобов, над которой жужжали три мухи.  
Заправка была крохотной и убогой, во всем сквозила безнадега пополам с небрежностью — две проржавевшие колонки, будка уборной, наспех сколоченный навес и занозистый стол.  
Еще был крашеный зеленым сарай, который служил заправщику конторой и домом одновременно. Поодаль лежали останки грузовика, уже успевшие порасти пыреем и вьюнками — завалившаяся на бок кабина, ржавый кузов.  
Им повезло — отъехав от места ночлега и покружив по проселку, они вынырнули прямо на эту заправку. Джо недоверчиво осмотрелся, заглушив мотор. К ним заковылял хозяин — старик в синем комбинезоне с вытянутым морщинистым лицом. Движения его были вялые, левая нога почти волочилась по земле, от этого казалось, что идет он неохотно, через силу.  
— Заправиться есть чем? — все еще не веря такому везению, спросил Джо.  
— А как же. — Луису показалось, что заправщик почти оскорблен его вопросом. — А как еще-то может быть. Есть — и бензин, и покрышки, если нужны. Только плати.  
Джо снял шланг с ближайшей колонки. Луис схватил ведро и пошел искать воду.  
После в зеленой лачуге они получили консервированных бобов и хлеба. Кофе у заправщика не было, только подкрашенный цикорием кипяток. У Эйвери Луис кое-как привык к этому напитку — когда стало совсем плохо с деньгами, Агнес варила такой по утрам. Он без разговоров взял свою кружку и вышел из темной, провонявшей мышами клетушки. Джо с непроницаемым лицом от цикория отказался.  
Все время, пока Луис управлялся со своей порцией, он торчал внутри, стараясь разговорить угрюмого заправщика — сквозь щелястую дверь доносились голоса.  
Если хозяин и утруждался уборкой мусора, то нечасто — под ногами валялись скомканные газеты, проволока, крышки от канистр. От нечего делать Луис поднял верхнюю газету и расправил на столешнице. Бумага была дешевой, желтой, с вкраплениями стружки и клея. И это оказалась не газета — Луис сообразил, что рассматривает афишу: «Спешите видеть предел человеческих возможностей в нашем балагане! — прочитал он сверху. — Всего один день в вашем городе! Количество билетов ограничено! — И дальше крупными буквами по центру: — Таинственный Цирк Братьев Мара — всего одно представление, всего один шанс! Слепая Гадалка Эдна, Живой Акробатический Мяч, Глотатель Огня, Канатоходец Жан, Зловещий Человек-Волк! И другие загадочные чудеса в Магическом Шоу Братьев Мара! Вы поразитесь увиденному». Ниже в убористой колонке перечислялись города, которые собирался осчастливить своим присутствием балаган братьев Мара — Уичито-Фолс, Гейнсвилл, Шерман, Кеньон, Дьюрант — большой список.  
Когда Луис по второму разу изучал расплывчатый типографский шрифт, из зеленого сарая вышел Джо.  
Умывшись под насосом, он присел напротив Луиса, пригладил мокрые волосы и сказал:  
— Две новости, парень.  
— Начинай с любой, — махнул тот. Просидев в тени навеса всего пятнадцать минут, он уже начал понимать, почему старик в комбинезоне едва таскает ноги — здесь хотелось только сидеть, скучая и врастая в сухое поле.  
— Тогда хорошая — мы почти у границы с Техасом. Пока мы носились ночью по полям, отбивая себе задницы и рессоры, мы сумели обогнуть Мак-Алестер, и теперь всего в нескольких милях от Хьюго.  
— А плохая? — Луис поводил рукой, отгоняя мух. Смятая, в жирных пятнах, афиша все еще лежала перед ним на столе.  
Джо пожал плечами.  
— Я понятия не имею, что делать в Хьюго. Что вообще делать дальше, если на то пошло.  
Луис выпрямился. Это звучало необычно — он уже успел привыкнуть, что у Джо на все есть ответ. Теперь вышло наоборот, у Джо не было ответа, а у Луиса был. Возможно, не самый лучший, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Он молча протянул ему афишу.  
После первых же строчек Джо помрачнел.  
— Разве что наняться к ним разнорабочим. Ты думаешь, это так просто? Сейчас я бродяга без номера, без мишени, даже без фокусов Флойда. Мне нечего предложить Великому Магическому Шоу братьев Мара. — В последних словах угадывался язвительный нажим. — Я сто лет не практиковался, но даже не в этом дело — нужна ассистентка, мишень. Я же говорил.  
Джо медленно скомкал афишу и отправил ее под стол.  
Помолчав, Луис сказал:  
— Я бы мог стать твоей мишенью. — Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, мимоходом — всего лишь один из вариантов, такой же случайный, как и остальные, но собственный голос показался Луису напряженным и хриплым. — Ну… на первое время.  
— Ты?.. — Джо уставился на него. — Мишенью?  
Луис старательно отводил глаза, пиная мусор под столом. Идея была нелепой, и он сглупил, предложив такое. Тем более что самому Луису она пришла в голову всего пару минут назад. Если бы он мог вернуть свои слова и никогда не произносить, то ухватился бы за это, не раздумывая.  
Джо смотрел, и Луису казалось, что он над ним смеется: глаза сужаются в прищур, уголки губ вот-вот дрогнут в настоящей усмешке — прямой и безжалостной. Луис подумал, что сейчас покраснеет — и Джо это увидит. Как глупо.  
Дернув плечом, он заставил себя сказать:  
— Просто предложил. Я, само собой, не девчонка в трико, но что-то я не вижу к тебе большой очереди. — Прозвучало слишком напряженно, и Луис пообещал себе, что с этой секунды будет молчать.  
Не к месту подумалось, что он сам нарывается на неприятности — позволил втянуть себя в ограбление, теперь это. Таинственный Цирк братьев Мара! Кажется, он перегрелся на солнце, ничем другим подобную глупость нельзя было объяснить.  
Он покосился на Джо и увидел, что тот рассматривает его с тем же выражением лица, с каким говорил о ножах — задумчиво и хмуро. Джо не смеялся. Вместо этого он пригладил волосы и сказал:  
— Ну… Если ты сам предлагаешь, можно попробовать.  
Луис не сразу понял.  
— Что?  
Джо усмехнулся.  
— Передумал? Страшно?  
Луис смотрел на него, стараясь ничего не упустить.  
— Нет, я предложил не для того, чтобы сразу передумать.  
— Да уж. Кажется, мне надо это запомнить, — непонятно хмыкнул Джо. А потом оценивающе глянул на Луиса и сказал своим обычным голосом: — Знаешь, может сработать. Ты не выглядишь особенно взрослым, а у щита будешь смотреться еще меньше. И твое лицо… Публика должна клюнуть, а если нет, то я ни черта в этом не понимаю. Не в каждом балагане метают ножи в ребенка.  
Джо замолчал. Похоже, он уже мысленно выстраивал номер.  
После его слов Луис сам не знал, что испытывает — облегчение или злость.  
Вытащив из-под стола афишу братьев Мара, он пробормотал:  
— Не уверен, что хотел услышать именно это, когда предлагал.  
Джо даже ухом не повел. Он поднялся — к движениям вернулась прежняя живость.  
— Где, ты говоришь, они будут? Кеньон? Лучше не придумаешь.  
— Эй, парни, так как насчет покрышек? — донеслось с порога. — Дорогая плохая, сами видели. А вы, сдается мне, далеко собрались.

 

Напоследок заправщик объяснил им, что до Хьюго можно добраться быстрее, если вернуться назад и на проселочной развилке свернуть влево. Взяв длинный прут, он даже начертил в пыли подобие карты. Луис понятия не имел, как можно отличить одну колею среди полей от другой, но Джо кивал, сосредоточенно слушая, так что оставалось положиться на него.  
Когда впереди обозначился заброшенный сарай, в котором они ночевали, Луис не выдержал:  
— Если мы найдем хоть что-то похожее на развилку, я готов съесть этот платок. — Он уже привычно достал из кармана клетчатый платок и вытер лоб. — Может, мы ее пропустили? Старик ничего не говорил про сарай.  
— Расслабься и побереги платок, — пробормотал Джо. — Я сразу понял, о чем он говорит, видел ночью. Это всего в полумиле от сарая, там даже есть указатель, только ты его проспал.  
— Я не спал, — возмутился Луис.  
Джо насмешливо посмотрел на него, но вместо ответа сбросил скорость и повернул к сараю.  
— Куда мы?  
— Вряд ли в Хьюго у нас будет возможность попробовать, а чем быстрее мы поймем, чего стоим, тем лучше. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Я тут прикинул, пока мы ехали. На самом деле, чем бы ни закончилась твоя затея, сейчас для нас это единственный возможный выход, и ты правильно сделал, что сунул его мне под нос. Другого способа выкрутиться и заработать у нас нет. — И закончил, поморщившись: — В смысле, человеческого способа.  
Луис слушал, замерев на сиденье. Когда бьюик притормозил перед сараем, он с усилием прочистил горло и спросил:  
— Тогда… попробуем? Что мне делать?  
Джо щелкнул пальцами, достал свой футляр.  
— Ничего особенного. Сейчас найдем подходящее место, встанешь у стены. Главное, помни две вещи — не напрягаться и не двигаться. Просто стой неподвижно, как будто остановился передохнуть. Пойдем, я покажу.  
Они выбрались из машины и обошли вокруг сарая.  
Джо выбрал стену, до которой не доставало послеполуденное солнце, придирчиво осмотрел. Пробормотал:  
— Вот здесь. Подойди-ка, встань там.  
Луис почувствовал, как сердце ускоряет ритм — да еще и норовит его нарушить. Облизав губы, он встал к стене.  
— Неплохо, — заметил со своего места Джо. — Только ты не приговоренный к казни и не мученик в Колизее — знаешь, кто такие эти мученики?  
— Что-то слышал, — хмуро отозвался Луис.  
— Отлично. А теперь отойди.  
Послушно отступив в сторону, Луис заметил, как Джо тянется к футляру. В стену один за другим полетели три ножа — первый вонзился там, где секунду назад была его макушка, второй вошел у воображаемого левого уха, третий — у правого. Затаив дыхание, Луис смотрел. Через пару минут ему предстоит принять в этом участие. Он рассматривал плоские рукоятки и думал, что если сейчас попробует встать под верхний нож, то убедится, что Джо точно угадал с ростом.  
Выдернув из досок ножи, Джо вернулся обратно, отмеряя шагами расстояние — Луис насчитал пять шагов.  
— Вставай. Помни — не напрягайся и не дергайся, я сейчас пристреляюсь — буду бросать с запасом. Дюймах в десяти от тебя, ничего опасного.  
Когда первый нож глухо вонзился где-то справа, Луис услышал:  
— Что за гримаса такая? Ты можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь, но только, ради бога, без гримас. Выглядит так, будто я по одному отрезаю тебе пальцы.  
Вместе с тяжелым выдохом Луис открыл глаза — он даже не понял, что зажмурился, когда Джо метнул нож.  
— Расслабь лицо! Спокойно смотри перед собой. Честное слово, сейчас это не опаснее, чем ездить в бьюике.  
Луис ловил его слова, краем сознания отмечая, что слева досок достиг еще один нож.  
— Я могу не справиться с машиной, заснуть за рулем, вылететь в овраг, но это не больше чем возможность. Ты же не думаешь об этом постоянно? Так и здесь — возможно что угодно, но вероятность ничтожная. Я целюсь в стену в десяти дюймах от тебя!  
Ножи зачастили один за другим, и каждый бросок заканчивался деревянным стуком. Рефлекторный импульс побуждал повернуться и посмотреть, но Луис хорошо помнил — «не двигаться». Еще Джо говорил «ничего особенного», но когда он в третий раз собрал свои ножи и вернулся с футляром на исходную точку, по спине Луиса струями стекал горячий пот, как кипяток в душевой.  
— Отлично, малыш! — наконец крикнул Джо. — Иди сюда, передохнем.  
Устроившись на пороге сарая, Джо достал из кармана мятую пачку. Луис кивком отказался и тяжело рухнул рядом. Рубашка прилипла к телу, шею и грудь щипало от пота.  
— Ну как тебе? — спросил Джо.  
— Как будто разгружал прицеп с булыжниками.  
Джо хмыкнул.  
— Для начала ты хорошо держался. И выглядел неплохо, хотя, конечно, о нашем внешнем виде сейчас лучше помолчать. Сейчас отдышимся и повторим.  
Луис выдернул длинную травинку и сунул стебель в рот. Подвигал плечами, затекшими от долгого напряжения.  
Джо покосился на него.  
— Ты все-таки напрягаешься. Это пройдет, нужно только освоиться и почувствовать, что я вряд ли тебя зарежу в ближайшее время. — Луис скривился, а Джо продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало: — Не сказать себе, а именно почувствовать, это важно. Пропустить не только через голову, а через все тело — через нервы, позвоночник, мышцы. Твое тело должно доверять тому, что я делаю, на это уйдет не один день.  
Луис вздохнул.  
— Давно ты этим занимаешься?  
Джо улыбнулся.  
— Впервые взял в руку метательный нож в четыре года.  
Луис недоверчиво поднял брови.  
— Тогда это был всего лишь тренировочный снаряд с тупым лезвием, заостренный ровно настолько, чтобы дырявить картон.  
— Всего лишь! — покачал головой Луис. — Я в четыре года сидел под кухонным столом и наблюдал за готовкой обеда.  
Джо щелкнул крышкой зажигалки, посмотрел, убрал ее в карман.  
— Мой отец был цирковым метателем ножей, так что, может, я и рад бы протирать пол на кухне, но не вышло.  
— Значит, ты с детства в цирке?  
— Вроде того.  
Луис вспомнил запертый дом на окраине Генриетты и четыре темные фигуры возле грузовика.  
— Твои ножи, они…  
— Они когда-то принадлежали отцу. Пришел в себя? Пойдем, попробуем еще.  
Луис подумал, что ни за какие коврижки не сумеет оторвать затылок от нагретых зноем досок. Сухая кукуруза едва слышно звенела в безветренном воздухе. Луис медленно произнес:  
— Мне начинает казаться, что мы в какой-то ловушке — из тех, про которые пишут в фантастических рассказах. Знаешь, когда кто-нибудь едет и раз за разом оказывается в одном и том же месте. Поле… сарай. Мы сядем в машину, тронемся, и снова попадем на ту же заправку. Уберемся с нее и угодим к сараю.  
— Начитался журналов с цветными картинками? — усмехнулся Джо.  
— Когда-то читал.  
— Ты так и не рассказал, что делал на ферме в глуши. Не поверю, что ты там родился. Я своими глазами видел указатель — «Фаулер, Оклахома, население 870 человек», вряд ли там водятся журналы с монстрами на обложке.  
Глядя на сожженную кукурузу, Луис повел плечом.  
— Там живет сестра моей… моей матери. После смерти родителей мне пришлось переехать к ним.  
— Вот как. Ладно, поднимайся, нам еще нужно добраться до Хьюго и не заплутать в этих чертовых полях. Готов?  
Луис кивнул, оттолкнувшись от досок.

 

После, трясясь по очередному разбитому проселку, Джо пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Видел бы Флойд, что я вытворяю с его машиной. Он и сейчас, наверное, в гробу переворачивается.  
Радио выдавало сплошные помехи, и Луис перестал мучить ручку настройки.  
— Слишком далеко от крупных городов, — бросил Джо.  
— А Кеньон?  
— Не знаю. Может, там холмы или еще что. Да и какой он, к черту, крупный? Нам повезло, когда на шоссе ловило хоть что-то.  
— Как будто уже сто лет прошло.  
Джо вздохнул.  
— Утомительно бродяжничать, да, малыш?  
Луис пожал плечами.  
— По сравнению с тем, что я себе представлял, это рай. Серьезно.  
— Да… На попутках в Оклахома-Сити?  
— Я даже на попутки не рассчитывал.  
— И все равно, я бы сейчас душу продал за нормальную постель. И за ведро теплой воды.  
— Что будем делать? Заночуем в Хьюго?  
— Придется. Денег, конечно, в обрез, но раскошелимся на гостиницу или что у них там есть. Перед Магическими Братьями появляться в таком виде нельзя.  
Луис отвернулся к окну — притворился, что рассматривает однообразный пейзаж: кукурузное поле сменилось посевами хлопка, вдалеке мелькали водонапорные вышки и редкие деревья. День уверенно перетекал в закат.  
Не поворачиваясь, Луис спросил:  
— Думаешь, у нас получится?  
Сначала он хотел сказать «у меня», но в последний момент передумал — решил, что это прозвучит эгоистично. На самом деле, он просто считал, что если ничего и не выйдет, то не из-за Джо — тот на своем конце поля играл безупречно.  
— Кто знает. Пока я не вижу ни одной причины для провала, но неизвестно, что нас ждет в том шоу. Может, братьям Мара не нужны новые номера. Может, у них какие-нибудь давние счеты с цирком Оскара, и стоит услышать, что я оттуда, они и разговаривать не захотят. Может, их балаган изменил маршрут. Правда, возможно все что угодно.  
Не обращая внимания на тяжелую тряску, Луис прижался виском к стеклу. Спрашивая, он имел в виду не совсем это, но какой вопрос — такой и ответ.  
— Не переживай раньше времени, — посоветовал Джо, и Луис решил так и сделать.  
Джо истолковал его беспокойство на свой лад.  
— Номера с ножами потому так щекочут нервы, что зрители не знают, что в следующий момент произойдет. Они видят то, что видят — метателя и мишень, а между ними пара десятков остро заточенных лезвий. Держу пари, если бы кто-нибудь из зрителей присутствовал на всех репетициях от начала до конца, они переживали бы вполовину меньше. Твое преимущество в том что, ты будешь точно знать, что я собираюсь делать, понимаешь? Шаг за шагом, каждый элемент номера, каждая деталь — ты все знаешь, а они нет. В конце концов, это превратится в рутину, в привычную работу. Не переживай, тут главное начать. У тебя уже неплохо получается.  
Луис не стал возражать вслух, но подумал: начать и не облажаться при этом со страху. Или как-то еще.  
В Хьюго оказалась одна-единственная гостиница с претенциозным названием «Отель «Харвест Ройял». Здание было деревянным, но вычурным — с большими резными окнами и подобием колонн у входа. Возможно, его строили сразу после закладки поселка, рассчитывая на прибывающих жителей — охотников за землей, разведчиков ископаемых и нефти, разномастных дельцов. Возможно, когда-то Хьюго действительно подавал надежды.  
После того, как Джо заплатил вперед, портье без разговоров выдал им ключ и рассказал все, что требовалось. Уличный душ на заднем дворе, центральный водопровод не работает уже лет десять, но за день вода в бочке нагревается до кипятка. Там же корыто для стирки и бельевые веревки. Если есть лишние двадцать центов, постирать может горничная. Напротив, через улицу — бар. Если мистер приехал в Хьюго по делам, то за них лучше браться завтра — сегодня уже все закрыто…  
— Спасибо, — махнул рукой Джо. — Спасибо, мы разберемся.

 

Широкое окно номера выходило на центральную улицу. Луис отдернул гардину — деревянные кольца противно скрипнули по карнизу — и сел на подоконник. Улица казалась вымершей — тихая, безлюдная, она взбиралась на пологий холм и там обрывалась в самой высокой точке. Во всех витринах были опущены жалюзи: парикмахерская с двумя неуклюжими барельефами, изображавшими женский и мужской профиль, мясная лавка, пекарня, приемная врача. Возле скобяного магазина, упираясь оглоблями в землю, темнела пустая повозка. Закатный ветер доносил отчетливый запах навоза.  
Кажется, мы здесь совсем одни, — подумал Луис, сам не зная, что имеет в виду, гостиницу или весь поселок.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли до уха донеслась приглушенная стенами музыка, в которой Луис узнал одну из легкомысленных песен Кэба Кэллоуэя. Повертев головой, он так и не определил, в каком из номеров крутят пластинку.  
Облака, подкрашенные заходящим солнцем, напоминали догорающую золу — серые, плотные, с короткими проблесками огня и внезапными вспышками по контуру.  
Луис достал из кармана мятые тетрадные листы — потертый на сгибах бумажный ком мало напоминал письмо, спрятанное между страниц «Грозового перевала». Он попытался разгладить грязную бумагу, но испугался, что прочитает хотя бы строчку из написанного. Это письмо переполняла тоска по Элис, по тому, как она приветствовала его на утренней кухне, как выглядела в своем голубом домашнем платье, по улыбке и неизменному «Доброе утро, Лу». Когда Элис брала домой подработку в виде искусственных цветов или помогала в фотоателье мистера Гальяно, завтрак Луис готовил сам, потом относил кофе ей в спальню и ждал на крыльце, чтобы она вышла его проводить. Обычно Элис, сонная и наспех причесанная, махала рукой, пока Луис не скрывался за углом.  
Со временем тоска не становилась слабее. Он и вполовину так не скучал по отцу, как по Элис. Отец — ну что ж, отца и так постоянно не было дома. Луис запомнил Эдварда Арчера усталым, молчаливым, придавленным заботой о деньгах, и когда он появлялся в конце недели, в доме становилось темнее и тише. Выспавшись, он, конечно, начинал говорить и улыбаться, вел Луиса в гараж, возил их в кино по вечерам, но после смерти отца не осталось чувства утраты.  
Луис щелкнул колесиком зажигалки, поднес огонь к краю страницы. Бумага занялась в одну секунду. Он до последнего держал листы, наблюдая, как они превращаются в черные лохмотья, распадаются на тонкие обрывки и улетают вниз.  
После Луис поднес к глазам фотографию. В нагрудном кармане рубашки она пропиталась потом и сломалась на углах. Один излом дотянулся до лица Элис — от правого виска до подбородка лицо пересекла белая потертая полоса, так что узнать ее можно было только по шляпке и знакомому пальто. Девушка на снимке лишилась правого глаза, носа и губ — Луис сам не понял, в какой момент веки защипало, а пальцы до боли стиснули подоконник. Шмыгнув носом, он снова откинул крышку зажигалки.  
Фотография горела неохотно, но Луис раз за разом поджигал упрямый снимок, пока от Элис не остались только черные кружевные клочки.  
Смахнув с подоконника пепел, он задернул штору и пошел к кровати.  
Помимо кровати в номере была старая кушетка с круглым подголовником и потертым валиком для ног. Череда постояльцев оставляла на коричневой обивке свои следы — порезы, пепел, сигаретные ожоги, немытые волосы и серую дорожную пыль.  
Луис сдернул покрывало с кровати и расстелил на кушетке, бросил туда же подушку.  
Дернул шнурок торшера в изголовье — электричества не было.  
Из стенного шкафа донеслась мышиная возня, сквозь стену по-прежнему пробивался танцевальный мотивчик.  
В дверь постучали. Луис недовольно подумал, что Джо стоило бы взять ключ, но это оказался не Джо — за дверью стояла женщина с наколкой горничной в волосах. Перед собой она держала поднос с запотевшим кувшином.  
— Чаю со льдом? В «Харвесте» нет ночного обслуживания. Если что-то захотите, придется искать самим или ждать до утра. — Горничная выглядела усталой и измотанной.  
— Спасибо, — растерянно кивнул Луис, собираясь взять кувшин, но горничная отстранила его и вымученно улыбнулась. Расставив принесенное на кофейном столике, — Луис заметил, как она украдкой смахивает передником пыль — горничная ушла.  
В кувшине плавали листья мяты и обрезки лайма. Лед, если он там когда-то и был, давно растаял. Луис равнодушно осмотрел стаканы и собрался лечь, когда снова постучали — на этот раз вернулся Джо. Он был в одной майке, с полотенцем и бритвенным футляром в руках. Гладко зачесанные волосы блестели от воды.  
Сев на кушетку, Джо распластался по спинке.  
— Так-то лучше. Я вообще-то думал, что ты уже спишь и придется барабанить в дверь, чтобы тебя поднять.  
— Как раз собирался. Горничная принесла чай. — Луис зачем-то кивнул на столик с кувшином. Джо, умытый и в чистой майке, выглядел моложе, чем за рулем бьюика, — и казался непривычно открытым.  
— Боже. Я не спал целую вечность. Машина вроде в норме, продул бензопровод на всякий случай.  
— Ложись на кровать, — сказал Луис. — Ты здесь не поместишься.  
Джо смерил взглядом кушетку.  
— Пожалуй.  
Через пару минут, устроившись на боку и натянув покрывало на голову, Луис слушал, как Джо ходит по комнате — ищет пепельницу, снимает штаны, звякает стаканом о кувшин. Тут же противно взвизгнули кольца в портьерах, и Луис услышал, как Джо выплюнул чай за окно.  
Пробормотал:  
— Дерьмо из коровьей поилки.  
После скрипнул матрас на кровати и все затихло.  
Музыка за стеной стала глуше, словно отдалилась, а через пару минут и вовсе смолкла.

 

Луис заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. В комнате было темно и душно — даже из коридора чувствовался тяжелый, застоявшийся запах: пыль, старая мебель, покрытая трещинами раковина, в которую бог знает что выливали. Мышиный рай. Призраки выкуренных сигарет и кофейных чашек. Бутылки из-под дешевой выпивки, настоянной для цвета на деревянных брусках.  
Гардина над окном колыхалась от ночного ветра.  
Луис знал обстановку как свои пять пальцев: кровать, стенной шкаф, кособокий стол, за которым приходилось и обедать, и учить уроки. Набивший оскомину пейзаж снаружи.  
— Принеси попить, Лу. И достань из шкафа еще одно покрывало, что-то меня знобит.  
Вздрогнув, Луис попятился от двери и тут же понял, что стоит на улице. Мимо шли люди — семьями и в одиночку, проезжали автомобили, из парка на берегу Оклахома-Ривер доносились детские голоса. На широких ступенях у входа в дом кто-то шумно спорил по-испански.  
Хлопнула дверь, появились родители — отец осторожно помогал матери спуститься, и лицо его было перекошено тревогой. Элис ступала тяжело и неуверенно, полы пальто открывали огромный живот, который казался бесформенным. Уродливый тюк, который она зачем-то привязала спереди, лишняя ноша, мешающая двигаться и сосущая остатки сил. Живот выглядел чужеродным придатком и превращал Элис в незнакомку, раздавленную болезнью. Луис видел, что ее ступни едва помещаются в туфли, а лицо над потрепанным воротником — серого цвета.  
Отец вел ее к машине, обняв за плечи и поддерживая под локоть, он что-то говорил, склонившись к левому уху, но Элис не слышала. Отец напоминал раскаявшегося в последний момент убийцу, который пытается спасти того, кого сам располосовал ножом.  
Луис отступил назад, едва сдерживая желание убежать.  
Элис мутным взглядом обшаривала тротуар, и Луис увидел, как она что-то говорит, точнее, пытается сказать, но отец ее не слышит. Он тоже не слышал слов, но ясно разобрал, как потрескавшиеся губы складываются в его имя. «Лу, — сказала Элис, выискивая его глазами. — Лу».  
Тяжело сглотнув, он заставил себя шагнуть вперед. До отцовской машины оставалось меньше пяти шагов. Если бы Луис заранее знал, чем закончится совместная жизнь Элис и Эда Арчера, то сделал бы все, чтобы уговорить ее сбежать.  
«Найди бритву, Лу».  
Побег, — подумал Луис так четко, будто услышал со стороны. — Иногда побег — это единственное спасение.  
Наконец, Элис его увидела — когда отец уже распахнул заднюю дверцу и помогал ей сесть в машину. Она увидела Луиса, стоящего на краю тротуара, и, сжав губы, коротко кивнула. Это был последний раз, когда он видел Элис живой. Все, что она оставила ему — один кивок и строго сжатые губы на неузнаваемом лице — не значило ничего и значило все сразу.  
Эд Арчер, раскаявшийся убийца, не видел ничего вокруг, поглощенный тревогой и чувством вины. Луис уже знал, что очень быстро эта вина захватит его целиком и не даст жить дальше.  
Заурчал мотор. Луис отвернулся от тротуара и снова оказался в гостиничном коридоре. Горела только одна лампа — в самом конце перед лестничным спуском. Туда, где стоял Луис, тусклый свет не дотягивался.  
По коридору удалялась высокая фигура — белая рубашка с перекрестьем подтяжек на спине, рабочие штаны, серая шляпа.  
Луиса захлестнула паника — он уходит. Коридор, истлевший ковер на полу, тусклая лампа в конце, поворот — он уходит, шаг, еще шаг, сейчас совсем уйдет. Исчезнет.  
— Джо! — закричал Луис. — Пожалуйста, стой! Подожди! Джо!..  
Задыхающийся и мокрый, Луис подскочил под громкий скрип кушетки. Покрывало жгутом обернулось вокруг шеи, во рту было солоно от слез. Стук крови в ушах сливался с шуршанием в шкафу и шорохом деревянных петель по карнизу. Ноги затекли от неудобной позы.  
— Джо, — беззвучно прошептал Луис, — Джо.  
Ветер давно отвел гардину в сторону, и через комнату до самой двери тянулся широкий луч холодного света.  
Джо заворочался на кровати и сквозь сон пробормотал:  
— Еще рано, спи.  
Луис сбросил покрывало на пол, перевернул мокрую подушку. Где-то там, в кувшине, были остатки чая, но вспомнив, как Джо плевался от единственного глотка, Луис решил потерпеть.  
На ферме кошмары его не мучали, во всяком случае, не такие. Случалось, он просыпался в слезах, но не было невыносимой животной паники, не было отдающей железом тревоги и отталкивающих картин. Он помнил отца и мать другими, наяву ничто не отравляло его скорбь. Элис заболела пневмонией на восьмом месяце и родила раньше срока — ни она, ни ребенок не выжили. После отец сказал, что это была девочка. Луис никого не винил, тем более отца. А в этих снах Эд Арчер неизменно выглядел жалким чудовищем, которому Луис желал если не смерти, то полного забвения.  
Он поворочался, устраиваясь на кушетке. Судя по луне за окном, стояла глубокая ночь. Все спали — Джо, любители танцевальных пластинок, утомленная заботами горничная, суетливый портье в черном жилете.  
Почему-то вспомнился Дон Эйвери — костлявый, с жилистыми руками, которые до плеч покрывал намертво въевшийся загар. Он был угрюмым, но никогда не проявлял безрассудной жестокости, ни к семье, ни к животным, ни к чужакам. Он, конечно, сдал в последние месяцы, когда совсем не стало работы, но то, что Луис помнил — перекошенное лицо и сжимавшие горло руки — больше походило на безумие.  
Джо снова заворочался во сне. В лунном свете Луис увидел нечеткий профиль — темная прядь на лбу, закрытые веки. Согнутое колено, казавшееся неестественно белым, задранная майка над животом.  
В следующую секунду Луиса отвлек звук — кто-то шел по гостиничному коридору. Луис замер, прислушиваясь, и подумал уже, что ему померещилось, но звук повторился — приглушенные старым ковром шаги.  
Шаги были осторожные, нерешительные, словно человек за дверью не знает, куда идти, или старается себя не выдать, но в ночном мире преувеличенной тишины, когда каждый звук распадается на отдельные ноты и мельчайшей деталью заявляет о себе, это выглядело еще подозрительнее.  
Не отдавая себе отчета, Луис сел на кушетке. Шаги приблизились, и он с ужасом почувствовал, как приподнимаются волоски на загривке — мозг не успевал за рефлексами. Только спустя секунду Луис совместил свой внезапный страх с привычными шестью чувствами — шаги замерли ровно за дверью их номера. Напротив.  
Он скорее ощутил, чем услышал короткую возню, а потом кто-то вставил ключ в скважину замка.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Луис одним движением оказался возле кровати.  
— Джо! Джо, проснись. Проснись, бога ради. — Он тряс Джо за предплечье, чувствуя, как песчинки впиваются в колени. — Джо, проснись.  
Тот неловко стряхнул его руку и попытался отвернуться.  
— Ну же, Джо.  
Ключ выдернули и аккуратно вставили снова — словно кто-то осторожно подбирал отмычку.  
— Какого черта тебе надо, еще ночь.  
Луис продолжал его трясти, боясь заговорить слишком громко.  
Тяжело поднявшись на локте, Джо с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на Луиса.  
— Что случи…  
Тот яростно цыкнул, прижав указательный палец к губам.  
— За дверью кто-то есть, и у него ключ. Тихо, слушай.  
В ночной тишине металлический щелчок походил на звук, с которым крутят барабан в револьвере.  
Отбросив простыню, Джо встал и одним движением оказался у двери. Пол под босыми ногами не издал ни звука, даже мыши не прервали своей возни, но Луис уже не доверял собственному слуху из-за разрывающего перепонки пульса. Возможно, ночной гость тоже был слишком занят замком, чтобы чутко слушать.  
Откатившись к кушетке, Луис лихорадочно нашарил штаны.  
Джо замер сбоку, ожидая, когда дверь распахнется. Дальше все превратилось в мешанину из звуков, темноты и лунного света — после особенно громкого щелчка потянуло коридорным сквозняком, и в номер скользнула тень.  
Джо прыгнул на нее сзади, раздался хриплый крик, и через секунду оба барахтались на полу в едком серебристом луче. На стороне Джо была внезапность — очень быстро он заломил руку неизвестного за спину и оседлал извивающееся тело.  
Луис застегивал штаны дрожащими пальцами. Это те бандиты, чей самогон мы сожгли, — пронеслось в голове. — Они нас догнали.  
Неизвестный стонал и ругался, не прекращая попыток вырваться. Уперев колено ему в поясницу, Джо дернул за волосы.  
— Ты кто, черт возьми, такой?  
В ответ последовал очередной залп ругани.  
Оттянув голову вверх, Джо с усилием впечатал ее в пол, и тут же повторил — ветхий ковер слегка приглушил звук ударов, но Луис все равно зажмурился. Попытки освободиться увяли, брань перешла в гнусавое бормотание — похоже, Джо сломал неизвестному нос.  
— Собирайся, парень, — бросил Джо, — выспались.  
Нести кроме футляра с ножами было нечего — Луис сжимал его обеими руками, пока Джо толкал перед собой ночного гостя, дергая за воротник и заломив повыше локоть. Тот мычал и шатался, стараясь скатиться с лестницы. После очередного рывка Джо коротко заехал ему под ребра, заставив взвыть, но идти после этого он стал заметно ровнее.  
Внизу, у конторки портье, горела не одна, а целых три тусклые лампы, в их свете Луис рассмотрел небритую физиономию, залитую кровью. Длинные сальные волосы падали на воротник, в провале рта мелькнула металлическая коронка. Вряд ли ночной визитер спешил к ним в номер, чтобы предложить чаю.  
Джо толкнул его грудью на стойку и всей ладонью шарахнул по кнопке звонка. На шум вышел портье, и нетрудно было заметить, что он сам не свой от страха.  
— Что случилось, мистер? Кто… кто этот человек?  
Луис бегло окинул взглядом холл — никого, пустой диван для гостей, опущенные на ночь портьеры, плотно прикрытая дверь в подсобку. У ближайшей стены стояло несколько деревянных ящиков с консервами — видно, не успели унести на кухню. Если этот мерзавец и имел отношение к тем четверым, то в холле их явно не было.  
— Этот? — издеваясь, переспросил Джо и снова заехал визитеру под ребра. Охнув, тот еще ниже согнулся над стойкой, а потом вовсе сполз на пол. Джо сделал шаг в сторону портье, тот непроизвольно попятился. — Как раз хотел спросить у тебя, сколько человек в городе имеют ключи от номеров.  
— Ключи? — переспросил портье, отступая к двери. — Ключи?..  
Луис ни с того, ни с сего подумал, что кричать здесь бесполезно — если кто-то и есть поблизости, он ни за что не поспешит на крики. Скорчившийся под стойкой ублюдок напоминал ящерицу, заспиртованную живьем.  
— Давай-ка позовем шерифа, — продолжал Джо, — и ты при нем выпьешь ту дрянь из кувшина? Ну?  
— Мистер, клянусь, я тут ни при чем, — скороговоркой зачастил портье. Луису показалось, что его редкие седые волосы встали дыбом. — Я ни при чем, если какой-то мерзавец забрался к вам в номер. Наша гостиница… и я…  
Тусклый желтый свет резал глаза, и снова Луис почувствовал опасность прежде, чем ее осознал, — но было поздно. Незнакомец всего секунду назад выглядел так, словно умирает, но стоило Джо по-настоящему отвлечься на портье, он выпрямился со скоростью пружины и бросился к Луису. В высоком ботинке оказался припрятан нож — с тошнотворной ясностью Луис успел разглядеть лезвие и ручку-кастет — и в следующее мгновение это лезвие прижалось к его горлу.  
Выпавший из рук футляр с глухим звоном ударился об пол, в нос ударил запах крови и перегара.  
Кровь, — в странном полузабытьи подумал Луис. — Кровь и самогон. Самое дешевое пойло — и кровь. Как намокшая ржавчина.  
Именно так пахло тем утром в их квартире.  
Портье продолжал бормотать что-то, Джо обернулся и тут же отступил со вскинутыми руками — их лица дрожали, размывались в потоке мутного желтого света. Луис чувствовал, что если не выдержит и сглотнет, лезвие обязательно вопьется в кадык.  
Ублюдок за спиной дернул его за волосы на макушке, заставив вытянуться в струну, и с шумом сплюнул. Запах перегара и крови сделался невыносимым, заполнил воздух, поднял из желудка тошноту.  
— Как же, — донеслось до Луиса словно сквозь вату. Голос был хриплый, в нос. — Старина Мистер-Я-Тут-Ни-При-Чем со мной в хорошей доле, так-то, ребятки. Только теперь оно уже не важно.  
— Погоди, приятель, — заговорил Джо, выставив перед собой руки. — Давай попробуем договориться.  
Сиплое дыхание над ухом участилось.  
Что он делает? — равнодушно подумал Луис. — Он же его только злит.  
Лезвие крепче прижалось к горлу, кожу защипало — в царапину попал пот. Внезапно Луис вспомнил их план — догнать балаган и наняться к братьям Мара. Сейчас это казалось до смешного нелепым.  
Джо не умолкал:  
— Отпусти паренька, приятель, давай поговорим. — Не закончив фразу, он вдруг повернул голову к двери и в буквальном смысле остолбенел от ужаса — такой смеси страха и изумления Луису вживую видеть еще не доводилось. Подобными эмоциями злоупотребляли персонажи немого кино.  
Портье встревоженно проследил за его взглядом; спиной Луис почувствовал, как незнакомец поворачивается туда же — это длилось всего мгновение, но Джо хватило. Он стремительно выдернул из ящика банку консервированных бобов и метнул в ублюдочного гостя — Луису показалось, что над его головой треснула перезрелая тыква.  
Рухнув на четвереньки, Луис откатился в сторону и замер, не в силах прийти в себя, словно ему самому в висок угодила банка с бобами.  
Джо с разбегу пнул незнакомца в солнечное сплетение, и следом пинал еще и еще, пока глухие удары не слились у Луиса в ушах в один монотонный гул. После что-то посыпалось со стойки на пол, как будто с нее рывком смели медный колокольчик, старомодную чернильницу с пером и лоток для писем.  
— Открывай ящик, ублюдок, — донесся до Луиса голос Джо, потонувший в стонах портье. — Или я сломаю тебе руку, Мистер-Ключи-От-Всех-Дверей.

 

Снова за окнами бьюика неслась ночная дорога, правда, на этот раз ровная и хорошо укатанная. Луис лежал на сиденье, как тряпичная кукла, не в силах оторвать затылок от спинки. Джо в очередной раз покосился на него и, не выдержав, спросил:  
— Совсем скверно?  
Луис качнул головой — ни да, ни нет, а потом выдавил через силу:  
— Просто мутит. Хоть я и не пил их проклятого чая.  
— Поэтому ты меня едва растолкал, когда тот мерзавец лез в номер — портье не пожалел снотворного. Повезло еще, что я сделал всего глоток, на вкус это была жуткая дрянь.  
Луис невесело усмехнулся — днем, когда Джо воротил нос от цикория на заправке, такая разборчивость только забавляла, а теперь оказала хорошую услугу. Хотя, кто знает, что случилось бы, не проснись они вовсе. Может, вор обшарил бы их пустые карманы и убрался ни с чем, а так все закончилось побоищем и ножом у горла. Вспомнив лезвие, прижатое к коже, Луис невольно вздрогнул. Подумал: надо же, в меня целый день швыряли ножи. А я дрожу от пустяка, от царапины.  
— Футляр, — негромко сказал Джо. — Портье увидел футляр, когда мы поднимались в номер. И наверняка решил, что в нем какие-то ценности.  
— А те четверо в Генриетте? Как у них оказались твои ножи? Они тоже решили, что в футляре несметные сокровища?  
Джо коротко посмотрел на Луиса.  
— Не совсем. Четверо в Генриетте знали, что лежит в футляре, но это долгая история. Еще мутит? Увидим заправку — остановимся.  
Луис отвернулся.  
— Мы словно флажки втыкаем в карту — посмотрите, мы были здесь! И здесь! И тут тоже! Бар в Генриетте, гостиница в Хьюго…  
— Самым разумным для нас было бы разбежаться, — сухо прервал его Джо. — И дальше делать свои дела в одиночку. Тогда, если кто-то станет искать, выследить нас будет гораздо сложнее, а тебе так вообще ничего не грозит. Я думал об этом, и с моей стороны будет свинством не предупредить. Если хочешь, подброшу тебя до автобусной станции в Кеньоне, оттуда можно рвануть куда угодно.  
Луис устало вздохнул.  
— Я совсем не это имел в виду. Мне казалось, мы все решили, а бежать в разные стороны нужно было раньше. — Помедлив, он добавил: — Я… я хочу остаться. Если ты не против.  
Джо ничего не сказал, но Луис увидел, как он улыбается в профиль — широко и совсем по-мальчишески.  
Закрыв глаза, Луис снова откинулся на спинку, но тут же выпрямился.  
— Я забыл в номере эту чертову афишу. Магический балаган братьев Мара. Чудеса и предел человеческих возможностей.  
Джо дернул плечом.  
— Значит, так тому и быть. В конце концов, не таких уж дел мы наворотили, чтобы догонять нас, сломя голову, через несколько штатов. Если повезет с балаганом, через неделю мы уже будем на другом конце Техаса.  
Луис покачал головой, но не стал ничего говорить.

 

В пустом кафе в центре Кеньона Джо предложил заказать настоящий завтрак — яичница, бекон, сосиски, тосты. Когда официантка ушла, расставив на столе тарелки, Луис спросил:  
— Ты выгреб у портье всю кассу?  
Накинувшись на яичницу, Джо мотнул головой.  
— Нет, всего лишь забрал то, что мы ему заплатили. И еще несколько баксов за испорченную ночь. Хотя, ей-богу, он заслуживал, чтобы мы его обчистили до нитки — нет ничего хуже, чем браться за дело, не выспавшись.  
С этим Луис готов был согласиться — в душной жаре, повисшей сразу после восхода, страшно клонило в сон. Глотнув кофе, он отодвинул чашку. Сам Джо вовсе не выглядел сонной развалиной, наоборот, в его движениях была та же собранная стремительность, которая появлялась, когда он брался за ножи. Полночи за рулем никак не отпечатались на лице — чистая кожа, аккуратно приглаженные волосы. Расправляясь с гренками, Джо улыбался, и, несмотря на тяжесть в голове и мрачное настроение, Луис не мог не улыбаться ему в ответ. Исходящая от Джо энергия завораживала — и заставляла делать все, как он хочет.  
Отодвинув пустую тарелку, Джо закурил.  
— Нервничаешь?  
Луис поморщился.  
— Скорее, сплю на ходу. Терпеть не могу рано ложиться и рано вставать.  
— Попроси еще кофе. Сегодня подремать уже не получится.  
— Переживу.  
Джо внимательно разглядывал его поверх чашки, и Луису стало не по себе.  
— Что?  
— А что? — искренне не понял Джо.  
— Ты на меня уставился.  
— Опухоль совсем спала и синяки почти сошли. Застегнешь воротник, и ничего не будет видно.  
Луис потрогал пальцами губу.  
— Когда я умывался в уборной, то, честно говоря, боялся смотреть в зеркало.  
— Нет, почти полный порядок.  
— Поверю тебе на слово. Послушай, а что мы скажем этим братьям?  
— Братьям Мара? Скорее всего, их не существует в природе, уловка для яркой вывески. — Джо взялся за блестящий кофейник, оставленный официанткой. — Что говорят все, когда нанимаются на работу? Просто найдем босса, расскажем, что умеем, и предложим свои услуги.  
— Так… просто?  
— А ты чего ждал? Это балаган, парень, никакого совета председателей и вступительных испытаний. — Помолчав, Джо хмыкнул: — Ладно, я выпендриваюсь. Не переживай, там видно будет. Кстати, не удивляйся, когда я скажу, что ты родственник Флойда — это на случай, если вдруг спросят.  
— Зачем? — не понял Луис. — У Флойда на самом деле есть родственники?  
— Конечно. Не смотри на меня так, у каждого человека есть родственники, просто кто-то о них знает, а кто-то нет. Не рассказывать же всем, что ты сбежал с фермы.  
— Резонно.  
Воскресные улицы были пусты — большинство горожан проводили утро в церкви, а другие не спешили выходить из дома.  
— Балаган? — переспросила официантка, погасив в пепельнице сигарету. — На пустыре за хлопковой фабрикой. Вам нужно ехать по центральной улице до Остин-Роуд, там увидите нужный поворот с указателем. «Фабрика Симмонса», так и будет написано, а дальше сами увидите. А вы что, собираетесь на шоу? Соседка, миссис Платт, ездила вчера с детьми, говорит, у них забавно.

 

Кеньон выглядел больше и наряднее тех городков, которые они проезжали раньше — широкая главная улица со зданиями из белого кирпича, аккуратные изгороди, ухоженные лужайки. Это была не темная шахтерская Генриетта и не провонявший навозом Хьюго. С Фаулером, в окрестностях которого жили Эйвери, не стоило и сравнивать. Жители Кэньона, чье благосостояние строилось на хлопке, передвигались по своим чистеньким улицам с неспешным достоинством и размеренностью.  
— Поразительная идиллия, — усмехаясь краем рта, пробормотал Джо.  
Они ехали по ровной дороге, где через каждую сотню футов желтели указатели, а витрины сияли ослепительной чистотой. Даже чудовищная жара на тенистых улицах не казалась такой уж невыносимой.  
— А разве плохо? — провожая взглядом по-воскресному нарядных горожан, спросил Луис. — Ты их как будто осуждаешь.  
Джо пожал плечами и не стал развивать мысль. Луису тоже стало не до городских пейзажей — впереди показались приземистые фабричные здания, а за ними развевались яркие флаги балагана.  
Позже Луис подметил все, что пряталось за первым ярким впечатлением — грязный брезент, прорехи в полотнищах шатров, дырявые сундуки, неустроенность и усталость, тяжелый пыльный запах цирковых фургонов, дорожные склоки, ржавчину, точившую карусели и стойки, душевные недуги, точившие людей, мусор, втоптанный в грязь, вонь бензина, щербатые гирлянды и пропитавшую все насквозь фальшь — и, в конце концов, перестал замечать, как не замечаешь вкус воды, которую пьешь постоянно. Но то первое впечатление навсегда осталось для него нетронутым — случайный обрывок детской сказки, который повезло увидеть и сохранить.  
Балаган братьев Мара раскинулся перед ними во всем великолепии солнечного дня — яркий, броский и непривычно вызывающий. За временной оградой пестрел лабиринт из разнокалиберных шатров, билетная будка напоминала покрытый глазурью пряник, флаги трепетали в порывах ветра, а над всем этим возвышалось колесо обозрения, показавшееся Луису огромным. Арку центрального входа украшали алые с белым буквы — «Магическое Шоу Братьев Мара». Пожалуй, в то утро балаган действительно бросал вызов реальности, во всяком случае, Луису показалось именно так.  
Стоя на краю пустыря, он жадно разглядывал шатры, словно плывущие в невысокой траве, а Джо, заложив руки в карманы, наблюдал за ним. Засмеявшись и сдвинув шляпу к макушке, он легко подтолкнул Луиса в спину и сказал:  
— Это и называется правильно себя подать.  
Даже детские воспоминания о цирковом манеже с огнями и блестками потускнели при столкновении с этой картиной — рядом с нафталиновыми кадрами из детства плывущий на ветру балаган казался возмутительно полнокровным и живым. В груди, откликаясь на этот завораживающий ритм, словно загорелся десяток римских свечей.  
— Ну же, пойдем, — кивнул Джо. — Хватит любоваться.  
Луис с трудом стряхнул наваждение и заставил себя двинуться через пустырь. Балаган братьев Мара таким, как в то утро, он больше не видел никогда.  
Они почти полностью обогнули круг, очерченный полосатыми боками шатров, и подошли к задней части стоянки, которую скрывал праздничный фасад. Приподняв бельевую веревку, натянутую между машинами, Джо ступил на площадку, больше напоминавшую неопрятный кемпинг: несколько столов под навесом, грузовики с откинутыми бортами, неровный ряд фургонов — Луис насчитал шесть, большая бочка с водой. Еще он разглядел брезентовые палатки и матрасы, разложенные под грузовиками прямо на земле.  
Стоянка казалась пустынной — только под навесом сидела женщина в ярком кимоно. Перед ней стояла оловянная кружка и пустая тарелка, куда женщина стряхивала сигаретный пепел. Скользнув по ним равнодушным взглядом, она выпустила густое облако дыма и обмахнулась широким рукавом. Присмотревшись, Луис увидел, что со ступенек дальнего фургона за ними наблюдают двое, только было не разобрать, кто именно.  
На подножке старого форда сидел тип в красном клетчатом жилете и читал газету. На его плече, опустив вниз длинный хвост, устроилась крохотная мартышка.  
Со стороны шатров доносились громкие голоса и скрип брезента.  
Джо кивнул на самый неприметный фургон — серо-зеленый, без всяких надписей и рисунков, но когда они почти пересекли стоянку, путь им преградил щуплый парень в потрепанной шляпе-канотье. Его рубашка пошла пятнами от пота, а руки были то ли в грязи, то ли в машинном масле. На поясе болтался чехол с инструментами. Выдернув из-под ремня замызганный платок, он принялся вытирать ладони.  
— Эй, сюда нельзя. Мы пока закрыты.  
— Мы видели вывеску, — сказал Джо, — но хотели бы встретиться с боссом.  
Прищурившись, парень рассматривал их из-под соломенных полей. Со своего места Луис видел нос с горбинкой, острый подбородок и загорелую дочерна шею.  
— Он сейчас в городе. Что ему передать?  
— Передай, что у нас для него предложение, — Луис различил в голосе Джо насмешку, но его лицо оставалось серьезным, даже деловитым, — которое надо обсудить лично.  
— Обязательно передам, когда он вернется. А сейчас вам лучше…  
С беспечностью простака Джо кивнул на серо-зеленый фургон.  
— Да здесь всего-то несколько шагов. Мы подождем, пока ты передашь.  
Парень явно разгадал его напускное простодушие и начал раздражаться.  
— Я же сказал, босс сейчас в городе.  
— Оставь их, Маркус, — вдруг раздалось за спиной. Голос был таким хриплым, а слова коверкал такой акцент, что Луис не сразу понял сказанное. Оба синхронно обернулись и увидели человека в красном клетчатом жилете — того самого, который читал газету на подножке форда. Мартышка носила точную копию его жилета, только неестественно маленькую. Почесывая шею под синим ошейником, она без стеснения уставилась на них.  
— У вас ко мне дело, джентльмены? — Луису снова пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать слова.  
— У нас дело к хозяину, — неопределенно кивнул Джо. Парень в канотье — Маркус — сунул грязный платок под ремень и, ничего не сказав, пошел к шатрам.  
Тип в жилете склонил голову, коснулся пальцами края шляпы.  
— Нейтан Мара. — И, погладив мартышку по тонкой лапке, добавил: — А это Нейтан-младший, и, кажется, он не против с вами поболтать.  
Луис никогда не видел, чтобы в повседневной жизни кто-то так одевался — широкополая шляпа смахивала на ковбойскую, только поля были прямые, шею полностью скрывал ярко-синий платок, и, присмотревшись, Луис сообразил, что платок Нейтана по цвету не отличается от ошейника обезьяны.  
Когда Нейтан привел их под навес, женщины в кимоно там уже не было. Устроившись в тени и сложив перед собой руки, он всем видом подчеркивал готовность слушать.  
Разглядывая мартышку, повисшую на его загривке, Луис думал, что сам в такой ситуации обязательно бы растерялся, но Джо ничуть не казался смущенным.  
— Я метатель ножей, — сказал он, — и хотел бы у вас выступать.  
Нейтан указал подбородком на Луиса:  
— Мальчик — твой ассистент?  
— Скорее, партнер. У нас совместный номер.  
Не то чтобы Луиса переполняли амбиции — он бы без звука довольствовался и скромным званием «ассистента», — но от того, как Джо подчеркнул его важность в номере, перехватило горло. Не зная, куда деть глаза, он уставился на сухощавые кисти Нейтана, сомкнутые в замок, и с удивлением заметил, что кончики его пальцев зачем-то обернуты пластырем.  
— Где-нибудь выступали до этого?  
— Я работал в «Развлекаториуме» Оскара Доу, а у Луиса, пожалуй, дебют. С ножами — новый номер, совсем недавно поставили.  
Нетрудно было заметить, что при упоминании Оскара Нейтан ожил — склонил голову, легко прищурился. Продолжая его рассматривать, Луис никак не мог определить возраст — худое лицо, карие глаза, острый нос, продольные складки на лбу — сидящему перед ним человеку могло быть как тридцать, так и пятьдесят. На левом безымянном пальце тускло поблескивал перстень с грязным камнем — ничего подобного Луис не встречал у мужчин. И акцент — акцент совершенно сбивал с толку. Ему приходилось с усилием вслушиваться в каждую фразу, но Джо, казалось, понимал все без труда.  
— Вот как? И что же ты делал у Оскара?  
— Ассистировал иллюзионисту. Магнусу Флойду.  
Нейтан слегка подался вперед, и Луис понял, что в этот момент Джо по-настоящему завладел его вниманием. Обезьяна с писком перебралась на другое плечо.  
Рядом со столом появился старик в засаленной фуфайке — он поставил на стол три оловянные кружки, а потом жестом фокусника добавил тарелку с сухарями. Мартышка свесилась с плеча Нейтана и, схватив сухарь, потянула его обеими руками в рот.  
От кружки поднимался приторный запах цикория.  
— Магнусу? Магнусу Флойду? — переспросил Нейтан.  
Насколько он заинтересовался этим фактом, настолько напрягся Джо — Луис не мог этого не заметить, хотя с виду оба оставались спокойными.  
— Да, Флойду. Я работал с ним последние пять лет.  
— Надо же! — покачал головой Нейтан, и было непонятно, какое впечатление на него произвели слова Джо. — Я знал старика Магнуса, хотя уже лет пятнадцать его не видел. И как он?  
— Скончался две недели назад. Его разбил удар прямо перед выступлением, после он протянул всего три дня.  
Хмыкнув, Нейтан выплюнул короткую фразу на незнакомом языке, и Луису показалось, что Джо усмехнулся.  
— Да… Старый черт Магнус, я не сомневался, что он умрет прямо на помосте.  
— Почти. Как раз по пути в шатер.  
Нейтан покачал головой, но тут же снова его лицо стало бесстрастным.  
— А мальчик откуда взялся?  
— Дальний родич Флойда. Перед смертью он взял с меня обещание, что я съезжу к его… бывшей жене. Пришлось разыскать ее в Оклахоме, она и попросила меня взять паренька. У семьи плохо с деньгами.  
Луис вспомнил пыльную дорогу и то, как он принял Джо за банковского агента. «Я ищу ферму Уолта Томпсона. Знаешь такого?» На ферме Томпсона действительно жила большая семья, но Луис знал только Уолта — приземистого старика с большим животом и басовитым голосом.  
Нейтан, казалось, пропустил все подробности.  
— Подожди, жена?.. Что-то такое я помню. Сабрина? Саманта?  
— Селеста, — кивнул Джо.  
— Да-да-да, ну как же, Селеста, точно. Красивая была женщина и, кажется, очень молодая.  
— Да, все так.  
Луис вдруг понял все изящество замысла Джо — в нем правда настолько переплеталась с ложью, что проверить ничего было нельзя, а не поверить — невозможно. Он и сам уже не мог понять, какие персонажи его легенды жили в реальности, а каких Джо выдумал.  
Нейтан, казалось, всему поверил.  
— Значит, ножи. Но ведь пареньку нет даже шестнадцати, это разве законно?  
Обезьяна потянулась за очередным сухарем, который аккуратно обмакнула в кофе, и только потом начала есть.  
Луис вдруг понял, что у них получилось — Нейтан уже согласен, он их возьмет, они будут выступать, а последние вопросы задает только чтобы набить цену. Сердце застучало быстрее.  
— Это так же законно, как палатка за шатром танцовщиц, — в тон ему ответил Джо.  
Нейтан усмехнулся, пристроил шляпу на край стола. У него были волнистые волосы, темные с густой проседью, которые он рассеянно пригладил. И, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, серьезно сказал:  
— Дело в том, джентльмены, что любые окончательные решения принимает мой брат. Вы сами видели афиши — шоу братьев Мара. Этот балаган — наше совместное детище.  
Разогнавшееся было сердце с размаху врезалось в ребра. Луису даже показалось, что у него темнеет в глазах. Наверняка, это был такой обтекаемый способ их отшить, хотя он мог поклясться, что Нейтан готов сказать «да».  
— Ничего не поделаешь, таковы правила, — продолжал тот. Джо выжидающе молчал. И, сам от себя не ожидая, Луис спросил:  
— И где же ваш брат, мистер Мара? Может, вы его позовете?  
Оба уставились на него, как будто только что заметили. Мартышка что-то запищала Нейтану в ухо.  
— Он здесь, — с искренним удивлением сказал Нейтан. — Я вас с ним знакомил четверть часа назад. Нейтан-младший, поди-ка сюда.  
Мартышка с готовностью соскользнула с плеча на стол и села напротив Луиса.  
— Возьмем этих ребят в наш балаган?  
Луис почувствовал себя участником дурного розыгрыша, но в следующую секунду Нейтан-младший стремительно вскарабкался по его руке и, обхватив ногами шею, прижался к затылку. Теплые лапы зарылись в волосы, скользнули к щекам, и мартышка громко по-птичьи защебетала. Джо во все глаза наблюдал за ними — как мягкая ладошка трогает ухо, подбородок и снова гладит по волосам.  
Нейтан-старший засмеялся, коротко свистнул, и мартышка одним движением перебралась к нему.  
— Вы приняты, джентльмены, можете выступать. В Аризоне к нам пытался прибиться какой-то жонглер, так Нейтан-младший едва не отгрыз ему ухо.

 

Пока они возвращались к бьюику, вокруг оживала стоянка. Луис увидел необъятную толстуху с тростью, направлявшуюся к навесу — она тяжело переваливалась, время от времени останавливаясь передохнуть. За столом уже устроилась компания из трех человек — парень в майке и подтяжках, крохотная женщина в темном платье, застегнутом до самого горла, и другая, чье лицо полностью скрывали мягкие поля панамы.  
Кто-то разглядывал их с интересом, кто-то равнодушно смотрел мимо.  
— Завтрак, — обронил Джо, петляя между шатрами.  
— Уже хорошо так за полдень, — возразил Луис.  
— Здешняя братия не любит рано вставать. По ночам в основном едут, так что все пользуются возможностью выспаться.  
Теряясь от новых впечатлений, Луис нагнал Джо и пошел рядом. Ему хотелось обсудить Нейтана Мара и все мелочи, показавшиеся необычными, но он понимал, что для Джо это не выглядит таким уж диковинным. Скорее, наоборот. Все-таки Луис сказал:  
— Я думал, босс захочет посмотреть, что ты умеешь, прежде чем выпускать на сцену.  
Они вышли из пестрого лабиринта на пустырь, нырнув под толстую веревку.  
— Незачем. Если мы облажаемся и нас освистает толпа зевак — это будет хорошее зрелище, старина Нейтан в накладе не останется. Если я тебя зарежу или пораню — тоже.  
Луис думал, что уже более-менее освоился с ролью живой мишени, но руки от этих слов покрылись гусиной кожей.  
Они подошли к машине. Джо, распахнув дверцу, погладил раскалившееся от жары сиденье.  
— Ну что? Надо перебраться поближе к стоянке и посмотреть, где нам предстоит работать. Пока рано об этом говорить, но, черт, кажется, у нас действительно получилось.  
Луис потрогал физиономию клоуна на шнурке, и та закачалась, как маятник.  
— То, что ты выступал с Флойдом, произвело на Нейтана впечатление. Мне показалось или это на самом деле его насторожило?  
Джо пожал плечами.  
— Те, кто давно в этом бизнесе, так или иначе, друг друга знают. Уверен, если бы Нейтан захотел, то мог бы рассказать много интересного и про Флойда, и про Оскара. Так же, как и они про него. — Помолчав, Джо усмехнулся и добавил: — Флойд был самым ловким карточным шулером на всем Верхнем Юге. Если и есть умельцы лучше, то я о них не знаю, а поездив с ним не один год, я этой сволочи навидался. Думаешь, фокусами можно заработать на новый бьюик?  
Луис переваривал услышанное.  
— Он… играл в карты?  
— Он мухлевал в карты. В последнее время Флойд, конечно, сбавил прыть, но в лучшие дни он гастролировал по всей Миссисипи, пересаживаясь с одного парохода на другой, и обувал простаков.  
Луис вспомнил маленький грязный бар, болтливого Кори и фарфоровых близняшек. Джо тогда сказал: «Я не Флойд. Его основным талантом я точно не обладаю».  
— В «Развлекаториуме» он, конечно, продолжал развлекать почтенную публику, и не только карточными фокусами. Не в открытую, разумеется, — для обычных выступлений он использовал вполне законный репертуар. У Оскара было всего два условия — делиться и не создавать проблем.  
Луис уперся ладонями в горячий капот.  
— Вот почему Нейтан вел себя так многозначительно.  
— Ну да. Теперь его интересует, являюсь ли я во всех смыслах учеником и ассистентом Флойда или действительно собираюсь только метать ножи.  
— А ты?..  
Джо закатил глаза.  
— Если бы я планировал греть руки на покере, то зачем бы мне тогда уходить от Оскара?  
Луис смутился.  
— Извини.  
Нахмурившись, Джо сел за руль и сердито сказал:  
— Не за что извиняться. Ты честно спросил — я ответил, в этом нет ничего такого.  
Луис было открыл рот, но тут же прижал ладонь к губам.  
Джо раздраженно дернул бровью и завел мотор.  
— Что еще?  
Луис вздохнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось ссориться с Джо, тем более, когда у них все так хорошо сложилось. К тому же он не понимал, с чего тот вдруг завелся.  
— Ничего. Просто хотел извиниться за то, что извинился, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Джо несколько секунд смотрел на него, и хмурая складка на переносице разглаживалась. Прыснув, он покачал головой.  
— У тебя неплохо получается ставить меня на место.  
— Я не…  
— Не бери в голову. Просто ты спросил про покер, а я вспомнил, что и без покера ухитрился нажить проблем за один вечер — и тебя втянул. Не важно, забудь. Давай-ка лучше подумаем о вечернем представлении.  
Сквозь ветровое стекло бьюика приближающиеся шатры уже не выглядели чем-то волшебным, и вместо недавнего подъема Луиса накрыла усталость, усиленная жарой. О вечернем представлении думать вообще не хотелось.  
— Эй, мылыш, — Джо толкнул его локтем в плечо. — Все будет хорошо.

 

Балаган раскинулся десятком шатров, украшенных флажками и неуклюжими рисунками: татуированная балерина в золотой пачке, женщина-гора, глотатель огня, цыганка с монетами в волосах, обезьяна в синем цилиндре — яркие краски потускнели от пыли и южного солнца, но притягивали взгляд. Чуть в стороне возвышалось колесо обозрения — не такое высокое, как вначале показалось Луису, но все равно впечатляющее.  
Откуда-то доносилась музыка, и женский голос протяжно подпевал — люби меня или уходи, оставь меня одну, можешь не верить, но только тебя я люблю. Возле детской карусели возились два парня в грязных комбинезонах — подкручивали сиденья, перебрасываясь шутками.  
Шатры помельче образовывали что-то вроде тропинки, упиравшейся в большую полосатую палатку из парусины, заставленную самодельными скамьями. Заднюю часть палатки занимал грубо сколоченный деревянный помост. Солнце пробивалось сквозь крышу, заливая пространство причудливым розоватым светом, полотнище над входом было поднято, изнутри доносились голоса.  
— Нам все равно нужен был кто-то на замену Эдне. Сам знаешь, Маркус, без Эдны в шоу осталась огромная дыра.  
По резкому акценту, делающему слова квадратными и неподъемными, Луис без труда узнал Нейтана. Джо знаком велел притормозить, и они остановились справа от входа.  
— Лив прекрасно заменяла Эдну. К тому же в Шермане ты ведь с кем-то договорился? Человек-змея? Нам не нужны неприятности, а у этого длинного физиономия типичного мерзавца.  
Мерзавца? — удивленно подумал Луис. — Это он про Джо?  
Маркус продолжал:  
— Оскар собирает у себя всякий сброд, это все знают.  
— А у нас здесь, конечно, сплошные сливки общества, — серьезно отозвался Нейтан.  
— Черт возьми, Нейт, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Сам только что рассказывал о Флойде. Если мальчишка с ним работал, то…  
Из-за полога раздалось визгливое чириканье, перешедшее в возмущенный писк.  
— Маркус, Нейтан-младший сердится. Пошли кого-нибудь за водой и найди этим двоим подходящую фанеру. И все на этом!  
Джо, как ни в чем не бывало, шагнул в проем, словно они только что пришли.  
— А, вот и вы, ребята, — кивнул им Нейтан. Розоватые лучи делали худое лицо слегка зловещим, а глаза — почти черными. — Как раз просил Маркуса отыскать вам какой-нибудь щит. Устраивайтесь, Маркус все покажет.

 

Луис сидел в гостиной, но их домик был невелик, так что он не только слышал голоса родителей из кухни, но и прекрасно мог разобрать каждое слово. Впрочем, толку от этого было немного — он мало что понимал из сказанного. Разве что — родители сердились и ссорились. Сначала сердился отец, говорил что-то напряженно и отрывисто, часто упоминая мистера Гальяно — Луис уже знал, что он хозяин фотоателье, где работает мама. В их доме о мистере Гальяно всегда говорили хорошо, но не в этот раз.  
Отец сердился. Сначала мать отвечала ему натянуто и односложно, но вполне спокойно, а потом тоже повысила голос.  
Луис катал по ковру свой любимый деревянный паровоз и слушал.  
— Да пошел к черту ты и твои досужие приятели! — кричала мама. — Если у них нет других дел, кроме как шастать в будний день по кафетериям, что толкового от них можно услышать!  
Голос отца стал тише — наверное, он отошел к окну, но через секунду снова набрал силу:  
— И тебе даже не стыдно, Элис? Ничуть? Мы же оба прекрасно знаем, чего хотел этот… этот старый козел! Ты сама рассказывала, как…  
Голоса разом стихли, словно разбились о невидимый заслон — кто-то из родителей с размаху закрыл кухонную дверь, и Луис ничего больше не слышал, кроме глухих возгласов. Пусть слова и были полны злости, от них не становилось так страшно, как от мутного бормотания и вскриков. Луису показалось, что даже тиканье больших часов на комоде переполнено угрозой, а в углах гостиной слишком темно.  
С кухни донесся особенно яростный возглас, потом грохот и стук, словно что-то уронили на пол. Прижав к себе деревянный паровоз, Луис забрался за диван и там беззвучно разревелся.  
Ему казалось, что грудь придавили мешком, полным горячего песка, а горло и нос набиты влажной ватой, которую ни вытолкнуть, ни проглотить.  
— Лу, где ты, малыш? Отзовись, Элис тебя потеряла!  
Он прятался за диваном, и после того, как проснулся, тяжело дыша и держась за горло, продолжал там прятаться.  
— Лу, сынок! Эд, посмотри наверху, а я загляну в подвал. Лу!  
Голос матери стихал, отодвигался, таял в посторонних звуках — стук сердца в ушах, собственное хриплое дыхание, доносящиеся снаружи голоса.  
Мистер Гальяно, — вспомнил Луис, и повторил с мысленным нажимом: — Фотоателье мистера Гальяно.  
Элис устроилась туда на работу сразу, как приехала в Оклахома-Сити — юная, провинциальная и очень наивная. Она со смехом рассказывала, что понятия не имела, как работают все эти лампы, механизмы и приспособления, но хозяин оказался бесконечно добр, всему ее научил и даже опекал на первых порах. Его жена, Аделия, помогла ей снять недорогую комнату и освоиться в большом городе. «Они стали мне, как родные», — всегда говорила Элис под конец.  
«Но и сами в накладе не остались, — добавлял отец, впрочем, совсем беззлобно, — кто бы согласился вкалывать у них с утра до ночи за такие гроши?» Элис до последнего иногда ходила в фотоателье — узнать, как дела у постаревшего Вито Гальяно, и всегда задерживалась, чтобы помочь.  
Мистер Гальяно, — в мутном полусне подумал Луис. — Он всегда хорошо к ней относился. Он мог бы взять меня к себе в ателье, как когда-то принял Элис.  
Но что-то в глубине души всеми силами отторгало эту мысль.  
«Мы же оба прекрасно знаем, чего хотел этот… этот старый козел!»  
К черту мистера Гальяно, — сказал себе Луис, продирая глаза.  
В окошко бьюика кто-то смотрел: прижатые к стеклу ладони, бледное детское лицо и неестественно большие глаза. Луис резко выпрямился и тут же уткнулся носом в спинку сиденья — голова раскалывалась от неурочного сна и жары, под веками плясали круги и яркие звезды.  
Когда он, наконец, проморгался, за окном уже никого не было.  
Луис обеими руками потер мокрую шею, толкнул ногами приоткрытую дверцу бьюика. Он помнил, как Маркус, не сказав ни единого слова, принес им старую деревянную дверь от фургона, молча положил ее на одну из скамеек, и так же молча удалился. Джо никак не прокомментировал ни его внезапную враждебность, ни разговор, который они перед этим подслушали. Только беззвучно приложил палец к губам, опережая вопросы Луиса, и взялся за дверь. Он обеими руками ощупал выцветшие планки, соорудил опору из пары скамеек и принес ножи.  
— Так, а теперь поднимаешь правую руку… медленнее. Медленнее, черт тебя дери! Так, хорошо. Еще раз, сначала.  
Ножи снова и снова вонзались в сухое дерево, они начинали весь номер с первого движения — один, два, пять, бессчетное количество раз, и в конце концов Луис настолько отупел от усталости и бесконечных повторов, что двигался и действовал, как автомат. Он настолько ушел в глухой ритм ударов, сопровождаемый голосом Джо, что не замечал ничего вокруг, и когда парусиновый полог с шумом дрогнул и упал в проем, очнулся от внезапной мысли — а ведь за ними наверняка наблюдали. Впрочем, особых чувств по этому поводу Луис не испытал — уже было все равно.  
После он опустился прямо на помост, вытирая лицо краем рубашки, а Джо протянул ему бутылку с водой и сказал:  
— Отлично. Лучше некуда, малыш.  
Его лицо блестело от пота, рубашка с одной стороны выбилась из-под ремня, а из кармана торчал платок, которым он постоянно вытирал ладони. Пригладив упавшие на лоб волосы, Джо сел рядом и улыбнулся — впервые за всю репетицию.  
— Ты молодец.  
— Ты тоже, — плеснув на лицо воды, сказал Луис.  
— Ну, пожалуй, мы оба неплохи, — кивнул Джо, не отводя взгляда. Луис смотрел на него, слегка ежась от смущения: он понятия не имел, что делать с этим взглядом — засмеяться, улыбнуться в ответ или отвести глаза, и почти выдохнул с облегчением, когда Джо отвернулся сам.  
— Можешь подремать в машине, у нас еще есть время, — сказал Джо. — Если сумеешь уснуть на такой жаре.  
Луис подумал, что сейчас сумеет уснуть где угодно, но все-таки спросил:  
— А ты?  
— Постараюсь придумать что-нибудь с опорами. Иди, я тебя разбужу, когда потребуется.  
Так он оказался в машине, которую Джо пристроил в тени одного из фургонов. Пока Луис спал, солнце перебралось на другую сторону, успело нещадно нагреть бьюик и добавить ему в сон кошмаров. Сейчас раскаленный шар почти достиг горизонта, удлинил тени, окрасил пустырь и фабричные трубы закатными цветами.  
Он поднялся с горячего сиденья, разминая ноги. Боль в висках немного стихла.  
Из-за фургона появился Джо.  
— Ну как, не сварился заживо? — сказал он, пристраивая на крышу две оловянные тарелки. Из кармана торчала бутылка шипучки. — Вот, принес тебе поесть.  
Луис криво улыбнулся.  
— Что-то не хочется.  
— Придется, — серьезно сказал Джо. — Привыкай теперь есть, когда дают, и спать, когда появляется возможность, иначе будешь ходить голодный и невыспавшийся.  
— Как в казарме, — проворчал Луис.  
— Скорее, как в сумасшедшем доме, — ухмыльнулся Джо. — Поначалу тебе даже покажется, что ты съезжаешь с катушек, но потом пройдет. Привыкнешь.  
Луис неохотно потянул к себе тарелку — рис, бобы, кусок хлеба. У него уже возникло чувство, что он слегка сходит с ума — из-за тяжелой спросонья головы, из-за непривычного пейзажа, закатных красок и незнакомых запахов. Джо вытянул из кармана шипучку и ловко ее открыл.  
Луис сел на подножку, пристроив тарелку на коленях.  
— Тебе-то не пришлось привыкать, — сказал он, — ты в этом вырос.  
Джо достал мятую пачку, щелкнул зажигалкой. Поставил локти на крышу и прищурился куда-то в сторону хлопковой фабрики, в сторону городка.  
— В балаган я попал в восемнадцать, и это было не совсем то, к чему я привык.  
— А как же детство в цирке? Ты сам говорил, что…  
— Ну, бродячий балаган и цирк не одно и то же. Это долгая история, давай как-нибудь потом. Нам уже через полчаса выходить, так что пошевеливайся, паршиво будет опоздать в первый же вечер.  
Луис торопливо затолкал в рот остатки риса.  
Стоянка с навесами и грузовиками выглядела заброшенной в сгущающихся сумерках, зато шатры уже сияли россыпью лампочек и фонарей. Краем глаза Луис заметил, как от одного из фургонов отделилась призрачная фигура — девушка в балетной пачке медленно шла по примятой колесами траве. В руке она несла что-то вроде туфель, перевязанных лентой, и на секунду Луису показалось, что под пачкой на ней надето облегающее пестрое трико. Но присмотревшись, он понял, что никакое это не трико — ноги и руки девушки щедро покрывала татуировка. Он разглядел темные рисунки в блестящем вырезе топа, на тыльной стороне ладоней, даже на шее — волосы, забранные в высокий пучок, открывали целую сеть узоров до самого затылка.  
Луис смотрел на нее, раскрыв рот, пока Джо не толкнул его в плечо.  
— Успеешь еще насмотреться, пойдем. Нам туда.  
Они шли вокруг шатров к центральному входу, и когда перед глазами заискрилась вывеска, вся в разноцветных огнях, Луис понял, что Джо нарочно выбрал этот путь — наверняка хотел показать, как выглядит оживающий балаган. Зрелище захватывало: площадку освещала пара прожекторов, лампочки и фонари поменьше превращали все в праздничный, слегка безумный карнавал, стены шатров переливались в унисон с гирляндами и флагами.  
Перед входом уже толпились гости — группками и по одному они проходили под вывеску, туда, где играла музыка и поскрипывал механизм каруселей. Вокруг слышался оживленный гул и смех — те, кто побогаче, приехали на машинах, другие пришли пешком, Луис даже разглядел несколько повозок, запряженных мулами. Он жадно впитывал новое зрелище, но, несмотря на музыку, голоса и ощущение праздника, не мог совместить эту картинку с тем, что видел днем — яркие шатры, шатры-призраки, плывущие в траве под ослепительными лучами солнца.  
По лабиринту метался голос зазывалы, доносился искаженный громкостью вой патефона, и перед тем, как нырнуть в хаос из шума, огней и запахов, Джо сказал:  
— Когда мы тренировались, тебя никто не отвлекал — не орал, не свистел и не хлопал. Теперь в палатку набьется с полсотни деревенщин, а то и больше, так что мало не покажется. Главное, не смотри на них, смотри на меня. Только на меня, понял?  
Луис торопливо кивнул, но не был уверен, что понял. Как тут можно было что-то понять? В нос ударил запах жареных гамбургеров и жженых опилок — между шатрами, прямо в центре тропинки он увидел Маркуса. Тот сменил свое канотье на черный котелок, а рабочие ботинки — на городские туфли, но Луис сразу его узнал по смуглому подбородку и длинному носу с горбинкой. Лавируя между фермерами, он жонглировал сразу семью блестящими кольцами и одновременно выкрикивал:  
— Подходите поближе, дамы и господа, забирайтесь поглубже, а глаза держите открытыми! Столько чудес, как здесь, не доведется увидеть за всю жизнь — вам встречалась женщина-гора? Нет? Тогда вам туда, вон к тому зеленому шатру. Хотите взглянуть на прекрасную пленницу из темниц восточного раджи, чья кожа покрыта рисунками? Вперед, к большой полосатой палатке. Скоро начнется представление, билеты почти проданы, но вы еще успеете, если поспешите! А оборотня, настоящего человека-волка вы когда-нибудь встречали? Подождите немного, и он напугает вас до столбняка. Вперед дамы и господа, вперед, такие чудеса вам и не снились!  
Джо фыркнул, скривив рот.  
— Не сомневался, что к такому гонору обязательно прилагается очень редкое умение и почетная должность. Жонглер-зазывала, надо же, таких высот я даже не предполагал.  
Луис удивленно покосился на него. Он успел привыкнуть к хладнокровию и сдержанной иронии и теперь впервые слышал, чтобы Джо так зло и неуклюже язвил.  
Справедливости ради, Маркус производил впечатление — тем, как ловко двигался сквозь толпу, как успевал насмешить детишек и при этом ни разу не уронить свои кольца.  
Джо увлек его к центральной палатке.  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
— На женщину-гору?  
— Нет, женщина-гора в отдельном шатре и за отдельную плату, а там сейчас будут выступать обычные рабочие лошади вроде нас.  
Слева их обогнул целый выводок детишек с разноцветными леденцами, справа заскрипела сбрасывающая скорость карусель.  
— Вас ждет Большая Бесси, дамы и господа, самое огромное колесо обозрения на всем Юге! Покупайте билеты! Сможете поцеловать вашу супругу на высоте ста футов! — Голос Маркуса донесся откуда-то справа, а потом он возник у входа в шатер — теперь вместо колец у него в руках были длинные спицы.  
— Предел человеческих возможностей в Шоу Братьев Мара! — прокричал он и одним движением поджег все четыре спицы, превратив их в небольшие факелы. Привлекая внимание, он повертел их в пальцах, а потом запрокинул голову и один за другим засунул факелы в рот, погасив пламя под удивленные вздохи толпы.  
— Под-хо-ди-те, дамы и господа! Пять минут до начала шоу!  
Даже Джо как будто заразился его оживлением — подмигнув, кивнул за угол шатра:  
— Пошли, сможем посмотреть с заднего входа, все равно здесь ничего не разглядишь.  
Позади большой палатки, в складках запыленной парусины было устроено что-то вроде кулис, ведущих прямо на сцену. Возле полосатой стены лениво курил рабочий, которому полагалось отгонять зевак, решивших сэкономить на билете. Луис подумал, что сейчас рабочий спросит, кто они такие и что им нужно, но тот кивнул и ничего не сказал. Кажется, физиономия Джо успела здесь примелькаться.  
На нижней ступеньке, держась за отведенный полог, стояла татуированная девушка в пачке. От толстой самокрутки, вставленной в лиловый мундштук, вверх поднималась струйка дыма — такого густого, что он казался прочерченной в воздухе полосой. Туфли с лентами, которые она несла в руке, вблизи оказались балетными пуантами. Луис уловил приторный запах пудры и еще чего-то — и неловко отвернулся, решив, что вот так пялиться будет невежливо. Но девушка их как будто совсем не замечала — время от времени затягиваясь, наблюдала за сценой. Напудренное лицо на фоне разукрашенной узорами шеи напоминало некрасивую гипсовую маску.  
Голос Маркуса доносился уже с помоста — зловещим шепотом он рассказывал о кровожадном туземном вожде, который семь лет держал в заточении бедную девушку.  
— Все эти семь лет дикарь-садист покрывал тело несчастной несмываемыми рисунками, — в этом месте Маркус многозначительно замолчал, предлагая зрителям самим домыслить, что еще вытворял с пленницей туземный изверг, а потом мрачно подытожил: — Встречайте, дамы и господа! Оливия — женщина с трагической историей на коже.  
Медленно переставляя схваченные пуантами ступни, Оливия выколотила свой мундштук и откинула полог. Луис разглядел между ее лопатками фигуру человека, привязанного к дереву не то веревкой, не то лианой.  
Патефон натужно заскрипел незнакомую мелодию, и Луис выглянул на сцену. Со своего места он хорошо видел помост и первые ряды зрителей — женщины в ситцевых платьях, мужчины без шляп. Кое-кто держал на коленях детей, многие стояли в проходе между скамьями.  
Раздалось несколько хлопков, приглушенных музыкой, и Оливия, мелко перебирая носками, выплыла на сцену. Когда она закружилась в грязноватом свете единственного фонаря, золотистая пачка и лиф заиграли тусклыми бликами. Она изгибалась, склонив подбородок, взмахивала руками, и Луис заметил, что движения не слишком вписываются в музыку, словно Оливия танцевала под совсем другую мелодию — не с пластинки, а из собственной головы. Делая пируэты, она поднимала ноги под немыслимыми углами, вставала на носки, и татуировка на коже казалась черной, как нанесенный углем узор.  
Зрители растерянно следили за ней взглядами, не зная, как реагировать на этот странный танец: мужчины хмуро глазели на дрожащую вокруг бедер пачку, женщины время от времени охали и закрывали лица детей руками, когда разрисованная нога взлетала особенно высоко, открывая короткое белье.  
Оливию это как будто совсем не волновало, она танцевала сама по себе — не следя ни за музыкой, ни за залом, даже подведенные краской веки казались полузакрытыми.  
Покружившись в последний раз, она скрылась в складках полога с другой стороны под вялый свист. На сцену выскочил Маркус — на этот раз котелок и туфли дополняла блестящая трость, которая постоянно двигалась: он крутил ее в пальцах, зажимал под мышкой, перебрасывал из руки в руку и выписывал в воздухе стремительные фигуры.  
— Я знаю, дамы и господа, — начал Маркус, замерев на краю помоста, — что многие пришли посмотреть на таинственную Эдну, о которой вам рассказали афиши и самые невероятные слухи — спешу вас заверить, что все они правдивы! Но, к сожалению, Эдна, величайшая слепая прорицательница, нас покинула — срочные дела позвали ее в Тибет, страну целителей и мудрецов.  
По толпе прокатился разочарованный вздох, и Маркус сочувственно отвел свою трость. В темноте кулис Луис различил ухмылку Джо.  
— Да, да, дамы и господа, ничего не поделаешь! Но! Но мы пообещали вас развлекать, и будем это делать несмотря ни на что! — Зал ожил, встретив слова Маркуса свистом. — Вы, конечно, рассчитываете на что-то особенное, но все, что нам пока удалось разыскать — один простой, неприметный Джо.  
Толпа растерянно загудела. Луис не верил собственным ушам — Маркус запросто рассказывал лопоухим деревенщинам, что сейчас их ждет недостойная внимания мелочь.  
— Не будем судить строго, дамы и господа! Вдруг заурядному Джо удастся вас поразить. Встречайте, Джо и его маленький помощник!  
Луис растерянно оглянулся и увидел, что ухмылка Джо превратилась в злорадный оскал, словно откровенная неприязнь Маркуса доставляла ему удовольствие. Сам он окончательно смутился — настороженные взгляды со скамеек сковывали, лишали тело подвижности и заставляли потеть.  
— Пойдем, — подтолкнул его Джо. — Просто помни, о чем я тебе говорил.  
Луису показалось, что температура на сцене подскочила на десяток градусов, рубашка в секунду прилипла к спине.  
Женщины на скамьях равнодушно обмахивались платками, мужчины рукавами отирали блестящие лбы. Кто-то поднял задний полог шатра, но этого явно было недостаточно.  
Под молчание зрителей Джо установил на помосте деревянную дверь — чуть наискось от кулис, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть и мишень, и метателя. Луис заметил, что он не только успел приделать к ней две опоры, но и раскрасил с лицевой стороны — подчеркнул ручку, порог и раму.  
Коротко поклонившись, Джо сказал без тени улыбки:  
— Все так, дамы и господа, но есть одна поправка — заурядный Джо не будет вас удивлять небывалым зрелищем. — Со скамеек донеслись нерешительные смешки. — Я и мой ассистент расскажем простую историю, наверняка знакомую многим из вас. Итак, дамы и господа, в дом самого обычного Джо забрался воришка. — Отступив, он насмешливо указал на Луиса, и тот заставил себя шагнуть к двери. Расслабленный тон Джо вселял уверенность, через секунду Луис почти себя переборол и даже сумел улыбнуться — непринужденно, насколько смог.  
Украдкой вытерев ладони о штаны, он сделал вид, что протискивается в дверь — боком: рука, нога, плечо. Зрители зашептались, кто-то свистнул с задних рядов. Вряд ли воришка-Луис рассчитывал на богатую поживу, может, он всего лишь собирался стянуть кусок говядины с кухни, но публика об этом не знала.  
Изобразив, что оглядывает незнакомое жилище, Луис увидел, как Джо достал из футляра первый нож. Граммофон запоздало грянул какой-то тревожный мотив, и Луису до смерти захотелось зажмуриться.  
«Смотри только на меня, понял?»  
Джо знакомо замер в пол оборота, заведя левую руку за спину. Он словно стал выше и тоньше, бесстрастное лицо чем-то напомнило неподвижные черты Оливии, свет фонаря скрадывал пятна на рубашке, подчеркивал манжеты, закатанные до локтей. Джо вытянул вперед руку с ножом. Воришка-Луис, сообразив, что его засекли, метнулся вправо. Бросок, второй, третий — бежать некуда, дверь возле предплечья ощетинилась частоколом рукояток.  
Кто-то из женщин в зале вскрикнул, мужчины одобрительно засмеялись.  
Запаниковав, воришка повернулся лицом к двери, занес ногу, но возле колена тут же вонзились еще три ножа. Зрители выдохнули. Старательно изображая обреченность, Луис снова повернулся спиной к двери, и замер, прижавшись к ней лопатками. Осторожно потянулся к ручке — прямо возле пальцев в дверь врезались три ножа. Публика взволнованно загалдела.  
Девять ножей, — мысленно считал Луис. Еще столько же.  
Воришка не терял надежды — пригнувшись, он хотел нырнуть под частоколом вправо, но ножи предугадали его движение и тремя ударами преградили путь.  
Двенадцать. Влево — еще три ножа: бедро, руку и плечо опалило жгучей волной, словно лезвия прошлись по коже.  
Луис осторожно вдохнул и тут же постарался вернуть дыханию привычный ритм. Оставалось самое сложное.  
Воришка снова выпрямился, окруженный ножами. Теперь его лицо должно изображать неподдельный ужас, и, наверное, так оно и было — краем глаза он заметил, как задние ряды встают, чтобы лучше видеть.  
Джо отступил на шаг, выдерживая угрожающую паузу. Луис распластался на двери, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается настоящий, непритворный страх. Он с трудом удерживал его на месте, не давая разрастись и захватить себя целиком. Сквозь опущенные веки было видно, как Джо заносит руку с ножом, а вторую тем временем незаметно вытирает о торчащий из кармана платок.  
Когда нож вылетел из ладони, Луису показалось, что он слышит, как лезвие со свистом рассекает воздух, и ни стоны зрителей, ни траурная пластинка не в силах это заглушить.  
Удар. Лезвие вошло в каком-то дюйме от его левого уха и на пару секунд звуки исчезли, а помост перед глазами закачался вместе с Джо, пологом и фонарем. Короткими глотками заталкивая в себя воздух, Луис почувствовал, как за шиворот стекает обжигающая струйка и мысленно сосчитал до пяти. Еще два ножа.  
Следующий удар возле правого уха громом взорвался под перепонкой и заставил голову непроизвольно дернуться — Луис резко повернулся влево, словно от пощечины. Скамейки взорвались длинным протяжным возгласом, и Луис почувствовал, что теперь поднимаются и передние ряды — тянутся, глазея, вперед, дрожат, бормочут, шепчут.  
«Запомни, главное не двигаться», — вспомнил он. После Джо обязательно отчитает его за непутевые рефлексы и заставит репетировать до посинения.  
Но до этого оставался еще целый нож. Послышался негромкий голос:  
— Прошу вас занять ваши места, дамы и господа. Наверняка, воришка уже сотню раз раскаялся, что залез в дом заурядного Джо. — Публика облегченно засмеялась, с готовностью подхватывая реплику. Это расслабляло, снимая остроту — делало происходящее всего лишь цирковым номером, шуточным трюком, таким же безопасным, как вечерний чай на террасе. Развлечением.  
В несколько шагов приблизившись к Луису, Джо приподнял его лицо за подбородок и опустил на голову свою шляпу. Они уже делали это на репетиции, но Луис вдруг с небывалой ясностью почувствовал запах — пот, табак, неразличимые отголоски одеколона и автомобильных выхлопов. Он снова вдохнул терпкую смесь и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь — поля скрывали лицо до переносицы.  
Последний нож сорвал шляпу с его головы и пришпилил ее в трех дюймах над макушкой — зал секунд пять молчал, а потом взорвался воем, свистом и топотом. Все оживленно галдели, и среди хаоса Луис услышал:  
— Вот что бывает, если задеть самого неприметного Джо.  
Ряды одобрительно загоготали.  
Луис скатился по лестнице — ему показалось, что он вывалился из шатра, как из пыльного мешка. Ухватившись за край полога, он замер, глотая ртом воздух, и не сразу заметил, что пыльные кулисы теперь набиты битком. Было непонятно, то ли обитатели балагана пришли посмотреть на новый номер, то ли просто ждут своего выхода.  
Джо задержался в пестрой толпе, заговорил с невысоким парнем в зеленом жилете, кивнул в ответ на чей-то вопрос и тут же рассмеялся. Луису почему-то стало грустно, хотя сам он ни за что не пожелал бы оказаться в центре внимания. Все-таки Джо был здесь, как рыба в воде.  
Глубоко вдохнув напоследок, Луис огляделся. Возле веревки, отделявшей лагерь от шатров, стояли двое детишек и разглядывали его почти в упор. С виду обоим было лет по двенадцать, оба были затянуты в дымчатые трико и напоминали одинаковых кукол, только одна была коротко острижена, а уши второй прикрывали мелкие кудряшки. Присмотревшись, Луис понял, что это мальчик и девочка.  
Не сводя с него взгляда, мальчик придвинулся ближе и что-то сказал девочке на ухо. Та шагнула вперед.  
— Привет. Я — Сара, а это мой братец Айзек. Мы видели ваше выступление.  
Луис растерянно протянул руку, не зная, что сказать и сделать, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж глупо.  
— Луис.  
— Мы собирались…  
Сквозь парусину донесся голос Маркуса:  
— Вы в жизни не видели ничего подобного! Их косточки словно сгибаются пополам! Близнецы Сара и Айзек, дамы и господа, — Живой Акробатический Мяч!  
Из-за полога вынырнула крохотная женщина с мышиным лицом. Глухая темная блузка скрывала шею до самого подбородка, и Луис подумал, что в такую жару это верный способ удавиться.  
— Сара! Сара, бегом! Выход, — замахала рукой женщина.  
Девочка потянула брата к ступеням.  
— Пока, Луис. Потом поболтаем.  
Углубляясь в заполненный людьми лабиринт, он подумал про Маркуса. Его неприязнь была непонятна, хотя Луис допускал про себя, что преувеличивает — возможно, Маркус, просто любил пошутить над новичками, возможно, здесь так принято, он ведь толком не познакомился еще ни с кем из балагана. Странные детишки исчезли слишком быстро, Оливия не интересовалась никем и ничем, а Нейтан Мара со своей мартышкой сам мог дать фору любому шутнику. Так или иначе, на этот раз Джо утер Маркусу нос.  
Вокруг было совсем темно — и, к счастью, жара немного спала. Сиденья Большой Бесси поскрипывали в высоте, смех и возгласы не умолкали — балаган продолжал веселиться.  
Луис бродил между шатрами и навесами, стараясь собрать мысли воедино. Он мог бы пойти на стоянку и, возможно, получить у старика, заведующего кухней, кружку кофе или хотя бы воды, но там наверняка будут люди — рабочие, артисты, кто-то еще. А здесь, посреди возбужденной толпы, он был совершенно один, и это его устраивало.  
Несколько дней назад в это же время Луис лежал на жесткой кровати и смотрел в потолок спальни, которую делил с Деннисом. Мог ли он тогда представить, что все так обернется? Да что там, даже после, в машине Джо — не мог.  
— Человек-Волк! — надрывался кто-то возле круглой палатки, стуча в опору костылем. — Хотите перепугаться насмерть? Всего четвертак, и это зрелище вы не забудете до конца своих дней!  
Сквозь брезент доносилось рычание, возгласы и непритворный визг. Луис нерешительно повернул туда, но полог резко разошелся, и прямо навстречу ему вылетела молодая женщина с выпученными глазами и прижатым ко рту платком. Покачнувшись, она со стоном согнулась и бросилась в темноту, где ее шумно вырвало. Рычание стихло, потом из палатки донесся хохот и лай — Луис не мог представить, что такие кошмарные звуки может издавать человек. На улицу потянулись зрители.  
— Мелисса! Мелисса, я здесь!  
— Ты видел? Видел? Вот кого нужно показать преподобному Фросту. В парня же дьявол вселился, не иначе!  
— Думаешь, это человек?  
— Настоящий оборотень!  
— А то! Смог бы человек загрызть живую курицу?  
Теперь из палатки слышались тяжелые шаги, прерываемые все тем же хриплым смехом. На брезентовой стене Луис разглядел рисунок — человек с волчьей головой, скорчившись, выл на луну.  
Желание приближаться к палатке пропало.  
Блуждая между шатрами, Луис ушел в сторону от каруселей к самому краю площадки, где почти не было людей. Интересно, Джо его хватится?  
За бочкой с песком прятался еще один шатер — темный снаружи, без всяких рисунков и надписей, только сквозь щели пробивался едкий красноватый свет и над входом висела тусклая лампочка.  
Внутри играла дребезжащая пластинка, по сравнению с палаткой, где обитал Человек-Волк, было тихо, но вылетавшие наружу звуки показались Луису не менее зловещими — кто-то протяжно, хрипло вздыхал, время от времени зрители восклицали хором и снова замолкали в яростном напряжении, которое чувствовалось даже сквозь полотнища стен.  
Луис попятился. Внезапно он не глазами, а кожей ощутил, насколько вокруг темно, и непроизвольно оглянулся. Большая Бесси ярко светилась в отдалении, но здесь было мрачно, неуютно и пусто. Он попал на территорию Человека-Волка.  
Пока Луис размышлял об этом, к входу в шатер приблизилась женщина — явно нездешняя, не из балагана. Лет тридцати на вид, нарядно одетая — больше всего Луиса поразила атласная шляпка: светлая, кокетливо сдвинутая на лоб, с изящными розами вдоль ленты. К таким шляпкам Элис когда-то делала цветы.  
Навстречу женщине из-за темного полога выступила тень — огромный верзила в кепке и рабочем комбинезоне, такой смуглый, что в сумраке Луис на секунду принял его за негра.  
— Сюда нельзя мэм, — сказал верзила, загородив собой вход.  
— С какой стати? Там мой муж. — Женщина попыталась обогнуть великана, она явно не привыкла, чтобы ей возражали.  
— Вы ошиблись, мэм. — Не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм, верзила скрестил руки на груди. Козырек кепки скрывал глаза, но Луис разглядел густую черную щетину. — Этот шатер не работает.  
Женщина толкнула его обеими руками, но великан даже не пошевелился. Охнув, женщина отшатнулась, словно врезалась в кирпичную стену. Из шатра, тем временем, донесся очередной полувздох-полувсхлип, который тут же распался на отдельные протяжные восклицания.  
— Прочь с дороги, сукин сын! — Женщина снова толкнула верзилу, попыталась дотянуться до края полога, но ничего не вышло.  
— Уходите мэм, это закрытый шатер. Здесь вам делать нечего.  
Цветы на атласной шляпке вздрагивали вместе с хозяйкой; размахнувшись, женщина изо всех сил ударила великана кожаной сумочкой. На траву полетели блестящий портсигар и пудреница.  
— Пропусти меня, мерзавец! Ты пожалеешь! Пожалеешь! Все вы пожалеете! — выкрикивала она в такт ударам.  
Луису стало неловко, словно он наблюдал за чем-то непристойным, но ноги приросли к земле.  
В отличие от женщины, великан был спокоен и неподвижен, как гранитная скала — только слегка выставил перед собой руку, чтобы держать взбесившуюся сумочку на расстоянии.  
— Убогий сброд! Думаете, можно безнаказанно гадить в чужом городе? Пропусти меня!.. С дороги, подонок!  
Великан покачал головой.  
— Вам лучше уйти, мэм, — и больше не проронил ни слова.  
Огрев его сумкой напоследок, женщина бессильно разрыдалась и бегом скрылась среди толпы и огней.  
Из щелей, сочащихся красным светом, вместе с разгоряченными криками неслась музыка, и Луис, как под гипнозом, шагнул к шатру. Великан выбил из пачки сигарету и шикнул на него, как на заблудившегося щенка. Вздрогнув, Луис очнулся и, не оглядываясь, пошел прочь — вслед за женщиной в шляпке.  
Огни на площадке постепенно гасли — замерла темная карусель с лошадками, из центральной палатки тянулись последние зрители, Большая Бесси медленно завершала оборот.  
Возле погасшей жаровни стоял Маркус и жевал гамбургер. Он жестом поманил Луиса к себе, и тот с надеждой оглянулся — вдруг Маркус звал кого-нибудь другого. Нет, рядом никого не оказалось, а делать вид, что не заметил, было поздно. Пришлось подойти, хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, Маркус наверняка приготовил какую-нибудь гадость.  
Подхватив щипцами жареную котлету, он втолкнул ее в середину булки и протянул Луису. Тот, не моргнув глазом, взял гамбургер — способность отказываться от еды он потерял где-то между Генриеттой и Хьюго.  
— Твой Джо меня уел, — усмехнувшись, сказал Маркус. — Но не надейтесь, что хорошо устроились. Это мой балаган, ясно?  
Луис отдавал себе отчет, что лучше не спорить и вообще делать вид, что немой, но не удержался:  
— Да? Я думал, это балаган братьев Мара.  
Из темных глаз Маркуса ушло все веселье, он сверлил Луиса взглядом, колючим, как целый швейный набор. Чувствуя, как немеет лицо, Луис не отводил глаз.  
— Кыш, — наконец процедил Маркус. — Передай своему патрону, чтобы в четыре утра был здесь — грузим стоянку и сворачиваемся. Работают все.  
Откусив от гамбургера большой кусок, Луис сунул руку в карман и не спеша повернулся. Ему хотелось рвануть бегом, но он заставил себя выдержать беспечный прогулочный шаг — если Джо не боялся этого болтуна, то и он не должен бояться.  
Не к месту вспомнился Деннис Эйвери — его дурацкие подначки, тычки и вечные попытки затеять ссору. Наверное, везде находились свои деннисы, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Горожане разъезжались, колесо обозрения замерло, где-то в отдалении снова заиграла пластинка: ты не поверишь, но я люблю только тебя, чем быть счастливой с кем-то, я лучше буду одна. Луис с минуту послушал — кажется, кто-то здесь очень любил эту песню.  
Внезапно захотелось поскорее увидеть Джо — без всякой причины. Просто оказаться рядом, услышать насмешливый голос, убедиться, что все хорошо и ничего не изменилось. В последние часы вокруг было слишком много новых людей.  
На ходу дожевывая гамбургер, Луис поплелся к бьюику. Он не рассчитывал, что найдет там Джо — скорее всего тот наслаждался привычной обстановкой в компании других артистов, но бьюик сам по себе манил, как добрый приятель среди незнакомцев. И когда до машины оставалось несколько футов, Луис едва сдержался, чтобы не ускорить шаг — Джо был на месте.  
Повесив полотенце на дверь, он приглаживал расческой мокрые волосы — босой, в майке и подвернутых до колен штанах. Заметив Луиса, Джо захлопнул дверцу ногой и сел на подножку.  
— Я тебя искал. Хотел узнать, как самочувствие, но ты успел куда-то испариться.  
Луис повел плечом, зачем-то стараясь изобразить равнодушие.  
— Ходил, смотрел, что тут и как.  
— Увидел что-нибудь интересное? — Джо достал сигареты и привычно протянул ему пачку.  
— Разве что Маркуса, — покачав головой, сказал Луис. — Велел утром явиться на погрузку стоянки и обещал устроить нам веселую жизнь.  
— Да ну? Сукин сын зря времени не теряет.  
— Еще бы. Сказал, что это его балаган… Не пойму, в каком месте у него жмет.  
Выпустив дым, Джо откинулся затылком на дверцу.  
— Выпендривается, метит территорию. Не обращай внимания, дальше болтовни это вряд ли пойдет, на деле он простой мешок с дерьмом.  
— А мы-то ему чем помешали?  
— Говорю же, плюнь. Тяжелую работу здесь делают все, кроме женщин — так везде, и у Оскара тоже. И тебе придется.  
Луис фыркнул.  
— Это меня не пугает, просто глупо себя так вести без причины.  
— Ну, ты не видишь причины, а у Маркуса-то она наверняка есть. Забудь, пусть себе бесится. Лучше, сходи, умойся, а потом придумаем что-нибудь с ужином.  
— Да, — кивнул Луис, устраиваясь рядом. — Пять минут, и пойду.  
Этого он и хотел — услышать, что все будет в порядке, что волноваться не о чем. Затянувшись в последний раз, Джо добавил:  
— Нейтан нами доволен, а это самое главное.  
— Правда? Он тебе это сказал? После выступления?  
— Не так прямо. Просто спросил, где я научился управляться с ножами — значит, впечатление мы произвели. — Джо хмыкнул сквозь улыбку. — Нейтан знает, что, несмотря на все свои таланты, Флойд ничего похожего не умел.  
— Нейтан не знал твоего отца?  
Джо нахмурился.  
— С чего бы?  
— Ты сам говорил, что те, кто давно этим занимается, многих знают.  
Не глядя на Луиса, Джо достал пачку, но тут же спрятал обратно и медленно покачал головой.  
— Это другой случай. Моего отца Нейтан точно не знал. Зато он, кажется, был знаком с Селестой, ну или мечтал познакомиться — в свое время.  
Луис понял, что Джо хочет сменить тему и не стал возражать.  
— С Селестой?  
— Она бывшая жена Флойда. Твоя родственница, согласно легенде.  
— Мне показалось, ты ее выдумал, — удивился Луис. — Просто ввернул что-то в ответ на воспоминания Нейтана.  
— Ты что, — Джо удивился не меньше, — разумеется, нет! Флойд действительно был женат, такими вещами не шутят. Если бы я соврал хоть слово, Нейтан раскусил бы нас в секунду и выгнал взашей. Я говорил чистую правду, разве что слегка слукавил про тебя, но это не так страшно.  
— Ничего себе. И где сейчас эта Селеста, что с ней? Моя… гм… родственница.  
— Ты наверняка ее даже видел, сам ведь рассказал, как проехать на ферму Уолта Томпсона.  
— Надо же. Честно говоря, я не очень помню миссис Томпсон — это ведь она?  
Джо кивнул, и на этот раз взял сигарету из пачки.  
— Слушай, не могу вообразить, что кто-то из жителей Фаулера имел отношение к балагану.  
Джо поднялся.  
— Смотри, включили фонарь под навесом. Если мы продолжим трепаться, у меня желудок вылезет через рот и сам пойдет искать себе ужин.  
Луис рассмеялся.  
— Будешь должен мне эту историю.

 

Поужинать они не успели. Едва Джо присмотрел место за столом — кто-то приветливо помахал рукой, приглашая их к себе — на стоянку в клубах выхлопов влетел пикап с надписью на дверце: «Шоу Братьев Мара». Рядом довольно художественно был изображен Нейтан-младший в пурпурном жилете — одной рукой он опирался на заглавную букву, а второй приподнимал цилиндр.  
Мотыльки, окружившие единственный блеклый фонарь, рассеялись от едкой гари, из пикапа выскочили двое — парень в зеленом жилете, болтавший с Джо на ступеньках шатра, и сам Нейтан. Парень свистнул, заложив два пальца в рот, а Нейтан прыгнул в кузов пикапа и замахал руками, привлекая внимание.  
К ним уже спешил Маркус с тремя рабочими. Обитатели балагана, бросив свои дела, медленно стягивались следом.  
Джо отодвинул тарелку, успев перед этим подцепить кусок картошки. Луис машинально затолкал в карман хлеб и напоследок набил рот обжигающей кукурузной кашей.  
— Пойдем-ка, — сказал Джо.  
Было понятно, что стряслось что-то непредвиденное. Словно подчеркивая тревогу, по стоянке пронесся порыв ветра — навес и шатры громко захлопали, как простыни на веревке. Заверещал Нейтан-младший, добавляя сумятицы, люди беспокойно шептались.  
— Какая-то ненормальная собрала в церковном зале женщин, — рассказывал парень в зеленой жилетке, — то ли дурочек из библейского кружка, то ли просто сумасшедших, и довела их до белого каления.  
Луис заметил, что Нейтан содрал с шеи синий платок и теперь вытирает им лоб и затылок.  
— Все верно, — кивнул он, вклинивая в рассказ свой кошмарный акцент. — Мы с Жаном ужинали в «Прериях» на главной улице и услышали обрывки — это обсуждали все, кто там был. На самом деле, эта дурочка — сестренка мэра, и ей чем-то сильно не угодили наши девочки.  
Последние слова потонули в хохоте и глумливых выкриках. Кто-то предложил поставить специальный номер с танцами и пригласить мэра и его друзей.  
— Тихо! — крикнул Нейтан. Нейтан-младший поддержал его воплями. — Тихо. Она накрутила в церковном зале с полсотни сумасшедших, и они собираются сюда. Пятьдесят обезумевших любительниц библии. — Теперь его слушали в напряженной тишине, вверх поднимался дым от сигарет.  
Луис вспомнил атласную шляпку и безмолвного великана: «Пропусти меня, мерзавец! Ты пожалеешь! Пожалеешь! Все вы пожалеете!» Поддавшись общей тревоге, Луис поискал глазами Джо — тот молча курил, не сводя взгляда с Нейтана.  
— Надеюсь, никому не надо объяснять, что здесь могут натворить слетевшие с катушек дамочки? Мы с Жаном сразу рванули обратно, когда поняли, что к чему, и видели, что есть желающие к ним присоединиться.  
Порывы ветра стали сильнее, и Луис предплечьем почувствовал смешанный с пылью песок. Он никогда не видел разъяренных активисток библейского клуба, но ярость той женщины производила впечатление — и охотно верилось, что будь у нее силы, она перевернула бы весь балаган вверх дном. Фонарь над головой Нейтана закачался.  
— Вот черт, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Джо. — Не успели порадоваться хорошему началу.  
Сквозь толпу к пикапу пробрался Маркус.  
— Так чего мы ждем? Хватит болтать, сворачиваемся! Быстро!  
Все одобрительно подхватили, и выкрики переросли в возбужденный гул.  
— Заноза, Жан, давайте со мной, разбираем шатры и Большую Бесси. Все! Все на погрузку!  
К пикапу медленно брели опоздавшие, но тут же неслись обратно, подхваченные общей суетой.  
— Врубай главный прожектор, Стив! Дай фонарь!  
— Господи, они здесь все разнесут.  
— Мы не можем устроить драку с женщинами. Скорее, скорее, черт тебя дери!  
— Что случилось? Баптисты впали в буйство?  
— Хуже, Белл. Там толпа из ненормальных жен и мамаш.  
— Заткнись и помогай! Ключ, Стиви. Грузите это все живо!  
— Господи Иисусе.  
— Цепляйте фургоны! Бегом! Сонни, Майлз!  
— Проклятые ведьмы, снова не спать всю ночь.  
Палатки падали одна за другой с протяжным шелестом, кто-то громко считал, убирая опоры, каждый тащил что-то в грузовики.  
В суматохе Луис очень быстро потерял Джо — пару раз ему показалось, что его рубашка мелькнула там, где совсем недавно стоял большой шатер, а теперь распласталось огромное полотно парусины, но скоро стало не до того. Вместе с поваром и близнецами он помогал собирать кухню — спускал из бочек воду, грузил скамейки и котлы, скатывал тент. Все вокруг метались, подчиняясь строгому, выверенному Маркусом ритму, и скоро от площадки остался только большой круг вытоптанной травы.  
Остановившись вытереть лоб и вдохнуть, Луис заметил пляшущие огни возле темной фабричной громады, и снова поддался общей панике.  
— Луис, сюда! — крикнул кто-то — то ли Сара, то ли Айзек. Раскрасневшись от напряжения, они волокли к грузовику большую скамью. Подтянув скамейку к борту, они подали ее в руки женщины, стоявшей в кузове; боковым зрением Луис увидел Оливию — запыхавшись, она тащила по траве складное кресло и столик. В отдалении, грузно переваливаясь, проковыляла женщина-гора.  
Спустя минуту раздался крик Нейтана:  
— Все готово, расходитесь по машинам!  
На краю пустыря уже можно было различить нестройную толпу — из-за темноты и покачивающихся фонарей она выглядела огромной.  
— По ма-ши-нам! — орал Маркус.  
Луису показалось невероятным, что весь балаган — шатры, помосты, ограды, скамейки, билетная будка и Большая Бесси — уместились всего в четырех грузовиках. Следом выстроилась цепочка фургонов, а в голове шеренги встал потрепанный форд с красной цифрой тринадцать на дверце. С подножки свешивался Маркус, подгоняя тех, кто еще не расселся по местам. Кто-то схватил Луиса за локоть и тот едва не вскрикнул, — но вовремя понял, что это Джо.  
— Пошевеливайся, малыш, я вывел бьюик. — Луис разглядел их машину — среди массивных фургонов и грузовиков бьюик выглядел совсем неприметным.  
Вдоль вереницы автомобилей метались лучи фонарей, фары освещали пространство на несколько метров вокруг.  
Он увидел, как близнецы, подгоняемые матерью, забираются в старый шевроле. Позади темной глыбой возвышался деревянный фургон.  
Мимо быстро прошел Нейтан, лично проверяя, что все на месте и ничего не забыли. На его загривке, как внимательный часовой, сидел Нейт-младший.  
— Вперед, — пробормотал Джо себе под нос, захлопывая дверцу.  
И они снова тронулись вперед — неизвестно куда, сначала медленно, по неровному пустырю, потом, набирая скорость, по пыльным колеям в объезд города. Куда-то.  
Луис попытался разглядеть сквозь заднее стекло, достигла ли толпа стоянки, но увидел только дрожащую темноту.  
Удерживая одной рукой руль, Джо поднял ко рту бутылку, несколько раз жадно глотнул. Он давно избавился от рубашки, шею покрывал пот и пыльные разводы.  
— Ну не дерьмо ли, — выругался Джо, передавая бутылку Луису. — Поверить не могу. Правда, у Оскара и похуже случалось, но не в первый же день!  
Луис осторожно приладил крышку на горло бутылки. Ему хотелось засыпать Джо вопросами, но сначала нужно было отдышаться.  
Теперь перед ветровым стеклом вместо ночной дороги покачивался зад одного из фургонов, а боковые окна продувало пыльным ветром.  
Действительно, выглядело невероятно, и Луис не знал — злиться ему или хохотать. Третью ночь подряд они проводили в машине — срывались с места и неслись, куда глаза глядят. Откинувшись на спинку, Луис подумал, что совпадение выглядит хоть и мрачно, но впечатляюще — они словно заразили балаган своим бегством, как будто все, к чему они прикасались, было обречено подхватываться в спешке и уносить ноги.  
— Да уж, — сказал он, прикрыв окно со своей стороны. — Будь я на твоем месте, то решил бы, что это я приношу неудачу.  
Джо даже оторвал взгляд от дороги — повернулся, уставившись на Луиса. Влажный лоб прочертила ровная складка.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— А что? Ты, наверное, в жизни не бегал столько, как за последние три дня.  
Покачав головой, Джо несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, но снова возвращался к дороге и к ползущему впереди фургону. Потом вздохнул.  
— Ты точно перегрелся, парень. Подумай, что бы со мной было, не вытащи ты меня из комнаты, там, в Генриетте.  
— Без меня ты бы туда не попал.  
— Попал бы, — сказал Джо — почти выплюнул. — Так или иначе — обязательно. А дальше, в Хьюго? Если бы ты меня не разбудил?  
Луис поерзал, стараясь устроить скользкий от пота затылок на спинке.  
— Я уж не говорю, что без тебя никогда не оказался бы здесь, в балагане, — продолжал Джо. — Послушай, я хотел этим заниматься. Я хотел получить мои ножи и делать то, что умею лучше всего остального. И если бы не ты… — он оборвал фразу, не закончив, и быстро посмотрел на Луиса. — Ладно, я не говорю, что ты мой ходячий талисман или вроде того, такие бредни под стать разве что местным рабочим мулам. Что-то я бы, конечно, делал. И как-то из всего этого выкручивался. Но… понимаешь, Лу, ты точно так же можешь свалить на меня вину за любые неприятности. Если считать их неприятностями, конечно.  
Луис поежился и непроизвольно выпрямился на сиденье. Он хотел что-то сказать — может, отшутиться, может, признаться, что боится стать для Джо обузой, — но теперь не мог выдавить ни слова. Наконец, он проглотил неповоротливый комок и слизал соленые капли с верхней губы.  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
— Когда?  
Не в силах справиться с собой, Луис закрыл глаза. Джо нахмурился.  
— Лу? Если тебе не нравится, то…  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Луис. — Нормально. Просто… меня давно так не называли.  
Джо дернул плечом.  
— Ну, это проще, чем Луис, так?  
Он не стал отвечать, сделав вид, что ищет платок. Как ни ответь — все глупо. И все закончится мыслями об Элис.  
— Я, кажется, видел ту самую сестру мэра, — сказал Луис спустя минуту. Это годилось, чтобы сменить тему. — Когда бродил по балагану после выступления.  
Джо приподнял брови.  
— Да? И что там произошло?  
Луис рассказал про шатер с красным светом, про столкновение атласной шляпки и великана, про то, как она убежала в слезах, а в палатке происходило что-то странное.  
Джо слушал его, едва сдерживая смех, но, посмотрев на Луиса, осекся. Хмыкнул, глотая остатки хохота, и сказал:  
— Там выступали танцовщицы. Стриптизерши.  
Луис почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание, а лицо заливает краска.  
— Это когда…  
— Это когда раздеваются. — Джо сморщился, подавив ухмылку. — Боже мой. Только не говори, что не понимаешь, о чем я.  
Луис понимал. Однажды Энди Бейкер притащил в школу колоду карт, на которых вместо мастей и джокеров красовались женщины в нижнем белье — чем старше карта, тем белья было меньше. А Деннис Эйвери прятал у стены под матрасом открытку — всю затертую на сгибах — на ней пухлая блондинка в одном поясе и чулках курила в окно, оттопырив круглый зад. Женщинам случалось раздеваться — он об этом знал. Но густое напряжение, исходившее от дальнего шатра, от этого не казалось менее зловещим. Оно напоминало смутные ночные кошмары и ничуть не походило на тот случай, когда Тэмми Джексон, гуляя с ним в парке, сама сняла очки и, зажмурившись, позволила себя поцеловать.  
— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — сухо сказал Луис, делая вид, что вытирает лицо платком. — Муж той женщины плохо замел следы, да?  
— Похоже на то.  
Луис отвернулся к окну. Его больше смущал не сам разговор, не женщины в нижнем белье — или без него, а то, что он действительно не слишком много знал об этой стороне жизни. Тот же Энди Бейкер наверняка давно обошел его в поцелуях и во всем остальном, но на ферме Эйвери у Луиса были другие заботы.  
Он украдкой посмотрел на Джо — тот, как будто, ушел в свои мысли и не собирался развивать тему.  
Луис вздохнул. Возбуждение от внезапного бегства спало, вместе с плавным покачиванием бьюика приходила дремотная слабость. Он вспомнил шатер Человека-Волка, визг зрителей и хриплый смех.  
— Я слышал, как парень в одной из палаток загрыз живую курицу. Одну из женщин вырвало. Зачем такое показывать?  
Луису показалось, что Джо снова усмехается, но нет — его профиль оставался прямым и серьезным.  
— Это всего лишь больные придурки, глотающие какую-то мексиканскую дрянь. Их таскают по захолустью и выдают за оборотней. Подожди, малыш, поездишь пару месяцев, еще не такого насмотришься, даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
— Ну, с выбором у меня не очень, — пробормотал Луис себе под нос. И, заметив, что Джо все-таки улыбнулся, добавил: — В самые жуткие моменты буду закрывать глаза.

 

Бьюик тряхнуло на крутом ухабе, и Луис проснулся. Пробуждение больше напоминало выход из затяжного обморока — мышцы затекли, виски ломило, а перед глазами все поплыло, стоило выпрямиться на сиденье. От толчка внезапно ожил приемник — машину наполнил скрипучий танцевальный ритм.  
Темнота снаружи распалась на неуверенный предутренний сумрак. Джо, скривившись, выключил радио и с усилием размял шею.  
Луис понял, что спал, устроившись щекой на его колене, и потряс головой, чтобы поскорее прийти в себя. Что-то он помнил — как бьюик качало, словно он не ехал, а плыл сквозь высокие волны, как тело раз за разом соскальзывало по спинке на сторону Джо, как тот не выдержал и потряс его за плечо:  
— Перебирайся назад, Лу. Ты мне всю руку отлежал.  
Кажется, Луис в ответ поднял голову и даже промычал что-то, но уже в следующую секунду повалился обратно.  
Прочистив горло, он покосился на Джо, и ему стало совестно — ведь тот не спал уже больше суток. Висок и щеку покрывала пленка пота — на этот раз не от жары, а от усталости.  
Джо чуть повернулся — глаза у него были красные, веки опухли.  
— Так не годится, нужно срочно научить тебя держать руль.  
— Я немного водил отцовский пикап, — просипел Луис. Голос спросонья был дребезжащий и ржавый, как старая телега.  
Джо кивнул.  
— На ближайшей стоянке попробуем.  
Луис тяжело, без всякого удовольствия, потянулся.  
— Интересно, когда они надумают остановиться?  
Джо молча указал подбородком вперед — ехавший перед ними фургон медленно сползал с дороги. Вырулив за ним на обочину, Джо заглушил мотор и без сил откинулся на спинку.  
— Если бы меня так не тянуло в кусты, я бы прямо сейчас отключился.  
Охая, он выбрался из машины и пошел в сторону ближайших зарослей — туда же, прихрамывая, спешили еще трое: Жан и кто-то из рабочих. Остальные неуверенно ступали на землю, разминая конечности — вялые призраки в сером свете раннего утра. От лихорадочной истерики сборов ничего не осталось. Даже рисунки и надписи на стенах фургонов полностью лишились своих красок, а жесткая трава вокруг казалась не зеленой, а блекло-сизой.  
Когда Джо вернулся, Луис кивнул вперед, на едва различимую голову их каравана.  
— Пойдем, посмотрим? Кто-нибудь наверняка знает, куда нас теперь несет.  
Джо потер глаза.  
— Если хочешь, иди. Вряд ли это долгая остановка, но полчаса у нас есть, потрачу их с пользой. Вернешься — разбуди меня, ладно?  
Луис медленно пошел вдоль грузовиков. Кое-кто курил, зябко ежась возле своих машин, но большинство сделали, как он — пошли вперед, к форду Маркуса.  
Под боком одного из фургонов устроилась Оливия — она успела вытащить свое складное кресло, и теперь сидела, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая туфлей без задника. Самокрутка в мундштуке погасла, некрасивое лицо выглядело заострившимся и серым. По ступеням фургона спустилась еще одна женщина — она встала рядом и что-то сказала. Оливия не отреагировала — стеклянным взглядом продолжала смотреть перед собой, и женщине пришлось тронуть ее за плечо.  
Не оглядываясь, Луис шел дальше, чувствуя, как штанины пропитываются росой. Неестественную тишину нарушало только чириканье утренних птиц; возле отдаленной рощи повисла косая лента тумана. Луис почувствовал, как невольно поддается тревоге, впускает в сердце знакомую хандру — где я? Что дальше? Куда теперь? Поморщившись, он впервые постарался избавиться от этих зыбких фантомов вместо того, чтобы привычно ими насладиться, и заставил себя смотреть вперед.  
Компания, собравшаяся у кабины форда, выглядела живее — люди переговаривались, кто-то шутил, кто-то смеялся. Луис заметил Нейтана, неожиданно подтянутого и свежего — на нем была чистая рубашка и лиловый шейный платок.  
Тихо приблизившись, Луис встал позади, чтобы не мелькать перед глазами и при этом слышать, о чем говорят.  
— До Лон Филли меньше ста миль, — рассуждал Нейтан, — лучше нам налечь сейчас и сделать их за утро, тогда к обеду уже будем на месте и даже успеем разбить стоянку. Нет смысла здесь задерживаться. Элмот ближе и крупнее, но та дорога уводит на запад, будем петлять, как зайцы. Хватит с нас пока больших городов.  
— Ничего себе большой, — возразил кто-то. — В последний раз я там был в тридцать пятом, и уже тогда указатель безбожно врал. Сколько там сейчас, тысяч шесть? Пять? Вряд ли больше восьми.  
— Все устали, — покачал головой Нейтан. Нейтан-младший сидя дремал на его плече, и Луис увидел, что ошейник на нем лиловый, в тон платку. — Небольшое представление в сонном городишке — то, что нужно, успеем отдохнуть, а с утра двинем в Арканзас. Все равно мы уже сбились с маршрута.  
Большая часть собравшихся одобрительно подхватила.  
— Потерпим сто миль, а там можно будет спать хоть до вечера.  
— Смотри, Нора, так спать — живо опухнешь.  
Все засмеялись. Краем глаза Луис заметил Маркуса — в компании вездесущего Жана тот направлялся к грузовику — и постарался как можно незаметнее убраться в сторону. Нарваться на его взгляд, а то и получить какое-нибудь едкое замечание совсем не хотелось. Если бы Луис пришел вместе с Джо — другое дело, но в одиночку он предпочел избежать встречи.  
Остановившись поодаль, Луис наслаждался короткой утренней прохладой.  
От ближайшего фургона отделились две фигуры, и в одной из них он с удивлением узнал ночного великана — того, что охранял вход в шатер со стриптизом. Несмотря на габариты и черную щетину, было заметно, что он очень молод — примерно ровесник Джо. Его спутница была такой маленькой, что не доходила великану даже до плеча. Луиса поразили ее волосы, он впервые видел такой цвет — очень светлый, холодный, серебристый, как осенняя луна. Даже без прически и локонов волосы приковывали взгляд. Раскрыв рот, Луис следил за рассыпавшимися по спине прядями и не сразу понял, что кто-то тянет его за рукав.  
Это оказалась Сара, и Луис узнал ее только по платью — тому же, что на ней было во время бегства из Кеньона. Мелкие кудряшки выпрямились в жесткую желтоватую солому, лицо без грима выглядело незнакомым. Она стояла босая, с голыми руками, а платье напоминало расширяющийся к низу мешок.  
— Эй, — сказала Сара и протянула Луису кружку, над которой поднимался горячий пар. Он вдохнул, прежде чем глотнуть — судя по запаху, в кружке был пустой кипяток, но на вкус оказалось сладко.  
Айзек цеплялся за локоть сестры, и когда она встала рядом с Луисом, втиснулся между ними, словно мерз.  
— Слышал? Едем в Лон Филли. Кажется, это та еще дыра.  
Похоже, Сара считала, что они достаточно познакомились, пока грузили вместе скарб, и не собиралась тратить время на формальности.  
Луис пожал плечами.  
— Есть разница?  
Сара сощурилась, словно обдумывала его вопрос. Грим — толстый слой румян и белой пудры — полностью искажал ее черты, и теперь, умытая и разлохмаченная, она выглядела другим человеком. Левая сторона лица была заостренная, угловатая из-за прямой выступающей скулы, а справа этот резкий угол сглаживался — такая странная асимметрия тревожила. Они с Айзеком были похожи, но брат обладал идеально ровной мордашкой — одинаковые аккуратные скулы, четко очерченный рот, прямой подбородок — все, что в Саре выглядело как изъян, у него было на своем месте.  
Чуть толкнув Айзека, чтоб подвинулся, Сара сказала:  
— В городах покрупнее можно съездить в кино и постирать одежду не в корыте.  
Луис равнодушно дернул плечом.  
— Говорят, в Лон Филли можно будет выспаться.  
Сара громко фыркнула.  
— Так всегда говорят. Весь вечер торчишь в шатре, потом скоблишь с лица краску, а чуть свет — ехать, ехать, и снова целый день в машине.  
— Мне еще не успело надоесть, — улыбнулся Луис.  
— Ах, да, ты же новичок, — серьезно, без всякой издевки кивнула Сара. — Ничего, пройдет пара месяцев... Откуда ты?  
Луис вспомнил, как Джо тоже говорил про «пару месяцев».  
— Из Оклахомы, — ответил он, радуясь про себя, что не нужно врать — Джо в своей легенде сохранил ему даже город.  
Сара кивнула.  
— А мы из Нью-Йорка.  
При этих словах Айзек тревожно посмотрел на нее, словно она выболтала невесть какой секрет — или вот-вот это сделает. Не выпуская локтя сестры, он вдруг прильнул к плечу Луиса. Тот растерянно отступил — впервые на его памяти незнакомец с такой готовностью, ничуть не стесняясь, искал физического контакта.  
— Не обращай внимания, — натянуто улыбнулась Сара. — Он иногда ведет себя как маленький.  
— Ничего, — выдавил Луис.  
Айзек действительно странно себя вел, и если это обозначалось словом «маленький», то, наверное, подразумевался ребенок лет пяти. Он молчал, застенчиво улыбаясь, а когда Луис отвлекся, улучил момент, и снова прижался к нему голым предплечьем.  
— Айзек, прекрати, — прошипела Сара и сунула ему оловянную кружку. — Сбегай, отнеси в машину.  
Айзек с улыбкой покачал головой.  
— Тогда сядь туда, — Сара указала на заросший травой пригорок и добавила, заметив, что Айзек не намерен слушаться: — Живо, я сказала.  
Тот неохотно отошел, и лицо его потухло, а Сара, как ни в чем не бывало, обратилась к Луису:  
— Мы должны были двинуться в сторону Далласа и дальше, к заливу, ты знаешь? Но та дорога шла через Кеньон, и Нейтан изменил маршрут.  
— Я видел афишу, но не знаю городов, которые в ней упоминаются. Я никогда не бывал южнее Лотона.  
— Да и я не особенно знаю места. Просто услышала, как мама обсуждала это с Синди.  
— Синди?  
— Синди — толстуха, Женщина-Гора.  
Айзек сидел на пригорке, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел на них с мукой в глазах. Сжалившись, Сара поманила его к себе.  
— Ладно, идем в машину. До встречи, Луис.  
— До встречи.  
Айзек помахал ему и продолжал оглядываться, даже когда они почти дошли до своего шевроле.  
Луис запоздало подумал, что даже не спросил у Сары про Нью-Йорк, а ведь до этого он в глаза не видел живого нью-йоркца. Разговор оставил странный осадок — с Айзеком дела обстояли неладно, но Луис решил не обращать внимания, тем более, Сара настойчиво подчеркивала, что все в порядке. Луис никогда напрямую не сталкивался с умственными и душевными недугами, как и с нью-йоркцами, так что оставалось только пожать плечами.  
Осмотревшись, он заметил, что люди разбредаются по машинам, и тоже пошел к бьюику.  
Джо спал сзади, накрыв лицо шляпой и неловко подогнув под себя ногу. Вторая нога свешивалась на пол — даже вместительное заднее сиденье, напоминавшее небольшой диван, было для него коротким и тесным.  
В отдалении загудели моторы — балаган трогался в путь.  
Луис приподнял шляпу, потряс Джо за плечо, но тот только перекатился на бок и уткнулся носом в спинку. Обдавая загривок холодом, промелькнула сцена в гостинице, и Луис снова встряхнул его, сдавив пальцами руку. Джо даже не пошевелился.  
— Черт возьми, Джо, — простонал Луис, — пожалуйста, не сейчас.  
Он продолжал его трясти, закусив до боли губу, но ничего не действовало, и Луис понял, что почти готов зарыдать. Краем глаза он заметил, как фургон, который шел перед ними, уже выехал на дорогу, а за ним подтягиваются остальные, и можно было ставить последнюю мелочь — люди в кабинах прилипли к окнам и гадают, что же у них произошло, но никто и пальцем не шевельнет, чтобы помочь. В сердцах Луис замахнулся, чтобы отвесить Джо пощечину, но остановился в последний момент. Он мог щипать его, трясти, орать в самое ухо, окатить остатками воды из бутылки — бесполезно. Джо не спал сутки с лишним и допустил огромную ошибку, позволив себе задремать «на полчаса».  
Когда Луис тряхнул его в очередной раз, губы Джо болезненно скривились, веки дрогнули, но он так и не проснулся.  
Луис мог бы закричать, остановить любой грузовик и попросить помощи — наверняка, кто-то из рабочих согласился бы сесть за руль, но откуда-то он знал, что делать этого нельзя. Были они — и были все остальные, среди которых отдельно маячило лицо Маркуса, и показать свою слабость равно самоубийству. Для всех он останется малахольным, не сумевшим справиться с машиной, а Джо и вовсе превратится в идиота, умудрившегося проспать перегон. Нет, придется выкручиваться самому.  
Прикусив щеку изнутри, Луис в отчаянии огляделся. Последняя машина — какой-то помятый седан — уже таяла в клубах выхлопов. Он опустил шляпу обратно Джо на лицо и выругался — так, как не ругался никогда в жизни.  
Усевшись за руль бьюика, Луис сказал себе, что ничего не теряет. В груди было тесно от ярости. В худшем случае он сожжет сцепление, но пусть только Джо посмеет сказать хоть слово.  
По сравнению со старым отцовским пикапом было непривычно просторно, а руль казался слишком большим. Отец несколько раз позволял Луису вести, но это было больше года назад, и сам всегда сидел рядом, а на ферме Деннис скорее бы подох, чем подпустил его к грузовику.  
Заставив себя успокоиться, Луис повернул ключ, опустил руку на рычаг передач. Когда он выжал газ, бьюик прыгнул вперед, как неуклюжая лягушка, и Луис снова заставил себя дышать глубже. О, господи, — повторял он про себя, — господи-господи-господи, — и не мог разобрать, тарахтит ли это мотор или выпрыгивает из груди сердце.  
От балагана остался только неразличимый хвост выхлопов и небольшое облако пыли.  
Хотелось панически оглянуться, посмотреть на заднее сиденье, обнаружить, что Джо проснулся — и закончить этот кошмар. Луис на секунду зажмурился и снова вдавил педаль газа, не позволяя себе убрать ногу, когда бьюик с визгом сорвался с места. Во рту сделалось солоно.  
Мотор, возмущаясь таким издевательством, сердито взревел и тут же заглох. Холодея, Луис снова выжал сцепление, нащупал газ. Он лихорадочно вспоминал все скупые уроки вождения, которые ему давал отец, невпопад дергал руль, забывал о передачах и слишком резко давил на педали. Бьюик, тяжело переваливаясь, плюхнулся на дорогу, подняв столб пыли. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он сообразил, что руль подчиняется малейшему движению, педали достаточно гладить подошвой, а самое главное — глубоко дышать и не сходить с ума.  
Когда впереди показался хвост каравана — облезлый седан — Луис уже более-менее освоился с передачами и не покрывался холодным потом, прикасаясь к педалям.  
Джо спал, как убитый, и никакая тряска на него не действовала. Ощущение времени стянулось в тревожный узел.  
Дорогу, по которой они ехали, в кои-то веки окружали не сизые поля, скованные одним бесконечным небом, — здесь вдоль обочин шелестели деревья, и с восходом солнца все вокруг заиграло переливами света и тени, но Луису было не до пейзажей. Шея и плечи ныли от напряжения — на каждом ухабе Луис стискивал руль и подбирался всем телом, а глаза застыли на одной точке — номерной пластине ржавого седана. Поглощенный движением, он не заметил, что среди зарослей уже мелькают бока амбаров и изгороди, отделяющие участки друг от друга. Караван выгнулся, подчиняясь дороге, как неповоротливая гусеница, и осторожно начал сползать на широкий луг.  
Сердце снова заколотилось, в висках застучала кровь, а пальцы на руле задеревенели. Луис вдруг понял, что совсем не помнит, как тормозить.  
Вдалеке на дверце форда сияла цифра тринадцать, машины одна за другой съезжали в траву, купаясь в солнечных лучах, а Луису казалось, что их бьюик окутала плотная черная туча. Паникуя, он не сразу различил возню на заднем сиденье, и понял, что Джо проснулся, только когда над правым ухом прозвучало:  
— Отлично, малыш. Просто сбрасывай скорость. Еще… еще немного. — Его голос был хриплым от сна и таким спокойным, что Луиса накрыла жгучая ярость пополам с облегчением. Это было настолько болезненно, что он почти не отличал одно от другого. Хотелось закричать, выругаться, но Луис только крепче сжал руль.  
Джо сразу все понял — и сориентировался мгновенно.  
Колеса бьюика приминали траву наравне с остальными, и Луису показалось, что он вот-вот врежется в какой-нибудь фургон.  
— Возьми слегка влево. Так. Отпускай газ, убирай ногу. Теперь тормоз, хорошо, хорошо, жми, просто жми, не дергайся. Сцепление! Не спеши, ты все правильно делаешь, давай.  
Когда бьюик, урча, остановился возле одного из грузовиков, Луис тяжело упал затылком на спинку и потер глаза. Дыхание шумно скребло гортань, в висках по-прежнему стучало.  
Джо перегнулся вперед, выключил двигатель и дернул тормозной рычаг. Он молчал, и Луис был за это благодарен, потому что сам не знал, что может ответить.  
Оба с минуту сидели неподвижно, каждый на своем месте. Луис понимал, что Джо не виноват, если только в том, что переоценил свои силы. Он, может, и сам думал, что продержится, и держался — насколько его хватило.  
Но он мог, мог, черт его возьми, сказать, предупредить, что, что… Что? — мысленно спорил с собой Луис. — Извини, приятель, я могу отключиться, и тебе придется сесть за руль. Я устал и может случиться, что угодно. Ну да, что-то такое он и должен был сказать. От этого стало бы легче? Вот черт!  
Луис толкнул дверцу. В бьюик устремилась разгоравшаяся жара вместе с запахом травы и звуками стоянки.  
Джо сидел позади, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, и Луис едва расслышал короткий, невеселый смешок.  
— Кто-то мне вчера рассказывал, что несет неудачу.  
Внутри снова поднялась мешанина из самых разных чувств. Отвернувшись, Луис пробормотал:  
— Пойду, поищу воды. — И торопливо юркнул за ближайший фургон.  
К бьюику он так и не вернулся — сначала помогал старику Расти разгружать кухню, потом сходил посмотреть, как рабочие ставят шатер. Благодаря возне с котлами и посудой Луис получил свою порцию задолго до общего обеда, так что компании за столом удалось избежать. Он старался не думать о том, чем занят Джо — во всяком случае, на площадке он его не видел. Может, лег досыпать — и это было к лучшему.  
Несмотря на доводы разума, на душе скребли кошки: Луис понимал, что Джо живой человек, и такое может случиться с каждым, но внутри засела детская обида — он меня бросил и оставил расхлебывать. Остаток дня Луис избегал Джо, уверяя себя, что делает это ненамеренно.  
Как быстро ты сделал из него стену от всех напастей, — ехидничал кто-то внутри. — Джо-Несокрушимая-Скала, да? Ты верил в Элис, верил в отца, и что из этого вышло? Где они теперь? А ты ведь до сих пор на них обижен. Чтобы стать хорошим другом, человеку необязательно быть безупречным. Подрасти хоть немного, дурак.  
Петляя по стоянке, Луис заметил Сару — та стирала, пристроив корыто на деревянную скамью. Отвращение на ее лице мешалось с хмурой решимостью, и Луис, подумав, не стал подходить. На ступенях фургона валялся моток веревки.  
Ему бы самому следовало заняться делом, а не бегать непонятно от чего.  
Он вернулся к бьюику только под вечер, когда в балагане один за другим стали вспыхивать фонари, а через луг потянулись жители Лон Филли. Он не увидел ни одной машины, только пару повозок, да кое-кто приехал верхом, остальные же шли пешком — женщины в темных платьях, мужчины в комбинезонах и рабочих штанах. Никаких нарядных шляп и воскресных костюмов, никакого смеха и разговоров, люди словно шли не развлекаться, а выяснить, что за чужаки нагрянули в их город.  
Поежившись, он наскоро умылся, пригладил волосы, и пошел искать Джо.  
Тот уже был возле шатра со своим футляром, а с помоста доносился голос Маркуса:  
— Невиданное чудо, дамы и господа! Потрясающий феномен природы! Близнецы Сара и Айзек — Живой Акробатический Мяч!  
Джо кивнул Луису и сказал:  
— Нас передвинули ближе к концу. Хороший знак, самые успешные номера дают в конце.  
Не ответив, Луис протиснулся ближе к сцене, чтобы посмотреть. Патефон заиграл какую-то односложную мелодию без слов. Близнецы разошлись в разные стороны и начали синхронно двигаться навстречу друг другу в странном подобии танца. Луис, конечно, видел акробатов, но не настолько близко, к тому же то, что делали близнецы, усиливалось их сходством — одинаковые трико, вскинутые руки, изогнутые ноги, причудливые мостики, зеркально похожие лица — если не знать, что под маской из пудры прячутся обычные, живые детишки, зрелище действительно можно было принять за странный природный феномен. Особенно впечатляло то, что все элементы их парного спектакля выглядели чем-то естественным, словно такой синхронности они добились не тренировками, а родились с ней. Не глядя друг на друга и идеально совпадая в движениях, близнецы встретились посреди сцены и сплелись, сплавились телами, сложились вместе, как подходящие куски головоломки. Через секунду по помосту медленно покатился дымчатый мяч, в котором время от времени мелькало, плечо, ступня, выступающие ребра, гипсовая маска лица.  
Луис поежился — несмотря на бесспорную красоту, зрелище показалось ему жутковатым.  
Зрители безмолвно наблюдали из зала, усиливая тревогу: если в Кеньоне публика свистела, хлопала, смеялась — хоть как-то реагировала, здесь ряды оставались молчаливыми и неподвижными. Никто не проронил ни слова, но когда Акробатический Мяч вновь распался на Айзека и Сару, на помост полетели монеты — скупой дождь из одноцентовой мелочи. Зрители бросали монеты, ничуть не меняясь в лице, и Луису окончательно стало не по себе.  
Когда пришла их с Джо очередь, вперед снова выскочил Маркус.  
— Чем еще мы поразим вас сегодня, дамы и господа? О, у нас есть чем! — сообщил он, жонглируя тростью. — Сегодня у нас необычный гость, — вы ни за что не будете разочарованы! — не чета нам, смертным. Своим присутствием наше скромное шоу почтил величайший артист, объездивший с гастролями всю Европу и Америку, собиравший аншлаги на огромных манежах, и, по слухам, крупнейшие цирки соперничали за возможность его к себе заполучить! Итак, дамы и господа, приготовьтесь, перед вами — Джо, величайший метатель ножей со своим невероятным номером! Встречайте, приветствуйте, тре-пе-щи-те!  
Луису показалось, что молчание в шатре стало еще плотнее, а лица и вовсе закаменели. В Кеньоне подобная шутка прошла бы на ура, но здесь, в Лон Филли, приходилось всерьез сомневаться, что зрители вообще умеют говорить, не то что понимать шутки. Выходка Маркуса снова оборачивалась издевательством.  
Прежде, чем шагнуть на помост, Джо коротко оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул Луису. Тот почувствовал, как к тревоге примешивается азарт — и еще что-то непонятное, острое, от чего перехватывает дыхание и ноет в груди.  
В гробовой тишине Джо установил дверь и только потом повернулся к зрителям. Лицо его было точной копией тех, что собрались в зале — бесстрастная маска без намека на улыбку и эмоции. Не повышая голоса, Джо сказал:  
— В цирках Европы и Америки я научился одному: тот, кто много болтает — много врет.  
Луису, занявшему свое место у щита, показалось, что некоторые маски исказил намек на усмешку, но это вполне могло быть иллюзией.  
Они отработали номер в полной тишине, и Луис заметил, что на этот раз Джо бросает иначе — резко, коротко, экономно расходуя движения, и не тратя впустую ни одного жеста. О репликах в зал и речи не шло. Его самого словно подменили — сердце ровно отсчитывало удары, глаза смотрели прямо, а зажмуриться потянуло только в самом конце, когда лезвия вонзались в дюйме от лица.  
Он следил за Джо — как тот, не глядя, достает свои ножи, как поднимает руку для броска, как коротко щурится и без выражения смотрит вперед — и вдруг понял, что его безупречность не в ответственности, не в честности и не в доброте. Она в другом — вот она. Это можно было принять, а можно было разрушить невнятными обидами.  
Публика безмолвствовала, но на этот раз Луис отчетливо разглядел, что многие лица порозовели, а некоторые женщины откровенно разинули рты.  
Когда последний нож сорвал с него шляпу, по доскам забарабанил целый ливень из одноцентовиков — монеты продолжали сыпаться даже когда они ушли со сцены.  
Дергая воротник рубашки, Луис заметил, как кто-то из рабочих, кажется, долговязый Майлз, вышел на помост, и принялся сметать мелочь в кучу щеткой для пола.  
На стоянку они возвращались в полной темноте — дорогу освещал только слабый фонарь возле кухни. Маркус настоял на том, чтобы разобрать центральный шатер перед ночевкой, а утром уже браться за Большую Бесси и все остальное.  
Ели молча за пустыми столами — многие предпочли сразу разойтись по фургонам, минуя общий ужин. Луис жевал картошку с подливой, слушал, как над головой хлопает навес, и украдкой наблюдал, как ест Джо. После подошел Майлз и велел Луису подставить карман. Тот непонимающе поднял глаза.  
— Ну, кому говорю, — проворчал Майлз, и ссыпал в оттянутый карман горсть блестящих монет. — Заслужил, — добавил он, потрепав Луиса по макушке.  
Джо склонился над тарелкой, пряча улыбку.  
Когда они подошли к бьюику, и Луис сел на подножку — за день еще неостывшую, — Джо сказал:  
— Ты здорово на меня ощетинился.  
Луис помолчал, закусив губу, — подбирал слова. Потом ответил:  
— Нет. То есть да, сначала мне хотелось тебя прибить или… сам не знаю что. Но я понимал, что это чересчур — ты же не виноват, что уснул, я ведь поспал днем, а ты даже не присел. Я ушел, потому что мне нужно было это обдумать. Разобраться. И… не наговорить лишнего. — Джо молча слушал, уперев ботинок в покрышку и сунув руки в карманы. Луис закончил: — Сейчас я больше не злюсь — тут не за что злиться.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джо сел рядом.  
— Конечно, это случайность, но я должен был ее предвидеть, я же себя знаю. Если бы я не уснул, то просто отключился бы после, за рулем, а так было бы еще хуже. И мне стоило хотя бы объяснить тебе, что делать с машиной, а не надеяться на себя, вот и все. Так что я виноват, малыш. Извини.  
— Нет, ты…  
— Подожди, послушай, — перебил Джо. — Здесь дело не только в том, что ты из-за меня натерпелся страху. — Джо помолчал, хрустнув пальцами, и с видимым усилием продолжил: — Понимаешь, это ведь работа, больше того — работа совместная. У нас номер, ты мой партнер, и это не просто глупая промашка, это серьезная ошибка, которая рушит все, что мы делаем вместе. Если бы я так облажался с Флойдом, он не заплатил бы мне за день, а то и за три, и это правильно. Понимаешь?  
Луис скованно улыбнулся.  
— Я понимаю. Но, по-моему, ты все-таки хватил — это ведь был наш первый день, к тому же сам помнишь, почему так вышло. Вся эта кутерьма…  
— И все же. Я хочу сказать, что ты имеешь право требовать с меня по полной, если дело касается работы — как и я с тебя. Ты не должен думать, что это игра, где я подгреб себе все тузы или где полагаются скидки только потому, что ты младше. Договорились? — Пристально глядя на Луиса, Джо протянул ладонь. Страшно смущаясь, Луис все-таки заставил себя поднять взгляд. Раньше никто не говорил ему ничего подобного. Джо не отводил глаз, и Луис протянул руку в ответ, а Джо сжал ее в сухом крепком пожатии.  
Напряжение рассеялось, на душе стало легко и спокойно.  
— Ну вот, — улыбнулся Луис, — мы как будто заключили контракт.  
— Будем считать, что так и есть, — серьезно кивнул Джо. — И нам лучше прямо сейчас отправиться на боковую, пока снова чего-нибудь не вышло.  
— Ох, перестань, накличешь, — поежился Луис. — Я все смотрел на эти пугала в зале, и мне до сих пор не по себе.  
— Да, крепкий народ, таких мало чем проймешь.  
Распахнув заднюю дверцу, Джо принялся стаскивать ботинки.  
— Завтра на рассвете грузимся и едем к границе. Не бывал в Арканзасе? — Луис покачал головой. Джо сбросил подтяжки, достал из-за спинки сиденья потертое шерстяное одеяло. — Ложись вперед, я туда не влезу. Хотя, и сзади, конечно… Ладно, потом придумаем что-нибудь. Надо было не отдавать Оскару фургон, но с ним по проселкам не наездишь.  
Луис разулся, сел, закутавшись в одеяло и подтянув ноги к груди.  
— Ты говорил, что оказался в наших краях благодаря миссис Томпсон. Зачем ты ее искал? — Луис понял, что не сможет сразу уснуть, а говорить про нынешние дела не хотелось. Выступления, зрители, Маркус, близнецы — просто отложить всю эту пеструю мешанину до завтра и немного передохнуть.  
Джо откинулся на заднюю спинку, сцепив руки на затылке. Луис разглядел растрепанную макушку на фоне подсвеченного луной окна.  
— Когда старину Флойда стукнул удар, он большую часть времени лежал в беспамятстве. А когда пришел в себя, сразу понял, что осталось ему недолго, и взял с меня обещание, что я найду его бывшую жену. Отдал мне за это бьюик.  
— Зачем? — подавив зевок, спросил Луис.  
— Гнусная история. Мало кто знает, что произошло на самом деле, но мне Флойд рассказал — ему пришлось — перед самой смертью. Он не писал никакого завещания, адвокаты и банки были для него пустым звуком, однако кое-что скопил на картах, и его кубышка устояла даже перед Депрессией. Думаю, он сам когда-нибудь собирался найти Селесту, даже выяснил, где она осела, но так и не решился.  
Джо замолчал, и Луис поерзал под одеялом. В бьюике было тихо и уютно, как в шалаше на дереве, где прячешься от родителей и мечтаешь когда-нибудь заночевать. В приоткрытое окно стрекотали цикады, хор лягушек из отдаленного ручья успокаивал и усыплял.  
— Так что же с ними случилось? Почему Селеста оказалась на ферме?  
Вздохнув, Джо продолжил.  
— Флойд был перекати-поле — весной и летом ездил с балаганами, шлялся, где только мог, а зимой уходил на юг, к реке, и промышлял на пароходах. Лет тридцать назад он понял, что возраст уже не тот, и решил остепениться. В одном из разъездов взял себе постоянную ассистентку — Селесту, нанялся с ней в какой-то бродячий цирк. Она была красотка и намного моложе Флойда, но если бы ты его знал, то ничуть бы не удивился — очень скоро он прибрал ее к рукам. Они поженились, Селеста родила ребенка, девочку. Не знаю, правда или нет, но Флойд говорил, что хотел с ней осесть по-настоящему — завести дом где-нибудь в глуши, развести живность, и Селеста с ним соглашалась, вроде как сама была из фермеров-переселенцев. Идиллия. Я сейчас ничуть не издеваюсь, поверь, даже если Флойд всего лишь думал, что сумеет все бросить, значит, по-настоящему ее любил.  
Луис притих, комкая край одеяла. Все самые грустные истории начинались именно так — с приторного безоблачного счастья.  
Джо лег, сунув под голову руки.  
— Прежде чем окончательно отойти от дел, Флойд решил основательно подзаработать, и когда цирк стоял где-то в Теннесси, отправился в лагерь дорожных рабочих — там как раз шло крупное строительство железных путей. Большущая стоянка, парни со всех концов страны, сам представляешь, какой сброд там ошивался. Но Флойд рыскал по округе с неделю, обернулся без задоринки, не зря собаку на таких делах съел — и в цирк приехал с приличными деньгами. Можно было паковать чемоданы и двигать в Калифорнию — именно там Флойд мечтал поселиться. Может, поступи он так, то все сложилось бы иначе. Но Флойду приспичило добраться с цирком до Мемфиса — кто-то там задолжал ему денег, и он не поборол искушения. Решил, что пара дней погоды не сделает. На следующую ночь его нашли те бродяги из дорожного лагеря — человек пять, самых осатаневших, которых он, должно быть, обул на последние деньги.  
Луис сидел, затаив дыхание. Джо замолчал, словно предлагал ему выбрать — слушать дальше или нет.  
— Рассказывай, — хрипло пробормотал Луис, и Джо снова заговорил.  
— Они закрыли их в фургоне, всех троих — Флойда, Селесту и ребенка, девочке вроде как было лет пять — и хотели отрубить Флойду правую руку. Он рассказал, что его заставили положить руку на стол — трое держали, у одного был топор. Пятый в это время полез к Селесте. Флойд умолял их забрать деньги, забрать что угодно — и разрешить им уйти. И этот, с топором — он у них, видно, был за главного — сказал, что они не тронут его руку. Не будут его увечить, но за это развлекутся с Селестой — все пятеро. — Джо вздохнул. — Я его не оправдываю, но тут надо понимать, чем для Флойда была правая рука и почему так вышло. Без руки он сразу падал на самое дно — в руках была вся его работа, вся жизнь. Да и на ранчо без руки, надо думать, делать нечего. В общем, не знаю, как и что он им сказал, но до утра пролежал связанный под столом и слушал эти крики. И все остальное… Ребенка они не тронули, но из фургона не выпустили. И все.  
— Все? — переспросил Луис. Губы у него занемели, по спине взбирался озноб. — Все?  
— Ну, с мечтами о семейном ранчо было покончено. Как только Селеста смогла подняться, забрала дочку и ушла. Мне кажется, после того случая он немного съехал с катушек, хотя, кто знает, я тогда не был с ним знаком. Да и кто бы не съехал.  
— Ты ведь нашел ее? Нашел миссис Томпсон… Селесту?  
— Да, — сухо усмехнулся Джо. — И стоило мне только заикнуться, кто меня прислал, я сразу получил в челюсть справа — несмотря на возраст, била она здорово.  
— Она?.. Миссис Томпсон тебя ударила? — уточнил Луис. Он помнил ссадину на щеке Джо, но в такое невозможно было поверить — в Фаулере ни одна женщина не подняла бы руку на мужчину. Разве что пьяница Джефферсон получал от жены тумаков, но Мойра Джефферсон была не в счет — все считали ее сумасшедшей.  
— Она. — Луис услышал, как в темноте Джо почесал щеку. — Хорошо, что вилы в бок не воткнула — кто-то из детей ее остановил. Потом расплакалась, но все-таки меня выслушала и после долго молчала. Плакала. И деньги взяла. Для фермерской семьи это хорошая сумма, во всяком случае, они смогут погасить большую часть ссуды на дом и землю… — Джо снова замолчал, и Луис не вмешивался в это молчание. Через минуту Джо добавил: — Я когда оттуда выбрался, у меня словно камень с души упал, и не потому что я выполнил волю Флойда, а… не знаю, наверное, оттого, что она успокоилась. Примирилась с прошлым — я хочу в это верить.  
— Да… — выдавил Луис. — В этот год многих прогнали с участков. Эйвери говорили, что скоро в окрестностях никого не останется и банк заберет всю землю.  
— Эйвери? — переспросил Джо.  
— Я у них жил.  
На этот раз замолчали оба — надолго. Каждый думал о своем, прислушиваясь к негромкому лягушачьему хору. Наконец Джо встряхнул одеяло и повернулся на бок.  
— Так себе сказка на ночь?  
Луис плотнее стянул шерстяные края, несмотря на то, что ночь была теплой. Вспомнив свой последний сон, он вдруг подумал, что прошлого вокруг было слишком много, он тонул в нем, мерз от его прикосновений, и ясно ощущал враждебность, исходящую от этих давних историй.  
— Постарайся уснуть, — сказал Джо сквозь зевок. Луис, повозившись, лег на сиденье.

 

Элис надела перед зеркалом шляпку, кое-как подобрала выбившиеся пряди. Она выглядела старше — усталая женщина за тридцать, как миссис Кош из соседней квартиры, только вот для миссис Кош это было обычным делом, а Элис всегда очень тщательно следила за собой. Луис наблюдал за матерью из-за учебника и гадал, в чем дело — в тусклом, ненапудренном лице или в тревожной гримасе, подчеркивающей складки у рта. Сжав губы, Элис дергала воротник пальто, сражалась с пуговицами и не смотрела на Луиса. Он все-таки решился спросить:  
— Ты надолго, мам?  
Элис его не услышала.  
— Если я… задержусь, найди бритву, Лу. Найди и спрячь.  
Луис знал, что она говорит о дедовой бритве, той самой, которую увезла с родительской фермы — единственная памятная вещь, которую Элис хранила.  
— Задержишься? Ты надолго?  
Лицо Элис, затененное шляпой, исказилось, но уже в следующую секунду стало прежним, и Луис подумал, что это только игра света.  
— Я искала вчера весь день, но бестолку — наверное, затерялась при переезде. Обязательно найди.  
— Мам. Ты куда идешь?  
Луиса не отпускало странное чувство: он находился в комнате, был полноправным участником сцены, но Элис говорила как будто не с ним — и видела кого-то другого.  
Схватив зонт, она вышла из квартиры. Дверь неожиданно мягко закрылась, и Луис остался один.  
Старые часы на комоде отсчитывали секунды, за окном было по-зимнему темно, где-то за ветхим плинтусом скреблась мышь. Отец с самого утра пропадал в Управлении общественного найма, и Луис знал, что сегодня будет то же, что и вчера — никакой работы.  
Элис снова говорила о бритве. Если в этом и был какой-то смысл, то Луис его не улавливал.  
Он заметил, что освещение поменялось — электрический вечер обернулся серым утром, и в этом болезненном свете комната смотрелась еще тоскливее, чем обычно. Запах налетел внезапно, без предупреждения, забил нос и горло, выжал слезы из глаз — мокрое железо, горечь дешевой выпивки.  
Учебника в руках больше не было — Луис сидел на родительской кровати. Все то же: матрас, одеяла, голые подушки. Слабо пробивающийся сквозь металлическую вонь запах плесени. Луис прикрыл ладонью нос, но нужно было искать. Рыться в тошнотворных тряпках, чтобы найти проклятую бритву. Закрыв глаза, он потянул на себя одеяло и почувствовал, как руки утопают в тяжелых влажных складках. Он представил, что будет перебирать их одну за другой, потея и задыхаясь от ржавого перегара, а потом, может, запутается в этой ветоши, и когда откроет глаза, вокруг будет только серая пыль… Лужа — представилось вдруг — затянутая сверху пыльными разводами, и капли на земле дрожат, колышутся, как ртуть в коконе из пыли.  
Оттолкнув от себя одеяло, Луис вскочил — только бы почувствовать собственное тело, только бы убедиться, что его не поглотил удушающий кокон.  
Он понимал, что кричит, и сначала перед глазами было темно, а потом хлопнула дверца, потянуло ночной прохладой, и на переднее сиденье забрался Джо.  
— Эй, Лу, — прошептал он. — Ты проснулся? Проснулся? Посмотри на меня.  
Луис неловко попытался оттолкнуть его руку, но Джо крепко сжимал плечо, потом стиснул второе, заставляя Луиса замереть и поднять лицо.  
— Все хорошо, хорошо, слышишь? А ну-ка кивни.  
Чувствуя, как его начинает колотить озноб, Луис кивнул и высвободил правую руку. Потрогал — щеки были мокрыми. Он не чувствовал, что плачет, но слезы текли, скатываясь на шею, наполняя рот соленой горечью.  
Джо сидел рядом, и Луис видел только размытое пятно рубашки и слабый контур лица. Он молчал, выжидая, пока Луис успокоится. Луис хотел бы успокоиться — вытереть глаза и нос, утихомирить себя привычными мыслями, но не получалось. К слезам добавились всхлипы, а мысль была только одна — какого черта, почему? Почему — почему это все случилось с ним, а не с Энди Бейкером, например? С кем угодно другим, как угодно далеко, тяжело и страшно — и, думая так, Луис сам не знал, что именно означает это «все». Смерть родителей? Ферму Эйвери? Побег? Ножи? Все смешалось и потеряло свое место. Он всхлипывал, чувствуя, как рыдания набирают силу, и не мог остановиться.  
Джо молча наклонился, достал из-под сиденья одеяло и набросил Луису на плечи, а потом, помедлив секунду, обнял его и притянул к себе.  
— Давай-ка успокойся. Слышишь?  
Луис понимал, что рубашка Джо там, где он уткнулся в нее лицом, вымокла насквозь, было невыносимо стыдно за свою истерику, но ничего не получалось поделать. Стоило Луису вообразить все это со стороны, горло царапали новые рыдания. Джо неловко погладил его по спине, и когда Луис затрясся сильнее, даже не попытался отстраниться — только сказал:  
— Так и знал, что со страшилками на ночь вышел перебор.  
Луис тяжело шмыгнул носом и прижал к лицу край одеяла. Сквозь удары собственного пульса он слышал, как где-то под щекой колотится сердце Джо — быстро, но очень четко. Все было ужасно, все летело к чертям — он разревелся, как последняя мелюзга, без всякой причины — хуже не придумаешь. То, что не давало о себе знать днем, по ночам выходило из-под контроля, пугало, рассказывая вещи, которых не было. Вернее, вещи, о которых Луис старался не думать. Он слишком устал за эти дни.  
Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Луис понял, что всхлипы больше не выворачивают его наизнанку, а глаза — горячие и сухие. Оттолкнувшись от сиденья, он попытался выпрямиться. Джо тоже пошевелился, потер ладонью лицо.  
— Я уже думал, что ты уснул.  
Луис покачал головой. Виски раскалывались, и самоуничижение он решил отложить на завтра.  
Джо не спешил перебираться назад. Осторожно вернув Луиса на его часть сиденья, он спросил:  
— Что тебе все-таки приснилось? Это ведь не из-за того, что я рассказал?  
Луис попытался уловить его интонацию — презрение? Ожидание новой истерики? Смех? Нет, ничего — разве что, участие, обыкновенное спокойное участие без нагнетания и преувеличенного любопытства.  
— Нет, — пробормотал Луис, и сам испугался собственного голоса. — Просто кошмар.  
Джо не стал настаивать. Открыл дверцу — ту, что без ручки — похлопал Луиса по плечу.  
— Ладно, попробуй снова уснуть. Еще пара часов у нас есть.  
Не уходи, — едва не выпалил Луис, но каким-то чудом сдержался. Посиди со мной еще, — вот что ему хотелось сказать.  
Джо замер в проеме дверцы, опустив ногу на траву, а потом вдруг медленно вернулся на сиденье. Вздохнув, приоткрыл окно.  
Луис одновременно запаниковал и почувствовал огромное облегчение — словно отменилось что-то тревожное, но вместе с этим впереди замаячило другое.  
— Ложись и спи, — сказал Джо. — Вот увидишь, утром все пройдет.

 

В дорогу отправились около семи, покончив со сборами. На этот раз, без паники и беготни, Луис увидел, как быстро и слаженно балаган укладывается в свои четыре грузовика. У каждого шатра, у каждой самой маленькой скамьи было свое место и своя очередность — рабочие ловко разбирали палатки, скатывали брезент, связывали вместе опоры. Самой последней в грузовик отправилась Большая Бесси — она одна занимала целый кузов: сиденья, стрелы, секции колеса, гирлянды лампочек, которые без электричества выглядели просто свертком хлама.  
Когда все было собрано, упаковано и надежно закреплено веревками, форд Маркуса занял свое место впереди колонны.  
Наскоро проглотив черствую лепешку с остатками вчерашней подливы, Луис сам вызвался сесть за руль — рядом с Джо это было почти не страшно, к тому же так он мог хотя бы на время забыть о ночном происшествии. Педали, передачи, урчание мотора и однообразие дороги притупляли неловкость — можно было просто молчать, кивая в ответ на короткие замечания. Джо и сам был непривычно тихий — подавал голос только по делу и изредка комментировал какую-нибудь часть пейзажа: придорожную лужу, затянутую ряской и мхом, огромную сосну, подступившую слишком близко к обочине.  
Когда Луис проснулся, над стоянкой едва намечался рассвет, и Джо в машине уже не было — только индейское одеяло из грубых ниток лежало на заднем сиденье. Луис против воли выдохнул с облегчением — так можно было сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, забыть странное искажение, которое теперь напоминало сон: он позвал, захотел, и Джо сидел с ним — сколько? До утра? И заснул рядом? Да нет, не может быть. Аккуратно сложенное одеяло всем своим видом подтверждало — нет, конечно, быть такого не может. Никаких искажений, порывов и сбоев, ночь прошла почти спокойно, а что до кошмаров — что ж, каждому может присниться кошмар.  
Отчасти Луису хотелось, чтобы Джо заговорил — по-настоящему: спросил, что его грызет и запросто успокоил, но одновременно он этого боялся. Рассказать Джо про Элис? Про бритву и про отца? О чем было говорить, если он сам отталкивал от себя эти мысли.  
Но Джо не спрашивал, и Луис чувствовал, как сквозь надежную монотонность дороги пробивается разочарование.  
Количество зелени вокруг поначалу оглушало, заставляло удивленно озираться по сторонам, но скоро приелось и сгладилось до однообразного фона. Через пару часов, когда Луис всерьез начал клевать носом, Джо настоял, чтобы они поменялись — и тот с облегчением перебрался на пассажирское сиденье, где сам не заметил, как задремал.  
На этот раз знакомый сон пришел спокойно и буднично — без панических мыслей, пугающих запахов и голосов. Луис все так же сидел на краю родительской кровати и перебирал одеяло, но в этом заключалось единственное сходство — не было лихорадочной спешки и едкого пота, заливающего глаза. Он словно выполнял обычное, отточенное рутиной действие, вроде уборки комнаты или приготовления кофе. Одеяло не покрывалось пятнами, не пачкало руки пылью и плесенью, не вызывало отвращения и не заставляло сердце частить. Он спокойно искал — и все-таки нашел.  
Луис знал, что ищет — бритву, все ту же чертову бритву, которую наверняка забрали, когда выносили отца, и не было смысла ее искать, но он все равно искал, подстегиваемый просьбами Элис.  
В складках одеяла нашлась не бритва.  
Там было фото — черно-белое, небольшое — высокий мужчина с усами и шапкой волнистых темных волос склонился перед разложенными на столе снимками. Он стоял, уперев ладони в столешницу и не глядя в объектив — может, нарочно отводил глаза. Он был немолод, но под рукавами угадывались мощные предплечья, а в густой, спутанной шевелюре не было и намека на седину.  
Луис хорошо его знал — это был мистер Гальяно, хозяин фотоателье.  
Первым побуждением было отшвырнуть снимок, но Луис ему не подчинился — то отводил фотографию подальше, то снова приближал к глазам, стараясь различить мелкие детали. Фото сделали в маленькой комнате за студией, где хранилось оборудование и где часто работала Элис — раскладывала просушенные снимки по конвертам, надписывала имена, готовила пленку к проявке. Конечно, с чего бы мистеру Гальяно не сфотографироваться в своей же студии. Что в этом такого?  
Фотография почему-то жгла руки, отведенный в сторону взгляд и прижатые к столу ладони вызывали почти физическую боль. Луис уже видел этот снимок — видел мельком, всего один раз, и тут же о нем забыл.  
Он проснулся так же спокойно, как уснул — голова на спинке сиденья, тело расслаблено покачивается в такт движениям бьюика, никаких криков и панической дрожи — просто открыл глаза. Даже не глядя на Джо, Луис почувствовал его интерес — короткий поворот головы, молчаливое любопытство.  
Он зачем-то посмотрел на руки — казалось, пальцы все еще сжимают небольшой черно-белый снимок, но, разумеется, никакого снимка не было: собственные руки, расслабленно лежащие на коленях, выглядели чужими. Потемневшая от загара кожа, редкие веснушки на тыльной стороне ладоней, въевшаяся под ногти грязь. Если бы Элис такое увидела, то засыпала бы его язвительными шуточками.  
Впереди качался все тот же фургон, по обеим сторонам дороги тянулись заросли, а воздух наполняла болотная влага. Солнце палило где-то в недосягаемой вышине, выжимая пот из каждой поры и смешивая его с густыми испарениями низин.  
Луис продолжал рассматривать свои руки — веснушки, бледные волоски вдоль предплечий. Ничего общего с выступами мышц и смуглой кожей мистера Гальяно. Все вокруг говорили, что Луис вырос точной копией отца — светлые волосы, бледно-серые глаза, кожа, на которой солнце постоянно оставляло ожоги — никогда еще он так не радовался сходству с отцом, как теперь.  
Джо молчал. Луис вздохнул — вышло слишком тяжело и громко.  
— Хочешь, поведу? — предложил он. — Который час?  
— Почти полдень, — ответил Джо. — Осталось совсем немного, чувствую, мы вот-вот ввалимся в Арканзас.  
Луис снова подвигал пальцами, рассеянно подумал, что обязательно вычистит ногти на ближайшей стоянке. Тихо сказал:  
— Мне снятся родители. Прежняя жизнь… До фермы.  
— Что с ними случилось? — спросил Джо.  
— Мать умерла от воспаления легких. Отец… Отец покончил с собой. — Луис удивлялся собственному спокойствию: голос, пульс, дыхание — ни малейшего волнения.  
Джо хотел что-то сказать, но впереди замелькали первые дома, а у обочины сияла ярко раскрашенная и очень ухоженная заправка. Оба пропустили указатель, но рядом с колонками стоял большой щит: «Добро пожаловать в Тексаркану. Заправься, прежде чем покинуть Техас».  
Луис с интересом разглядывал улицы — почему-то казалось, что жизнь в других городах должна быть устроена иначе. Но его ждало разочарование: Тексаркана отличалась от того же Кеньона только тем, что граница двух штатов — Арканзаса и Техаса — пересекала ее прямо по главной улице.  
Балаган проехал через весь город под любопытными взглядами прохожих — многие выходили из домов, лавок и закусочных, чтобы поглазеть на цветную роспись фургонов и узнать, где разобьют шатры. Прикрыв окно, Луис кисло разглядывал восторженные детские лица. Не нужно было ломать голову, чтобы сообразить — маневр затевался, чтобы заранее привлечь больше зрителей.  
— Жаркий будет вечер, — заметил Джо, доставая сигареты.  
Луису тут же вспомнился побег из Кеньона.  
— Надеюсь, у них тут нет библейского кружка или чего похуже.  
— Не сомневайся, есть, и даже не один. А еще какой-нибудь клуб протестантов новой волны, охотников, любителей выпечки, женский комитет и фермерское собрание. Этого дерьма в каждой мертвой дыре хватает.  
Луис покосился на него — Джо был явно не в духе. Впрочем, он и сам не мог похвастаться настроением: мысли об Элис — об Элис и мистере Гальяно, вытесняли любой намек на благодушие.  
Когда их караван, размеренно покачиваясь на рессорах, достиг окраины, Луис увидел канавы, обветшалые дома, заколоченные окна и косые сараи — треть города опустела. Неподалеку раскинулся лагерь сезонников, которых никто не хотел видеть на улицах — кто-то пустил слух, что требуются люди на строительство плотины, и разношерстную голытьбу притянуло в округу, как магнитом. От обеденных костров поднимался дым, чумазая детвора ловила головастиков в придорожной луже. Дырявые палатки, навесы и неприглядная бродячая бедность странным образом примиряла с сусальными лицами горожан — Луис почувствовал, что угрюмое раздражение спадает.  
Фургоны остановились на небольшом пустыре чуть в стороне от городской черты — как раз достаточно, чтобы добраться пешком и заодно не мозолить глаза ревнителям порядка.  
Луис сам не заметил, как возня с кухней стала его обязанностью — стоило им найти себе место среди двух грузовиков, как в окно бьюика уже заглянул Расти:  
— Давай-ка, малый, поживее — дуй к машинам, разгрузим все, а потом съездим за водой. За рулем справишься? Посмотришь, что и как, будешь ездить один. Пойдем. — И тут же похромал обратно.  
За фургонами уже распоряжался Маркус, выбирая место для центрального шатра.  
— Если быстро управимся, — сказал Джо, — поищем в округе какой-нибудь ручей. — Он снял с себя насквозь мокрую рубашку, вытер лицо. — Если я не заберусь сегодня в воду, то точно кого-нибудь убью.  
Возле грузовика крутилась Сара. Из-за ее плеча опасливо выглядывал Айзек — увидев Луиса, он радостно улыбнулся и даже шагнул навстречу, но тут же замер, покосившись на сестру. Та, казалось, не замечала его маневров.  
— Наконец-то дыра чуть больше мизерной деревни, — обмахиваясь журналом, сказала она. — Но зато вечером придется попотеть. Во время больших представлений мы помогаем за прилавком с безделушками, готовься, тебе тоже что-нибудь перепадет. Маркус всех заставляет вкалывать.  
Луис пожал плечами.  
— Да я не против.  
— Это пока он тебя не трогает, — ухмыльнулась Сара. И тут же спросила без всякого перехода: — Как тебе наш номер?  
— Если честно, у меня от него мороз по коже, — выпалил Луис, и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Но Сара кивнула, словно другого ответа и быть не могло. Айзек бочком придвинулся к Луису и втиснулся между ними, но тут же вздрогнул от скрипучего окрика Расти.  
— Поехали, парень, сколько можно ждать? — Он уже устроился в кабине и завел мотор.  
Луис, подтянувшись, запрыгнул на сиденье.  
— Вечером увидимся.  
Сара махнула журналом, Айзек, подражая ей, помахал рукой.  
Через три часа все было на месте — прочно натянутые полотнища с изображением цирковых чудес, ящики с песком, скамьи в большом шатре, гирлянды лампочек, походные котлы старика Расти и бочки с водой. Все ожидало вечера.  
Луис выпил честно заработанный кофе, сгреб с тарелки пригоршню жареных сухарей и пошел разыскивать Джо.  
Тот перебирал их пожитки в багажнике бьюика, но, увидев Луиса, захлопнул крышку.  
— Попробуем искупаться, — сказал он. — Говорят, неподалеку есть ручей.  
Ручей действительно был — извилистый, узкий приток большой реки, пересекавшей несколько штатов. Джо медленно ехал вдоль берега, выискивая подходящее место и, наконец, свернул к прогалине в зарослях камыша. Вокруг была только зелень и птицы — без единого намека на людей.  
От рубашки Джо избавился еще на стоянке, а брюки начал расстегивать, едва выйдя из машины — даже не остановился толком, чтобы раздеться, так и шел к воде, роняя вещи. Воды он достиг уже полностью голый — замер спиной к бьюику, разглядывая ручей. Луис наблюдал за ним сквозь ветровое стекло в странном смущении, и не мог выбрать — то ли он смущается потому что так пристально смотрит, то ли потому что вот-вот самому предстоит раздеться. И первое, и второе, в общем, было глупо. Без одежды Джо выглядел еще выше и худее — длинные ноги, светлая кожа, только руки и шея были помечены загаром. Он не стал нырять — медленно ступил в воду, и только дойдя до середины, когда ручей поднялся ему до груди, оттолкнулся от дна и поплыл.  
Луис выбрался из машины, наблюдая, как Джо противостоит течению — сам он едва умел держаться на воде.  
— Где ты там! — закричал Джо, мотая головой и отфыркиваясь. — Прыгай сюда!  
Яростные солнечные блики пополам с брызгами заставляли его щуриться и гримасничать.  
Луис дернул неподатливые пуговицы, потом еще раз, и еще, не понимая, что он делает такое, и спохватился только когда пара пуговиц улетела в траву.  
Черт, — подумал Луис, — о, черт.  
Скинув рубашку и штаны, он улучил момент, когда Джо снова нырнул, а потом поплыл — и торопливо спустился в ручей. Вода оказалась на удивление холодной, под ногами пружинил песок. Течение щекотало кожу, солнце плясало поверх зеленоватой толщи. Рядом вынырнул Джо, подняв фонтан брызг. Смыв с себя пыль, с мокрым лицом и прилипшими ко лбу волосами он выглядел совсем мальчишкой. Покрасневшие губы блестели, и Луис невольно отвел взгляд. Он хотел пошутить: что, отмылся до блеска? — или вроде того, и, может, это выглядело бы непринужденно, если бы не внутреннее напряжение. Вместо этого Луис сказал:  
— Отлично плаваешь.  
— Я долго жил на побережье в Южной Каролине. Там разве что калеки не плавают, — Джо нахмурился, словно что-то вспомнил, и добавил: — А, нет, плавают. Своими глазами видел. — И тут же расхохотался.  
Луис вдруг понял, что такого Джо ему не хватало все сегодняшнее утро. А еще — он только что упомянул подробность, не относящуюся к его цирковому прошлому и к Флойду.  
— На побережье? — переспросил он.  
— Ну да. Атлантика. Порт, острова. Водоросли, креветки...  
— А где именно?  
Джо снова нахмурился, но только на секунду.  
— Неподалеку от Чарльстона. Ты-то хоть по-собачьи барахтаешься? — И без предупреждения дернул Луиса за руку, заставив его уйти под воду.  
Спустя минуту возни Луису удалось запрыгнуть Джо на спину и даже сбить его с ног — оба провалились в зеленоватую прохладу, как проваливаешься в густую листву на качелях, привязанных к веткам, когда неясно, с какой стороны небо, а желудок сводит от невесомости. Это был всего раз, когда ему повезло, дальше Луис снова и снова шел ко дну, уступая цепким пальцам Джо.  
После они лежали на траве в тени ивняка, каждую минуту шмыгали носом и плевались, стараясь избавиться от воды, которая, казалось, до сих пор стояла в горле — и каждый раз начинали смеяться. Луису представлялось, что его наполняет что-то еще кроме речной воды — теплое и очень живое — до самых краев, тянуло закрыть глаза и разобраться в этом, но не хотелось выпускать из виду Джо. Смотреть, смотреть, смотреть сквозь выступившие от хохота слезы. Смотреть.  
Наконец, Джо вытянулся на животе и щелкнул своей зажигалкой.  
— Пора возвращаться.

 

Предсказание Сары сбылось — Маркус, зло щурясь, перехватил их на стоянке и велел Луису отправляться в билетную будку.  
— У нас тут не принято шататься без дела, — процедил он, разглядывая разложенные на заднем сиденье рубашки и мокрые волосы Джо — перед возвращением тот два раза переплыл ручей туда и обратно.  
Луис не стал спорить — торопливо оделся, боясь, что Джо начнет пререкаться или, того хуже, сцепится с Маркусом по-настоящему: чувствовалось, как он подобрался, напряженный и готовый к ссоре.  
Не надо, — мысленно уговаривал Луис. — Только не сейчас. Ты же сам говорил, что это пустячный выпендреж. Не надо.  
Не глядя на них, Луис быстро пошел к шатрам. Нырнув под веревку, он с облегчением увидел, что Маркус отправился восвояси, а Джо присоединился к рабочим.  
Занятие было нехитрое — в обмен на четвертаки совать в слепое окошко билеты, прислушиваясь к балаганному гаму снаружи.  
— Подходите, дамы и господа! Порадуйте детей игрушками! — кричал кто-то неподалеку, и Луис вспомнил, что Сара тоже сейчас стоит за прилавком. Интересно, Айзек с ней? Он не мог представить себе Айзека, отсчитывающего сдачу.  
Спустя час с лишним в будку сунулся Расти.  
— Беги, парень, скоро ваш выход. — И сам занял место перед окошком.  
Площадка была переполнена — кажется, жители Тексарканы изголодались по развлечениям. Вечерняя жара смешивалась с запахом дыма, пота и готовящейся еды, из большой палатки доносился голос Маркуса и смех зрителей.  
Возле кулис он нос к носу столкнулся с Сарой — откинув полог, она спрыгнула со ступенек, волоча на буксире Айзека. Слой пудры не скрывал гримасу отвращения.  
— Что случилось? — растерялся Луис. — Ты видела Джо?  
Сара коротко кивнула через плечо:  
— Там, — и добавила: — Кобели сбежались со всей помойки.  
Луис невольно поморщился — ни одна из девчонок, которых он знал раньше, так не разговаривала. Он не сомневался, что Сара может себе это позволить — почему бы и нет, — но звучало непривычно. И тревожно.  
— Ты о чем?  
Ответом ему стал гул мужских голосов, похожий на тот, что он слышал возле палатки с танцовщицами. Гул перерос в громкий выдох, словно весь зал превратился в одно гигантское существо — напряженное, шепчущее и посвистывающее.  
Оскалившись, Сара кивнула.  
— Лив танцует. В зале собрались одни мужики, и Маркус поставил с ног на голову все шоу — в последний момент воткнул ее между номерами, а Белл заставил жонглировать. Они уже час там сходят с ума, стоит увидеть намек на сиськи. Придурок. Тащил бы уж сюда весь красный шатер.  
Луис почувствовал, как перехватывает горло — на такое даже Энди Бейкер бы не решился. Он поспешил встрять, чтобы Сара не продолжила:  
— Лив? Оливия?  
— Угу. Не завидую я вам сегодня.  
Шатер громыхнул возгласами и смехом. Луис вспомнил бродячих поденщиков с окраины и чинные физиономии горожан. Сквозь брезент орал Маркус:  
— Господа, господа, вижу, что вам нравится! Да, да, самая загадочная женщина по эту сторону побережья — и прекрасная танцовщица, несомненно, — Оливия! — Ответом ему стал свист и топот.  
Луис нахмурился.  
— Что…  
Из-за полога выглянул Джо — его гримаса была не лучше, чем у Сары. Он позвал Луиса коротким кивком, и тот торопливо скользнул за кулисы.  
На сцене Маркус размахивал своей тростью.  
— Следующему номеру не повезло с красивой ассистенткой, а ведь куда приятнее втыкать эти штуки в сочную красотку! — Зал разразился одобрительным хохотом, а Луис почувствовал, как спину заливает пот. Если бы Маркус сейчас оказался перед ним, он сам без раздумий съездил бы ему в зубы. Джо, прямой и напряженный, сжимал подмышкой футляр с ножами.  
Заглянув в зал, Луис похолодел — шатер был забит работягами и фермерами в потемневших от влаги рубашках: лоснящиеся лица, щетина, разинутые рты, и ни одной женщины. Он с тоской вспомнил безмолвные чучела из Лон Филли — кто угодно был лучше этой гогочущей толпы. Стиснув кулаки, Луис занял свое место у щита.  
На этот раз Джо даже не попытался задобрить публику и поставить Маркуса на место — молча отсчитал шаги и взялся за свои ножи. Луис едва сдерживался, чтобы не зажмуриться — Джо бросал так быстро и с такой силой, что казалось, будто он всерьез собрался его прикончить. Гвалт притих, а когда лезвия вонзились почти вплотную к телу, в палатке и вовсе повисла тишина. Впрочем, Луис и так ничего не слышал — уши были полны разрывающим голову ритмом. Перед глазами повисла липкая пелена, ему казалось, что он уворачивается по-настоящему, без всякого притворства.  
Шляпа, успокаивающий запах Джо, последний нож — и целое мгновение в шатре никто не дышал. А потом скамьи взорвались свистом и топотом, работяги что-то выкрикивали, хохотали, и Луис никак не мог понять, означает это одобрение или недовольство.  
После он целую минуту сидел на ступеньках, приходя в себя, пока Маркус кривлялся перед следующим номером. Позвякивая ножами в футляре, рядом появился Джо.  
— Вот ублюдок, — сказал он, и не надо было спрашивать, чтобы понять, о ком речь. Джо все еще был на взводе. — Пусть продолжит в том же духе, и я укорочу ему язык.  
Луис вздохнул. Страшно хотелось пить.  
— Он этого и добивается — чтобы ты вышел из себя.  
— Значит, добьется.  
— Ты сам говорил, что не стоит обращать на него внимания.  
— Всему есть предел.  
Недавнее напряжение переплавилось в ватную слабость. Луис снова припомнил рожи в шатре, покрытые пленкой испарины, а следом слова Сары: «Кобели сбежались со всей помойки». Да уж. Глупо хихикнув, он сказал:  
— Не будь таким серьезным, Джо. Мы же в цирке.  
— А ты, оказывается, маленький ехидный мерзавец.  
Вопреки ожиданию, Джо даже не улыбнулся, и Луис тоже скис.  
— Стараюсь, — буркнул он и поплелся искать Расти.  
После ужина Джо и вовсе куда-то запропастился — Луис успел умыться, помочь с уборкой и раза три сходить к бьюику и обратно. В отдалении патефон крутил знакомую пластинку, кто-то под навесом затеял игру в бридж, из темноты доносился пронзительный голос Нейтана-младшего.  
Вдалеке уже запели лягушки, вокруг фонаря роилась мошкара, но жара пока не спадала.  
Луис не злился на Джо, а еще пару дней назад, наверное, здорово бы запереживал. Когда он уже всерьез думал — пойти в машину или все-таки поискать его между шатрами, Джо появился сам, успокоившийся и как будто даже довольный. Подмышкой он нес большой сверток, и на молчаливый вопрос Луиса пояснил:  
— Выпросил у Сонни матрас.  
Луис на секунду опешил.  
— Будешь спать на улице?  
— Придется как-то выкручиваться, раз уж у нас нет нормального фургона.  
Вертевшуюся на языке шутку вдруг заглушило воспоминание — закутанный в одеяло, он всхлипывает, уткнувшись в рубашку Джо, а тот гладит его по спине, не давая окончательно уйти в темноту.  
Конечно, — с горечью подумал Луис, — кому захочется терпеть такие истерики каждую ночь.  
Вместе с этим пришли мысли, которые он успешно отгонял — Элис, отец, мистер Гальяно. Бритва. Чертовы сны.  
Это было глупо, очень глупо — Джо сам говорил, что на заднем сиденье ему спится паршиво, тут не о чем даже думать, но стыд и хандра брали верх, заставляя молчать и хмуриться.  
Достав свое индейское одеяло, Джо раскатал матрас под ближайшим грузовиком. Теперь Луис сам мог лечь сзади — скинув башмаки, он ждал, когда Джо уберется на свой матрас, чтобы спокойно устроиться. Джо не торопился — постукивая носком в покрышку, он о чем-то раздумывал, словно решал — говорить или нет. И все-таки сказал:  
— Не закрывай окно. Я… я услышу, если что.  
Луис отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснеет.  
— Все хорошо, — быстро пробормотал он, и сделал вид, что возится с одеялом.  
В эту ночь он спал без кошмаров.

 

Утро выдалось тихое, блеклое, словно затянутое пастельной дымкой. Тишина стояла такая, что Луису показалось, будто за ночь все исчезло — балаган, Тексаркана, яркие шатры и странные люди. Тусклое солнце, подернутое завесой облаков, нехотя ползло по горизонту.  
Все было на месте — балаган спал. В день большой стоянки, когда некуда было спешить, мало кто, по словам Джо, поднимался до полудня.  
Луис потер глаза, вылез из машины, разминая затекшие ноги. Интересно, ему теперь доведется хоть когда-нибудь поспать в кровати?  
Он заглянул под кузов грузовика — там не было ни Джо, ни матраса. Матрас нашелся в машине — плотно скатанный тюк лежал на переднем сиденье, прикрытый одеялом.  
Старый Расти тоже не спал — поприветствовав Луиса кивком, продолжил возиться со своей походной плиткой. На подножке одной из машин Нейтан Мара читал газету — поверх синей рубашки на нем был красный жилет, как в их первую встречу. Присмотревшись, Луис различил Нейтана-младшего, дремавшего на плече «старшего брата».  
Джо он нашел под одним из навесов — тот уже раздобыл себе кофе, и тянул его, хмурый и взъерошенный. Он не походил на человека, который хорошо выспался и отдохнул за ночь. Луис вдруг почувствовал робость — словно Джо отдалился, укрылся от него за прочной стеной, а он собирается проникнуть в это укрытие. Чувство было мимолетным, поверхностным, но его хватило, чтобы замереть с кружкой по другую сторону стола в раздумье — садиться или нет.  
Джо посмотрел на него — тяжело, устало — и Луис совсем смешался.  
Тем временем из-за ближайшего фургона появился Маркус: соломенное канотье, пояс с инструментами — выглядело так, словно он вообще не ложился или поднялся затемно.  
За ним спешила женщина в ночной сорочке — выступившее из-за облаков солнце подсветило голубой атлас, смуглую кожу и мелко завитые черные волосы. Дымя сигаретой и зло щурясь, она крикнула:  
— Эй! Не смей делать вид, что меня здесь нет! Когда я получу свои деньги? Ты обещал накинуть за выход в большом шатре, думаешь, я бесплатно крутила задницей перед этим отребьем? А ну-ка стой!  
Не замедляя шага, не реагируя на ее напор, Маркус начал подниматься по ступеням фургона. Отшвырнув сигарету, женщина схватила его за локоть.  
— Хочешь от меня отделаться? Не выйдет!  
Поля канотье скрывали его лицо, но Луис ясно представил себе выражение — сжатые губы, напряженные скулы, неподвижный подбородок, однако ошибся: когда Маркус все-таки обернулся, рот его был растянут в улыбке.  
— Иди спать, Белл, — спокойно произнес он.  
— Спать? — повторила женщина. — Спать?.. Да я на шаг от тебя не отойду, пока ты не расплатишься!  
Луис вспомнил разъяренную Сару и ее слова о том, что Маркус перекроил все шоу в угоду набившимся в палатку мужчинам. «Заставил Белл жонглировать», — упоминала она.  
— Иди-ка сюда! — Белл все больше выходила из себя, и когда она в очередной раз дернула Маркуса за рукав, тот ее оттолкнул. Черные кудряшки вздрогнули, тонкая бретелька соскользнула с плеча — Белл неловко запнулась о задник собственной туфли и отступила назад, но тут же с удвоенной яростью двинулась на Маркуса.  
Луис увидел, что Джо оторвался от своего кофе и наблюдает за сценой. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не вмешался Нейтан — красный жилет и рубашка почти слились с пестрой стеной фургона, и до поры его никто не замечал.  
— Что стряслось Белл? Тише, тише, — придержав разъяренную Белл за плечо, он встал между ней и Маркусом. — Тихо, я сказал!  
Маркус сдвинул канотье к макушке.  
— Все в порядке, босс, — процедил он, и Луис хорошо различил в его голосе холодные, свистящие ноты.  
— Белл? — не глядя на него, нажал Нейтан.  
Та вздернула подбородок, скрестив руки на груди.  
На стоянке уже появился кое-кто из рабочих, к бочке с водой проковыляла Женщина-Гора.  
— Вчера Маркус попросил нас выйти в большом шатре — меня и Лив, — отрывисто сказала Белл. — Сверх программы, чтобы угодить местным кретинам. Пообещал заплатить отдельно, как всем артистам общего шоу. А теперь, кажется, хочет сделать вид, что ничего такого не было. Плантатора из себя корчишь, да? — Подавшись вперед, она стряхнула руку Нейтана, но тот снова ее удержал. Глянул на Маркуса:  
— Ты обещал заплатить им за дополнительный выход? — Он говорил спокойно, пожалуй, даже дружелюбно, словно никакого скандала и не было.  
— После обеда я собирался заплатить всем, — поджав губы, бросил Маркус.  
— Всем ты заплатил еще вчера! — взорвалась Белл. — Не думай, что сумеешь меня облапошить!  
— Спокойно, Белл, — улыбнулся Нейтан. Нейт-младший воинственно вертелся на его плече, кажется, мечтая устроить свалку.  
— Сволочь первостатейная, — заговорил Джо. — Наверняка он ждал, что девчонка поедет развлекаться в город, может, хватит лишку или отвлечется на что-нибудь и попросту забудет про эти деньги.  
— Заплати, сколько обещал, Маркус, — подытожил Нейтан. — Какая разница, сейчас или после обеда.  
— Есть разница, — снова вмешалась Белл, — он думает, что товар в лавках бесплатный? Что парикмахерская согласится подождать до «после обеда», как я?  
Нейтан поморщился.  
— Перестань. Все можно решить без скандала.  
Младший протяжно свистнул и перебрался на другое плечо.  
— Конечно, — не унималась Белл, — если бы ты не встрял, плакали бы мои денежки.  
Но вопрос был исчерпан — достав кошелек, Маркус отсчитал купюры, а после молча скрылся в фургоне. Получив заработанное, Белл проводила его презрительным взглядом и ушла по своим делам.  
Луис покосился на Джо — тот больше не хмурился.  
— Адски замерз под утро, — сообщил он, изобразив озноб. — Если честно, я почти ждал, что ты начнешь вопить, чтобы погреться в машине.  
Луис засмеялся, хотя в глубине души ему было совсем не весело.  
После завтрака Джо настоял на тренировке, и до самого полудня они торчали в шатре. Луис прижимал к щиту ладони, стараясь сдержать дрожь, и Джо всаживал лезвия точно возле кончиков пальцев. Сжимал во рту тонкий ивовый прут, который Джо обрубал в паре дюймов от его носа. Подбрасывал предметы — платок, табачный кисет, шляпу — и всякий раз Джо одним коротким ударом пришпиливал их к доске.  
Когда он поставил Луиса спиной к щиту и аккуратно пристроил ему на макушку игральную карту, тот взбунтовался.  
— Слушай, я еле стою. Это тебе не кукурузу рубить, это моя голова!  
Джо на секунду нахмурился, но потом все-таки убрал нож.  
— Ладно, в другой раз попробуем. Сногсшибательно будет смотреться.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Луис. — Сначала пусть братцы раскошелятся на прибавку и уймут своего надсмотрщика.  
— Ого, — рассмеялся Джо. — Ого! Да ты взрослеешь на глазах.  
— Обхохочешься, — передразнил Луис и кивнул на щит: — Возле этой штуки час идет за день.  
Джо протянул руку, словно собирался взъерошить ему волосы, но в последний момент отдернул. Луис сжался от этого странного жеста, сам не зная почему, и в последний момент разочарование пересилило неловкость: он представил, как пальцы Джо скользят по макушке, там, где только что была невесомая карта. Луис посмотрел на затертый квадрат, забытый поверх футляра — двойка пик. Не поднимая головы, Джо собирал свои ножи.

 

Через час Луис сидел на скамейке возле пожарного гидранта, пристроив рядом бумажный сверток с новыми рубашками. Они выбрались в город и с час ходили по магазинам, а после Джо завернул в автомастерскую — хотел проверить бьюик перед дорогой. Вместо того чтобы торчать в душном сарае, провонявшим машинным маслом, Луис пошел бродить по улицам.  
Народу было немного — горожане прятались от послеобеденной жары в домах и садовых беседках.  
Купив в кафетерии мороженое и имбирную шипучку, Луис присел на скамейку, наслаждаясь тенью раскидистого тополя и холодным льдом на языке. Разомлев от жары, он вяло думал, что чуть больше недели назад собирался изнывать на хлопковом поле и терпеть невзгоды батрака за копеечную плату. Теперь у него были новые штаны, две рубашки и даже оставалась мелочь на кино, если он вдруг захочет туда пойти. Джо наверняка откажется, а значит…  
— Прогуливаешься? — Стряхнув дремотное оцепенение, Луис увидел перед собой Сару: на ней было синее платье, соломенная шляпа и туфли на шнурках, и если бы она не подошла сама, Луис вряд ли бы ее узнал. В руках Сара держала точно такое же мороженое и стакан с газировкой.  
— Приехали купить кое-что, — сказал он, освобождая ей место. — А где Айзек?  
— Мать заманила его в аптеку. Он обожает аптеки — готов часами торчать там и глазеть на полки.  
— Он… он болен? — спросил Луис и, на удивление, даже не смутился. В другой раз собственная бестактность обязательно бы покоробила.  
— Нет. С чего ты взял? — холодно отрезала Сара. — Он просто слишком застенчивый.  
Луис кивнул. Раз ей так хочется — пусть, он не будет настаивать. Тем более что Сара сама пошла в наступление:  
— Тебе сколько лет?  
— Шестнадцать, — соврал Луис, прибавив себе полгода.  
— Ничего себе! — удивилась она, больше притворно, чем искренне. — А с виду и не скажешь.  
Луис улыбнулся, разгадав ее замысел — Сара явно отыгрывалась за вопрос об Айзеке, но это его ничуть не задело.  
— Видел утром, как Маркус ругался с одной из девушек — кажется, с Белл. — И добавил, чтобы ее задобрить: — Ты была права насчет него.  
Сара пожала плечом. С ее шляпы свисала темно-синяя лента, на руке поблескивал браслет из прозрачных бусин.  
— Ага, он такой. Хотя, в общем, бывает ничего, когда не строит из себя начальника. — Скривившись, Сара передразнила: — «Все для публики, дамы и господа, все для публики!». Интересно, если публика захочет увидеть в его заднице трость, он скинет штаны или как?  
Луис почувствовал, что краснеет. Кажется, Сара была уверена, что право на сквернословие и бестактность безоговорочно принадлежит ей одной.  
— Почему Нейтан позволяет ему такое?  
— Ну, он ставит его на место, когда Маркус слишком зарывается.  
Луис кивнул, вспомнив, как утром Нейтан вмешался в назревающую свару.  
— Вы правда жили в Нью-Йорке? То есть… по-настоящему?  
Сара снисходительно улыбнулась.  
— Правда. Выступали в сайд-шоу на Кони-Айленде — мама тогда тоже работала, но ей пришлось бросить из-за спины. — Насладившись заслуженным удивлением, она быстро сменила тему:  
— Где твой… патрон?  
— Джо? Он в мастерской, возится с бьюиком.  
— А ты не любишь машины? Все парни без ума от этих железок. — Сара презрительно наморщила нос. — Часами готовы копаться в моторах по локоть в машинном масле.  
— Да мне как-то все равно, — признался Луис. — Лишь бы ездила.  
Сара приподняла уголок губ — с той стороны, где очертания скулы напоминали резкий выступ.  
— А что ты любишь? Ножи?  
Луис растерялся. Он никогда не задумывался об этом вот так — что он любит? Бейсбол, Элис, книги о пиратах, комиксы, географию — действительно, что? Джо — тот по-настоящему любил ножи, это сразу было видно. А у Луиса не было ответа на такой вопрос. Уклончиво дернув плечом, он взялся за мороженое. Сара внимательно следила за его лицом, а потом вдруг спросила:  
— Он тебя трогает?  
— Что? — не понял Луис, но Сара молчала. — Ты о чем?  
Ее молчание и пристальный взгляд, наконец, обрели законченный смысл, и Луис едва не подавился мороженым.  
— Ты с ума сошла! Конечно, нет!  
Сара спокойно покачала головой, словно спросила сущую ерунду.  
— Всего лишь слышала, как Маркус упоминал, что Джо не зря таскает с собой чужого мальчишку.  
— Меня?..  
— Ну, других у него в номере вроде нет.  
Луис вскочил со скамейки, чуть не уронив стакан с газировкой. Сара в упор смотрела на него.  
— Ты ненормальная!  
— Я просто спросила.  
Луис подумал, что она все еще не забыла его замечание насчет Айзека, но это было уже слишком.  
— Сумасшедшая.  
— Да? Про твоего Джо тоже не скажешь, что он невинный младенец.  
Память подбросила смазанное воспоминание — как Маркус уверял Нейтана, что Джо похож на законченного мерзавца. Вроде того. Но это была несусветная чушь, и он поверить не мог, что кто-то слушает подобные сплетни.  
— Джо! — хрипло рассмеялась Сара. — Это даже забавно. Свое настоящее имя он тебе так и не сообщил?  
— Да что ты несешь?  
— А что, ты разве не знаешь, сколько беглых подонков носит это прозвище?  
Луис набрал воздуха, но так и не выдохнул — у него не было подходящих слов. В глазах Сары вспыхивали безумные искры, щеки раскраснелись, шляпа съехала на бок.  
— Ты… ты…  
В следующую секунду все закончилось словно по щелчку — Сару будто выключили. Сумасшедшие блики в радужке погасли, с лица исчезла ухмылка. Она сидела перед ним, сложив руки на коленях и грустно глядя в сторону.  
— Расслабься. Я пошутила.  
Луис покачал головой и, развернувшись, бросился прочь.  
Когда они ехали назад, Луис чувствовал себя подавленным и разбитым.  
«Он тебя трогает?» — голос Сары превратился в шипение, а следом приходили картинки: задушенный слезами, он цепляется за Джо на сиденье бьюика, утренняя репетиция — и пальцы Джо в дюйме от его макушки, ручей в зарослях ивняка, Джо хватает его за плечо, за ногу, обхватывает руками и тянет под воду… Луис встряхнулся, словно хотел вытрясти из головы грязную отраву, вложенную туда Сарой.  
Было до смерти тошно, что он пошел на поводу у этих намеков, и теперь он не решался даже поднять на Джо глаза. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, закурил, открыв окошко.  
— Что-то ты тихий.  
— Устал, — поморщился Луис и сделал вид, что вот-вот задремлет. Он не сомневался в Джо, но когда бьюик занял свое место на стоянке, все-таки не удержался:  
— Джо — это Джозеф?  
Избегая его взгляда, Луис ждал.  
— Джо — это Джордан. А с чего ты вдруг спрашиваешь?  
— Просто интересно, — ненавидя себя за эти вопросы, пробормотал Луис. — Так лучше, чем Джозеф.  
Джо хмыкнул и полез в багажник за матрасом.  
— Часа два еще есть. Ты как хочешь, а я все-таки вздремну.  
Хуже всего было то, что Луис не понимал, почему Сара так сделала. Он не был уверен, но в тот момент она действительно выглядела, как сумасшедшая. И после: «Я пошутила», — потухший взгляд, бесцветный тон. Ничего нормального. Вспомнив, Луис поежился от мурашек.  
Хотелось пить, но не хотелось соваться на люди — если подобное Сара слышала от Маркуса, то наверняка он успел поделиться своими догадками с кем-нибудь еще.  
Луис подумал про Джо. Невыносимо было смотреть на него, зная все это — он бы просто прибил Маркуса за такие сплетни. С другой стороны, Луис и не ждал от Маркуса ничего хорошего. Но Сара — Сара казалась ему неплохой девчонкой.  
Прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на спинку и снова вспомнил Элис — и мистера Гальяно заодно. Очень скоро эти мысли превратились в обрывочные дремотные образы, быстро сменившиеся другими: ручей, бьюик, ладонь Джо на его спине. Тело сковывала знойная слабость, было жарко и странно, но ничуть не противно.  
Голову наполнил голос Маркуса: «Куда приятнее втыкать эти штуки в сочную красотку!» — он повторял и повторял эту фразу на все лады, а потом резко умолк, и Луис почувствовал, как кто-то трясет его за плечо.  
Джо. Подскочив на сиденье, он надавил на переносицу — в голове вместо голоса пульсировала боль.  
Щеку Джо пересекала красная полоса — наверняка от складки на матрасе, волосы с одной стороны примялись. Луис подумал, что и сам выглядит не лучше.  
— О, господи. Чтоб я еще раз улегся днем, — пробормотал Джо.  
— Что, пора уже? — хмуро отозвался Луис. Стоило представить себе вчерашних фермеров, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. А еще Сара, Маркус и остальные…  
«Он тебя трогает?»  
Соберись, — приказал себе Луис. — Встать, умыться и сделать свою работу. Все. Наплюй, не думай ни о чем.  
Словно издеваясь над собой, Луис заставил себя не только умыться, но и надеть новую рубашку, а после даже выпросил у Расти осколок зеркала, перед которым тот брился. Глянув в исцарапанную поверхность, Луис себя не узнал — кожа потемнела от солнца, щеки запали, а волосы стали еще светлее. Из мутного осколка на него смотрел кто-то другой — не тот мальчишка, который сбежал с фермы Эйвери целую вечность назад.  
— Завел себе подружку? — отозвался Расти из-за своих котлов. — Давно пора. Вы уж тут почти неделю.  
— Подружку? — непонимающе повторил Луис. — Нет.  
— Может, оно и правильно, — проскрипел Расти. — От них одни беды, сечешь? И не связывайся с девчонкой Холмсов — чистый черт. Со свету сживет, как плюнет.  
— Холмсы? Это кто?  
— Ну ты даешь. Вертлявая такая, Сарой звать.  
— А, — невесело усмехнулся Луис. — С этой — нет. Ни за что.  
— Вот-вот. Давай, беги. Будет ваш выход, я приду подменить.  
Несмотря на то, что Луис готовился к худшему, все шло на удивление мирно — никаких номеров сверх программы, никакого безумия, как вчера, даже шутки Маркуса звучали вполне безобидно. Может, Нейтан вправил ему мозги, — подумал Луис, заглядывая в зал.  
На этот раз в шатре собралась публика совсем другого сорта — прилично одетые горожане, семьи, дамы в праздничных шляпках. Переднюю скамью занимал представительный седой господин в окружении трех детишек разного возраста. Никто не свистел и не топал, одобрение выражали вполне цивилизованно — хлопали и даже кричали «браво». Луис выдохнул. Таких Джо в секунду заткнет за пояс, что бы там ни болтал Маркус.  
К счастью, встречи с Сарой тоже удалось избежать: подходя к шатру, он увидел две дымчатые тени, нырнувшие под веревку — Сара с Айзеком закончили выступление и убежали переодеваться.  
Все шло слишком хорошо, и в последний момент Луис подумал — так просто не бывает. Стараясь унять тревогу, он привычно кивнул Джо и шагнул к своей двери.  
Джо тоже прифрантился — на нем были настоящие, начищенные до блеска туфли и городские брюки вместо рабочих штанов. Рубашка сияла в тусклом вечернем свете, а волосы он пригладил так, что на лоб не выбивалось ни одной пряди. Шляпу — пыльную и истерзанную ножами — он где-то позабыл.  
А как же номер? — мельком подумал Луис, и тут же выбросил эту мысль — пора было начинать.  
Он привычно двигался, слушал, смотрел — каждый удар ножа о щит вырывал в зале вздохи и придушенные женские возгласы. Кое-кто зажимал лицо платком, многие подались вперед, возбужденно дыша. Джо бесстрастно смотрел на него, между ними было не меньше тринадцати футов, но Луису вдруг показалось, что он слышит коротко вздрагивающий в его венах пульс.  
Чепуха. Это не его, это мой собственный. Кровь в висках.  
Шум в зале сгладился, заглох, возле лампы беззвучно трепетали мотыльки.  
«Он тебя трогает?» — Еще как. Каждый чертов вечер на сцене. — С этой мыслью пришла обморочная истома, как при взлете на качелях, и Луис не сразу понял, что делает Джо.  
На нем не было шляпы, но он приближался к Луису, держа в руках что-то — ближе — еще — в пальцах он сжимал ту самую карту. Двойку пик. Задохнувшись, Луис почувствовал, как от головы отливает кровь. Подумал: ну вот. Все шло слишком гладко, а так не бывает.  
Джо смотрел на него сверху вниз, незаметно приложив палец к губам: тс-с. Тихо. Ни слова. Луис медленно выдохнул, стараясь расслабиться, так же медленно вдохнул. Дыши, молчи и ни о чем не думай.  
— Премьера, дамы и господа, — сообщил Джо, отступая на свое место. — Смертельный трюк, нигде ранее не исполнявшийся. Видите карту на голове моего ассистента? Вы знаете, что будет дальше.  
Луис не смотрел по сторонам, боясь шелохнуться, но знал, что зал словно заморозили — напряженные позы, немигающие взгляды. Сердце замедляло шаги, словно приноравливалось к общему оцепенению. Он знал, что после не упрекнет Джо ни словом, — а еще он знал, что у него все получится. Точно знал — прямо сейчас.  
Заставив себя медленно моргнуть, Луис прижал ладони к доскам. Он стоял — прямой, неподвижный, расслабленный и видел, как Джо вытягивает руку с ножом ему навстречу. Острие лезвия легло на линию взгляда. Джо плавно завел за спину левую кисть.  
Давай. Давай же.  
Нож летел бесконечно долго — смертоносный, медлительный, быстрый — и на этот раз пульс не заглушил удар лезвия о дерево: сухой стук вспыхнул под черепом, как настоящий взрыв. Джо взмахнул рукой ему навстречу, зал выдохнул и поднялся с мест. Незаметно сжав кулаки, Луис шагнул в сторону, а двойка пик осталась, аккуратно пришпиленная к щиту.  
Зрители продолжали хлопать даже когда они, мокрые и вымотанные, вывалились из палатки на улицу.  
— Боже мой, — прошептал Луис, вытирая лоб.  
Джо, тяжело дыша, протянул руку к его воротнику и нервно улыбнулся. Луис почувствовал, как из-за шиворота скользит чуть шершавая ткань: как он это делает, черт возьми? — а через секунду в его руку лег платок, тот же самый, клетчатый, только чистый.  
— Ребята, это было впечатляюще, — раздалось совсем близко, и Луис вскинулся, словно их застукали на чем-то постыдном.  
«Он тебя трогает? Трогает?..»  
Рядом стоял Нейтан. Нейт-младший торжественно вытянулся на его согнутом локте.  
— Сможете повторить завтра в Колтоне?  
Покосившись, Луис заметил, что кое-кто из зрителей вышел из шатра и наблюдает за ними.  
Джо сдержанно пожал плечами.  
— Попробуем. Если Луис не против.  
Он кивнул, окунув лицо в клетчатый платок.

 

Луис сидел на подножке бьюика, прижавшись затылком к теплой дверце, и рассматривал небо — неподвижные звезды, повисшие в бездонной черноте, луна в переплетении ветвей и листьев. Вдалеке переругивались собаки, чуть ближе, на стоянке, звучала музыка и громкий смех — обитатели балагана устроили вечеринку, и теперь веселились под записи старых фокстротов и «Хорошего парня» Бенни Гудмена.  
— Пойдем? — чуть раньше спросил Джо, кивнув в сторону ярко освещенных навесов.  
Прищурившись, Луис разглядел Сару с Айзеком, татуированную Лив, Жана в высоком клоунском колпаке, и покачал головой.  
— Что-то я не в форме. Ты иди, если хочешь.  
Джо молча устроился на переднем сиденье, вытянув босые ноги.  
— Чувствую, что вырублюсь уже через полчаса. По-хорошему, стоило бы сходить, но смысла нет.  
Луис нащупал пальцами край покрышки, потер пыльную резину. Бьюик пах бензином и нагретым за день железом, но этот запах не раздражал, не заставлял задерживать дыхание. Он ни за что не сумел бы выложить Джо все, что наболтала Сара, но внутри ворочалось смутное беспокойство — ему хотелось говорить, хотелось придать форму вязкой тревоге и вытащить ее наружу, вот только он понятия не имел, что сказать.  
Джо вдруг начал первым и застал его врасплох:  
— Ты говорил, что тебе снятся родители. Все было так плохо?  
Луис почувствовал, что растекается по дверце бьюика, как разбитое яйцо. Родители? Ну да, родители — Элис, отец. Он вздохнул, склонив голову. После того, как он увидел во сне фотографию мистера Гальяно, кошмары не возвращались, и Луис откуда-то точно знал, что их больше не будет, во всяком случае, таких, как раньше. Вместо кошмаров пришла апатия — обманчивое спокойствие свежего пепелища, над которым еще кружат хлопья гари. Кошмаров не будет, но будет что-то еще — слишком прочно в нем сидело все, что связано с Элис.  
— Нет, не плохо, — заговорил он. — То есть, не так, как могло бы, наверное… — Замявшись, Луис мысленно перебирал слова — не плохо? Хорошо? Страшно? Одно он знал точно — этого «не плохо» ему хватило с головой. — Я не знаю, — выдавил он наконец, — Это было… больно.  
Джо молчал, ожидая его решения — рассказывать или нет. Луис втянул воздух и почему-то вспомнил двойку пик — старая карта, пробитая ножом, наверняка сейчас лежала в футляре.  
«Бритва», — беззвучно напомнила Элис в его голове, и, задержав дыхание, он заговорил.  
Светлый дом в хорошем районе, школа, Элис на крыльце машет рукой.  
Его отец работал на одну из фирм, занимавшихся нефтедобычей, и все шло хорошо — игрушечный макет буровой вышки на комоде, пикап с эмблемой конторы на дверце, именная премия от главного начальства, но тянулась Депрессия и скоро заслуги отца потеряли всякий вес. Сократить расходы — так они это называли. Убрать лишний балласт. Отец отказался увольнять рабочих со своего участка и сразу впал в немилость — его сбросили вместе с «балластом». Слово «профсоюз» в городе давно приравняли к ругательству.  
Кое-кто из рабочих пытался устраивать забастовки — небритые, усталые, в поношенной одежде, они каждое утро осаждали порог конторы, но отец с ними не ходил. У него были другие заботы — Луис, жена, ребенок, которого ждали. Он мрачнел с каждым днем, и когда они переехали в многоквартирный дом на Джексон-стрит, от прежнего Эда Арчера мало что осталось: лицо потемнело, плечи ссутулились, взгляд потух.  
Луис слышал, как он ругается с Элис — утром, за китайской ширмой, отделявшей их кровать, днем, когда он возвращался домой: родители замирали на своих местах, как провинившиеся школьники, и Луис почти осязал обрывки злобы, которую они швыряли друг другу. Зажмурившись, он сжимался, мечтал уменьшиться, скрыться за пыльным диваном, как в детстве, ничего не слышать и не знать. Его родители были счастливы. И все было хорошо.  
Луис замолчал, не зная, как перейти к главному — или просто ограничиться строгими фактами без эмоций. Джо тоже молчал, но его внимание Луис чувствовал кожей — неслышный стук зажигалки о панель, шорох индейского одеяла, беззвучное дыхание и пальцы на спинке сиденья.  
Без главного не стоило и начинать.  
Отвернувшись на всякий случай, Луис продолжил.  
Элис стала уходить — часто, каждый вечер. Она работала по вечерам — сначала официанткой в закусочной, потом вернулась в фотоателье, и Луис не помнил, кто сказал ему о работе — отец или она сама. Иногда Элис уходила просто так — после очередного скандала с отцом. Сейчас Луис вспоминал об этом сквозь привкус железа во рту, а тогда говорил себе — все хорошо. Если бы он сказал ей что-нибудь, если бы сбросил эгоистичную маску незнания, возможно, все сложилось бы иначе. Она уходила куда-то, пока не ушла слишком далеко. Да, она была несчастна — сейчас он мог себе в этом признаться — но природу этого несчастья он до сих пор не мог постичь. Ей было нужно что-то, чего ни он, ни отец не могли дать.  
Однажды Элис не встала утром с кровати, и отец, истратив последние деньги, привел в их квартиру врача, доктора Маккензи. Все закончилось быстро — несколько дней, судорожная поездка в больницу, ночи в пустой квартире, пока отец метался по городу в поисках денег — воспаление легких. Луис никак не мог перешагнуть этот постыдный отрезок, приправленный виной: он жалел себя, злился, считал виноватыми всех вокруг, пока Элис угасала в больнице. Даже отцу было на него плевать — так он думал. Луис просто не верил, что Элис к нему больше не вернется.  
После, оглушенные, они оба жили, как могли — Луис больше времени старался проводить в школе и в компании приятелей, отец искал работу, или делал вид, а по вечерам сидел у надоевшего окна с газетой. Луис знал, что между облезлым креслом и плинтусом он прячет бутылку самогона, превратившуюся в неизменный вечерний атрибут.  
В один из таких вечеров отец отослал его ночевать к Энди Бейкеру — Луис раз за разом вспоминал, как это было, и не мог припомнить ничего тревожного, если, конечно, не считать, что в те дни тревожным было все. Он без возражений собрал учебники, сунув под обложку пару комиксов, а наутро они вместе с Энди пошли в школу. Днем, вернувшись в квартиру на Джексон-стрит, он обнаружил, что входная дверь распахнута настежь, вещи — китайская ширма, кресло, стол — в спешке сдвинуты к стене, а родительская кровать ободрана до самой сетки. По коридору за ним спешил консьерж — высокий хромой полукровка, выполнявший в доме заодно обязанности уборщика и рабочего.  
— Луис, — повторял он с акцентом, приближаясь к двери, — Луис Арчер! Луис! Да, ты!  
Луис стоял, прижавшись спиной к косяку, и вдыхал невыносимую жгучую смесь, которая означала только беду — смешанный с пылью запах самогона и ржавого железа. Влага поднималась от мокрого паркета, который словно полили из брандспойта — Луис подумал: кто-то мыл здесь пол. Не слушая одышливые вопли консьержа, он шагнул через порог.  
— Луис Арчер! Сюда! — голосил консьерж. «Бритва», — холодно возразила Элис.  
Он так ее и не нашел, впрочем, особо и не старался — с пыхтящим консьержем за спиной он мог только наскоро собрать вещи, бегло осмотрев углы.  
— Бритва? — переспросил Джо.  
— Да, — закончил Луис, чувствуя, как сквозь вечернее тепло к нему подкрадывается знакомый озноб. — Этой бритвой он перерезал себе горло — ночью, когда отправил меня к Энди. Оказывается, она не пропала при переезде, как все думали — Элис с ума сходила по этой бритве, все время просила ее найти. Это единственная штука, которая осталась у нее от отца. Дедушка Эйвери умер до моего рождения, и бритву она привезла с собой с фермы, когда перебралась в город. Наверное, Элис ею очень дорожила. Не знаю…  
Джо молчал, склонив подбородок — Луис не заметил, когда он перебрался к краю сиденья и опустил ноги в траву.  
Вечеринка на стоянке продолжалась — возле столов устроили танцевальную площадку, но Луис различил только чьи-то спины и пару ярких платьев.  
— А может, она знала, что так случится, — помолчав, добавил он. — И хотела сама ее спрятать — заранее. Чтобы отец не нашел. Чушь… скорее всего, они оба просто малость помешались, каждый по-своему. И смысл здесь искать бестолку.  
— Но ты ищешь, — утвердительно кивнул Джо.  
— Я не знаю. Мне стали сниться эти кошмары, и я совсем запутался. Одно я усвоил точно — я ничего не понимал и не хотел понимать, хотя все происходило у меня под носом. Как так? Почему?  
— А почему ты уверен, что сейчас понимаешь все правильно?  
— Они ругались, — стиснув зубы, проговорил Луис, — она хотела уйти от отца к мистеру Гальяно. Но не могла. Кто знает, может, ребенок, которого она ждала…  
— Послушай, — мягко сказал Джо, опускаясь рядом на подножку, — даже если бы это имело значение, ты ни за что не можешь поручиться. Единственный способ узнать правду раз и навсегда — спросить. Если спрашивать больше не у кого, остается только смириться и оставить себе то, что знаешь наверняка.  
— В том-то и дело, что теперь я ничего не знаю! — уткнувшись в колени, бросил Луис. Озноб сменился жаром, было физически больно ворошить незаживший кошмар. — Не знаю! Я думал, что все хорошо, что им просто не повезло, что Элис любит отца. Понимаешь?  
Джо коснулся его плеча, но тут же убрал руку.  
— Она любила тебя, и ты это знаешь. Остальное тебя не касается, что бы там ни было. И им просто не повезло. Видишь? Мало что поменялось на самом деле.  
Луис только покачал головой, закрыв лицо руками. Он не хотел продолжать, были вещи, которые он не мог выразить, как ни старайся — просто образы, не поддававшиеся словам. Элис: платья с кружевными воротниками, запах кофе по утрам, «А ну-ка бросай эти книжки, Лу, бери куртку, сходим в кино», садовый жасмин и болотная мята, туфля, рассеянно качавшаяся в такт мелодии из приемника, когда она возилась с искусственными цветами. Все это утекло в затравленный взгляд, в тело, изуродованное беременностью и болезнью, как в грязный дождевой слив. Исчезло за болью, которую он не хотел замечать. А если бы даже заметил — сумел бы понять?  
В пальцах Джо блеснула зажигалка, поймавшая лунный блик.  
— Какая она была?  
Луис вздрогнул. Он думал, что не сможет ответить — Джо дотянулся до самого больного, словно подслушал его мысли — но, сам не ожидая, заговорил.  
— Наша соседка, миссис Прауд, вечно жаловалась Элис на своего мужа — выдумывала поводы по настроению, могла ныть бесконечно, и ничем ее было не остановить. Притом, мистер Прауд понятия не имел о ее претензиях, на людях они сюсюкали друг с другом так, что вспомнить противно. Это было, когда мы еще жили на Причерз-роуд, и Элис очень старалась быть милой. Однажды мы спешили на распродажу в швейный магазин, а миссис Прауд подкараулила нас возле подъездной дорожки и завела свою шарманку. Сначала Элис улыбалась, потом намекнула на спешку, но той намеки были как слону иголка, она и прямых-то слов не понимала. В конце концов, Элис взяла ее за руку и сказала: «Да, миссис Прауд, дерьмово вам живется». Ты бы видел ее лицо! Пока она пялилась, мы сбежали, и больше миссис Прауд никогда не приходила пожаловаться… Я хохотал всю дорогу. Она была необыкновенная.  
Луис сглотнул. Джо улыбнулся.  
— Ты на нее похож.  
— Все говорили, что я похож на отца, — рассеянно заметил Луис и вдруг сообразил — Джо имел в виду совсем другое. Растерянно хмыкнув, он сделал вид, что наблюдает за весельем на стоянке.  
— Ну, то есть за словом в карман не лезешь, — быстро добавил Джо. — До поры стараешься быть милым, а потом… — смешавшись, он так и не закончил. Оба притихли, смущенные неуклюжим диалогом.  
Луис отвернулся, потер глаза — разговор его вымотал, но почувствовав, что Джо сейчас встанет, возьмет свой матрас и на сегодня все закончится, выпалил почти скороговоркой:  
— Ты ничего не рассказываешь о себе.  
Джо пригладил волосы, устроив локти на коленях.  
— Что например?  
— Ну… Например, я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут. Джо, Джордан, а дальше?  
— Ты хочешь знать мою фамилию? А зачем? Я могу назвать любую, и ты никак этого не проверишь.  
Луис сжался. Он почти точь-в-точь повторял то, что говорила Сара, только другими словами.  
— Тебе есть что скрывать?  
— А это важно? Нет, я просто хочу понять. Допустим, я тот самый грабитель, каким ты считал меня вначале...  
— Я не…  
— Нет, послушай. Предположим, я отпетый бандит, которого ищут в трех штатах — для примера. Но ты знаешь меня здесь и сейчас, у нас общее дело, и это вроде тебя устраивает. Так?  
— Ты не бандит.  
— Откуда ты знаешь. Просто скажи — так или нет?  
Луис совсем сник. Он чувствовал, что Джо заводится с каждым словом — на этот раз Луис ступил на запретную территорию, хотя не мог понять, чем настолько его задел.  
— Так, — пробормотал он. — Но ты не бандит. И мне не хотелось бы спать в одной машине с бандитом.  
Джо тяжело вздохнул и замолчал на целых полминуты.  
Где-то совсем близко стрекотала цикада. В отдалении, на дороге, мигнули автомобильные фары и тут же скрылись за поворотом.  
— Извини, — очень тихо сказал Джо. — Что-то меня понесло.  
Луис с облегчением кивнул.  
— Если бы ты рассказал что-нибудь, я бы послушал — просто из любопытства. У тебя интересная жизнь, как я посмотрю. — И добавил: — Честно говоря, это Сара сбила меня с толку. Наболтала всякого, а я пошел на поводу. Кажется, это мне нужно извиняться.  
Джо тихо усмехнулся в рукав.  
— Все, с этой минуты никаких извинений. Мне кажется, я за всю жизнь столько не расшаркивался, как за эту неделю. — Он коротко толкнул Луиса локтем и полез за сигаретами. — Так что тебе сказала Сара? Могу представить…  
— Ну да, — согласился Луис, — в выражениях она не стеснялась. Поймала меня на том, что Джо — расхожая кличка, и наверняка за тобой числится вагон мерзостей. Не знаю, зачем она так. — Луис намеренно не упомянул Маркуса и главную мерзость, которую не сумел бы озвучить даже под дулом пистолета — «Он тебя трогает?» — и надеялся, что Джо не заметит нервозности. Джо, вопреки его страхам, расхохотался и смеялся, пока Луис сердито не толкнул его в бок.  
— Старый добрый балаган, — проговорил он сквозь смех. — А ты, сразу видно, дальше школьного двора никогда не выбирался.  
Луис смерил его хмурым взглядом.  
— Рад, что сумел тебя развеселить.  
— Ладно, ладно, не злись. Слушай, здесь тебе еще не такого расскажут, только подставляй уши. Про любого, начиная со старика-повара, уже готова жареная байка, и не одна. Понимаешь, это как пауки в банке — им тесно, до смерти скучно и с мозгами беда, только и остается, что ползать по соседям и кусаться. Да и пусть себе, кому от этого холодно или жарко.  
— Ты сам недавно обещал укоротить Маркусу язык за его треп со сцены.  
— Это не одно и то же. Он встревает перед номерами, портит настрой выступления, а за спиной пусть болтает, сколько влезет. По крайней мере, пока я этого не слышу.  
Луис сидел, уронив подбородок на грудь. Глаза слипались, а голова шла кругом — слишком много всего за один день. Интересно, — подумал он, — Джо так же смеялся бы, узнав, что на самом деле говорила Сара? На секунду даже захотелось это проверить, но Луис знал, что не скажет ни слова.  
— Можешь спросить у этой маленькой гадюки, от кого ее мать прячется в бродячем цирке, — ухмыльнулся Джо. — Здесь у любого есть пара историй за душой.  
Луис незаметно скривился: нет уж. Себе дороже.  
— Вижу, ты почти спишь. — Поднявшись, Джо обошел бьюик, и Луис встал следом. Вечеринка на стоянке набирала обороты, но он уже не слышал ни музыки, ни пьяных голосов.  
Позже, засыпая на заднем сиденье, Луис различил шаги и негромкое хихиканье. Приподняв голову, он разглядел идущую под руку парочку: Жана и блондинку — ту самую, с лунным отливом волос, которую он видел ранним утром после бегства из Кэньона. Луис вспомнил — черное пальто, заспанный взгляд и рядом великан в рабочем комбинезоне. Теперь она светилась серебром и золотом — крупные локоны, пудра, от которой лицо казалось волшебно-серебристым, и золотые босоножки на высоком каблуке. Блузка из переливчатого шелка отражала рассеянный свет фонаря.  
Оба были заметно навеселе, а Жан чуть прихрамывал — нетвердо ступая, блондинка крепко сжимала его локоть, так что было неясно, кто кого поддерживает. Поравнявшись с бьюиком, они остановились. Жан приложил руку козырьком ко лбу и засмеялся. Блондинка уткнулась лицом в его рукав — даже невысокому Жану она едва доходила до подбородка.  
Невольно сдерживая дыхание, Луис следил за ними поверх спинки сиденья.  
— Спят, — наконец, сказал Жан, разглядывая бьюик из-под ладони. Блондинка прыснула, прикрыв рот рукой.  
— Может, разбудить? — предложил он неуверенно, но блондинка потянула его за локоть, пошатываясь на каблуках.  
— Не стоит, пусть. Пойдем.  
Жан обнял ее за плечи и едва не споткнулся. Цепляясь друг за друга, они медленно пошли к навесам, где громко играл патефон. Луис закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон.  
Ночью родители продолжали свой разговор в его голове.  
— Надо уезжать, Эд — усталым голосом повторяла Элис. — Бросить все и уехать. Другого выхода у нас нет.  
— В Управлении общественных работ мне предложили место на строительстве дамбы. Завтра я…  
— Эд!  
— Что ты предлагаешь, Элис? Нет, что? До родов три месяца, хочешь родить в поле, возле колес машины? На болотах? В пустыне Мохаве?  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
— Посмотри на меня, Элис! Нет, посмотри. Я не понимаю? Не понимаю?.. Я понимаю все, черт возьми!  
— Заткнись!  
Слова — отчаянные, яростные, злые — текли сквозь сон, впитывались в мозг, как вода впитывается в пересохшую почву, не встречая преграды.  
Это она, — думал Луис без всякого протеста. — Она разрушила привычный порядок вещей и этим положила начало хаосу.  
Утром ему потребовалось минут пять, чтобы вернуться в реальность: бьюик, роса на ветровом стекле, затекшие ноги, тяжелая голова. На этот раз утро было ярким, резким — желтовато-розовые лучи заливали стоянку, у горизонта небо и землю разделяла широкая полоса цвета охры. Шатры и флаги балагана казались блеклой декорацией на фоне такого буйства света и красок.  
Джо спал на своем матрасе, закутавшись в одеяло с головой.  
Обойдя бьюик, Луис нашел записку, вложенную в решетку радиатора: «Вы пропустили вечеринку по случаю дня рождения мисс Саванны Ришон. Ваша порция пирога с рыбой ждет вас у Расти — напомните ему перед завтраком. И раз уж вы проснетесь раньше остальных (наверняка, так и будет), наведайтесь в город за водой. Спасибо». Обычная линованная бумага, грифельный карандаш. Косые вытянутые буквы были выведены на удивление твердо.  
При мысли о пироге с рыбой в животе яростно заурчало.  
Луис не помнил, чтобы Жан или блондинка приближались к капоту бьюика. Он свернул записку, сунул в карман, чтобы позже показать ее Джо, и подумал, что успеет привезти воды еще до того, как он проснется.

 

В Колтон они добрались быстро — часа за два. Это оказался крохотный поселок, чуть больше Фаулера, в окружении холмов и красноватых полей. Среди одинаковых приземистых домов высилась деревянная ратуша, окруженная белой оградой, возле скобяной лавки стоял грузовик и повозки с понурыми лошадьми.  
Балаган свернул на пустырь за большим плоским амбаром.  
Торопливо проглотив кусок хлеба со сгущенкой, Луис скинул рубашку, собираясь присоединиться к рабочим, ставящим шатры. Джо ушел на площадку еще раньше.  
Луис скользил взглядом по стоянке: вот серо-зеленый фургон Нейтана Мара, вот форд Маркуса. Стоящие в ряд грузовики, шевроле Холмсов, фургон Женщины-Горы. Возле одной из машин в своем складном кресле сидела Оливия — Лив — и рассеянно курила, почесывая колено.  
За соседним столом Расти раскладывал на газете остатки утреннего хлеба и что-то бормотал себе под нос.  
Луис высматривал мисс Саванну Ришон — он не сомневался, что так зовут серебристую блондинку — бесцельно, просто еще раз хотел посмотреть, но ее нигде не было.  
— Эй, — сказал кто-то тихо, и Луис дернулся от неожиданности. Напротив стояла Сара. — Извини, что подкралась. Но ты так глазел по сторонам, что в упор меня не видел.  
Она была одна — босая, в прямом платье без рукавов, но уже загримированная: призрачно бледное лицо, румяна, подведенные черным глаза. Сара напоминала жутковатого Пьеро, зачем-то нацепившего чужую одежду. Мелко завитые кудряшки были убраны под черную сетку.  
Луис выжидающе молчал. Он понимал, что не сможет избегать ее постоянно, к тому же последний разговор с Джо немного его успокоил, но желания общаться с Сарой не было. Луис решил для себя, что по возможности будет обходить ее стороной, как маленькую зловредную собачонку.  
— Сбежала на минутку, пока мама гримирует Айзека. Можно мне присесть?  
— Если хочешь, — сухо кивнул Луис. — Мне все равно уже пора.  
— Погоди, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. — Голос ее звучал ровно, и руки Сара непринужденно сложила перед собой, но он вдруг подумал, что она нарочно выбрала этот момент, спрятав лицо под слоем краски — маска из грима не пропускала ни одной настоящей эмоции.  
Не слушай ее, уходи, — сказал он сам себе, но медленно опустился на скамейку.  
Расти куда-то испарился, предвечерний воздух отчетливо пах дымом и коровьим хлевом. Через стоянку спешила Белл.  
— Это насчет вчерашнего, — начала Сара.  
— Не стоит…  
— Хочу попросить прощения.  
Вздохнув, Луис опустил голову. Уж чего-чего, а возвращаться ко вчерашнему разговору отчаянно не хотелось.  
— Сара…  
Она не дала себя перебить:  
— Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я ведь только спросила… это был дурацкий вопрос, но всего лишь вопрос, подумаешь. Глупая шутка, не больше. А ты так хлопал глазами и таращился, что я не могла тебя не подразнить. — Отвернув раскрашенное лицо, Сара добавила: — Прости. Это было… гадко.  
Луис почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке — хотя в глубине души он до конца ей не верил. Округлые, правильные слова, измазанные гримом пальцы, глаза — такие темные, что не было видно зрачков, и вчерашнее: «Джо не зря таскает с собой чужого мальчишку».  
Улыбнувшись, Луис сказал:  
— Ладно, чего там. Забыли. — Он не мог отказать в перемирии после такого честного извинения.  
Сара улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Значит, друзья? — и через стол протянула ему руку в пятнах румян и туши.  
Луис кивнул. Ее ладонь оказалась на удивление шершавой и жесткой, как выдубленная солнцем подметка, но сжимать ее было приятно.  
— Я рада, что ты не злишься. Увидимся за ужином, да? Айзек то и дело о тебе спрашивает.  
Луис уже привык считать Айзека странным, но безобидным дополнением к Саре — как воскресная страница комиксов в газете, и не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду.  
— Обо мне? Вот уж не думал.  
На ступеньках одного из фургонов показалась миссис Холмс — глухой воротник скрывал шею до подбородка, волосы повязаны серым шарфом.  
— Сара, одеваться! — позвала она.  
Кивнув Луису, Сара побежала к фургону. Обернувшись, он напоролся на взгляд Расти — то ли сочувственный, то ли насмешливый. Луис ждал привычного комментария, но Расти только молча покачал головой и скрылся за кабиной грузовика.


	3. Chapter 3

Луис открывал дверь, на которой живого места не осталось от ножей, и входил по-настоящему — как сделал бы это дома. Входил, прикрывал за собой, и стоило ему убрать пальцы, чуть выше круглой ручки вонзался нож. Луис этого не замечал — усталый пижон, вернувшийся с вечеринки, в красном галстуке и серой шляпе — он поправлял воротник, стягивал куртку и тут же вешал ее на рукоятку второго ножа — близко-близко, в каком-то дюйме от правого плеча.  
Зрители смеялись и вздыхали — среди них было поровну таких, кто почти верил в эту нехитрую сценку и встречал каждый нож протяжным стоном, и таких, кто скептически щурился и молчал, ухмыляясь.  
Луис не обращал на них внимания, он знал, что к финалу номера, к моменту последнего ножа, они будут сжимать губы до бела, боясь лишний раз моргнуть.  
Он лениво распускал галстук, вертел его на пальце, словно не знал, куда деть, потом нарочито ронял — и алая змейка повисала на очередном ноже в футе от пола. Это смотрелось эффектно — взгляды были прикованы к красной ленте в его руке, а спустя полсекунды лезвие рассекало воздух и с глухим стуком перехватывало легкую ткань.  
Зрители понятия не имели, сколько часов они потратили, чтобы добиться этой непринужденности — сколько раз ругались, все бросали, начинали сначала, и сколько раз лезвие входило вплотную к ноге Луиса, рассекая штанину и оставляя на коже тонкие порезы. Когда это случилось в первый раз, он дернулся так, что едва не уронил щит, и если бы не окрик Джо, он бы кубарем скатился со сцены и больше никогда на нее не поднялся.  
— Чушь, — сказал после Джо. — Успокоился бы, и продолжили дальше.  
Но оба прекрасно знали, что стоило ему тогда сбежать, загнать его обратно к щиту было бы невозможно.  
В тот раз он стоял, сосредоточившись на дыхании, не видя перед собой ничего, и только ноющая царапина удерживала его в реальности. Тогда-то Луис и осознал: все, чем они занимаются — по-настоящему, без бутафории и шуток, и всегда есть возможность, что со следующим ножом не повезет. Но Джо говорил, что такая возможность есть во всем, даже когда ты едешь по шоссе — любой поворот может отправить тебя в кювет. Он верил Джо.  
После Луис научился почти полностью контролировать страх — загонять его в дальний угол мозга и не выпускать оттуда до конца выступления или тренировки, а спустя время обнаружил, что даже порезы не выбивают его из колеи. И все равно продолжал костерить Джо за испорченные штаны и рубашки — в шутку.  
В зале напряжение росло от ножа к ножу, на очередную рукоятку он вешал шляпу, выдергивал из нагрудного кармана цветок и сжимал его зубами. Когда головка цветка — магнолии, мака, гвоздики или даже розы, как получится — летела на пол, скептиков среди зрителей не оставалось.  
Луис не потел, не дрожал, следил за дыханием, наблюдал краем глаза за Джо.  
Он всегда мечтал быть легким, но собственные мысли каждый раз тянули его вниз: сотни «что» и «почему», десятки «нельзя» и «как», ворох сомнений и переживаний из-за любого пустяка. Возле щита он становился легким.  
После цветка он прижимался к двери спиной, разведя руки, и ножи летели один за другим — стремительно: левый локоть, запястье, шея, свист и холодок у правой щеки, ухо, бок возле самых ребер. Финальный аккорд — карта, новая, из другой колоды, но все та же двойка пик, и последний нож отдается привычным взрывом в ушах. Знакомая пауза в зале, заполненная тишиной, и, наконец, шум — всегда разный, и всегда одинаковый.  
И поверх этого — лицо Джо, в котором он научился угадывать эмоции, несмотря на бесстрастную маску. Незаметное напряжение скул, невидимое движение мышц под кожей, дрогнувший уголок рта — сердце встречало эту мимику, скрытую от других, пугающими перебоями, словно он отвесно летел с обрыва.  
Пожалуйста, смотри на меня, — мысленно повторял Луис, не осознавая этих повторов, — смотри, смотри, смотри. Я здесь.  
И Джо смотрел, ловил его ножами, не давая сбежать, исчезнуть за грубо раскрашенной дверью, и в глубине души Луис не сомневался, что рано или поздно он его поймает: возможно, ножом. Скорее всего, ножом, чем же еще.  
Луис стоял на невысоком помосте, лицом к публике, а Джо — в нескольких шагах, и тусклый свет двух лампочек под перекладинами тента превращался в острые, жалящие лучи.  
Городки и поселки сменяли один другой. Они ехали, останавливались — на вечер, на пару дней, однажды на четыре дня, когда сломался грузовик, и Маркус отправился в соседний округ за деталями — и снова ехали.  
Луиса зачаровывали моменты, когда балаган снимался с места: цепочка грузовиков и фургонов с фордом Маркуса во главе медленно, но неуклонно выезжала на дорогу. Колеса приминали траву на обочине, моторы чадили, дорожные колеи встречали их пылью, а рассвет только-только занимался, и все это движение — тяжелое, неуклюжее поначалу, постепенно выравнивалось в мерный ритм, какой слышишь в старых гимнах или в собственной голове, если зажмурить глаза и зажать уши.  
Сидя за рулем бьюика, он чувствовал, как его собственное сердце вторит гулу моторов, скрипу рессор, разрозненным дорожным звукам, и в такие моменты хотелось только одного — ехать, не останавливаясь, не важно, куда.  
Они пересекли Арканзас, задели Миссисипи, углубились в Теннесси, и скоро Луис перестал спрашивать, как называется следующий город.  
После очередного выступления за ужином к нему подсела Сара.  
— Где мы? — спросила она, рассеянно поглядывая по сторонам — искала Айзека.  
Луис пожал плечами.  
— Браунсвилл. Лорел. Где-то рядом, точнее не скажу.  
— Да, — кивнула Сара. — Ты как-то уже говорил, что нет разницы, куда мы приедем.  
— Не помню.  
— А я тогда сказала, что в больших городах есть кино.  
— Кажется, кто-то нацелился на новый мюзикл.  
— Вряд ли там будет новый, — Сара наконец высмотрела брата — переодетый и причесанный Айзек вертел головой, не решаясь спуститься со ступеней фургона. Луис помахал ему рукой. — Скорее всего, покажут старье вроде «Западной границы», и хорошо, если так. В этом захолустье еще остались места, где крутят немые фильмы.  
Мимо них проковылял Жан в компании Белл — Луис проводил их долгим взглядом. Он все не мог понять, чем занимается Жан в балагане — тот не был рабочим, не зазывал публику, ничего не продавал и не выступал в большой палатке, к тому же хромал — не гнулось левое колено. Но однажды после представления Луис пошел бродить между шатрами, как в свой первый день, и не поверил глазам — в окружении большой толпы Жан легко балансировал на проволочном канате, используя для равновесия раскрытый зонт. Канат крепился к двум узким мостикам чуть выше человеческого роста, и Жан в красной шляпе, лихо сдвинутой к макушке, приседал, вертелся, выдавал танцевальные па, искусно маскируя свою хромоту. На одном из мостиков его ждал деревянный стул, который в конце номера оказался ровно на середине каната — сидя на нем, Жан непринужденно закинул ногу на больное колено, и раскурил сигару под возгласы и одобрительный свист.  
Неуклюжий, нескладный, вызывающе хромой на земле, на проволоке он преобразился — даже клоунские гримасы казались искренними.  
Луис досмотрел все до конца и после не мог выбросить увиденное из головы — он просто не верил, что такое возможно. Единственным, кого он мог без помех расспросить про Жана, был Расти — Сара бы все свела к язвительным насмешкам и пикантным подробностям, которых Луис совсем не хотел знать. Подходящего случая все не выпадало, но на Жана — пустозвона, во все сующего нос — он с тех пор смотрел совсем иначе.  
Заметив, как Жан легко приобнял Белл за плечи, он вспомнил мисс Саванну Ришон — ее Луис видел от силы раза четыре, но ни за что не решился бы сунуться с расспросами даже к Расти.  
— Бедняга, — проследив за его взглядом, прокомментировала Сара.  
— Кто? — спросил Луис, хотя прекрасно знал, кого она имеет в виду.  
Старательно изображая французский выговор, Сара протянула:  
— Наш хромой Жанно, кто же еще. Тяжело, наверное, работать бок о бок с женой-стриптизершей.  
— Они с Белл женаты? Ничего себе.  
— Белл? Ты что, не знаешь? — Сара ухмыльнулась краем рта, и от этого ее лицо превратилось в сплошной острый угол: скула, складка на щеке, излом брови.  
— Мне не везет на сплетни как некоторым, — пробормотал Луис. Именно поэтому он и не хотел ее расспрашивать.  
— Это никакая не сплетня, дурачок. Жан женат на Саванне, и в балаган они нанялись вместе. Правда, живут почему-то отдельно, даже странно — почему?  
Луис затаил дыхание.  
— На Саванне? На мисс Саванне Ришон?  
— Точно. На королеве красного шатра.  
Он покачал головой, переваривая услышанное. Шах и мат. Вот так — одним выстрелом двух зайцев.  
К навесу подошел Айзек. Подумав секунду, он сел возле Луиса — так близко, что прижался ногой к его бедру. Луис даже не отстранился, ошарашенный тем, что узнал.  
— Так как насчет кино завтра? — привстав, Сара потрепала Айзека по макушке. Луис тоже поднялся, заметив возле бьюика Джо.  
— Найду вас после репетиции.  
— Джо даст тебе машину?  
— Если попрошу.  
— Значит, договорились.  
Рассеянно улыбнувшись Айзеку, он перешагнул через скамью.  
Сидя на подножке бьюика и широко расставив ноги, Джо снимал обувь. Луис тоже скинул ботинки и присел рядом.  
Это почти превратилось в ритуал, в традиционное завершение дневного распорядка: после выступления оба расходились в разные стороны, каждый занимался своими делами, они даже ужинали не вместе, а перед сном встречались возле бьюика и лениво болтали, пока не слипались глаза.  
Джо разувался, курил, иногда возился с ножами — убирал напильником случайные зазубрины с лезвий, точил, полировал, протирал каждый нож куском мягкой замши, а после аккуратно укладывал в футляр.  
— Хорошо, — как-то сказал он, — когда номер не зависит от горы барахла. У Флойда весь фургон был забит разным хламом — куча трюков была завязана на реквизите. Со временем вся починка этих ящиков, столов, снарядов и тряпок перешла ко мне. Та еще была головная боль.  
— А что там было чинить? — спросил Луис. Не то чтобы его интересовало, как Джо прилаживал двойное дно на ящик для исчезновений или пришивал потайные карманы на костюм Флойда, просто хотелось его разговорить. Чтобы тот рассказывал, неважно что — и Джо весь вечер вспоминал разные случаи, связанные с реквизитом: как один из рабочих напился и уснул в сундуке, который потом открыли на сцене, как однажды он перепутал и вместо пропитанного керосином платка сунул Флойду в карман асбестовую тряпку, запоров ему трюк, как Флойд прятал за фальшивыми панелями ящиков виски и успешно им приторговывал в «сухих» штатах, и многое другое. Луис смеялся, расспрашивал, а после просто молчал, сонно моргая и слушая голос Джо. Хороший был вечер.  
Сейчас он смотрел, как Джо щелкает крышкой своей зажигалки, крутит колесико, после убирает безделушку в карман.  
В последнее время с разговорами не клеилось, и Луис не очень понимал, почему — очевидных причин не было. Каждый вечер они привычно встречались возле бьюика: Джо вытягивал ноги в подкатанных штанах, откидывался спиной на дверцу, приглаживал волосы знакомым жестом, но все чаще молчал или отвечал односложно.  
На этот раз балаган разбил стоянку возле бескрайнего пшеничного поля — до города было всего полмили, а чуть дальше дорога превращалась в мост через ручей, заросший жимолостью и осокой. Луис следил за стоянкой: вот Расти зажигает фонарь под навесом, вот Жан, Синди и миссис Холмс усаживаются за бридж — четвертым к ним может прибиться кто угодно. Когда они не находят четвертого игрока, то просто сидят, пересмеиваясь и болтая, пока не расходятся по фургонам. Над огромным морем пшеницы вспыхивают ранние звезды, темное небо растворяет прозрачные облака и немного пугает своей высотой.  
Джо молчит. В его молчании нет раздражения или злости, только уход в себя, похожий на приступы отстраненности, которые Луис наблюдал в первые дни их знакомства.  
Луис прижался затылком к теплой дверце и в очередной раз сказал себе, что Джо устает — они оба устают. Пока еще он мог все списывать на усталость, но знал, что скоро эта отговорка растает, как вечерние облака в темном небе, и тогда он начнет тревожиться и переживать. Казалось бы, что такого — Джо неизменно приветлив и добр, они выступают, у них есть заработок, еда и уверенность в завтрашнем дне, а что до открытости — ничего такого Джо и не обещал.  
Это звучало разумно, но бестолку — Луис чувствовал странную потребность в настоящей близости, в той, что была раньше: разговоры, шутки, долгие вечера, улыбки и другие мелочи, которые в последние две недели почти сошли на нет. Он физически ощущал эту прохладу — рассеянную, но отчетливую.  
— Какие планы на завтра? — осторожно спросил Луис. Он собирался свозить Сару и Айзека в кино, но подумал, что если Джо вдруг предложит провести день в городе, запросто все переиграет. Джо пожал плечами.  
— Репетировать, спать — как всегда. Ночью, наверное, снимемся отсюда, так что лучше отдохнуть впрок.  
— Тогда я днем возьму машину? — сказал Луис, отвернувшись: переигрывать явно ничего не придется. — Съездим с близнецами в кино.  
— Бери. Заодно заправишься. — Зевнув, Джо встал.  
Поначалу он наблюдал за дружбой Луиса и Сары с покровительственной насмешкой, даже слегка подшучивал, но теперь равнодушно отмалчивался, и это тоже вызывало досаду — как будто Джо стало на него наплевать.  
Ага, — думал Луис, — навоображал, что вы приятели? Друзья? Конечно, он только и мечтает заиметь в друзьях сопляка.  
— Ложись, — сказал Джо. — Потренируемся пораньше, и будешь свободен до вечера.  
Луис молча смотрел в сторону.  
Ночью он проснулся от возни на заднем сиденье — закутавшись в одеяло, Джо устраивался позади, чертыхаясь себе под нос. Снаружи висела плотная чернота — ни звезд, ни луны, ни единого проблеска света. Заметив, что Луис не спит, он сказал:  
— Ветер поднялся — не поверишь, пришлось догонять одеяло. Если так и дальше пойдет, Маркус заставит укреплять шатры.  
Луис прислушался — вокруг действительно бушевали порывы, на стоянке размашисто и громко хлопал навес. Джо кое-как улегся, а с Луиса, наоборот, слетел весь сон.  
— Может, обойдется, — сказал он, но Джо ничего не ответил. Откинувшись на спинку, Луис отмечал, как замедляется дыхание Джо, как темноту прорезают первые проблески утра. Он понимал, что уже не уснет, и даже не пытался: присутствие Джо в машине отгоняло всякую сонливость, хотя Луис говорил себе, что дело не в нем. Просто он выспался за день, просто от ветра учащается пульс, а кожу на затылке покалывает скопившимся в воздухе электричеством. Похожее напряжение он чувствовал возле щита — сердце замедляется, ждет, как туго скрученная пружина, губы пересыхают, предплечья затягивает мурашками. Приподнявшись над спинкой, он посмотрел на заднее сиденье — Джо спал к нему спиной, закутавшись в одеяло. Спутанные волосы темнели на фоне рыжей обивки, штанина над левой щиколоткой задралась. Луису показалось, что он различает, как поднимается от дыхания бок, и затылок снова схватило колючим ознобом. Зажмурившись, он беззвучно сполз на свое место.  
На рассвете ветер стих, но небо все равно оставалось свинцово-хмурым, словно подхватило настроение Луиса — не выспавшийся и вялый, он помогал Расти с кухней, пока тот не сказал:  
— А ну, малый, кыш! Ты уже так помог, что теперь только мешаться. Что это на тебя нашло?  
Утро катилось, как снежный ком — одна мысль, другая, отливающие пеплом фургоны под серыми тучами, недовольное бормотание Расти, и вот уже легкая хандра почти превратилась в отчаяние. Луис намеренно избегал Джо все утро, но точно знал, где его встретит — так и вышло. Спокойный и опрятно причесанный, он ждал его в большой палатке. Внутри было душно и сумрачно, не спасал даже высоко поднятый край тента. Дверь уже стояла на своем месте, рядом на стуле темнел раскрытый футляр с ножами. Джо сидел на краю помоста, дожевывая крекер.  
И ведь ничего не случилось, — думал Луис. Ничего тревожного.  
Да — ничего тревожного, но беспокойство накатывало со всех сторон: ты не выспался, все хорошо, ох, ну бывает, Джо заметит, да что тут замечать, уймись же, уймись. Он накрутил себя так, что впору было повернуться и сбежать без объяснений.  
Они провели рядом — бок о бок — столько дней, что Луис уже притерпелся к невольному напряжению, а когда оно перехлестывало через край, научился уходить в сторону, сдерживаться и закрывать глаза. Так следовало сделать и сейчас, тем более, Луис не очень понимал, что с ним происходит.  
Это все дрянная погода, — твердил он про себя, — дрянной день, дрянное утро.  
Замявшись на входе, он изо всех сил старался напустить на себя беспечный вид. Хотелось, чтобы Джо сказал что-нибудь — легкое и простое, как делал это всегда, но тот молчал. Молчал и Луис, не в силах выдавить из себя даже пустячное «с добрым утром».  
Когда он собрался запрыгнуть на помост, Джо остановил его жестом.  
— Давай посидим минуту.  
Послушно опускаясь на верхнюю ступеньку, Луис поймал его короткий пытливый взгляд.  
— Ты как себя чувствуешь? Не заболел?  
К горлу вдруг подкатило возмущение, почти злость, захотелось встряхнуть его, крикнуть — а тебе-то что?! Сидишь здесь, приглаженный, весь из себя спокойный, и делаешь вид, что все путем — и разговариваем мы нормально, и не сплю по ночам я один, и смотреть мне в глаза ты можешь не только на сцене, и вообще все хорошо. Они так и болтают за спиной, в этом все дело, да? Ты только и умеешь, что притворяться, повторяя — не обращай внимания на то, не обращай внимания на се, а сам постоянно думаешь, что о тебе скажут? Или как? Ты спрашиваешь, что со мной не так, а с тобой, с тобой что происходит?  
Вспышка ярости была такой неожиданной и жгучей, что Луис поперхнулся дежурным «все хорошо», и вместо этого испуганно уставился куда-то в сторону.  
Он знал, что никто не болтает про них с Джо, по крайней мере, не так, чтобы это стало расхожей сплетней. Даже Сара признала слова Маркуса случайной грязью, которая не прижилась и никого не заинтересовала. Да пусть бы и прижилась, Джо был прав — заочная возня не способна причинить вреда, и выходило так, что единственным, кто из-за этого переживал, оставался Луис.  
Что же тогда? Почему Джо делает вид, что все хорошо и лезет со своим лицемерным участием, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить начистоту?  
Сглотнув, Луис заставил себя посмотреть на него: загар оттеняли синяки под глазами, углы рта напряглись, пальцы нервно поглаживали занозистый край помоста.  
Он спрашивает, — тоскливо подумал Луис, — но не хочет ничего знать. Спрашивает — и боится ответов. Или вопросов.  
Опустив голову, он заставил себя сказать:  
— Все хорошо, просто не выспался. — И вымученно добавил: — Давай репетировать.  
Они репетировали почти каждый день — отрабатывали новые трюки, меняли местами старые, спорили и валяли дурака. Джо крутил номер, как головоломку, используя щит на всю катушку — заставлял Луиса по несколько раз скрываться за дверью и входить снова, поворачиваться, двигаться, приседать, замирать, распластавшись на старой фанере, и однажды, выбив ударом приличный кусок дерева, сказал:  
— Нам нужен новый щит.  
— Где мы его возьмем? — спросил тогда Луис.  
— Завернем в Мемфис, когда будем поблизости, найдем подходящую мастерскую. Посмотрим.  
— Мастерскую? Что, обычная дверь уже не годится?  
Не ответив, Джо покачал головой. Было заметно — на уме у него такое, о чем он пока не хочет говорить.  
Сейчас, рассматривая Луиса, привычно вставшего к щиту, Джо не спешил начинать, и тот ежился под его взглядом, не понимая, о чем он думает — то ли снова ищет способ вывернуть номер наизнанку, то ли никак не выбросит из головы неудавшийся разговор.  
Луис давно научился сохранять на сцене нужное выражение лица, это получалось автоматически, как только он поднимался на помост, и теперь мысленно гримасничал под ровной маской: ну что опять? Ты ведь сам хотел поговорить, почему же теперь, когда у тебя была возможность, ты и рта не раскрыл? Джо, бросай. Бросай уже, давай поскорее с этим покончим. Или говори.  
Скривившись, Джо повертел в руке нож.  
Сквозь прорехи в парусине просочился неуверенный свет — из-за облаков показалось солнце. Луис подавил желание сощуриться.  
— Знаешь, репетиции уже и ни к чему, — тихо сказал Джо, взвешивая в ладони рукоятку. — Мы выжали из этой деревяшки все, что можно, выучили наизусть каждый трюк. — При этих словах горло Луиса непроизвольно дернулось, словно Джо говорил не о репетициях, а подводил черту под их совместными выступлениями, поездками — под всем, а тот продолжал: — Можем спокойно выступать по накатанной до тех пор, пока не заимеем новый щит.  
Да какая, к черту, между ними разница? — вертелось у Луиса на языке. — Ты о чем вообще говоришь? — Но вслух он только пробормотал:  
— Значит… это все?  
Черты Джо на секунду исказила гримаса — мучительная, неловкая, словно он разжевал лимон или получил внезапный удар под дых, но тут же взял себя в руки. Только напрягшиеся скулы выдавали беспокойство — злое, почти бешеное, загнанное куда-то глубоко и пугавшее этим еще сильнее.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на гладкой рукоятке, нож лег на линию взгляда — как всегда, но совсем не так, как раньше. Луис невольно вжался в дверь спиной, и только многодневная выучка не позволила ему зажмуриться и отвернуться.  
Он считал удары сердца, чувствуя, что язык присох к небу, а гортань сузилась до размеров игольного ушка — никаких слов, никаких просьб и криков, чем бы это ни закончилось.  
Коротким, рваным броском Джо метнул нож, и в последний момент Луис не выдержал — закрыл глаза. Он услышал внизу стук клинка, вонзившегося в дерево, почувствовал, как щит под спиной завибрировал, пошел рябью от силы удара.  
Луис стоял, глотая воздух, не в силах открыть глаза, и очнулся только когда услышал шаги и шелест парусины — спрыгнув с помоста, Джо вышел из палатки.  
Пальцы дрожали, на коже дрожало разгоравшееся утреннее пекло, веки склеились. Когда он кое-как открыл глаза и посмотрел, спину окатило холодом: нож угодил ровно между его расставленных ног, почти вплотную к промежности.  
— Ох, черт, — пробормотал Луис, — Нет. Нет. Ох, черт.  
Отступив от двери, он сел на корточки и уткнулся лицом в колени. Палатку наполнили солнечные иглы, ворвавшиеся сквозь проем, но Луис их не чувствовал, не замечал.  
Сквозь обморочное оцепенение пришли слова Джо, которые тот сказал очень давно — словно сто лет назад:  
— Это совсем не так опасно, как тебе кажется. — Он говорил о своих ножах.  
— Да, — ответил Луис, — да. — Но уже тогда знал — хоть и ни за что бы себе в этом не признался — что это очень опасно. Смертельно.

 

Спустя полчаса Луис стоял перед дверью Холмсов, и уже взявшись за ручку, сообразил, что никогда у них не бывал — до этого дня.  
Приходя в себя после злосчастной репетиции, он поискал близнецов на стоянке, побродил между шатрами, и сам не заметил, как оказался возле старого фургона, краска на котором облупилась, а рисунки, какие бы они ни были, давно выцвели и почти стерлись.  
Поначалу необходимость отвлечься на что-то постороннее была невыносимой — болезненной и острой, как ножи в футляре Джо. Раз за разом он возвращался к эпизоду в палатке — не обдумывал, не принимал решений, не оценивал, просто вспоминал: стук ножа, дрожание щита за спиной, едкий пот на коже. И Джо — шорох, шаги, шелест тента — стремительное бегство.  
Джо сам сказал — между ними только выступления, дал понять, что не хочет видеть Луиса ближе, чем на сцене, показал, что они связаны только общим номером, и больше ничем. Луис знал правильное решение — оставить все как есть. Нельзя же требовать от человека особенной привязанности на ровном месте, тем более, когда он сам ее не хочет. Джо и так уже позволил больше, чем стоило. И все — действительно все.  
За дверью фургона было тихо, потом послышался смешок. Луис подумал, что внутри вместе с близнецами может оказаться и миссис Холмс. Постучать? Сказать Саре, что ждет их возле бьюика? Луис осторожно повернул ручку, и тут дверь резко распахнулась. С обратной стороны стоял Айзек — в светло-серой рубашке и новых брюках. Увидев Луиса, он засиял так, что тот растерялся. Айзек, который всех дичился, ни с кем не разговаривал и не отходил от Сары больше, чем на несколько шагов, почти с первой встречи проявлял к Луису настойчивое расположение, и к этому никак не получалось привыкнуть. Он улыбался, садился рядом, прижимался, стоило Луису отвлечься, и каждый раз приходилось напоминать себе, что Айзек просто болен, нужно быть снисходительным — хотя бы делать вид. В конце концов, особого беспокойства он не причинял. При этом Сара упорно игнорировала любые странности брата — однажды они заболтались за столом дотемна, и Айзек уснул у Луиса на плече, в другой раз положил голову ему на колени и сидел так весь вечер, пока Сара расписывала ужасы школы в Нью-Джерси, где она проучилась год до переезда в Нью-Йорк. Луис час сидел как на иголках, и пообещал себе, что в следующий раз ни за что не станет терпеть.  
— Привет, — крикнула Сара из глубины фургона. — Что вы там застряли? Айзек, впусти его.  
Айзек поспешно отступил, не прекращая улыбаться. Луис боком протиснулся мимо него в пыльный сумрак. Внутри пахло старой одеждой, средством от моли и слегка — пудрой: запахи старой деревянной коробки, которую редко проветривали. Поверх всего этого пробивался отчетливый дух лекарств — так обычно пахло в комнатах стариков, чьи прикроватные тумбочки заставлены каплями, пузырьками, мерными стаканами и настойками всех сортов.  
Сары не было видно, но за плотной ширмой на кольцах, делившей пространство пополам, слышалась торопливая возня.  
— Я сейчас! — отозвалась она. — Подожди минуту!  
Спину окатили мурашки — Айзек подошел вплотную, так что на коже отпечаталось его близкое тепло. Непроизвольно отступив, Луис осмотрелся.  
Внутри фургон был крохотный, темный и такой же неприглядный, как снаружи. Маленькое окно плотно драпировала плюшевая занавеска, к стенам крепились спальные полки, застеленные одинаковыми пледами, с одинаковыми подушками поверх. Посредине к полу крепился столик, укрытый плюшевой скатертью с желтыми кистями — того же неопределенного цвета, что и оконная занавеска.  
Луис присел на ближайшую полку. Несмотря на бедность, это все-таки было жилье, с какой-никакой кроватью и крышей. Он подумал, что сейчас Айзек опустится рядом и будет медленно, дюйм за дюймом придвигаться, как делал всегда, и в конце концов придется встать, чтобы разорвать навязчивую близость.  
Но вместо этого Айзек обогнул стол и встал напротив, кивком указав Луису на маленькую птичью клетку. Прутья клетки были потемневшие и погнутые, а внутри на жердочке сидела игрушечная канарейка с глазами-бусинами. Улыбка Айзека превратилась в гримасу, на щеках пролегли глубокие ямки, приподнятые брови расчертили лоб продольной складкой. Торопливо моргнув, он просунул руку внутрь и коснулся птицы — словно погладил. Канарейка залилась звонкими трелями — мелодичными, но механически жуткими. За громким чириканьем Луис различил усталый скрип — настоящий голос истертых временем пружин и шестеренок. Пока канарейка пела, размеренно открывая железный клюв, на лице Айзека читалось почти блаженство — он смотрел на птицу, иногда поглядывая на Луиса из-под ресниц. Тот улыбнулся — тепло, насколько смог.  
За ширмой яростно шуршала Сара.  
— Ты мог бы завести настоящую, — сказал Луис, не ожидая ответа — со дня их знакомства Айзек не произнес при нем ни единого слова. Просто, чтобы не молчать. Но тот вдруг ответил:  
— Настоящая чирикает, когда ей вздумается.  
У него был тихий голос, очень похожий на голос Сары, только с глубокой, настойчивой хрипотцой, напоминавшей скрип дверцы, которой редко пользуются. Луис не успел ни ответить, ни даже удивиться, как следует — из-за ширмы появилась Сара. На ней было синее платье и соломенная шляпа с лентой — одежда для поездок в город.  
— Не слушай его, — вмешалась она. — Просто Айк и думать не может о том, что кто-то будет сидеть взаперти, пусть даже безмозглая птица. Так, братишка?  
Айзек промолчал, опустив голову. Сара, как всегда, потрепала его по волосам — слегка покровительственно, но за этим коротким жестом угадывалась та самая синхронная близость, которую Луис видел на сцене.  
— Мы идем или как? Вряд ли днем у них больше одного сеанса, так что лучше поторопиться.  
Он легко толкнул Сару плечом.  
— Посмотрите-ка, кто заговорил. Это не та леди, которая час возилась там, за занавеской?  
Уперев руку в бок, она скорчила гримасу.  
— Я? Час?! Да ты бессовестный лгун, Луис Арчер! Хотя, каких манер можно ожидать от бродяги из балагана.  
Оба расхохотались, и Айзек, по привычке втиснувшись между ними, тоже заулыбался.  
Они все еще смеялись, когда дверь скрипнула, пропуская темную фигуру — прищурившись на хлынувшие внутрь солнечные лучи, Луис не сразу узнал миссис Холмс. Даже в жару она не расстегнула ни единой пуговицы на высоком воротнике и не сняла косынки, заменявшей ей шляпу. Увидев Луиса и хохочущих близнецов, она склонила голову и остановилась возле порога.  
Поперхнувшись смехом, Луис, сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, мэм.  
Он впервые видел миссис Холмс так близко. Дверь мягко закрылась, снова наполняя фургон пыльным полумраком, и Луис разглядел, что лицо у нее вовсе не старое, как ему казалось всегда, просто усохшее и сморщенное, словно маленькая тыква. Острые ключицы выпирали вперед даже сквозь тяжелую ткань платья, а радужка под пергаментными веками отливала желтизной. Глаза Сары иногда сверкали похожим оттенком, только были темнее — оливково-карие, цвета умбры.  
— Мам, — кивнула Сара, поправляя платье, — мы едем в кино.  
Миссис Холмс кивнула в ответ, не удостоив Луиса взглядом.  
— Жду вас не позже, чем за сорок минут до выступления. Не задерживайтесь.  
Сара приложила два пальца к полям шляпы в шутливом армейском салюте, но было видно, что эта легкость больше напускная, чем естественная.  
Друг за другом они вышли из фургона: Луис, Айзек, самой последней — Сара, и, очутившись наконец снаружи, среди обжигающе жаркого дня, Луис понял, что внутри едва не задыхался. А еще он сообразил, что при виде миссис Холмс все детали обстановки встали на место, словно разрозненные куски обрели свою орбиту — застарелый запах лекарств, полумрак, тоскливый скрип механической канарейки и тяжелый воздух, напоенный пылью. Когда Луис спрыгнул со ступеней, ему показалось, что он выбрался на свет из душного чулана.  
Возле бочки с водой крутился Расти, издалека доносился визгливый щебет Нейтана-младшего. Краем глаза Луис заметил великана из красного шатра — теперь он знал, что его зовут Сонни, и никакой он не жуткий великан, а любитель потрепаться и сыграть в подкову, если найдется компания. Стриптизерша Белл питала болезненную слабость к кошкам, Лив была не чокнутая, а всего лишь глухая — оглохла в тринадцать лет, упав с лошади и ударившись головой. Все они казались живыми, настоящими и до боли нормальными по сравнению с миссис Холмс и ее затхлым фургоном. Даже на Маркуса он сейчас бы посмотрел без всякой неприязни.  
Сара легко подтолкнула Луиса в спину.  
— Мы собирались поторопиться.  
Айзек замер на нижней ступеньке, словно ждал команды. Луис поспешно улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Бьюик там, возле дороги, идем.

 

Кинотеатр был новый, кирпичный, и неожиданно современный — с длинной неоновой вывеской вдоль фасада, с широкими дверями и цветными афишами в витрине. Внутри одуряюще пахло попкорном и сахарной ватой, а вместо надоевшей шипучки из корнеплодов предлагали настоящую кока-колу с разными сиропами. К сожалению, на этом приятные неожиданности закончились — вместо мюзикла или хотя бы вестерна они угодили на какой-то нудный фильм о войне, где не было танцев и красивых лиц, зато показывали сплошные батальные сцены. Кроме них в зале нашлось всего три человека — парочка наверху, пришедшая явно не за фильмом, и одинокий зритель в первом ряду. Сара кривлялась, но скорее по привычке — Луис видел, что ей приятно уже то, что они выбрались в город, вокруг нет надоевших фургонов, а на коленях ведерко теплого попкорна.  
Айзек уселся между ними и немедленно нашел руку Луиса, едва в зале погас свет — тот твердо отвел его пальцы, глядя перед собой.  
Если не успокоится, попрошу Сару со мной поменяться, — подумал Луис, прекрасно зная, что Айзек не успокоится.  
Через экран маршировали солдаты в старой конфедератской форме, кого-то догоняли, преследуя через заросли кудзу, и дальше — по болотистым оврагам сквозь деревья с клочьями испанского мха. Луис смотрел, ничего не видя — он думал о Джо, о миссис Холмс, о выступлениях, прошлых и еще не случившихся, и никак не мог сосредоточиться на приключениях молодого капрала.  
Когда на экране все-таки появилась героиня — брюнетка в светлом платье с ажурной шалью на плечах — Айзек опустил ладонь ему на колено. Луис тут же подхватил его руку, собираясь сделать, как задумал — поменяться местами с Сарой, но случайно зацепил взглядом лицо Айзека и невольно замер. Из присутствующих в зале он, похоже, единственный смотрел фильм — сосредоточенно, без улыбки, зато с мокрыми от слез щеками. Нахлынула знакомая тревога — то же самое Луис чувствовал, когда наблюдал за выступлениями близнецов, или сегодня, слушая механические трели канарейки. Одновременно вспомнилась миссис Холмс — ни при каких обстоятельствах почему-то не получалось вообразить, что Айзек так же берет ее за руку, улыбается, кладет голову на плечо. Или плачет — и берет за руку. Ни в какой ситуации.  
Айзек сидел неподвижно, не отрываясь от экрана — может, почувствовал намерение Луиса, и ждал, когда тот оттолкнет его ладонь и сбежит. Мысленно взвыв, Луис сжимал шершавые пальцы, секунды шли, постепенно рука Айзека расслабилась, обмякла, и сам он откинулся на спинку — момент для побега был упущен. Луис обругал себя последними словами, но теперь оставалось только ждать конца сеанса.  
Покосившись, он увидел, что Айзек по-прежнему плачет — легко, беззвучно, не меняя выражения лица — неподвижная маска с блестящими дорожками на щеках. Пальцы погладили руку Луиса, а через секунду Айзек опустил голову ему на плечо — и пришлось таращиться в экран, ничего там не понимая.  
Спустя минут пять, когда Луис думал, что самым безопасным, пожалуй, будет задремать, он вдруг напоролся на лицо Сары в лучах кинопроектора — она смотрела на него, на них с Айзеком — немигающий взгляд, крепко сжатые губы. Этот взгляд был точной копией того, что он видел час назад в фургоне, только тогда он принадлежал миссис Холмс. Луис закрыл глаза и подумал: она действительно сумасшедшая — правда, сам не знал, кого имеет в виду.  
Когда фильм закончился, и они шли вдоль пустых кресел, близнецы вели себя как обычно — Айзек улыбался неизвестно чему, Сара хмурилась сквозь ухмылку.  
— А знаешь, — сказала она через плечо, — почему кинопроектор всегда ставят в отдельную комнату? С настоящими стенами?  
— Нет, — ответил Луис. Он действительно не знал. — Не задумывался об этом.  
— Там не только стены, там еще и огнеупорная защита. Потому что пленка воспламеняется от любого перегрева, даже самого слабого. И ее никак невозможно потушить.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — Пленка Луиса мало интересовала — хотелось пить и на воздух, пусть снаружи царило адское пекло.  
— Рассказывал… один мамин друг. Он работал киномехаником.  
Луис перехватил встревоженный взгляд Айзека, и устало отвернулся. Выносить близнецов подолгу было невозможно.  
На улице они минут десять топтались у припаркованного бьюика, решая, что делать дальше. Айзек смотрел то на Луиса, то на Сару, заранее поддерживая любой вариант. В итоге пришли к компромиссу — взять в ближайшем кафетерии лимонада с печеньем и отправиться куда-нибудь в тень.  
«Тенью» оказались заросли акации на краю фасолевого поля: разувшись, Сара немедленно упала на траву, не выпуская из рук бутылку шипучки и ничуть не заботясь о выходном платье. Шляпа с синей лентой полетела в сторону. Она попыталась напиться лежа, и когда поперхнулась, начала хохотать так, что с ветвей поднялась целая стая мелких птиц. Айзек вытянулся рядом. Помедлив, Луис тоже опустился на прохладную траву и стал из-под руки рассматривать облака. Сара сунула ему бутылку с остатками лимонада.  
Издалека донеслось чириканье малиновки, все трое замерли, слушая, а потом Айзек начал насвистывать в унисон — тихо, но очень точно повторяя птичьи трели.  
— Видишь, — сказал Луис, — живая гораздо лучше игрушечной.  
Айзек потянулся сквозь траву и коснулся его плеча. На Луиса он не смотрел, продолжая копировать далекий щебет.  
Сара громко фыркнула и накрыла лицо шляпой.

 

Вернувшись на стоянку, Луис узнал, что вечером балаган братьев Мара не собирается покидать город.  
— Снимаемся завтра утром, — сообщил Расти, орудуя ножом. — К Нейтану приехал какой-то парень — не то друг, не то по делу. Говорят, из Мемфиса.  
Луис прикинул про себя, хорошо это или плохо, и решил, что все равно — сегодня, завтра, утром, в ночь — никакой разницы. Он по привычке поплелся разыскивать Джо, хотя утренняя сцена до сих пор отдавалась внутри колючим эхом — и грустно, и страшно, и пугающе горячо. В последнем он вообще не мог разобраться, потому в какой-то момент просто стал гнать от себя все мысли о тревожной размолвке. Идет как идет, а там будет видно.  
Джо, непривычно взбудораженный, готовился к выступлению — застегивал чистую рубашку, сдувая со лба волосы, которые еще не успел пригладить.  
— К Нейтану нагрянул приятель, — сказал он, с головой нырнув в багажник, — бывший партнер по каким-то цирковым делам.  
— Ага, слышал, — Луис достал с заднего сиденья куртку и галстук. Он больше прислушивался к тому, как звучит его голос, чем к словам Джо.  
— У этого парня сейчас бурлеск-шоу в Мемфисе, — продолжал тот. — И есть на примете мастерская, где делают мебель на заказ. Он уверяет, что там сумеют смастерить все как нужно.  
— Что? — рассеянно переспросил Луис. — Ты о чем?  
— Да ты слушаешь меня или нет? — воскликнул Джо, и Луис кожей почувствовал, что он стоит за спиной, но больше не возится ни с манжетами, ни с подтяжками — просто стоит. Смотрит.  
Невольно вдохнув, как перед первым ножом, Луис обернулся. Глаза Джо горели, растрепанные волосы закрывали лоб до самой переносицы, край рубашки выбился из-под ремня, а в руках он держал начищенные туфли — и выглядел, как взведенная пружина. Верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты, открывая левую ключицу, и Луис вдруг понял, что ему придется очень постараться, чтобы сосредоточиться на деталях. Сглотнув, он перечислил про себя: бурлеск, Мемфис, мастерская. Приятель Нейтана. Или в другом порядке? Он что-то наверняка упустил, но единственное, о чем получалось думать — как отвести взгляд и не показаться при этом полным идиотом.  
— Я все утро тебе об этом говорил, — раздраженно напомнил Джо и, к счастью, опустился на подножку, чтобы обуться.  
Луис выдохнул. Он не понимал, почему это на него так действует, но несколько расстегнутых пуговиц стояли перед глазами даже когда Джо отвернулся.  
— Нам нужен новый щит, помнишь?  
— А, — облегченно отозвался Луис, — ты вот о чем. Да что такого в этом новом щите, зачем такие сложности?  
Джо помедлил секунду, возясь со шнурками.  
— Ты видел когда-нибудь крутящуюся мишень?  
Крутящейся мишени Луис никогда не видел, если только на картинках, но сразу понял, что имеет в виду Джо.  
— Погоди… крутящуюся? Ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
Покончив с ботинками, Джо встал и принялся заправлять рубашку в брюки.  
— Ладно, не хотел тебя пугать заранее, но вижу, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Попробуем? Этот парень из Мемфиса договорится в мастерской, и нам даже не придется платить вперед. Нейтан сказал, что через несколько дней мы остановимся в Торренсе, а там до Мемфиса и обратно меньше двадцати миль. За день сможем обернуться. — Справившись с рубашкой, Джо взялся за верхние пуговицы. Гортань наполнилась жаром: одна пуговица, вторая, пальцы наугад находят петлю, продевают — легко, ловко, костяшки касаются кожи, и надо моргнуть, надо что-то сказать, надо перестать пялиться. — Лу? Ты против?  
— Н-не знаю.  
— Да что с тобой? Подожди волноваться, сам увидишь, это ничем не отличается от нашей старой двери. Она все равно через пару дней развалится, а новый щит не обязательно сразу крутить, понимаешь? Привыкнешь, попробуем. Зато это будет настоящий цирковой номер.  
Луис торопливо кивнул и невпопад буркнул:  
— Надо одеться. — Он позабыл, что все еще держит в руках куртку и галстук.  
Ему нужны от меня только новые трюки, — подумалось вдруг. И следом: зато снова начнутся репетиции. Я, кажется, схожу с ума.  
Джо прищурился, надевая подтяжки.  
— Как погуляли? Хорошее было кино?  
— Неплохое. Айзек разрыдался посреди сеанса.  
— Да ты что? А твоя гремучая подружка?  
Сражаясь с галстуком, Луис злился все сильнее — узел никак не желал затягиваться, край топорщился, выскальзывая из пальцев, дежурные вопросы Джо вызывали черную досаду.  
— Она не моя подружка, — прошипел он, отворачиваясь, и тут же едва не вскрикнул — на плечо легла теплая ладонь.  
— Лу, — тихо сказал Джо, почти силой заставляя его повернуться. — Это ты из-за новой мишени?  
Луис замер, оцепеневший и неподатливый, почти вплотную к нему — внутри все застыло, язык онемел, но если бы он даже мог, то вряд ли сказал бы хоть слово.  
Если ты решил держаться подальше, какого черта это делаешь? Не трогай меня, отойди, убери руки. Прекрати. Джо, пожалуйста, прекрати.  
Сердце буксовало, как повозка в песке, тело не слушалось. Джо стоял так близко, что его дыхание касалось щеки. Глядя сверху вниз, он легко отвел пальцы Луиса и сам затянул злосчастный узел, аккуратно расправил воротник — на все ушло не больше пары секунд. Луис поднял подбородок, вжался спиной в теплую дверцу, напрягся, словно собираясь встать на цыпочки. Джо завороженно смотрел на него — светлые глаза под темной челкой, приоткрытый рот — Луис только сейчас заметил, что верхняя губа у него покрасневшая и чуть натертая, словно он ее то и дело прикусывал, а возле правой брови тонкий, едва заметный шрам. Дыхание сбилось, а сердца Луис больше не чувствовал вообще.  
Позже он твердил себе, что ничего этого не было — Джо просто помог ему завязать галстук, ничего больше. Ничего — со стоянки вдруг донесся взрыв хохота, прерываемый визгом: набирая воду из бочки, Майлз окатил брызгами кого-то из девушек — и оба отпрянули друг от друга так, что Луис приложился коленом о подножку, а Джо едва не упал.  
Луис торопливо пробормотал, стараясь сгладить неловкость:  
— Я не против новой мишени, Джо. Ты же знаешь.  
Ничего не ответив, тот кивнул через плечо и скрылся между фургонами.

 

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у Луиса, как прошло вечернее выступление, он не сумел бы ответить. Правда — как? Под лопатками привычно гудела дверь, ножи летели, он поворачивался, пригибался, уходил в сторону — выполнял свои заученные па, но ни единой секунды не думал о том, что рядом с его телом вонзаются настоящие острые лезвия. В голове расплавленным оловом кипели мысли. «Там, на сцене, смотри на меня», — сказал Джо когда-то, но Луис не мог сфокусироваться, не мог различить ни одной его черты. Джо был зол, испуган, раздражен, расстроен, равнодушен — он не знал, просто не видел.  
Луис почти не вспоминал свой давний разговор с Сарой, но изредка во время выступлений из темноты выползала та фраза: «Он тебя трогает?» — багровая, душная, густая.  
«Он тебя трогает?» — Нет. Черт возьми, нет, но, кажется, сегодня я хотел, чтобы… потрогал? Или не хотел? Или что?  
Луис никогда не задумывался, почему вспоминает эти слова именно во время выступлений. И не знал, что ответить на свои же вопросы.  
Все, тупик, — беззвучно согласился кто-то в мыслях.  
Когда Джо собирал в футляр ножи, Луис сбежал из большой палатки, на ходу ослабляя воротник.  
После он переодевался, куда-то ходил, что-то делал, но не смог бы рассказать, что именно — вокруг гирляндами вспыхивали летние сумерки, его окружали голоса и люди, патефон крутил знакомые песни, а губы механически произносили слова.  
«Ты слишком впечатлительный», — сказала ему как-то Элис, и Луис не понял, был это упрек или что-то другое. Только рассмеялся и ответил: какой есть. Да, наверное, так оно и было — слишком впечатлительный маленький Лу, вот такой — какой есть. Неудивительно, что Джо это в какой-то момент оттолкнуло. Он лип к нему, ходил за ним хвостом, и вечера не проходило, чтобы он не повис на Джо с упорством паршивой собачонки, и вот…  
Дурак, — отзывалась другая часть мозга, холодная и безучастная. — Сегодня ты к нему не лип. Ты вообще не хотел говорить, он сам все начал. И куда подевалась твоя способность отвечать? Задавать вопросы? Язык отсох? Просто спроси. Спроси.  
Но Луис прекрасно знал, что такой способности у него никогда и не было — любые разговоры с намеком на серьезность вызывали неловкий ступор. Ему казалось, что они когда-то говорили с Элис, но все, о чем он думал в последнее время — Элис, прежняя жизнь, семья — хорошо показало, чего стоит эта мнимая откровенность. Ее просто не было. И никто ни с кем не разговаривал.  
Только когда появился Джо, он по-настоящему понял, что это такое — доверие, близость, общее дело, где слова не пустой звук, не легкий треп под настроение, а часть чего-то большего. Жаль, что только для него.  
Кажется, он в очередной раз сплоховал. Впечатлительный Лу — ну да, какой есть.  
Все рушилось, а он не мог этого остановить.  
Когда Луис, расстроенный и усталый, пересекал стоянку, чтобы отправиться спать, его окликнули из-под навеса. Там сидели четверо — Джо, Лив, Жан, и, кажется, тот самый гость из Мемфиса. Он ничего не замечал, отравляя себя самоедством, а вокруг, тем временем, затевали вечеринку. Расти выставлял на стол дымящееся блюдо, бутылки с пивом, Жан подкручивал фонарь, добавляя яркости, даже толстуха Синди — женщина-гора — покинула свое укрытие и приковыляла на площадку перед навесом.  
— Лу! Иди к нам, — позвал Джо. — Тебя не было за ужином.  
Луис подошел, едва переставляя ноги — ужин он, действительно, пропустил. Жан подвинулся, освобождая место, Расти протянул тарелку с картошкой и бобами. Луис взялся за вилку. Лив скользнула по нему отсутствующим взглядом и стряхнула пепел со своей самокрутки. Он механически жевал, отмечая, что Джо теперь не просто на взводе, а почти лихорадочно возбужден — челка на лбу намокла от пота, с обычно спокойного лица не сходила улыбка, пальцы то и дело поглаживали край стола. Он давно скинул жилет с подтяжками, в которых выступал, и снова расстегнул рубашку — проклятые верхние пуговицы, кожа над вырезом майки, взрывы хохота и бархатный скрип патефона. Сигарета в руке Джо мелко подрагивала. Подмигнув, приятель Нейтана достал из внутреннего кармана плоскую бутылку и наполнил стаканы.  
Луис никогда не видел Джо пьяным — тот вообще не пил ничего крепче лимонада. «Руки потом как чужие», — пояснил он как-то вскользь, и Луису это ничуть не показалось странным. Действительно, как Джо мог допустить, чтобы его не слушались руки — тряслись, вздрагивали или роняли что-то важное. Например, нож. А теперь Джо выпил — еще не напился, но вот-вот, все говорило об этом: блеск глаз, нервная улыбка, подпрыгивающий кончик сигареты. Луис ничего не имел против такого веселья, почему нет — Белл притащила охапку пластинок, Нейтан спешил к столу с младшим на плече, женщина-гора хрипло хихикала в пальмовый веер. Присоединилась даже миссис Холмс, хотя обычно в это время, если не играли в бридж, она не покидала фургона. Было весело и ярко, гирлянды флажков легко трепетали на ветру, и Джо не уходил, не прятался, не спешил от него отделаться, но все это настолько шло в разрез с настроением Луиса, с его молчаливой обидой, которую он вырастил до угрожающих размеров, что хотелось только одного — поскорее сбежать.  
Не поднимая глаз, он прикончил картошку. Даже не глядя, он чувствовал, как Джо то и дело посматривает на него, но среди разговоров, смеха и веселой возни острота притуплялась до смутного беспокойства.  
Белл подмигнула ему из-за патефона.  
— Эй, малыш, пригласишь меня на танец, когда все налижутся и перестанут стесняться?  
У Луиса в запасе не было даже дежурной остроты, но выручила Сара — он не заметил, как она подошла и села рядом. Деловито отпив из его стакана, Сара сказала:  
— Лу, помоги мне с прилавком. Заноза погрузил товар, но нужно разобрать стойку, а все разбежались. Не хочу возиться утром.  
Луис торопливо поднялся.  
— Конечно, идем. — На Джо он упорно не смотрел, хотя тот следил за ним глазами. Поворачивая на площадку, Луис не выдержал — оглянулся, и увидел, как Джо смеется чьей-то шутке, и вроде не замечает, что он ушел.  
Показалось, — подумал он, стиснув зубы. — Я все придумал. Впечатлительный Лу.  
Когда они подошли к подножию Большой Бесси, Сара остановилась. Поверх знакомого платья без рукавов она накинула вязаную шаль с длинными кистями, которую зябко стягивала на груди.  
Луис подумал, что он совсем не чувствует холода — легкой сырости сумерек, вечернего ветра.  
— Я солгала про прилавок, — сказала она. — Заноза помог мне все собрать и сам погрузил.  
— Зачем? — спросил Луис, прислушиваясь к скрипу подвесных сидений.  
— Ну, я заметила, что тебе там несладко. — Дернув острым плечом, Сара отвернулась.  
Мики Олсен, управлявшийся с колесом, высаживал галдящих посетителей. Аттракционы закрывать не спешили — слишком много было желающих прокатиться.  
Выпустив последнюю парочку, Мики огляделся и закурил.  
— Эй, последний круг! — Он поманил Сару и Луиса. — Садитесь детишки, небось, нечасто вас бесплатно здесь катают. Последний круг, дамы и господа, последний круг! Кто еще не посмотрел на город с высоты Большой Бесси?  
Сара заулыбалась, еще плотнее стянув свою шаль.  
— Пойдем?  
— А где Айзек? — вдруг спохватился Луис — в одиночестве Сара гуляла редко.  
— В фургоне, спит. Пошли!  
Насупив брови, Мики проверил крепления, поднял защитные поручни и похлопал по спинке сиденья. Когда кабина, вздрогнув, поплыла вверх, он ухмыльнулся Луису:  
— Не теряйся, парень!  
Земля медленно отдалялась, металлические прутья едва слышно скрипели, а чувство равновесия внезапно отказало. Оба замерли, прислушиваясь к покачиванию кабины. Шатры стали маленькими, словно кукольный набор — сверху балаган выглядел красивой аккуратной игрушкой. Луис посмотрел туда, где была стоянка — навесы и грузовики скрывали веселящуюся компанию, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы рядом сидел Джо — увидел улетающие шатры, темные дорожки и гирлянды ярких лампочек, опутавших площадку, как волшебная паутина.  
Джо. Что же с этим делать?  
Сара толкнула его локтем, возвращая в реальность. Сиденье мягко раскачивалось на самом верху. Ссутулившись, она запустила руку под шаль и достала бутылку без этикетки.  
— Стащила у Расти. Сегодня все равно никто не будет пересчитывать.  
— Что это?  
— Пиво, дурачок. Если оно из самого Мемфиса, то наверняка должно отличаться от местного пойла, а?  
— Ты стянула бутылку пива?  
— Только не спрашивай зачем. — Опустив бутылку вниз, Сара ловко сшибла крышку о край сиденья. — Будешь?  
Луис сначала замялся, но потом решительно кивнул. Он уже пробовал спиртное — как-то ночевал у Энди Бейкера, и тот стянул у матери бутылку столового хереса. Они не смогли выпить больше нескольких глотков, таким отвратительным оказался вкус, но смеялись и дурачились так, словно уговорили не меньше пинты. Пиво чем-то напоминало шипучку на травах, только было совсем не сладким. Луис почувствовал, как из-за торопливых глотков пузырьки ударяют в небо и в нос. Зажав рот рукой, он засмеялся, и Сара тоже, а потом, укрываясь шалью, сама отпила из бутылки.  
— Не так противно, как я ожидал, — прокомментировал Луис.  
— Никогда не пил до этого? — спросила Сара, откинувшись на спинку и сминая шаль на коленях.  
— Однажды пробовал в гостях у приятеля. Нам было тогда лет тринадцать, так, баловство.  
Сара покачала головой.  
— С ума сойти. Впервые вижу парня, который к шестнадцати годам не пробовал ничего крепче пива.  
Луис равнодушно хмыкнул. Сара продолжала:  
— Зато твой патрон сегодня не теряется. Вот увидишь, надерется к концу вечера до звезд перед глазами.  
Ему вдруг стало обидно за Джо — неужели Сара не понимает, что он не такой? В балагане Нейтана не поощрялось пьянство, но многие охотно расслаблялись после представлений и утомительных переездов — и Джо всегда этого избегал. Время от времени он присоединялся к вечернему бриджу, пару раз соблазнился на подкову вместе с Сонни — правда, его сразу перестали приглашать. «Без обид, парень, — сказал Сонни, — но мы здесь собираемся играть, а не смотреть, как ты один всех уделываешь». И даже если за вечерними посиделками компания пропускала стакан-другой, Джо никогда не прикасался к спиртному.  
— Он не пьет, — хмуро отозвался Луис.  
— Совсем? А почему? — заинтересовалась Сара. Между разговором она еще несколько раз приложилась к бутылке, после сунула пиво Луису. Тот рассеянно отхлебнул.  
— Говорит, что выпивка плохо влияет на рефлексы. И что после алкоголя он дня на два теряет бросок, а это опасно, понимаешь?  
Приподняв брови, Сара смотрела на него — было заметно, что она вот-вот расхохочется.  
— Это он так тебе говорит? Серьезно?  
— А что? — Луис внутренне подобрался, даже невольно отодвинулся в сторону. Тон разговора заметно менялся и напоминал тот, случившийся много недель назад. «Он тебя трогает?»  
Сара смерила его внимательным взглядом и тряхнула головой.  
— Нет, ничего. Просто спросила.  
Луис на всякий случай еще помолчал, но она не стала продолжать, только неопределенно улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Пожалуй, тебе повезло, если так. Терпеть не могу пьяных.  
Луис сразу вспомнил серые дни в убогой квартирке на Джексон-стрит: дешевый самогон между плинтусом и креслом, пыль, бритва, и финальным аккордом — невыносимый запах сивухи, смешанный с другим, металлическим.  
— И я, — согласился он. — И я.  
Когда пиво было допито, а Большая Бесси завершила круг, Сара ловко спрятала пустую бутылку обратно под шаль.  
Мики выпустил их из кабины и, к счастью, забыл про свои недавние намеки.  
«Не теряйся, парень».  
Ну, нет, — усмехнулся про себя Луис. — Я парень, который всегда теряется.  
— Погуляем? — спросила Сара.  
Луис кивнул, и они направились к выходу из опустевшего балагана. Следом тянулись последние посетители, большая часть гирлянд погасла. Со стоянки долетел многоголосый хохот, стало прохладнее и темнее.  
День с самого начала пошел наперекосяк, а вечер до странности напоминал другой — самый первый вечер в балагане, который закончился бегством от разъяренных жительниц Кеньона. Пиво притупило беспокойство, сердце больше не частило, не отзывалось болезненной дрожью на любую мелочь, и Луис понял, что прогулка доставляет ему удовольствие.  
Они медленно пошли вдоль дороги — в противоположную от города сторону.  
— Ты никогда не говорила, сколько тебе лет, — сказал Луис. Это не был вопрос, но он и не ждал ответа. Если начистоту, ему было все равно.  
— Тринадцать, — так же равнодушно отозвалась Сара. — Мне и Айзеку, нам обоим.  
— Вы всю жизнь вместе?  
Она кивнула.  
— Да. — В голосе появились отстраненные ноты, словно прохладный сквозняк — не раздражение, скорее, раздумье. — Всю жизнь. Не помню ни дня без него. Нам случалось быть порознь, когда я ходила в школу, и это, если честно, было не так уж весело.  
— Слушай, а что ты будешь делать, когда повзрослеешь?  
— То есть?  
Луис догадывался, что Сара вряд ли обрадуется таким вопросам, но слова прозвучали, и оставалось только продолжать.  
— Ну, с Айзеком. Ведь вы не сможете жить так всегда.  
Сара остановилась. Не глядя на Луиса, вытянула из-под шали пустую бутылку и забросила ее в поле за обочиной.  
— Почему?  
— Ты выйдешь замуж, у тебя будут дети…  
— Никогда.  
— Что? — Теперь Сара смотрела на него в упор, глаза ее блестели тем оттенком умбры, который напоминал глаза миссис Холмс.  
— Я никогда не выйду замуж. И у меня не будет детей.  
Луис растерялся — больше оттого, что не знал, как ответить, чтобы не обидеть Сару. Или не разозлить. Он почувствовал за этим не просто упрямство ребенка, пусть даже этот ребенок сквернословит как матрос и собирает грязные сплетни по всему балагану — он ступил на чужую территорию, на ту, куда Сара не собиралась никого пускать.  
— Ну… пожалуй, рано об этом говорить, — примирительно протянул Луис. — Вообще, дурацкий какой-то разговор. Тем более, после пива.  
— Да уж, — процедила Сара. Похоже, она еще не решила, спустить ему это с рук, приняв капитуляцию, или пойти в атаку.  
Луис повернул обратно.  
— Пойдем. Если повезет, сумеем разжиться парой гамбургеров, тебе Маркус не откажет.  
Сара вздохнула. Кажется, опасность миновала, если только она не отложила месть на потом.  
— Вряд ли у него остался хоть один. Эти обжоры все подмели.  
— Ну, лимонад там точно найдется.  
— Имбирная шипучка, фу. Когда я стану жить в городе, ни за что больше не прикоснусь к этой гадости.  
— Будешь пить пиво.  
— И виски.  
— А еще что будешь делать?  
— Стрелять из револьвера и танцевать.  
Луис толкнул ее плечом.  
— Чтобы этим заниматься, не обязательно жить в городе.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Луис Арчер. Ни-че-го.  
— Наверное, мне стоит этому порадоваться.  
Они поднырнули под веревку, которой Майлз загородил вход, и пошли к темной центральной палатке.  
Сара устроилась прямо на краю помоста — легла, сунув под голову шаль. Луис сел на одну из передних скамеек. Голоса со стоянки смешивались с ветром и залетали сквозь щели в парусине. Внутри пахло потом и жевательным табаком — намертво въевшийся запах, который не вытравить и сотней переездов.  
Не оставляло чувство, что вечер еще не закончился и обязательно должно произойти что-то еще — важное, меняющее все местами, как будто в воздухе скопилась гроза, которая обязательно обрушится дождем. Или чем-то другим.  
Сара молчала. Молчал и Луис, прислушиваясь к хлопкам полотнищ и стихающему вдалеке смеху.  
Жуткое место, — почему-то подумал он. — Без людей здесь должны водиться кошмары.  
Он не успел развить эту мысль — Сара поднялась, хлопнув ладонью о доски помоста.  
— Кажется, мы засиделись, — сказала она. — С тобой хорошо, Луис, но завтра все-таки отъезд. Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу рано вставать.  
— Да уж. Думаешь, вся эта компания поднимется раньше восьми?  
— Ничего, Маркус поднимет. Держу пари, скоро он заведет настоящий хлыст и попробует ввести в обиход кандалы. Ублюдок.  
Оба направились к выходу. Луис усмехнулся через плечо:  
— Я-то думал, ты ему симпатизируешь.  
— А я думала, ты заметил, что я никому не симпатизирую.  
Луис ждал смешка или шутливого продолжения, но профиль Сары на фоне полосатой парусины был ровным и мрачным.  
— И даже мне? — Он хотел разрядить обстановку, избавиться от ожидания грозы и свести все к легкой болтовне, как было в самом начале, но Сара не приняла подачу. Повернувшись, она рассеянно коснулась его запястья, высматривая кого-то между фургонов.  
— Спокойной ночи, Лу.  
Луис вздохнул.  
— И тебе. Спасибо за прогулку и за пиво.  
— Было здорово.  
Снова укутавшись в свою шаль, она неслышно исчезла за ближайшим шатром. Постояв немного, Луис медленно пошел в сторону бьюика. Судя по звукам, веселье себя исчерпало — стихли голоса и взрывы хохота, больше никто не менял пластинки, а фонарь притушили до желтоватого марева.  
Джо нигде не было видно, но Луис заметил приоткрытое окно: вот черт, подумал он. Неужели Джо решил завалиться в машине?  
Зыбкие облака оставляли на луне пятна, превращая ее в подобие детского ночника, который светит через фигурные прорези в торшере — гипнотизирующее сочетание движения и кружев, неясные тени, неожиданно яркие всполохи серебра. Смутная дорожка пересекла капот бьюика, легла на крышу, скользнула к стеклу. Не вынимая рук из карманов, Луис заглянул внутрь и застыл — Джо был в машине не один. Они устроились на заднем сиденье, и со своего места Луис видел узкую спину Лив — на ней были только чулки, но из-за татуировок она не выглядела обнаженной. Оседлав Джо, она медленно двигалась сверху, и Луису показалось, что он различает тонкую пленку пота поверх рисунков на плечах и пояснице. Держась за ручку над окном, она невыносимо долго поднималась и так же долго опускалась, выгибая спину, а Джо скользил пальцами по ее рисункам: бок, плечо, правая ягодица, бедро. Все происходило кошмарно медленно, и после Луис никак не мог решить, было ли так на самом деле или проектор в его голове заклинило, искажая картинку, а вместе с ней — время и эмоции.  
От перегрева пленка загорается… загорается, и ее никак нельзя потушить, — думал он. — Вот так.  
На Джо были штаны и ботинки, но рубашка валялась внизу, под сиденьем. Его рука смяла резинку чулка, сдернув его вниз, и Лив протяжно застонала — Луис выхватил это одним взглядом, одной вспышкой внезапно обострившегося слуха, и понял, что забывает дышать. Все пять чувств превратились в одну карнавальную шутиху, которая металась внутри, разбрасывая искры, и Лив повернулась — посмотрела, не переставая двигать бедрами, через плечо.  
Она не могла меня услышать, она глухая, — и ему показалось, что он сам вот-вот оглохнет от нарастающего шипения искр.  
Лив сдвинулась, и Джо, приподнявшись на локте, смерил его мутным взглядом — мокрые волосы, мокрая шея, приоткрытый рот. Все было черно-белым, серебристо-черным: пальцы Джо на темном кружеве татуировок, складка, протянувшаяся над бровью, отпечаток чулка чуть выше колена, грудь Лив вполоборота, искаженные, размазанные луной и влагой черты.  
Выдохнув, Луис отвернулся, а потом, кажется, побежал, спотыкаясь на каждом шаге. Стоянка ушла в сторону, словно кадр на смятой пленке стянуло к краю экрана, а звуки и голоса заглушило все тем же настырным шипением.  
Перед глазами стоял взгляд Джо — настолько темный, что не видно было зрачков — и край майки, и руки на заднице Лив.  
Луис остановился и сел, не глядя — темнота сгустилась, пряча фонарь и стол. Напротив кто-то забормотал, потом хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Ты тоже нализался, парень? Что поделать, такой вечер. Дыши глубже, сейчас пройдет.  
Минут пять Луис сидел, опустив голову на стол, лицом в согнутый локоть. Тошнота и шум в ушах неохотно отступали, мир перестал напоминать зажеванную проектором пленку. Наверное, он на самом деле выглядел, как пьяный. Выдохнув, он выпрямился и едва не подпрыгнул — перед ним сидел Нейтан Мара.  
Смятый жилет валялся под скамейкой, а всегда сияющую рубашку спереди покрывали влажные разводы. Нейтан-младший устроился на столе и с непроницаемым видом поедал свои любимые сухари, запивая их кофе из кружки. Заметив, что Луис пришел в себя, он прерывисто чирикнул и снова сосредоточился на тарелке.  
Лицо Нейтана лоснилось от пота, и он тоже был поглощен своим занятием — перематывал пластырь на кончиках пальцев.  
Фонарь, забранный металлической сеткой, качнулся в порыве ветра.  
Не к месту подумалось, что двое в бьюике наверняка покончили со своим занятием и теперь уснули на заднем сиденье. Оно было слишком тесным для одного Джо, но для двоих в самый раз — если прижаться друг к другу вплотную, то…  
— Чего спать не идешь? — подал голос Нейтан. Он не смотрел на Луиса, осторожно освобождая пальцы от липких полосок, и тот хотел ответить, но в следующую секунду поперхнулся словами. Узкие, темные от загара кисти были единственным, что выдавало возраст — с выступающими венами и узловатыми костяшками, они выглядели руками пусть крепкого, но пожилого человека. Пальцы оставались длинными, цепкими, но под грязными полосками пластыря скрывалось уродство — кожа на верхних фалангах была изжевана шрамами, а ногти отсутствовали. Вместо них темнели изувеченные лунки, превратившиеся в бугристые рубцы. Как ни в чем не бывало, Нейтан скатывал старые полоски и заменял их свежими, зубами перекусывая пластырь.  
Не поднимая взгляда, он сказал — и было неясно, обращается он к Луису или к Нейтану-младшему:  
— Перчатки были бы лучше, но здесь для них слишком жарко. Надо бросать все и уезжать на север. Давно себе это говорю.  
Луис сглотнул.  
— Так почему ты не спишь, парень? — Покончив с пластырем, Нейтан сложил руки перед собой и, наконец, посмотрел на него. — А… понимаю. Твой компаньон занял спальное место?  
Акцент большей частью превращал его слова в абракадабру, и Луису почти интуитивно приходилось угадывать смысл. Он пожал плечами.  
— Все в порядке. У нас есть матрас и…  
Скрипнула дверь дальнего фургона и на темную стоянку скользнули две фигуры — Сонни и мисс Саванна.  
— Видел? — кивнул Нейтан. — Маркус завел такой порядок — рассчитывается с ними каждый вечер. Ночей не спит. Очень старательный парень. — Жесты выдавали в нем пьяного: слишком расхлябанные и нетвердые, но по голосу ничего нельзя было понять — акцент все путал. Луис слушал и не различал, есть ли в его словах издевательские нотки или Нейтан целиком серьезен. Скатав старый пластырь в неряшливый ком, он продолжил: — Отдает деньги Саванне, а она потом делит между девочками. Порядок… да.  
Нейтан вздохнул, и Луис вдруг понял, что за его словами стоит не сарказм, не одобрение и не издевательство, а грусть. Самая обыкновенная печаль — и, скорее всего, секрет ее был в количестве выпитого.  
— А где ваш друг, мистер Мара?  
Фонарь снова заскрипел. На стол вверх лапками повалился жук-неудачник, и Нейтан-младший тут же его сграбастал. Луис поморщился, представив, как твердые крылья хрустят на обезьяньих зубах.  
Старший смотрел на Луиса, прищурившись.  
— Тодд? Спит давно. Из нас двоих я всегда оказывался крепче, — Нейтан хрипло засмеялся, но смех оборвался, едва начавшись, и взгляд снова сузился в изучающий прищур. — А что? Джо рассказал тебе?..  
Луис медленно покачал головой.  
— О чем? Нет, он ничего мне не рассказывал. Что-то случилось?  
Нейтан зашвырнул комок пластыря под колеса прицепа с бочкой.  
— Ну, значит, расскажет. Иди себе спать.  
Дверь фургона открылась, и на ступеньках появился Маркус.  
— Очень, очень старательный парень, — кивнул Нейтан через плечо. — Может, мне продать ему весь этот хлам? А? Что скажешь, малыш? — При этих словах младший оставил в покое опустевшую кружку и насторожился. Нейтан покачал головой. — Вижу… вижу. Знаю, что ты мне скажешь. А я тебе скажу — пойдем спать, завтра трудный день. А?  
Младший ответил тихим бормотанием и одним прыжком взобрался Нейтану на плечо.  
— И ты иди, — махнул он Луису, — до утра всего ничего.  
Луис согласно кивнул.  
Тяжело поднявшись, Нейтан поднял свой жилет, поправил шляпу и неровными шагами направился к фургону.  
Луис смотрел вслед, пока он не исчез за своей дверью, после опустил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Наверху мерно поскрипывал фонарь, с обратной стороны век кружились светлячки, тело в секунду стало невесомой пустой оболочкой.  
По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему он был такой, — подумал Луис прежде чем упасть в темноту. — Ну да, девушка… подружка, взрослые дела. А я постоянно путался под ногами и мешал. Наверное, теперь все поменяется.  
Он не задумался, что даже на секунду не представляет Лив подружкой Джо — даже после всего, что увидел в машине. Голову снова заполнили образы — медленные движения, влажная кожа, искаженное лицо — черный, белый, серебряный.  
И снова: что же мне делать, Джо? Что же мне делать?  
Луис не знал, сколько просидел так — беспамятство обернулось резким толчком, и он поднял голову, тяжело моргая на свет фонаря.  
На месте Нейтана сидел Джо — приглаженные волосы, рубашка поверх майки — и смотрел на него. Сцепленные в замок руки он опустил перед собой на стол, в точности повторяя позу Нейтана.  
Луис потер глаза кулаком, пошевелил затекшими ногами. Во рту пересохло, голова кружилась. Стоянка по-прежнему была погружена в темноту.  
Они молча сидели друг напротив друга, и Луис скорее укусил бы себя за руку, чем нашел, что сказать. Черты Джо разгладились — ни следа пьяной лихорадки, ни намека на горячечное возбуждение, исчезла продольная складка над бровью, напряженные скулы расслабились. Ветер выдернул одну прядь и Джо рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам.  
— Пойдем в машину, Лу, — наконец сказал он. — Чертовски дурацкая идея — уснуть за столом.  
Еще днем Луис ответил бы на такие слова вспышкой раздражения, но теперь все скрадывала тяжелая усталость. Не было даже сил думать о том, что в машине он снова увидит Лив. Или она ушла к себе? Наверное, мало радости — спать на сиденье, пусть и рядом с Джо. Размяв ноги, Луис поднялся.  
Джо помедлил, пропуская его вперед.

 

Матрас под ним раскачивался, земля раскачивалась, так что Луису пришлось ухватиться за край, но он все равно начал сползать, и когда ноги провалились в бездну, подскочил, глотая ртом воздух и цепляясь за все, что попадалось под руку.  
Он лежал не на матрасе, разостланном под колесами грузовика, а на заднем сиденье бьюика. Ухабы сотрясали машину настолько, что клацали зубы, а тело почти соскользнуло на пол — вот и вся бездна.  
Мотор тарахтел, бьюик тонул в полуденной жаре. Луис протер глаза: впереди сражался с ухабами фургон женщины-горы. Он представил себе, как Толстуха Синди трясется в полумраке, отрезанная шторами от дневного света, словно кусок гигантского желе.  
Сидящий за рулем Джо нашарил рядом шляпу и, не оборачиваясь, швырнул ее в Луиса.  
Тот помнил, что остаток ночи собирался провести на матрасе и наотрез отказывался идти в машину. У обоих не было сил препираться — Луис сгорбился на подножке, прижавшись щекой к крылу бьюика, а Джо стоял рядом, опираясь на крышу. Больше он ничего не помнил. Наверное, Джо все-таки затащил его в салон и устроил на заднем сиденье.  
Никакой Лив поблизости не было. Подумав об этом, Луис с усилием облизал пересохшие губы. Голова болела, тело затекло, но худо-бедно он выспался. При свете дня ничто не напоминало о том, что происходило здесь ночью — здесь, на этом самом сиденье, обтянутом потертой кожей.  
— Наверное, если бы над ухом у тебя палили из ружья, ты и тогда бы не проснулся, — заговорил Джо.  
Луис неуклюже перелез вперед, отыскал бутылку с водой.  
— Я проспал погрузку.  
Джо улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
— Ты все проспал. Маркус хотел тебя разбудить, но я сказал, что тогда ему придется искать себе инвалидное кресло.  
Луис прыснул.  
— Он тебе это еще припомнит.  
Колонна тащилась с черепашьей скоростью — слишком плохая была дорога. Отобрав у Луиса бутылку, Джо на секунду выпустил руль.  
— Не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь сломается или застрянет.  
В машине было не продохнуть от тяжелой влажной жары, кожа плавилась, вместо крови сердце качало густую тягучую жижу.  
— Который час?  
Они миновали покосившийся указатель «Уиллис, штат Теннесси» — ни числа жителей, ни приветствий, столб основательно подпортила влага и насекомые-древоточцы.  
— Без пяти минут преисподняя, — проворчал Джо. — Нет ничего хуже Теннесси в это время года. В Аризоне хотя бы сухо. — Но оба знали, что окажись они в Аризоне, стали бы жаловаться на пыль, ветер и частые бури, так что разницы не было.  
— Ты весь день проторчал за рулем, — заметил Луис, — а я дрых без задних ног.  
— Ерунда, — махнул Джо, — перегон короткий. В девять только тронулись с места, а сейчас чуть больше полудня.  
— Гость Нейтана едет с нами?  
— Нет, он отчалил первым, даже не завтракал. Послушай, Лу… — Джо замялся, будто подбирал слова. — Этот парень, Тодд… Он мне кое-что сказал.  
Луис нахмурился. Он помнил — стол под фонарем, Нейтан-младший с миской сухарей. И слова Нейтана-старшего: «А что? Джо рассказал тебе?..» Да. Именно так он и говорил.  
Нехотя заворочалась тревога. Меньше всего хотелось снова переживать — из-за чего угодно, будь то новости от городского гостя или сердечные дела Джо. Он еще не проснулся. Не надо.  
Но Джо продолжал:  
— Собственно, он и к Нейтану нагрянул из-за этого. Я пока не понял, вляпались мы по-настоящему или, наоборот, пронесло, но…  
Маркус впереди дал три коротких сигнала — стоянка. Два раза сигналили, когда затевался привал среди долгого перегона, три — когда балаган прибывал на место.  
— Ладно, потом расскажу, — поморщился Джо. — Это слишком серьезно, чтобы трепаться на ходу.  
Балаган остановился на широком лугу — с одной стороны темнел холм, покрытый лесом, с другой виднелись редкие фермерские лачуги.  
Скорее всего, сразу после представления двинем дальше, — прикинул Луис. Они никогда не задерживались в таких деревушках.  
Едва разбили стоянку и поставили большой шатер, его нашел Джо. Поманив Луиса к бьюику, он шепнул:  
— Давай-ка прокатимся.  
Ничего не замечая, Расти колдовал над своей плиткой, остальные обитатели балагана двигались как сонные мухи. Ни Сары, ни Айзека не было видно.  
— Маркус тебя со свету сживет, — напомнил Луис.  
— Да и черт с ним. Нарываться, так по-крупному.  
Улизнув со стоянки, они выехали на широкий проселок и по нему добрались до самого подножия холма. Земля под высокой травой напоминала мягкую губку и проседала под ботинками.  
— Машину оставим здесь, — решил Джо, и Луис вдруг понял, что не чувствует разлада, к которому уже притерпелся — отчуждение, выматывающая недосказанность как будто испарились. Исчезло напряжение, отравлявшее последние недели, рядом был прежний Джо — которого Луис знал, к которому привык, и которого ему страшно не хватало. Словно в ответ на его мысли Джо коротко улыбнулся через плечо.  
Внутри кольнула гаденькая досада: о, да, надо было в кого-то выпустить весь заряд. Покувыркался и успокоился, — в словах звучали интонации Сары.  
Да мне-то что за дело, — поморщился Луис. — Если ему нравится Лив — ради бога. Ничтожная цена за то, чтобы Джо стал таким, как раньше.  
От земли нещадно парило. Впереди, между деревьями, мелькнуло озеро, затянутое ряской и кувшинками.  
— Я бы побежал, — пробормотал Джо, — но на этой жаре превращаешься в месиво.  
— Там пиявки, — возразил Луис, — и еще какая-нибудь дрянь.  
Джо подтолкнул его в плечо.  
— Сразу видно городского сноба. Удивляюсь, как ты ухитрился проездить без душа и комариной сетки… сколько месяцев? Два?  
— Почти. Честно говоря, я уже забыл, что на свете существует такая вещь, как кровать.  
— Ничего, поедем в Мемфис, заночуем в мотеле — вспомнишь. Все-таки нам до зарезу нужен чертов фургон. Хотя, после разговора с Тоддом я уже и не знаю…  
Покачав головой, Джо начал расстегивать рубашку. Луис рефлекторно отвернулся, хотя уже почти убедил себя, что вчерашняя постыдная горячка ему приснилась. Торопливо разувшись, он сделал вид, что возится с ботинками.  
Берег был болотистый, влажный, кое-где их следы сразу заполнялись водой.  
— Так что там Тодд? — спросил Луис, пряча растерянность. — Ты говоришь про Мемфис, значит, все-таки заказал ему новую мишень?  
Джо продолжал раздеваться.  
— А то! Погоди, сейчас. Давай сначала в воду, а потом я все расскажу. У меня на голове скоро можно будет поджарить яичницу.  
Избавившись от одежды, он неторопливо ступил в озеро. Кроны высоких платанов смыкались наверху, пряча их от солнца, птицы притихли, изнуренные дневным пеклом.  
Луис искоса наблюдал за Джо, мучая застежки, но тот не задерживался — двигался на глубину, раздвигая ковер из широких кувшинок.  
— Заснул? — крикнул он через плечо. — Если не поторопишься, я вернусь, и тогда пеняй на себя!  
— Дрожу от страха, — огрызнулся Луис, и в следующую секунду по щеке его хлестнуло что-то холодное и влажное. Змея! — пронеслось в голове, он замахал руками и неуклюже отпрыгнул в сторону. На траве валялась безобидная водяная кубышка с толстым стеблем. Джо лежал на воде и хохотал, раскинув руки.  
— Ну, держись, — пообещал Луис, скидывая рубашку.  
— Да я поседею, пока дождусь!  
Отпихнув ногой штаны, Луис с разбегу бросился в воду, позабыв про пиявок и другие ужасы озерного дна.  
После Джо, даже не потрудившись одеться, лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом в траву. Рукой он растирал ребра с правой стороны и охал сквозь смех. Луису было не до смеха — натянув штаны, он потряс Джо за плечо.  
— Болит? Дышать больно? Покажи.  
Джо покачал головой, откашлялся и перекатился на спину. Все еще охая, взялся за одежду. Луис торопливо отвернулся: голый живот — полоска прямых темных волосков — ниже…  
Джо медленно сел, начал подкатывать штаны.  
— Расслабься, все нормально. Поделом мне… — и зашелся в новом взрыве хохота.  
Возня в воде переросла в настоящую схватку — брызги, кувшинки и зеленая озерная муть летели в разные стороны, лицо Джо появлялось и исчезало, и в какой-то момент азарт в глазах сменился удивлением, а потом — стеклянной поволокой. Не сразу сообразив, в чем дело, Луис подхватил его за плечо, потом под спину, не давая нырнуть. Как выяснилось, он заехал ему под ребра — ногой, туда, где беззащитный желудок упирается в диафрагму.  
— Как ломом приложил, — сообщил Джо сквозь кашель, — хороший удар, малыш.  
— Я случайно, — пробормотал Луис, — извини.  
Джо замахал рукой.  
— Брось. Просто неожиданно вышло.  
— Дай, посмотрю.  
— Да забудь, говорю же, — снова начал Джо, но увидев взгляд Луиса, послушно задрал майку, которую уже успел натянуть. — Нет там ничего. Убедился?  
Горло непроизвольно перехватило. Склонившись над ним, Луис протянул руку: Джо говорил правду, действительно, никаких следов. Кожа на груди и животе была светлее, чем на плечах — слишком гладкая, успевшая высохнуть — и, словно загипнотизированный, Луис осторожно прошелся кончиками пальцев от солнечного сплетения почти до пупка. Внутри угадывались твердые мышцы, волоски сбегали вниз, и Джо крупно вздрогнул под его прикосновением. Рот заполнила горячая слюна, но Луис не мог себя заставить ни сглотнуть, ни выдохнуть.  
— Здесь?.. — выдавил он, снова вернувшись пальцами к ребрам. Хотелось прижать к коже всю ладонь и повторить движение вниз, почувствовать, как снова вздрогнут мышцы. Луис очнулся, когда на его запястье сомкнулась рука Джо. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх — слегка растерянно и без улыбки.  
— Все в порядке, Лу. Уже прошло. — Поднявшись, Джо осторожно отвел его ладонь в сторону. — Давай, я все-таки расскажу тебе про Тодда, идет?  
Луис кивнул. Запоздалое смущение заставило его покраснеть и отвернуться. Что-то такое на него находило рядом с Джо, и в такие моменты он себя не контролировал — как вчера, запутавшись в галстуке.  
Повернувшись на живот, Джо выдернул длинную травинку. Луис был рад тому, что он как будто не замечает короткого замешательства, но в глубине души необъяснимо злился — ведь не может он действительно думать, что ничего не происходит. Снова — молчаливое соглашение, в котором они обходили неловкие мелочи, закрывали глаза и отворачивались друг от друга. Хуже всего было то, что Луис сам не очень понимал, что это может значить, только догадывался — о таком не говорят вслух. Не обсуждают, не спрашивают, не делятся этим лежа на траве, и потому Джо делал все правильно, не придраться, а он, Луис, попал в западню.  
Пошарив в кармане, Джо достал сложенную в несколько раз бумагу — грязную, потертую на сгибах — и медленно ее развернул. Несмотря на пятна, на оборванные края и растекшуюся от влаги краску, Луис сразу ее узнал — афиша. Та самая: «Таинственный Цирк Братьев Мара — всего одно представление, всего один шанс!», которую они забыли в номере отеля «Харвест Ройял». Разумеется, та афиша не была единственной, ее точные копии висели на заправках, на досках объявлений бакалейных лавок и кафе, на стоянках мотелей, и бог знает, сколько таких афиш коммивояжеры за лишний четвертак расклеили по пути следования балагана. Но Луис почему-то сразу понял, что это именно она, та, которая и привела их в шоу Нейтана.  
«— Я бы мог стать твоей мишенью.  
— Ты?..»  
Луис взял афишу, расправил края. Воздух как будто стал холоднее.  
— Откуда это? — спросил он медленно, уже зная ответ.  
— Тодд привез, — сказал Джо, доставая сигареты. Луис привычно отказался, не отрывая взгляда от афиши.  
«Слепая Гадалка Эдна, Живой Акробатический Мяч, Глотатель Огня, Канатоходец Жан, Зловещий Человек-Волк! И другие загадочные чудеса в Магическом Шоу Братьев Мара!» — теперь он знал об этих чудесах не понаслышке.  
— Неделю назад в бурлеск к Тодду заявился один тип, — начал рассказывать Джо. — Говорит, похож на мексиканца, но только с виду — без акцента и как будто при деньгах. То есть, я хочу сказать, не опустившийся бродяга и не крестьянин с ранчо. — Джо сложил два пальца, изображая, как целится из пистолета. — Смуглый, средних лет, в приличном костюме…  
— Он угрожал Тодду? — перебил Луис.  
— Нет, нет. Просто сразу видно, какого поля ягода, — но он не угрожал. Сходу выложил ему эту афишу и поинтересовался, где сейчас может быть наш Таинственный Цирк. У Тодда известная репутация, его многие знают, и он в курсе новостей про любое бродячее шоу, так что неудивительно, что этот тип явился к нему. Меня удивляет другое.  
— Что?  
— Во-первых, он был один. Не в том смысле, что пришел один, а вообще. Тодд рассказал, что после пару раз видел его в городе, так вот он совершенно точно был без всякой компании.  
— Погоди, но там, в Генриетте…  
— Да, — кивнул Джо. — Возможно, наши друзья разделились, но вряд ли — такие падальщики всегда передвигаются стаей, а поодиночке только в крайнем случае. Значит, он действительно один. А во-вторых… — Джо замолчал, прикуривая вторую сигарету, помедлил немного, выпуская дым. — А во-вторых, я его знаю.  
— Откуда? Кто они такие?  
— Стой, стой, не спеши. Я не сказал, что знаком со всей этой шайкой, но с этим парнем мы пересекались. Как только Тодд упомянул, что он смахивает на мексиканца, я понял, о ком идет речь. К тому же, он единственный, кто мог о чем-то догадаться по этой чертовой афише. Так вот…  
Луис напряженно ждал. Джо вертел в пальцах зажигалку, не глядя на него.  
— Тодд сказал ему, где искать балаган?  
— Нет, конечно. Он давний приятель Нейтана, а визиты подобных молодчиков означают только одно — проблемы. Тодд объяснил ему, что не уверен, но скорее всего балаган где-то на западе — поднимает пыль в Техасе. Этот парень наверняка уже был там, и даже слышал про историю в Кеньоне, но благодаря тем стервам из библейского кружка мы его сбили со следа. Понимаешь?  
Луис вспомнил, как Нейтан внезапно изменил маршрут после их ночного бегства.  
— Думаешь, это надолго? Да мы всего в нескольких милях от Мемфиса! Если он рыщет поблизости, то уже завтра будет здесь.  
— Тише, не паникуй. — Понизив голос, Джо взял его за локоть. — Тодд рассказывал, что он сильно не напирал, и вообще как будто никуда не спешил. Взять хотя бы то, что он продолжил торчать в городе. — Перекатив травинку в другой угол рта, Джо нахмурился. — Если на то пошло, я уверен, что он все еще там, в Мемфисе. — Луис затаил дыхание, и Джо не разочаровал: — И мы сами отправимся с ним повидаться. Как только приедем в Торренс.  
Покачав головой, Луис взъерошил волосы.  
— Нет слов. Ты с ума сошел.  
— Тебе не обязательно ехать со мной. Я и так втянул тебя на полную катушку, лучше на этом остановиться.  
Луис тяжело вздохнул и лег на траву.  
— Ну, конечно, самое время сдавать назад. Я сам захотел с тобой остаться, и ты прекрасно об этом помнишь.  
Джо, ничего не сказав, вытянулся рядом и подложил руку под голову.  
— Зачем? — спустя время спросил Луис.  
— Что — зачем?  
— Зачем тебе с ним встречаться?  
Джо дернул плечом.  
— Хочу выяснить, насколько мы на самом деле влипли. Если нас ищет только он, это полбеды. Пожалуй, я даже знаю способ его урезонить. А если он ждет остальных или еще как-то с ними связан, то…  
— Дело плохо, да?  
Джо немного помолчал.  
— Не знаю. Скорее всего, да. По-хорошему, нам стоило бы прямо сейчас брать ноги в руки и сматываться. Это, конечно, значит оставить балаган, но мы могли бы так сделать.  
— Могли бы, но нам не хочется. Нам обоим, — закончил за него Луис. Он вспомнил покалывающее чувство, наполнявшее его у щита, глухие удары ножей и взгляд Джо, там, на помосте.  
Джо медленно кивнул.  
— Есть еще кое-что.  
Он продолжил не сразу, высматривая что-то в небе из-под руки. Луис терпеливо ждал. Джо заговорил — тихо, с паузами, словно шагал наугад.  
— Тогда, в Генриетте… Я ведь хотел его дождаться. — Отшвырнув изломанную травинку, он выбил очередную сигарету из пачки. — Честно говоря, я предполагал, что он приедет один. Я пару дней наблюдал за домом и никого другого там не видел, думал — подвернется случай, застану ублюдка врасплох. Но мне хотелось подстраховаться, убедиться, что ножи на месте, а после дождаться его. Он заходит в свою халупу, ничего не подозревая, а там… — Луис скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как дернулась щека Джо, как он напрягся, стараясь не сбиться с ровного тона. — С виду это была очередная случайная дыра, которых он сменил не один десяток, и я меньше всего ожидал, что дом под завязку набит нелегальной выпивкой. — Джо невесело усмехнулся. — Если бы тот подвал был бассейном, то заполнился бы на пару футов от пола, и это в штате, где за настоящий виски многие готовы снять последние штаны. Кажется, я недооценил старину Ная. Всегда считал, что он распоследняя трусливая сволочь, которая никогда не сунется ни во что серьезное.  
— Най? Так зовут того мексиканца?  
— Никакой он не мексиканец, — злобно выплюнул Джо. — Обычный ублюдок, который понятия не имеет, кто его родители. В общем, мне не повезло. Он нагрянул с компанией, а остальное тебе известно. Если бы ты не вытащил меня тогда из дома, то волноваться бы мне пришлось только об удобной яме. Но главное — я с ним так и не поговорил, а если он еще в Мемфисе, у меня есть шанс. Понимаешь теперь, почему я должен поехать?  
— В общих чертах, — тихо сказал Луис. — Но что тебе от него надо? Кто он такой? Вы знакомы?  
— Более или менее. Пожалуй, наше знакомство можно считать односторонним. Послушай, Лу… Это мое дело, и тебе вовсе ни к чему в него встревать. Останься в балагане.  
Луис повернулся в его сторону — сигарета давно погасла, прикрывая глаза рукой, Джо продолжал изучать облака.  
— Сначала ты говорил «мы», и это мне нравилось гораздо больше.  
— Что?  
— Минут десять назад ты сказал — «мы отправимся с ним повидаться». Мне ведь не послышалось, нет?  
Джо промолчал.  
— Не пытайся меня отговорить. В конце концов, ты ведь заказал щит?  
— А это здесь причем? — нахмурился Джо.  
— А притом, что щит — это такое же мое дело, как и твое. Общая работа, общий номер, помнишь? Должен же я взглянуть на деревяшку, к которой ты собираешься меня привязывать, прежде чем выкладывать за нее деньги.  
Джо усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь.  
— К тому же я хочу… — Луис едва не выпалил «быть ближе хотя бы так, раз иначе нельзя», но вовремя осекся — замер всем телом, гортанью осязая почти вылетевшие слова.  
Джо отвел руку с лица и медленно повернулся к нему. Лоб пересекала знакомая морщина, пальцы комкали новую травинку.  
— Чего же ты хочешь?  
Луис заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Выспаться в настоящей кровати. Не говоря уж о том, что я в жизни не бывал в Мемфисе, не рассчитывай, что я такое пропущу.  
На этот раз улыбка Джо была настоящей — на фоне загара широко блеснули передние резцы, и глаза — глаза тоже улыбались. Луис почувствовал, как пульс отзывается прерывистой дробью, а в груди становится по-настоящему тепло. Это был его Джо — знакомый, прежний, на которого невозможно не смотреть.  
В безотчетном порыве Луис протянул руку и нашел его ладонь. Джо не отстранился, только пальцы легко вздрогнули, а потом он сам ответил на пожатие — сначала нерешительно, потом крепче. Луису показалось, что из руки до самого плеча выдернули все сухожилия, он замер, боясь, что в следующую секунду Джо опомнится — и выпустит его ладонь. Но Джо не двигался, словно тоже окаменел. Тронув языком пересохшие губы, Луис заговорил:  
— Ты вчера с радости от таких известий нализался, да? — Это было первое, что пришло в голову, как будто слова — любые, случайные — могли удержать руку Джо поверх его пальцев.  
Джо беззвучно вздохнул.  
— Если начистоту, я собирался с тобой поговорить — еще до того, как появился Тодд со своими новостями. Мы ведь не очень ладили в последнее время. — Голос Джо выдавал смущение — непривычная интонация, которую он редко себе позволял. Джо всегда говорил уверенно, насмешливо, раздраженно — как угодно, но смущенно — почти никогда. Луис закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как вверх по предплечью взбираются мурашки. Кисть Джо была теплая и твердая, именно такую он себе представлял, когда…  
— Я не очень знал, с чего начать, — продолжил Джо после заминки, — и не придумал ничего лучше, чем выпить для смелости. Дурацкая была идея.  
— О чем ты… хотел поговорить? — через силу выдавил Луис, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть.  
Неподалеку в камышах раздался громкий плеск, следом закричала потревоженная цапля. Луис вздрогнул, Джо приподнялся на локте, оглядываясь, словно его разбудили. Пальцы все еще сжимали руку Луиса, но наваждение прошло — короткое, уместившееся в несколько секунд, и оттого еще более явное. Луис не знал, огорчаться этому или радоваться — с одной стороны он узнал, что Джо их размолвка тоже задела, что он не один переживал, и раз они начали, то, возможно, когда-нибудь доведут этот разговор до конца. С другой, — а что там дальше, за несказанными словами? Ну, беспокоился Джо, и что? Может, лучше вообще ничего не знать, довольствуясь тем, что есть? Может, Джо хотел объяснить ему, что не стоит так за него цепляться, и искал способ сделать это помягче?  
Луис мысленно приказал себе заткнуться и не портить момент дурацкими сомнениями — это всегда заканчивалось плохо. Плевать. Что бы там ни было, он рано или поздно узнает. А сейчас они все-таки помирились, и черт с ними, со словами.  
Джо высвободил руку, резко сел.  
— Вставай, Лу. Если мы не поторопимся, то взбучкой от Маркуса дело не обойдется — смотри, уже почти вечер. И черт бы с этим клоуном, но Нейтана сердить не стоит, — бросил он, натягивая рубашку.  
Тени от платанов вытянулись до неестественной длины, а солнце, и правда, почти достигло горизонта.  
Луис подхватил ботинки и вдруг сообразил, что уже целую вечность не оставался один — по-настоящему, без суеты, постоянного присутствия других людей, разговоров и вечных обязанностей. Это началось еще на ферме Эйвери, и пусть балаган не был ненавистной фермой, он страшно от этого устал.  
Джо торопливо завел бьюик, и едва Луис успел хлопнуть дверцей со своей стороны, тронулся с места.  
— Надо было следить за временем, — пробормотал он.  
Луис вдруг спохватился — достал из кармана замызганную афишу, расправил на коленях. Ее путешествие казалось невероятным — заправка в Оклахоме, грязный гостиничный номер в Хьюго. И вот он снова держал ее в руках, как будто не терял вовсе, находясь за много миль от заправки и сарая, где началось их путешествие.  
— Погоди, — сказал он, — ты говоришь, Тодд сам отдал тебе афишу и все рассказал. А как же Нейтан? Получается, он знает, что нас ищут бутлегеры?  
Джо сосредоточенно вел.  
— Ну, мне пришлось рассказать ему, что я насолил нескольким мерзавцам в Оклахоме.  
Луис вытаращился на него.  
— И он согласился нас покрывать?  
— Нет, конечно. То, что мы ездим с его цирком, еще ничего не значит. Мы наемные артисты, зарабатываем деньги себе и ему, и деньги неплохие по нынешним меркам. Если бы он избавлялся от всех, у кого за спиной проблемы, в балагане не осталось бы ни одного человека. — Джо хохотнул. — Даже Маркуса пришлось бы выгнать.  
Луис недоверчиво покачал головой, Джо ответил ему коротким смешком.  
— Разумеется, узнай об этом Нейтан вначале, он бы подумал, брать нас или нет, но теперь поздно — он видел нас в деле, знает, что мы за люди, и пока нет причин менять это мнение. — Искоса понаблюдав за напряженной гримасой Луиса, Джо добавил: — Ты все принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу, Лу. Твои представления о мире хороши, но для повседневного использования мало годятся. Большинство вещей, которые ты считаешь ужасными, на самом деле обыденные и скучные, как старая тряпка.  
Луису показалось, что так Джо в очередной раз намекает на его возраст и неопытность. Сухо хмыкнув, он отвернулся.  
— Дело не в моих представлениях о мире. Что будет, если эти типы нас найдут? Разве Нейтану тогда не грозят неприятности?  
— Нейтан — тертый калач, он знает, что делает. Ну, найдут, и что? При чем здесь Нейтан? Это не его проблемы, только наши, — терпеливо объяснил Джо. Его старания почему-то раздражали, словно Джо не терял надежды растолковать умалишенному, что земля — круглая, а день всегда сменяется ночью. — Ты же не думаешь, что наши друзья из Генриетты перережут всех на стоянке? Нас просто затащат по-тихому в лес, а для остальных мы всего лишь исчезнем.  
На этих словах Луиса передернуло, и Джо, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, протянул руку к его плечу. Бьюик качнуло на ухабе, ладонь Джо соскользнула сначала на живот, потом на колено, и Луис замер, вжавшись затылком в спинку. Джо торопливо убрал руку.  
— Лу, просто прекрати переживать. Ты упрямо лезешь со мной во все опасные глупости, но сходишь с ума из-за того, что подумают Нейтан и остальные. Забудь. Если хочешь волноваться, лучше вспомни, что мы смылись, наплевав на правила Маркуса, уж эта неприятность нас точно не минует.

 

В правоте его слов Луис убедился сразу же, стоило им появиться на площадке — оторвавшись от прилавка с напитками, Маркус смерил их угрюмым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Рядом стояла Сара, помогавшая наполнять стаканы — она коротко махнула Луису и вернулась к своему занятию.  
Здесь, в крохотном Уиллисе, балаган сократился до центральной палатки, будки с билетами и Большой Бесси — ни шатра Человека-Волка, ни мелких стоек с безделушками, ни даже проволоки Жана — Нейтан определенно не хотел здесь задерживаться. В таком виде площадка выглядела кособокой и потерянной, словно оказалась здесь случайно — жалкий обломок неуместного праздника, неловкие остатки веселья.  
Никакого веселья, на самом деле, не было — Расти скучал в билетной будке, зрителей явилось мало, даже обороты Большой Бесси казались усталыми и нудными.  
Поодаль возле шатра танцовщиц Луис заметил Лив: она принесла туда свое любимое кресло и курила с отсутствующим видом — как всегда. Он более-менее освоился в балагане и его обитатели больше не казались ему диковинными пришельцами — у всего находилась логика, каждый из них был по сути обычным человеком, но Лив большей частью оставалась загадкой. Луис знал, что ей около тридцати, она родилась где-то на юге, то ли в Алабаме, то ли в Джорджии, а танцевать выучилась в школе-пансионе, где провела все детство. Сара рассказывала, что в пансион ее отдали бабка с дедом, мать Лив была очень молода и родила ее тайком, незаконно, что в пятнадцать Лив сбежала из школы с первым попавшимся проходимцем и многое повидала до балагана. Луис не очень верил этим россказням хотя бы потому что сама Лив все время молчала, откуда бы Сара и остальные могли узнать такие подробности? Наверняка было известно только то, что временами она выглядит, как помешанная и что на ее теле нет места без татуировок, уж в этом-то он вчера убедился своими глазами. Однажды Луис слышал, как Лив играет на губной гармонике один из баптистских гимнов — мелодия была нестройная, сбивчивая, но вполне узнаваемая.  
После ночного происшествия, Лив предстала перед ним в совершенно новом свете, и он еще не освоился с этими впечатлениями. Теперь она девушка Джо? Они будут встречаться, проводить время вместе, оставаться наедине, как… как вчера? Луис против воли скривился. Такое никак не укладывалось в голове, нужно было время, чтобы подумать и во всем разобраться, но точно не сейчас — Джо уже спешил к шатру со своим футляром. Луис равнодушно подумал, что даже не переоделся, и тут же забыл об этом. Все, как на подбор, были растрепанные и сонные — балаган явно не стремился произвести впечатление на жителей Уиллиса.  
Джо механически выпустил в него все восемнадцать ножей, ничуть не заботясь о зрелище — никаких изысков, вправо, влево, руки, шея, голова — ножи размеренно вонзались в дверь, которой оставались считанные дни. Джо полностью погрузился в свои мысли, и Луис в ответ оставался безучастным — двигался на автомате, из-под ресниц рассматривая зал: бедно одетые фермеры, усталые лица без улыбок, притихшие дети на коленях родителей.  
Представление прошло гладко, и Луис уже надеялся, что самовольная отлучка сойдет им с рук — Маркус дежурно объявлял номера, глухо играл патефон, медленно опускались сумерки.  
На Луиса напала зевота на выходе из палатки, и он с досадой подумал, что поспать точно не получится — если Нейтан намерен сегодня же двигаться дальше, ему придется сесть за руль. Джо опередил его на несколько шагов, и Луис едва не врезался ему в спину — оказалось, что дорогу им преградил Маркус. Вид у него был вполне будничный, даже довольный, и Луис не сразу понял, о чем он говорит.  
— Штраф, — донеслось из-за плеча Джо. — Оба сегодня получите вполовину меньше за то, что смылись, пока другие разбивали площадку.  
Луис растерялся — на фоне всего, что занимало его в последнее время, эти слова звучали посторонней, абсолютно бессмысленной чушью. Он перевел взгляд на Джо — наверняка, тот тоже опешил, но не подал вида. Насмешливо сощурившись, он переспросил:  
— Разбивали площадку? В целых два шатра? А мне показалось, что все просто сходят с ума от безделья, ожидая отъезда из этой дыры. И ты в том числе.  
Слова Джо, весь его вид, расслабленный и спокойный, определенно задевали Маркуса, но он держал себя в руках.  
— Давай я буду решать, как и что у нас с площадкой, а ты продолжишь выполнять свою работу, за которую тебе платят, договорились?  
— Тогда сделай одолжение, расскажи, какую же сегодня работу я не выполнил? Только не начинай снова про площадку и шатры, когда я уезжал, все уже стояло на месте.  
Маркус скривился так, словно собирался плюнуть им под ноги. Он успел сменить свой сценический котелок на привычное канотье, но все еще был в жилете и выходных туфлях.  
— Не обсуждается, — процедил он. — Ты должен был находиться на стоянке, а не катать по округе свою маленькую подружку. — Слегка запнувшись на последнем слове, Маркус ничуть не смутился, только сменил кривую гримасу похабной ухмылкой.  
Луис почувствовал, как холодеют руки, а кровь бросается в голову. Он с изумлением заметил, что вокруг уже собрались редкие зеваки, но уши наполняла упрямая тишина — как будто после реплики Маркуса у него полностью отключился слух.  
Он различал вокруг лица: Майлз, Расти, Белл, кто-то из рабочих, Жан, они хмурились, улыбались, и без сомнения, ловили каждое слово Маркуса. Звенящую тишину разбил голос Джо:  
— Что ты сказал? — произнес он спокойно, и если бы Луис его не знал, то подумал бы, что Джо действительно не расслышал.  
Маркус по-прежнему сально ухмылялся.  
— Ох, прости. Я хотел сказать, катал своего…  
Договорить он не успел — кулак Джо врезался ему в челюсть, и Луис с мстительным ликованием заметил, как лицо Маркуса на мгновение исказила животная растерянность. Но уже в следующую секунду он бросился вперед, и перед успевшими собраться зрителями завязалась молчаливая драка. Парой ударов Джо сумел сбить Маркуса на землю, но тот сделал подсечку, и оба покатились по траве. Белл взвизгнула, кто-то выругался, бешено верещал Нейтан-младший, от удара рухнула стойка, державшая навес над прилавком с напитками. В толпе мелькнуло смазанное гримом лицо Сары, ее горящие желтизной глаза.  
Луис бросился в середину схватки, и последней мыслью было: ножи. Он нарочно дождался, пока Джо убрал свои ножи, он все-таки его боится.  
Дальше снова наступила тишина, вокруг которой яркими пятнами мелькали лица, запах травы и чьи-то удары, а потом хриплый голос просипел над ухом:  
— Успокоились? Оба? Нет, Сонни не отпускай!  
Мир снова обрел четкость, звуки соединились с картинкой: хмурый Сонни обхватил Джо со спины, а Заноза прижимал Маркуса к боку фургона. Самого Луиса за шиворот держал Нейтан, и во рту уже растекался густой привкус крови. Позади воинственно чирикал Нейтан-младший, сидя на загривке Луиса — жесткая шерсть щекотала влажную кожу, проворные лапы цеплялись за волосы, трогали лицо.  
Вокруг собралась настоящая толпа — к обитателям балагана присоединились зрители из шатра, зеваки, не успевшие убраться в поселок.  
— Мне плевать, кто из вас начал и почему, — сказал Нейтан, отпустив воротник Луиса. — За сегодняшний день не заплачу всем троим. Драка на площадке! Вы ополоумели, не иначе! А ну грузите это все, выезжаем через час! Пошевеливайся, Майлз, разбирайте шатер.  
Нейтан рассердился не на шутку, это чувствовалось, но голос звучал как обычно — изуродованные акцентом слова, хриплые интонации.  
Луис машинально ощупал лицо, Джо сдернул порванную рубашку. Его правый глаз уже затянуло огромным кровоподтеком.  
— Ерунда, — махнул он, перехватив взгляд Луиса. — Этим должно было кончиться.  
Позже, когда они тряслись по ночной дороге, Луис не удержался и спросил:  
— Ты, наверное, хотел, чтобы Лив поехала с нами? — Он старался говорить как можно равнодушнее — случайный вопрос, очередная болтовня в дороге — чтобы не выдать, как это на самом деле его интересует.  
— С нами? Здесь, в машине? Зачем? — не понял Джо.  
Растерявшись, Луис крепче сжал руль. Промолчать было нельзя — сам начал.  
— Ну… вы же теперь вместе, так? Будь у меня девушка, я бы старался…  
С комичным стоном Джо закрыл руками лицо, и тут же зашипел, потревожив больное веко. Скосив взгляд, Луис снова увидел содранные костяшки — неизвестно почему это его волновало до дрожи. Облизнув губы, он уставился в темноту.  
— Лу, она не моя девушка. Если между нами что-то и было, это еще не значит, что я должен бегом жениться.  
— Ты передергиваешь, — сухо отозвался Луис.  
— Да неважно. Мы просто… перебрали, наверное. — Сказал Джо, высматривая что-то в боковом окне.  
Вот как? — мысленно съехидничал Луис. — Как удобно вышло. И ни один из вас не выглядел разочарованным.  
К счастью, у него хватило ума оставить эти слова при себе.  
Джо вдруг заулыбался, повернувшись к Луису. Затянутый синяком глаз странно блестел в отсветах фар.  
— Кто-то ведь совсем недавно окрысился на меня, когда я назвал Сару его подружкой, а?  
— Ладно, уел, — пробормотал Луис, радуясь темноте — лицо полыхнуло жаром. Он сам позабыл об этой мелочи и удивился тому, что Джо, оказывается, помнит. Тот довольно ухмылялся.  
— Ну вот, кажется, в кои-то веки и я тебя одернул, а то уже почти пришлось смириться, что тебя не переспоришь.  
Луис прыснул, и через пару секунд смеялись оба. Когда бьюик легко занесло в колее, Джо схватился за руль поверх его руки, выравнивая машину.  
Смех умолк. Откинувшись на спинку, Джо прикрыл глаза. После недолгого молчания Луис спросил:  
— А в цирке Оскара ты с кем-нибудь встречался? Или до этого? Я имею в виду… по-настоящему.  
— Смотря что такое это твое «по-настоящему», — зевнув, отозвался Джо. — Если тут ты такой же мнительный, как и в остальном, то, пожалуй, нет. Всерьез ни с кем не встречался.  
— А не всерьез? — замирая от собственной смелости, выпалил Луис. Он даже не заметил шпильку Джо, которая в другой момент обязательно бы его задела.  
— Не всерьез — ездил к одной девчонке в Сан-Антонио, когда бывали поблизости. По-настоящему я бы с ней ни за что не сошелся, но ее было приятно... потрогать.  
Луис одновременно смутился и почувствовал что-то очень похожее на ревность.  
Как глупо, — тут же подумал он. — Мнительный Луис уверен, что друзья должны безраздельно принадлежать ему.  
— Я бы тебя тоже расспросил, — отозвался Джо, — но, боюсь, тогда ты нас точно отправишь в канаву.  
Не отрывая взгляда от дороги, Луис толкнул его локтем, следом швырнул пустую пачку из-под сигарет.  
— Вот, я же говорил, — развеселился Джо, сдвигаясь к краю. — Ладно, подремлю часок. Как устанешь, сразу разбуди, хорошо?  
Луис кивнул, не в силах справиться с улыбкой. Внутри впервые за последние дни было тепло и спокойно, несмотря на мерзкие намеки Маркуса, драку и скорую поездку в Мемфис.


End file.
